Can They Have It All?
by Loveglee94
Summary: AU:This is my first long fanfic. "Excuse my, but that's my seat.I'm Blaine, Blaine Andersen." "I'm Kurt Hummel." Kurt never went over to Dalton to spy.They meet and they end up going to Dalton in the end. I suck at summarys, read to find out more. Review and put it on story alert if you like it.. Ratings might change later on.
1. Chapter 1

_****Hello everyone, I am a 18 year old girl from Denmark.. So this is my first fanfic and it's Klaine. Klaine is my faverit couples in glee and I've never gone up so much in a series as I do with Glee. It's the best show ever.  
>Enjoy this and hope you like it :)<strong>**_

Kurt was in his room, packing for a trip to New York with his dad, Carol and Finn. As he was packing and was exited to go, he couldn't stop thinking about that when his summer break was over he had to go back to McKinley. He loved being there with his friends from Glee club, but there was this guy Karofsky who had planned to make his life a living hell because Kurt was the only out gay kid at school. Everybody who was in Glee club got sloshed. But Kurt, he got more than just being sloshed. He got pushed op against lockers, got tossed in dumpsters and was called a fag and told that he would spend his life alone because no one wants a fag. One day Kurt had had it with him and confronted Karofsky in the boy's locker room, when out of the blue Karofsky kissed him. He told Kurt that if he told anyone about the kiss he would kill Kurt. Kurt told his dad and the school board that he threatened to kill him. Kurt got Karofsky expelled from school. But a few days later the school board said that they didn't have any proof that he threatened Kurt. Kurt never told the school board about the kiss. So after the summer break, Karofsky was coming back to school. Kurt and his dad had sent applications for emergency transfer to Dalton Academy , an all boys school with a no bullying policy. But Kurt hadn't heard from them yet, and that worried him a lot.

Kurt got pulled of his thought by Burt who yelled from down stairs "Kurt, are you all packed?" Burt asked

"Ya dad, give a min.. Will be right down.." Kurt yelled back.

Down stairs Burt and Finn were getting ready "Finn, could you put the bags in the car?" Burt asked

"Ya .. Sure Burt.." Finn said as he took the things and went out with it to the car.

Carol thought Kurt was down stairs already, but he was still in his room and he looked down.."Kurt sweetie, we have to go now or we are going to miss the plane." Carol said walking in to Kurt's room "Sweetie, are you okay?"

"Ya, fine.. Just can`t believe we are going to New York. I really needed this.."

Carol giggled.. "Come on let`s get going.."

"KURT, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE !" Finn yelled from down stairs

"FINN HUDSON!.." Carol said "If we weren`t on our way to NYC I would ground you right now"..

"Sorry mom. I thought you were in the car with Burt.."

"Ohh Finn.. Let's just get going…"

Once they were in the car they were quiet. They stopped at a red light and Kurt saw Karofsky and he saw Kurt. He gave Kurt a pistol sign with his fingers as Burt was driving on. It scared Kurt and he went all pale..

"Hi dude, you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost" Finn said.. as he saw Kurt`s face became pale.. He saw Kurt had tears in his eyes..

Burt looked in his mirror to see if Kurt was okay, and saw him crying "Kiddo, you oaky back there?"

"Dad, didn't you see Karofsky. Back there at the stop light, giving me a pistol sign with his fingers?"

"WAIT, WHAT, WHERE.. That's it.. I am turning around , and I am going to give that kid a piece of my mind."

"N-no dad, please don't. Just drop it.. I really want to get to the airport and to New York.. Please dad.."

"Okay.. Fine.. But I can't let it go. We are going to have to talk about this when we get home. But no way in hell are you going back to that school. That kid has gone overboard. And NO one messes with the Hummel's.. And if you don't get in to Dalton we will figure something else out.. Got it.."

"Ya.. Thanks Dad.." Kurt said as he took out his I-phone and put music in to his ears.. Finn didn't say anything to him.. He just watched his brother, he hated this, he really did.. He wished he could have done more to protect Kurt and not been so worried about his popularity. The rest of the ride went quick and no one said that much on the way.

They came to the airport, checked-in and was waiting at the gate to board the plane.. Kurt caught his eye on this guy, he was a bit shorter then Kurt, he had curly hair and was wearing Mark-Jacobs Clothes.. Kurt thought he was cute..

Finn noticed Kurt looking at some guy. "I saw that. You are checking him out.. Any way we have to board the plane now.. So let`s get going", Finn said.. As he laughed a little

"Hmm, okay..New York here we come", Kurt said.. "And I was not checking that guy out.."

"Whatever you say…" Finn said as he rolled his eyes. They boarded the plane and Kurt was sitting next to Finn and there was an empty seat next to Kurt. Carol and Burt were right behind them. An Old Lady was sitting next to Carol and they began talking right away.

As Kurt was looking out the window and hoping that no one would sit next to him he heard a voice that sounded so handsome. He looked up and it was the guy with the Mark-Jacobs cloth.."Excuse me, I believe that's my seat.." The guy said as he looked at Kurt and then at Finn.

"Oh ya. Okay.." Finn and Kurt said and they let the guy sit.

Finn gave Kurt a look, but Kurt ignored him.. Kurt sat back down beside the guy and was looking at him when his dad spoke from behind.. "Kiddo, It`s time for New York. You can finally see Broadway, Times Square and that musical that you have seen over a 100 times."

"Ya.. I know dad. I can't wait.." Kurt said a little embarrassed because the guy next to him could hear everything.

"Are you going to be okay up there with Finn?" Burt asked. "Finn take care of your brother Ya?"

"Uh.. Of cause I will Burt. But I am sure he will be fine op here." Finn said and winked at Kurt which Kurt ignored completely..

"Ya dad I will be fine up here.. You sit back and rest".. Kurt said as he wanted his dad to rest up..

Finn whispered in Kurt's ear, "saw the way you were looking at that guy.." Finn looked over at the guy "He is pretty cute"

"Finn?" Kurt said as he gave Finn his bitch me please look

"Ya.. Shut the hell up.."

"Ya.. Whatever dude.." Finn said as he went back to reading his book which Kurt was surprised to see.. Kurt never saw Finn read a book..

They were ready to fly and the pilot spoke through the speakers "Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to take off for NYC . Cabin crew take your seats please.." The pilot said from the speakers.

After half an hour, they were in the air and Kurt had music in his ears but was interrupted by Finn talking to him..

"So.. We are finally in the air and on our way to New York," Finn said to Kurt.

"Ya I know.. I keep thinking it's a dream and I might wakeup any min.. I still can`t believe it .."

The guy next to Kurt couldn't help himself, he overheard their conversation and he thought the guy next to him was cute.. "First time in New York?" The guy next to Kurt said.

Kurt almost jumped out of his seat.. He looked up and saw who was speaking.."Ya something like that"

"Oh God.. I am so sorry, I am so rude…I am Blaine, Blaine Anderson.."

Nice name, Kurt thought to himself, "Hi there., nice to meet you .. I am Kurt Hummel, and this guy over here is my brother, well stepbrother Finn Hudson.."

"Hi Finn, nice to meet you both" Blaine said as he shook Finn and Kurt's hand.

"Ya you too Blaine.." Finn said and winked at Kurt, but he just ignored it.

"So I am guessing that it`s your parents back there? I kind of heard you talk earlier.." Blaine said as he sat sideways so he could have eye contact with Kurt.

"Um.. Ya.. It`s my dad and my stepmom. She is Finns mom. My mom died when I was 8.."

"I am so sorry Kurt.." He really was..

"It`s okay." Kurt looked up and met Blaine's eyes.. There was a glint in his eyes and you could truly se that he meant it.

"So this is your first time to New York.. That's going to be fun.."

"Ya, I can`t wait.. Can`t wait to see everything. Most of all to see my two favorite musicals ever.. Sound of music and Wicked.."

"Wow.." Blaine laughed a bit.. "They happen to be my favorites too."

Kurt couldn't help himself he had to know, and it wasn't like he was going to see this guy again "Blaine. I got to ask, and sorry if I am overstepping.. You are wearing Mark Jacobs, and it looks good on you by the way.. But, got to ask. Are you gay?"

Blaine smiled… "Ya I am gay. And I am guessing that you are too. Prada, right?"

"You guessed right.." Kurt said with a smile on his face.

"So" Blaine said " How old are you and where do you live?"

"I am 17 and I live in Lima Ohio.. You?"

"Ohio wow.. I am 17 and I live in Westerville Ohio.. Where do you go to school?"

"Really wow.. I go to McKinley.. You?"

"Dalton Academy.."

Finn who was listening on purpose choked on his soda.. "Dalton really dude?"

"Ya" Blaine said as he looked at Finn. " Are you okay Finn?"

"Ya fine dude... Does Dalton have a Glee club?" He wanted to know if Kurt was going to go there..

"Um.. ya , the Warblers, I am the lead singer..UM… Why do I have the feeling that you two are in Glee club in you school?"

Kurt smiled.. "You guessed right.. We are in Glee club at our school.. The New Directions.. Finn is our lead singer with his girlfriend…"

"Rachel is not my girlfriend," Finn said as he found himself having a hard time saying those words..

"Ya right" Kurt said "They are on and off all the time and now they are off" Kurt explained to Blaine "Finn I promise you, you guys will be back together again in no time, it`s your thing, but if you do, don't go and ruin it.. Rachel is kind of my best friend.." Finn just listened to what Kurt said.. He was hoping it was true.

"Hmm.." Blaine said " So I am talking to the competition.. We got the list for sectionals before we went for summer break. Um. I need to go to the toilet so.. Excuse me for a bit.."

Finn and Kurt were standing waiting for Blaine to get back when Finn wanted to tease his bother "You two are going to make a great couple.. Kurt and Blaine, sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G at Dalton.."

"Finn … Shut the hell up before he gets back.." Kurt said as he blushed a little.

"What about Dalton?" Blaine asked as they were sitting down..

"Nothing", Finn said.. "I am going to get some sleep.. But Blaine, talk to Kurt about Dalton.. I am sure he would love to hear about it.. He might be going there after summer break.. Night guys.."

"Night Finn" They both said..

"Ignore him, he is just being Finn.." Kurt said

"No. He is cool.. I like him.. So you will be moving to Dalton, but why? I mean the kids there have rich parents or they want to get away from something.."

"I might be moving to Dalton, but I haven't heard from them.. I applied for emergency transfer.."

Blaine looked chocked.. "Emergency transfer gets in. And they don't think twice.. But why Kurt?"

"It`s kind of a long story , and I don't want to bother you.."

"You won't be bothering me, we might be going to school together soon.. And we are in a plane Kurt. So I think I have time.."

Kurt had tears in his eyes, and Blaine knew right away that this was serious.. "Kurt, are you okay, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to.. I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad.. "

"It`s okay, I am fine, it`s just.." Kurt took a deep breath and continued.."It`s just.. There is this guy Karofsky at my school who has planned to make my life a living hell because I am the only gay kid at school.." Kurt told him everything and Kurt could see that Blaine really listened. Blaine was chocked.. He felt something for Kurt. He just didn't know what it was.. He also knew where Kurt was coming from.

"Wow Kurt I am so sorry, and I am sorry that you had your first kiss like that.. But confronted him.." Blaine said as he was choked to hear everything

"There is more Blaine.. He threatend , me if I told anyone about the kiss."

"What did he threaten you with Kurt?"

"He… he said he would kill me.. And today on our way to the airport, we stopped at a red light and he saw me and he gave me a pistol sing with his finger.."

Blaine was really angry, and chocked to hear about it. And he was heartbroken for Kurt.."Look Kurt, you confronted him, you stood up to him.. And ya he is coming back to school but you won't be there.. But what you did, you have a lot of courage to do what you did.."

Kurt broke down.. He just started crying.. It was the first time he cried about it..He tried to stay strong about it all but it was hard sometimes.

"Oh Kurt.. Come here," Blaine lifted his arm rest and pulled Kurt in for at hug.. He held him tightly. "Shuu, it`s okay, Kurt, you are safe.. You don't have to worry about him anymore.. It`s going to be okay."

Burt stood up to go to the toilet. He had music in his ears.. He saw Kurt in the guys arms crying..He went at stood next to Finn "What the hell have you done to my son? Hey Finn" .. he pushed Finn hard so he wake op.. "Weren't you supposed to protect him. Finn wake up"

"Dad.. Dad.. calm down, it`s okay.." Kurt said as he could see some of the passengers giving them looks " This is Blaine and he goes to Dalton.. I told him everything.."

"Uh.. I see.. I am sorry.. I am Burt Hummel. And the woman sleeping back there is my lovely wife Carol Hudson.."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Hummel. You have an amazing son.." Kurt blushed and he noticed that Blaine had his hand on his waist at all time and didn't let go.. He held on tight..

"I know " Burt said as he went to the toilet.. "And please call me Burt.". Blaine smiled …

"Are you okay Kurt?" Blaine asked..

"Ya thanks for listening .. It means a lot.." He had never opened up to anyone like he had to Blaine..

"No problem.. I was bullied out of my old school because I am gay. But nothing like your story.. Hi don't worry you will get in at Dalton.. and I will be there for you.."

"Thanks.. And sorry to hear about the bullying.."

"Don't be, I am much better at Dalton then I was there.." Blaine took a pause and he took a chance. "Hi can I have your phone?"

"Um.. ya why.?" Kurt asked a little surprised but at the same time happy.. He passed his phone to Blaine.

"I am putting my no. in your phone, and if you ever need to talk or have a cup of coffee, call me anytime, day or night.. okay.. And can I have your phone no.?"

"Okay, thanks and ya of cause.. I can't believe I just told my life`s story to a stranger who I met in a plane."

Blaine laughed, "I don't see us as strangers.. I see us more as friends.. We are more alike than we think.. And hi, when you come to Dalton you will know me.."

"That's true." Kurt said as he smiled. "So why are you going to New York Blaine?"

"I am going to see my parents. They travel a lot for their jobs.. They are meeting me in NYC next week. And I am meeting some friends from Dalton there any way.."

"That sounds like fun.."

"Ya.. Right.." Blaine wasn't sure if he should say anything but he did. "My parents, they don't like me anymore, they don't accept me.. I came out when I was 14, and I told my parents.. I think my mom was okay with it. But my dad, Kurt.. He got pissed and hit me for being gay..And when I told him that I was being bullied, he hit me again and said that I deserved it. And then he sent me to straight camp.. They turn gay people around. It didn't work and I was still getting bullied at school. So I asked my dad if I could go to Dalton.. And he happily sent me to Dalton.. So he didn't have to deal with having a gay son.. And Dalton has been the best.. My 2 best friends Wes and David, they took me in at holidays and stuff like that.. Their families were good to me.. It`s been 5 years since I saw my parents last.."

"Wow Blaine I am so sorry, I have no idea what to say to you.. He sent you to straight camp really?"Kurt couldn't believe why someone would sent their son to straight camp.

"Ya he did." Blaine smiled and looked back up to Kurt " It`s really good talking to you.. I haven't told that many my story.. Well Wes and David, they know.." They both laughed.." He was hoping he could see Kurt again " Hi Kurt.. What would you say if I showed you and your family around in NYC and take you to see some shows? You and your family should stay with me at my parents house.. They never stay in the house, the always stay at a hotel.."

"I don't know Blaine, You just met me.." Kurt was surprised at the offer and wanted to say yes so badly.

"Ya, and I would really love to get to know you more.. Please say yes.. Pretty, pretty please?" Blaine was giving puppy face look..

"Stop giving me puppy face look, its hard to say no to.. Well that face…I would love to, but let me talk to my dad first okay? "

"I know, that's how I get what I want…but ya talk to your dad.. See you in a bit." He watched Kurt stand up and go back to his dad

"Dad, can we go back there, I need to talk to you.." Kurt asked

"Ya sure kiddo, what's up?"

"Well, you know that guy Blaine, you where yelling at before, well, he is nice, and I felt like I could tell him everything and I did, well he is going to New York to see his parents and he asked if he could show us around New York. And he asked if we all would like to stay with him at his parents' house, his parents stay at a hotel even though they have a house.. But I told him I needed to talk to you first.."

"I don't know kiddo, you just met the guy.. is he gay? You like him don't you?"

"Ya he is gay and I kind of like him, he is good to talk to, I feel like I can say anything to him, and after I told him about school, he knows where I am coming from, he was bullied too at his school.. And we are more alike than you think.."

"I don't know kiddo, I mean it's a nice offer, but we don't know the guy, he could be a serial killer for all I know…"

"Really dad, you think that? Come on dad, you wouldn`t have to pay for the hotel.. it`s kind of a sweet deal.."

"No, I don't think he is a killer, I don't know Kurt… But to see you smile like the way you are doing now.. I missed that smile, last time I saw that smile was on your 8th birthday…"

"Ya that was a good day, I won't forget that day.. So, dad what do you say.. You can get to know him, and plus if I go to Dalton I will know him..He is a good guy dad..You will like him."

"Ya well if you like him then I will like him too.. Okay we can stay at his place, but you are not staying in his room.."

"Come on dad, how do you think I am, I just met the guy, I am not ready to jump in bed with him" Yet he thought to himself. "But thank you so much you will not regret this.."

"Anything to see that smile on your face.."

"I love you dad,"

"Me too kiddo, me too.. Now go back to your seat and tell him, I am pretty sure he would like to know that I said yes.."

"Ya.. Thanks again dad.."

Blaine was really hoping for a yes.. He felt something for Kurt that he never felt before. Holy crap, he thought to himself.. I think I am falling for him. He felt himself very lucky..

Kurt made his way back to Blaine and Blaine was staring at nothing."Hi Blaine.. Earth to Blaine?"

"Oh sorry ya.." Blaine didn't see Kurt get back.

"I just talked to my dad, and he said yes.."

Blaine was so happy for that answer... "Good I am glad.." Blaine was screaming inside of joy..

"Me too, but if you don't mind, I would like to sleep a bit before we are in New York"

"Ya sure.. Night.." Blaine said as he watched Kurt put music in his ears and go to sleep..

Blaine was reading his book when Burt talked to him from behind "Hi Blaine.." Burt said. "I talked to my son, and thanks for everything.."

Blaine turned around to face Burt .. "You are more than welcome.." He saw that Kurt`s stepmom was awake.. " Oh .. hi there Mrs. Hummel. I am Blaine.. I didn't get to say hi earlier, you were a sleep.. "

"Hi dear, it`s nice to meet you and please call me Carol.. And thanks for everything.." Carol said as she shook Blaine`s hand

"You are welcome…" Blaine said with a smile.. Finn was waking up and stood up..

"Well good morning Finn", Burt said as Finn was on his way to the toilet..

"Morning Burt, mom and stranger who is talking to them.." Finn had his eyes half closed… "WOW… "he opened his eyes.." Sorry why are you guys talking to Blaine?"

"Um well we are going to stay with him and he is going to show us around in new York.".

"Wow that's great I can`t wait.. Kurt sure must have made an impression on you or you must really like him, Blaine.."

"Hi be nice Finn" Carol said..

"Sorry mom I just woke up and I have to pee.. So bye.."

Blaine turned back around and watched Kurt sleep. He was so cute and Blaine couldn't help looking at him.. Finn came back and sat back down and noticed. And Finn is, well he is Finn..

"Dude, you're totally checking out my brother." Finn said as he smiled

Blaine smiled. "No... I am not.." He was cut by Finn.

"It`s okay Blaine.. If you like him.. He likes you too.. I can tell.. I haven't seen him smile like he did when he saw you.."

Blaine blushed a bit.. "Well Finn .. Can you Keep a secret?" Finn nodded.

"Well I like him too. And I just met him.. It`s weird isn't it?"

"No.. I don't think it is…He needs happiness right now.. I am guessing you know about him.".

"Ya I do. " Blaine said with a half angry look..

" It`s terrible. Me and the Glee guys tried to protect him but that didn't work.. We all at Glee love him so so much, but we understand why he has to leave.. We are all going to miss him so much and.." Finn started to cry..

"I get it Finn, believe me I do.. It`s also going to be hard on him to leave all of you.. Especially you and his dad and Carol."

"Ya.. I am just going to miss my little bro.. You Know." Finn whipped his tears away

Blaine was touched to see how Finn felt about his stepbrother" I know Finn.. And Finn it`s okay to cry you know.."

"Ya.. just don't tell Kurt, I was crying.." Finn said "If he knows he will tease me about it for the rest of my life"

"I won`t.." Blaine said smiling

"Man, when do we land, my ass hurts.."

"1 Hour.." Blaine said as he smiled

"Wow okay, I need to take a walk then.." Finn took a walk and when it was almost time to land he came back.

The hour went fast..Blaine woke Kurt up when they were about to land and they switched seats so Kurt could see New York from the air.. It was so pretty.

When they landed, they got their bags and Blaine had a car waiting for them.. When they got to Blains house, they were surprised by how big the house was..

Kurt and Finn got each their own room with a bathroom. And so did Burt and Carol.. Blaine let them rest and unpack. Blaine was happy. He was going to have a great summer break. May be even his best summer break ever.

**Thanks for reading :) Next chapter will be up in no time.. Be safe xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for all the alerts :)  
>Enjoy :)<strong>

Blaine woke up bright and early the next day, he was happy knowing that Kurt and his family were here. He took a quick shower and went in to the kitchen and made a big breakfast for his guests. He had made eggs, bacon, hash browns and blueberry pancakes. As he was making the pancakes he noticed Kurt was up and on his way to the kitchen..

"Good morning stranger, did you sleep well?" Blaine asked

"Morning ya thanks, wow Blaine this smells amazing.. What time did you get up?"

"Around 7. I wanted to make you all a big breakfast before we go out to explore NYC.."

"I didn't know you could cook.." Kurt thought Blaine looked good in an apron.

"Well that's because I didn't tell you, we didn't get that far.. Well I am half Italian so I guess it`s in me.. Can you cook?"

"Um.. Ya I guess.. After my mom died I took over the cooking. How long until you are done?"

"About 20 min. I think.."

"Okay I am going to get the others up.. Finn.. He is not much of a morning person.. So this is going to be super fun.." Kurt said with a smile on his face. Blaine laughed as Kurt walked away. Kurt went in to Finns room first, he knew Finn wasn't going to be easy to wake up..

He walked in to Finns room and opened the curtains. "Finn , it`s time to get up.. Come on up you get .."

"5 more min mom.." Finn said in a child voice..

Kurt laughed.. "I am not your mom Finn, now get up.."

"Hmm.. What? Uh… sorry bro.." Finn sat up still with his eyes closed.. "I had the weirdest dream ever.. You met a guy on a plane and then we were staying at his house and…" Finn heard Kurt laughing. " Why are you laughing Kurt?"

"Finn open your eyes.." Kurt said as he started laughing harder..

"Uhh.. Shit, it`s not a dream.. Was it.?" He looked around the room.

"Nope, now get dressed.. Blaine made breakfast and he made blueberry pancakes.."

"Okay just give me 5 min, I will be right there.. "

"Okay I am going to check on dad and Carol.." Kurt made his way to their room and knocked before walking in.. He heard them give him the okay to come in.. "Good morning, dad, Carol."

"Morning kiddo", Burt said and Carol joined in right after..

"Blaine made breakfast so come you guys.."

They made their way to the kitchen and saw Blaine at the table and he turned around to see everyone standing there.."Morning guys, hope you all had a good night`s sleep..Take a seat.."

They all said morning back.. As they sat down..Blaine sat next to Kurt..

"Wow dude.. You are like Kurt, he always makes breakfast like this too.. It looks good.,. Better then Kurt's.. " Finn winked at them..

"Thanks I hope you all like it.. And Finn I am sure he is much better cook then me." He glanced at Kurt … Who started to blush..

"I am sure we will love it", Burt said, you didn't have to do all this.. And thanks again for letting us stay here,.."

"No worries, I like to treat my guests well." Blaine said as he was enjoying having company here.. It wasn't often that he sat down by this table and had company..

"Wow dude, the pancakes are awesome, I love blueberry pancakes, it`s my favorite." Finn said with Food in his mouth.. That earned him a kick under the table from Kurt.. "OW.. Dude what did you do that for?"

"Close your mouth while you eat Finn" Kurt said as he stared at Finn..

Blaine laughed and so did Carol and Burt. "Glad you like them Finn.."

"Ya, this is really amazing, honey," Carol said..

"Thanks.. So what did you guys plan to see before you met me?" Blaine asked as he wanted to know what they had planed

"Well Kurt is the one who made all the plans.. I think we will just follow you and him."

Blaine and Kurt shared a glance.. "Don't worry dad. I got it covered. We will see everything.."

That day went by super fast. They saw a lot of things. Kurt an Blaine got to know each other a lot better.. They had lunch by Central Park and they were all getting along so well. Kurt was happy that everyone got along so well. Kurt really liked Blaine.

That afternoon, Blaine had got tickets to see Sound of music, they were all happy to see it. Finn didn't get it but he thought it was a good musical. They were walking back home. As they got back, Blaine started cooking dinner.. He made Italian, he even made his own Tiramisu. Everybody was impressed by Blaine's cooking skills.

They were all sitting back at the table for dinner. "Wow", Carol said, "this is amazing.. You are a damn good cook.."

"Ya dude, I won`t mind if you stick around.. Kurt, do not let him go…" Finn said, as he winked at them both.. Both Kurt and Blaine blushed..

"Where did you learn to cook" Burt asked..

"Um.. Well I am half Italian. And I watched my Grandmother cook when I was younger.."

"So, what do your parents do" Burt asked.. "I think I have heard the name Andersen before.. I just don't know where.."

"Well.. My mom and dad are lawyers .. Annie , and Martin Andersen.. They were on the O. J. Simpson case.. And I think you know Andersen because my grandmother is running for Congress.." Blaine said as he looked down on his plate.. He never talked about his grandmother, he didn't want to..

"Uh.. your grandmother is Vivian Andersen?" Burt asked shocked..

"Yep that's her.. I didn't want to tell you because I don't like her politics.."

"Ya me neither.. So being gay is hard for you in The Andersen family, I guess"

"Yep.. I don't get along with my parents because of it.. I came out when I was 14, and ever since then it hasn't been the same.. They think, me being gay will ruin their reputation or something.."

"I`m sorry to hear that Blaine, I really am."

"Thanks Burt, but I am fine.. Dalton helped me and I made great friends there. They knew how my parents were and how my grandmother were but they didn't care.. They took me in. My 2 best friends Wes and David, they took care of me and invited me home at holidays and stuff like that.. This is the first time in 5 years I am going to see my parents.. And I am not really looking forward to it.."

"You are going to be fine Blaine," Burt said.. "If they try anything then just let me know and I will give them a piece of my mind.."

"Thanks Burt.. So what do you guys think about dessert now.."

"That sounds great.." Carol said..

Blaine went out to the kitchen to get the dessert.. While the others were talking.. they were talking about Blaine..

"Poor kid" Burt said..

"Ya I know" Carol said and Finn and Kurt nodded..

"Did you know about his grandmother ?" Finn asked Kurt..

"Nope had no idea.. Now some of the things make sense"..

"What?" Burt Asked..

"Not my place to say dad, sorry.."

"That's Okay kiddo.."

"Tiramisu guys here you go" Blaine said, as he served it to them

"So Blaine, can you tell us more about your childhood. I mean being gay couldn't be easy in your family."

"DAD!" Kurt said and sent him a glare..

"It`s okay Kurt. I don't mind really.."

"So, I was being bullied at my old school for being gay.. I hadn't come out at the time but, somehow the bullies knew.. I had a gay friend there too and he was out when he was 12.. Anyway, I came out when I was 14.. I have a big brother who I don't see that much.. He is also gay.. When my brother came out he got kicked out of the house.. Thank god for his boyfriend, he has a place to stay. Last time I heard they were still together. Anyhow after seeing how my dad reacted, I was scared to tell him.. I finally did.. I Think my mom was okay with it but I am not sure.. My Dad hit me.. And he said that I could be fixed.. My mom just stood there and did nothing because I think she was scared.. That summer there was a dance. I went with my only gay friend.. We were waiting to get picked up by some friends when these guys came and beat the living crap out of us.. My parents didn't care that I was in the hospital.. My dad said that's what you get for being gay..My dad, he sent me to straight camp and that didn't work. He sent me there twice more.. It didn't help and the bullying only got worse... One day, the cops came to our house and said that my friend, the gay one, he was killed and they didn't have any proof of who did it.. I told the cops what I knew but that didn't help much.. I shot down completely and I ran.. I asked my dad to sent me to Dalton.. Because I was scared of what could happen to me.. My dad was okay with it, he didn't care. I think he was glad that I was at Dalton .. That way he didn't have to deal with me being gay just like my brother.. When I came to Dalton I was scared of being bullied.. But I had nothing to be scared about.. Wes And David were my Mentors and they became my family.. They got me to the Warblers and when they heard me sing, I got to be the lead singer of the group.. I got to get my feelings out by song. I got better and as the years went by I heard that the bullies who were bullying me, had killed my friend and they had killed again. So they are locked op.. And now I am so much better and happy..When I heard about what Kurt had been through I got really pissed and when I heard that this Karofsky guy threatened to kill him, man I felt like hitting a wal,l but I couldn't.. And if I ever meet Karofsky, I have no idea what I will do.. I was happy to hear that Kurt stood up to him, but at the same time I wished he didn't.. But Kurt had the guts to do something that I couldn`t do.."

Everybody was shocked to hear what came out of Blaine's mouth.. Everybody had tears in their eyes.. Even Finn..Carol stood op and gave a Blaine a big hug ..

"I am so so sorry Honey.." Carol said as she hugged Blaine in to a bear hug..

"Thanks Carol but really I am fine.."

"Okay so that was my life story.." Kurt and Finn and Burt stood op and gave Blaine a big hug..

"Thanks guys. It means a lot.. And I am going to take good care of Kurt at Dalton.. I promise.."

"I know you will", Burt said.."You and Kurt are more alike than I thought.."

"Ya and that's the reason I felt comfortable telling you guys."

"Blaine if you ever need anything let us know, okay.. And we will help you if you need help.." Burt said..

"Thanks Burt, That means a lot.." He really liked that Burt cared so fast..

"It`s getting late, let`s get to bed" Burt said..

"Good night everyone.. and thanks for listening tonight.. "

"Good night.." They all said and went to their rooms..

Kurt stood back for a bit.. "Blaine, do you want any of us to go with you when you go see your parents?"

"Ya .. I would like you to go with me Kurt.." Blaine was hoping that he would go..

"Okay. I would love to.. Goodnight.." Kurt gave Blaine a hug.. They didn't want to let go but did..Blaine felt like he could talk to Kurt and his family about anything.. It was a bit weird, but it was good to know that his family really did care and listened to his story..

The next day Blaine took Kurt out shopping.. They walked in to almost every store in town.. They had bought a lot of stuff. Kurt had bought a lot for himself and his friends .. The day went by fast. Blaine had sent Burt and Finn to a Giant's game and Carol to the spa.. They all met op for dinner that evening, and talked about everything they could think of..A few days had past and one night everybody was woken up by a scream coming from Kurt's room.. They all ran into Kurt's room and found Kurt screaming "no mom , Please don't go"..

Burt was the one who came in first.."Oh no not again" Burt said as he went to wake his son up.. Everybody was shocked.. Finn and Carol didn't know what was going on. Blaine was at the bed helping Burt to wake Kurt up…

"Kurt come on, it`s just a nightmare, you got to wake up.."

"Kurt please, come on Kurt". Blaine said.. Kurt woke up screaming after his mom.. He wanted his mom.. Burt hugged his son tight..

"I want mom.." Kurt said crying..

"I know you do Kurt.". Burt said.. "I know you do.."

Kurt laid back down and went to sleep.. They made sure that he was sleeping when they left. Blaine was a little terrified.. He didn't know what to think or what was going on..

"Burt, you said not again" Carol said… as they left Kurt`s room..

"Ya.. um.. His mom died of cancer. She was in pain the last few months. And Kurt never left her side. He was there when she died.. He saw her die.. After she died she kept having the same nightmare over and over again. He kept seeing her dyeing over and over again.. It stopped after a year and he was 9 when it stopped.. And now this, tonight was the first time since then. I think with everything he has been through he just wanted his mom to say that everything was going to be okay.. I hated seeing him like that and now, I just hope it was this one time.." Blaine had tears in his eyes, and he felt bad..He wished he could take Kurt's pain away..

"I am sorry Finn and Carol that I didn't tell you guys about it, I just didn't think it would come back.."

"Don't worry about it Burt. It`s okay .." Carol said

"I am sorry Blaine that you had to see that.." Burt said..

"No it`s okay." Blaine said…

"What will happen if it happens at Dalton", Burt asked..

"I will be there for him I promise.. He won't be alone.. I will make sure he comes to the Ruby House where I am.. That way I can get to him quick."

The next morning Kurt was up before the others and he made breakfast for all of them.. Blaine came down and saw Kurt was making breakfast.."Morning Kurt, sleep well?"

"Morning, Ya I did, you?"

"Fine.." Blaine said as he sat down.."You didn't have to make breakfast, Kurt.."

"I wanted to, after I woke you all last night.. I am so sorry Blaine.."

"Don't apologies.. It`s ok.. Your dad told us about what happened.."

"I just don't get why they`re back after all this time.." Kurt really had no idea why he had the dreams again..

"It`s okay Kurt, you miss your Mom, and what you have been through hasn't been easy on you .. And you wanted your mom.."

"Ya well, I have a mom again and its Carol and I think I am going to call her mom if that's okay with her.."

"Wow that's great Kurt".. Everybody was sitting at the table eating and Kurt started talking..

"Guys I have some things I want to say, sorry about last night first of all and second I wanted to know if it was okay that I started calling Carol mom and Finn my brother when people ask.."

Carol was shocked.. "I would love that" she said "but are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure, we are all a family, you are second mom to me and Finn is my brother even if it isn't blood brothers. I will never forget my mom but now I have a new mom and that's you.."

Carol had tears in her eyes, so did Finn and Burt and Blaine.. Carol and Finn stood op and gave Kurt a big hug. "We love you so much you know that", Finn said..

"I know and I love you guys too. Come on dad family hug.. "

They hugged for awhile and then Burt called Blaine to come in the hug.. Blaine was honored. And he knew what a real family should be like.. It was like Burt , Carol, Finn and Kurt.. That was a real family..Later that day Blaine had to meet with his parents and he took Kurt with him..They met at a café and when Blaine`s parents saw Blaine they had a smile on their faces..

"Mom, Dad this is my friend Kurt.."Blaine said as he introduced them to Kurt.. "Kurt this is my Mom Anni and my dad Martin.."

"It`s nice to meet you Kurt.." Martin said " Do you go to Dalton too?"

"You too Mr. and Mrs. Andersen. No, I don't go to Dalton.." Kurt said and they turned their attention to Blaine..

"So how is Dalton" Blaine's dad asked..

"It`s fine.." Blaine answered..

"Do you have a girlfriend" his dad asked..

Kurt felt a little weird at that point..

Blaine got angry.. His dad always said this when they talked over the phone.." No , Dad I told you I am gay.".

"Oh so you`re still a fag"

"Don't talk to your son like that", Kurt said.. He hated when people was called that.. He had been called it himself so many times that he was tired of it..

"Oh so I am guessing that you are a fag too."

"Don't talk to Kurt like that." Blaine said "Yes we are both gay and we are proud of it".

"There`s nothing to be proud of by being gay.. So what? Are you two together ? That's just not right... I won`t allow it.."

"Dad stop it.! No Kurt and I are just friends and if I did get a boyfriend then he would never get to meet you that's for sure..You can't control me anymore.. I thought that you had changed. But no, you are still the same.. And mom why do you defend him?"

"Blaine we have a reputation to keep", Anni said " we need to help your grandmother . And you being gay doesn't help her .."

"I don't give a shit about reputation. I.."

"Watch your language son .."

"No, I have the right to be pissed off at you two.. Why can't you accept me for who I am.. You always said to me to be proud of who I am.. So just because I am gay I can`t be proud of myself.."

"Yes I told you to be proud of yourself, but that was before you became a fag…It`s all your brothers fault, he turned you gay.. I..".

"No dad, He didn't .. I have had it with the two of you.. Come on Kurt let`s go.. I shouldn`t have come here in the first place.." They were about to walk out before Blaine`s dad called him..

"BLAINE! Don t you dare walk out on us… I swear I will…"

"You will what dad? Hit me again? Sent me to Straight camp again.. Well, go ahead.. I don't give a damn any more.." Blaine said.. People were looking but he didn't care..

"Well if you keep this up with you being a fag, and you hang with fags then you are not a part of this family any more Blaine.."

"Finally you said it..Well you know what. I don't want to be a part of this family any more.. We were never a family.. Not since I told you I was gay.." Blaine said.. He said what he wanted to say..

"Fine, well then get the hell out of here.. I don't ever want to see your face again"

"Fine by me.. Come on Kurt let`s go…" They walked out.. They walked for awhile without talking at all..Blaine had calmed himself down so he could speak again.."Well that went fanfreakingtastic.."

"Blaine, are you okay?"

"Ya.. I am.. thanks for coming with me today Kurt.."

"It`s nothing really.." Kurt said.

"Well, that's good because there are 2 people I want you to meet.. They go to Dalton with me.."

"Oh okay.."

They walked for a while and went in to another café.. Blaine saw his friends and called them over". Wes, David. Over here.". They came over..

"Hey there, good to see you again Blaine.."

"You to.. This is Kurt, he will be joining Dalton after summer…" Blaine said "Kurt these are my 2 best friends, Wes And David.."

"Nice to meet you Kurt.." They both said..

"Ya you too.."

"Why don't we sit down" Blaine said.. They sat down

"So how did you meet Kurt?" David asked..

Blaine and Kurt laughed, "We met in the plane over here.. And we just started talking . We are alike a lot."

"Wow, that's funny, on a plane, seriously how did you meet.." Wes said laughing

"On a plane, and it`s not a joke." Blaine said.. He knew his friends would have hard time believing him.

"Wow okay.." Wes said.. "So Kurt how come you are transferring to Dalton? And don't tell me it`s for Blaine here.."

"No, not for him. I am moving because am bullied in my old school.."

" Sorry Kurt.. You will be well taken care of at Dalton. I promise.." David said "Bullying will not be accepted at Dalton"

"Thanks, Um I will be right back" Kurt said as he stood up..

"Okay." Blaine said as he watched Kurt walk away,.

"So how have you been Blaine?" David asked.

"Good .. Really good.." Blaine said as he smiled

"Ya we can see that.." David said smiling..

"Oh no. Kurt and I. We are not together."

"Oh.. you could have fooled us..The way you look at each other..." Wes said as he smiled…

"Nope, just friends. I need a favor from you guys.. I need you to talk to the principal when you guys get back to Dalton. About Kurt. He needs to be in the Ruby House with us.. And please don't ask why.."

"Ok..Ya sure we can try.."

"Thanks guys."

"Did you see your parents yet?"

"Ya we came from them just now.."

"Wow, you took Kurt with you? How did it go.."

"Ya it was good to bring Kurt with me.. Well, I am not part of the family anymore because I am gay…"

"Wow, sorry to hear that.. Your parents are jerks.."

"Ya that they are.. But I am fine.. And I will be fine.. I don't need them.."

Kurt came back a while after "Did you miss anything". Kurt said as he got back..

"Nope", Blaine said..

They all got along very well. They talked about all sorts of things..They talked about Dalton and The Warblers.. And that they were like rock stars at Dalton..

"Well Kurt, we are looking forward to seeing you at Dalton.." Wes said

"Me too.."

"See you guys soon.."Blaine said as they walked out of the café.."So Kurt did you have fun?"

"Ya I did.. Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem.." Blaine said. He enjoyed having Kurt go with him. When they got back to the house, Carol and Burt had already cooked dinner for all of them..

The next week went by very quick.. Quicker than any of them wanted to.. It was time for Kurt, Finn and their parents to go home.. They were at the airport and everybody had tears in their eyes..Kurt didn't want to say goodbye to Blaine and neither did he..

It was time to say good bye and Blaine pulled Kurt in to a hug.."I will see you at Dalton okay? I am going to miss you Kurt.."

"Me too.. See you soon … And Thanks for everything.." Kurt said as he pulled away..

Blaine watched them leave … It had been a great summer break.. The best ever… Blaine said to himself as he left the airport..

Blaine got back to the house and started packing when he saw a letter on his bed.. There was a picture in it with Kurt, Finn, Burt, Carol and him.. There was a note that said.. You are never alone, You are a part of the Hummel Hudson family.. That made Blaine cry.. He framed the picture and packed it with him.. It was something he would never forget. A summer he never would forget… !

**Hope you liked it :) Be safe xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter is here :) **

**Enjoy :)**

The flight back was quiet, as everyone was tired.. Kurt thought that they were going to wake up in a minute and it would all be a dream.. But it wasn't. Everything had happened. Kurt had been in New York and he had a crush on Blaine.. He just hoped that Blaine felt the same way..But he didn't think he did.. But Kurt didn't care, he got a great friend out of this and maybe someday Blaine would be more than a friend.. As they got back to Hummel-Hudson home, the first thing Kurt did was to check the mail to see if there was anything from Dalton.. There was a big envelope with a big D on it.. D was for Dalton.. Kurt went up to his room and unpacked, he didn't want to open the letter yet.. He needed to give himself a facial because the flight made his skin so very dry… Kurt took a quick shower and put on his PJ.. Then he took the letter and went downstairs to see his parents and Finn sitting and watching tv..

"Finn, Dad, Mom…" Carol still couldn't believe Kurt called her mom but she was happy to be his mom..

"What's up Kiddo?" Burt asked…

"I got the letter but I am scared to open it.. Will you open it for me and tell me if I got in.."

"Ya sure, but you know what Blaine said, so I don't think you will have to worry about that."

Burt opened it slow on purpose… And then he took a min or 2 and made a sad face .

"Well what does it say", Finn asked tripping on his toes..

"Well Kiddo I am sorry to say this, but you better start packing because you have to be there Friday morning…" Burt said with a big smile on his face..

"I GOT IN.. I GOT IN…YAAAY.."

Kurt hugged them all and then he realized that he only had a few days here.. "Omg I got in.. now I have to tell the Glee club.." Kurt had a sad face on, all of a sudden.. It hit him hard.. He was leaving the Glee club..

Finn went and gave Kurt a hug.. "It`s okay bro, they will understand.. And you will see them in the weekends any way.."

"Ya I know.. I am just going to miss you all.. We are finally a family and I am leaving.."

"We will miss you too Kiddo. But this is a good thing.. You will be safe there.."

"And you will have Blaine .."Carol said with a wink..

Kurt blushed but they were all right.. It was a good thing.. He just wanted more time.. "Well I am going to go to bed, it`s been a long day.. and I need to start packing.."

"Good night kiddo…"

Kurt went up to his room and jumped in his bed and was almost a sleep when his phone vibrated.. He looked at it and it was a text from Blaine..

_**Hey there Stranger, Just got back from NYC.. I am at Dalton now.. Miss you.. –B**_

_**Hey there, miss you too.. I got a letter from Dolton today.. But I didn't get in -K**_

Kurt was laughing he wanted to see how Blaine would react to that..

Blaine was reading the text and he had to read it again to see if he saw right.. He was pale white and he wanted to punch something.. Dalton always let emergency transfers enter.. he didn't understand a thing.. How could they say no to Kurt.. as he was thinking a message from Kurt came up again

_**Did you have a heart attack or something.. I was only joking ;) I got in.. –K**_

Blaine was relieved, he almost thought that he had to go to the principal and punch the guy..

_**You are evil you know that Hummel? You scared the living shit out of me.. –B**_

_**I am sorry… -K**_

_**Not talking to you Hummel mad at you –B**_

_**You can`t stay mad at me forever… -K**_

_**Ahh.. What the fuck.. What did you do to me, I am going soft..Any way when do you get here? –B**_

_**I have to be there on Friday.. So I have time to steal in before school on Monday. –K**_

_**Okay, you will be fine, I will be here when you get here.. –B**_

_**Ya.. thanks for that. Now all I have to do is tell the glee club that I got in.. It`s not going to be fun..-K**_

_**They will understand why you have to do it.. When are you going to tell them, Friday is 2 days away..-B**_

_**I think I will meet them tomorrow or something.. Any way it`s getting late I need to get some sleep.. Night Blaine I can`t wait to see you –K**_

_**Night Kurt.. me too.. This is going to be the best year ever..-B**_

Best year ever Kurt thought.. Ya that could be true.. He fell asleep thinking of Blaine..

The next morning Kurt woke up and texted the glee club..

He made a group text with Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Puck, Sam, Mercedes, Tina, Mike. Santana, Britney, Artie..

_**Hey guys, I was thinking if you would meet me at breadsticks tonight at 7? –K**_

_**Sure dude, why didn't you just come to my room and ask me?-F**_

_**White boy, welcome home, ya will be there.. –M**_

_**Be there-Q**_

_**Sure thing –S**_

_**Anything for you-T**_

_**Ya am in-M**_

_**Ok-B**_

_**Ya I will be there Kurt-R**_

_**Jep me in-P**_

_**I cant say no to Breadsticks-Santana**_

_**Hell ya.. –A**_

Kurt went down stairs and greeted his parents and Finn as they had breakfast and then Kurt went up to pack.. He had a lot to pack before he had to leave for Dalton..There was a knock on his door and it was Finn,

"Hi dude, need some help with packing?" Finn asked as he walked in to Kurt`s room.

"Finn don't call me dude and I know what you are doing, you don't want to help you just want to spent time with me.. I find it very cute.."

"Well you got me there, Kurt I am so sorry that I didn't do more to protect you.."

"Finn.. stop blaming yourself.. you are a great brother and I am going to miss you.."

"Really? Because I am going to miss you too.. Who will bring me a glass of milk at night?"

"I guess you will have to get it yourself.. Now help me pack, then maybe I will play x-box with you"

"Cool du.. ahh bro…"

They packed and Kurt played X-box with Finn.. Later that evening Finn and Kurt left for breadsticks.. Most of them were already there so they went in..

"Hi guys", Kurt and Finn said.. As they saw their friends sitting there..They all hugged and he sat down..

"So white boy, tell us about New York how was it.." Mercedes said..

"Ya did you go on Broadway", Rachel asked..

"Okay guys I will tell you everything.. but first your gifts.."

They all loved their gifts, the girls got a bracelet and the boys got a key chain with their names on it.. they all loved it..

"Now tell us about New York… Kurt and Finn"…

"I think I am going to let Kurt tell it.. It`s kind of a crazy story."

"Okay so on the plane to New York I met a guy and I think I might have a crush.."

Kurt told them everything and Finn cut in a few times too and the table was in a bit of a chock…

"Wow that is quite a trip you guys had" Puck said..

"Ya the best ever" Finn said.. "Blaine is a cool dude. And he makes Kurt smile.."

"Ahh.. Kurt has a crush", Santana said…"

"So when will you see him again, I mean he goes to Dalton…" Mercedes said..

"Well here comes the hard part".. Kurt said.." so you guys know that I sent an application to Dalton, well I got in and I am leaving on Friday…"

The table was quiet.. Mercedes and Rachel had tears in their eyes and the boys just looked down at their hands..

"That's soo soon" Rachel let out.." when will we see you again?"

"I will be home on weekends.. And just so you guys know, you guys will meet us at sectionals'..Blaine told me they got the list before summer break.."

"Well white boy, we better all get Skype, because we all want to chat with you.. we love you and we want you to be safe. And Dalton will give you that.. So go make us proud.."

They all nodded.. As it was time to go they said their goodbyes with tears in their eyes.. But they knew that Kurt would be safe and that`s what they cared about.. The time went fast, and before Kurt knew it, it was Friday morning…

Kurt said his good bye to Carol and Finn and took off with his dad.. When he was in the car he texted Blaine to let him know he was on his way..

_**On my way to Dalton now will be there in 2 hours or so.. –K**_

_**Good, I will meet you at the office…-B**_

Blaine had been up early getting ready for Kurt's arrival.. He was looking forward to spent time with Kurt.. As he was getting ready there was a knock on his door, it was Wes and David..

"Morning Blaine… you look dapper.." Wes said..

"Morning guys.. Kurt's coming today…Did you guys do what I asked?"

"Ya it`s taken care of.."

"So what's the real story with you and Kurt?" David asked.. "We saw the way you where looking at him and the other way around.."

"Nothing is going on, we are just good friends." Blaine smiled..

"You like him don't you?", Wes asked..

"Ya I kind of do.." Blaine said as he looked at the floor..

"Sweet, so we will have another couple here soon, Klaine.."David said

"What.. no I am not getting together with Kurt ..and what the hell is Klaine?"

"Kurt + Blaine = Klaine.. and why not?" Wes asked

"Look guys.. Kurt has been through a lot the last couple of month and what he needs is a friend and mentor for now.. And that's what I am going to be to him for now.."

"Ya he told us he got bullied but me and David think there is more that he hasn't told us… and from the look on your face you know something don't you?"

"It`s not my place to tell, he will tell you when he is ready .."

"Is it bad as in really bad?" David asked… "I mean he got an emergency transfer.."

"Ya it´s bad.. so can you guys like give him space and tell the twins to be, well not, to be them.. uhh is that the time … I have to get finished, I am meeting Kurt at the office.."

Kurt and Burt had arrived to Dalton and there where security guards at all the doors.. They walked to Dalton and they both thought they just walked in to a movie set.. They went to the main office and there was a tall blond woman who greeted them..

"You must be the Hummel's.. I am Maria, the principal is waiting for you.. Follow me please…"

They were let to 2 giant doors and Maria knocked and opened the door and let them in..

There was a man sitting behind his desk, he looked like he was in his 40th.. He greeted them with a smile.."I am principal John.. you must be the Hummel's.."

"I am Burt Hummel and this is Kurt…"

"Nice to meet you both, please have a seat.."

"So Mr. Hummel I need you to sign some papers and I am going to talk to Kurt.."

"Sure thing and call me Burt…"

"Okay so Kurt, welcome to Dalton.. you will be safe here.. you will be staying at the Ruby House and I understand that you know some of them.. "

"Yes I know Blaine, Wes and David.." Kurt said

"Well that's good. Most of the Warblers are in Ruby, and I think you will fit in perfectly there. You will start class on Monday and Blaine Andersen are in most of your classes.. You can get your books at the library, and if you have any questions then come right in.."

"Okay I will.. thanks.."

Burt was done with the papers and they were on their way out.. Blaine was waiting as promised.."Hi Burt, Kurt.." Blaine greeted them.

"Hi Blaine".. Burt gave Blaine a big hug and so did Kurt.."So I will leave you guys and I will be back tonight with your stuff.."

"Okay dad I will see you later.." Kurt said, and watched Burt walk away..

"So Kurt, welcome to Dalton.." Blaine said as they walked away from the office..

"Thanks Blaine."

"So, let`s go to the Ruby House.. everyone is waiting to meet you.."

Blaine showed Kurt around in the house. The kitchen was big.. Kurt thought to himself..

"Yo, Blaine, Kurt wait up…" David and Wes were calling them..

"Hi Kurt welcome to Dalton.." Wes said as he pulled Kurt in to a hug..

"Hi guys.. Thanks.."

"So did Blainey here show you around?" David asked as he smiled..

"Blainey really? Kurt asked .. Yes he has.. I haven't seen my room yet though.."

"Oh.. well follow us.."

They went to the dorm and stopped outside of a room. Blaine was confused because it was his room and he already had a roommate..

"Go ahead Kur,t it`s your room.." Wes said..

Kurt went in and was chocked that the room was so big, there were two big beds. And a very big bathroom.. He looked around and noticed the pictures on the table.. It was from New York with Blaine and his family…"Wait a min. Is this your room Blaine?"

"Ya it is.." Blaine smiled but at the same was confused. "Wes what happened to Jeff, he was my roommate before.."

"He moved in with Nick at his dorm so we figured that you wouldn't mind sharing a room with Kurt.." Wes said as he winked at Blaine.. Wes had a talk with Nick and Jeff and they wanted to move in together anyway so it was pretty easy..

"Nope not at all.. I am happy to share a room with Kurt.." Blaine said as he smiled..

"You have pictures from New York with me and my family?" Kurt asked…

"It`s not weird is it?" Blaine asked Kurt

"No not at all.. mom and dad already have pictures of us all at the house.."

"Blaine kept talking about New York a lot.." Wes said..

"Well let`s get you unpacked, where is your stuff.." David asked

"My dad will be back later with them.."

"Oh okay, well then come and meet everyone.." They went next door and knocked… "Hey guys this is Kurt.." Wes said

"Hi Kurt, I am Jeff and this is Nick,.."

"Nice to meet you both.." Kurt said..

"So Niff want to come with us to the common room?" David asked

"Ya sure thing."

"Wait what's Niff ?" Kurt asked

"Well, when someone gets together like these two they get a nick name.. Nick+jeff =Niff.."

"Oh" Kurt said, "so you two are together?"

"Jep since kindergarten, we became boyfriends 2 years ago when we got here."

"Wow that's great to hear.." That was the first gay couple he had met other then Rachel`s dads. They all made their way to the common room..

"Hey guys this is Kurt Hummel everyone.." Wes said as they walked in to the common room

"And Kurt this is, Reed, Trent, Mark, Calvin and Teylor and Taylor, they are twins.."

"Hi nice to meet you all.".

"So did I hear you and Blainey will be in the same room" Taylor said..

"Ya we are.." Blaine answered

"Good luck Kurt.. he snores a lot and talks in his sleep" Taylor said..

"I do not" Blaine said..

"Hi guys I think Kurt would know if Blaine snores or not.. they had rooms right next to each other in New York.."

"New York?" Reed asked " How would Kurt know that.."

"Oh.. because they were in New York together.." Wes said..

"Are you two dating?" The twins asked

"No" Blaine said.. "We just met on the plane and we got talking and I invited him and his family home with me.."

"Wow you must really like Kurty here since you took him home. Blaine and Kurt just rolled their eyes, and Wes and David slapped the twins on the shoulder..

"Well it was nice meeting you all I have to go meet my dad, he is bringing my stuff over.."

"We will see you later Kurt.." Mark said.. "It was nice meeting you."

Blaine, Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff followed Kurt to get his stuff.. Kurt saw Burt pull over and Kurt ran to his dad and gave him a hug..

"Hi, kiddo miss me all ready? I got a surprise for you.."

"What is it dad?"

"Hi white boy turn around.." it was Mercedes ..

Nick, Jeff, David and Wes was looking at each other weirdly.. they heard someone call Kurt white boy.. they turned too.. Blaine saw Finn walking op to Kurt with 10 others behind him..

"Let`s go say hi" Blaine said..

Kurt turned around and his friends came to him, Finn leading the group.."What are you all doing here?" Kurt asked as he was being hugged by everyone..

"Well we wanted to see Dalton and we wanted to meet Blaine," Rachel said, "and we wanted to sing to you"

"Did I hear someone say my name", Blaine asked as he and the others walked op to Kurt..

"Ya you did" Kurt said.. "Everyone, this is Blaine and Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff.. and guys this is my dad Burt, my brother Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Sam, Puck, Quinn, Artie, Santana, Britney, Tina , and Mike.. they are from my old school.."

"It`s nice to meet you all" David said..

"You guys too, especially you Blaine, we heard a lot about you from Kurt and Finn.." Mercedes said..

"Wait how do you know Finn" Jeff asked..

"Um.. New York.." Blaine answered..

"Okay, as cute as this is, we just wanted to say good bye to you by song" Santana said. The song was "for good". Rachel sang it and the others backed it op.. Rachel was crying in the end and so was everyone else.. Blaine was touched to see that Kurt's friends meant that much to Kurt and the other way around.. Jeff and Nick was a little confused about what just happened but they let it go.. David and Wes had an idea but wouldn't say it out loud.. Kurt was in tears saying good bye to them all. They all left except Finn and Burt..

"Let`s get your stuff in your room kiddo.. You guys mind giving us a hand" Burt asked the boys who stood behind Blaine..

"No not at all" Blaine said and gave them a hand..Finn stood back a bit with Kurt..

"You did this didn't you Finn…" Kurt asked..

"Ya, I wanted you to know how much we all love you and how much you have changed our lives.."

Kurt gave Finn a big hug and said "thank you.."

"Guys are you coming", Burt asked.. "it`s your room Kurt.. and I know you won`t like it if I put your room together."

"Yaa we are coming.."

They went to Kurt's room and while Kurt was unpacking the other boys helped Finn and Burt with the rest of the stuff..

Kurt put op all his pictures of his Glee club and his parents and one where Blaine was in it from New York..

They all help Kurt unpack and Blaine noticed the pictures. One was the same as he had the other one was of Kurt and him at Central Park.. He noticed all the pictures with his friends from Glee club, they looked like they had a lot of fun.. Blaine knew that it was going to be hard on Kurt.. Especially after what he had seen happen in the parking lot.. Kurt meant a lot to them he could see that today..

It was getting late and Burt and Finn said their goodbyes, Finn was crying and so was Kurt… They said their goodbyes.. Burt turned around and said "Take good care of Kurt…"

"We will Mr. Hummel" Wes said..They left and Kurt was in the middle of a group hug with the boys..They said goodnight and left Kurt and Blaine's room..

"Blaine if you don't mind I am going to get to bed. It`s been a long day.."

"Sure, I am going to sleep too.."

They both went to bed and said their good nights..Kurt was crying in his bed hoping Blaine wouldn`t notice. Blaine was watching Kurt and saw him cry and Blaine wanted to hug him tight, but Kurt had cried himself to sleep..

**Be safe :) xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy :)**

The next morning Kurt woke up around 7 and saw Blaine was still asleep. Kurt thought he looked cute asleep.. Kurt got up and did his moisturizer routine, took a shower and went to the kitchen, he wanted to make the boys breakfast.. He found what he needed and he made eggs, bacon and pancakes.. He began to make chocolate chip cookies, it was his moms recipe.. He was making the 2nd batch when the twins came in.. "Good morning Kurty, you are up early.."

"Morning, so are you guys.. and please don't call me Kurty.."

"We smelled something good and we wanted to see what it was.. and we like the name Kurty.."

"Well I made every one breakfast and there are cookies in the oven for later.. Why don't you go and wake the others up.."

"Ok Kurty, will do.. But can we have a cookie ?" Taylor asked

"Ya sure.." Kurt said, he had a feeling, if he said no they would get one any way.

They took a bite of the cookie and "OMG WHAT HE HELL IS THIS.. It`s like so good.."

"Thanks it`s my moms recipe.."

"Well make sure to thank her for giving you the recipe.." And before Kurt could answer the twins were gone..

Blaine woke up to Wes and David jumping on his bed… "GET OFF MY BED…NOW.."

"No.. it`s fun to irritate you Blainey… Shuuu.. Kurt is on the other side.."

"Oh shit," Blaine said getting out of bed, but Kurt wasn't there..

"WHAT THE HELL, GUYS, he isn't here.."

"We know.. But you were grumpy and we don't like grumpy Blainey.."The twins came in to the room and sat on Kurt's bed..

GEEES.. can`t you guys bother someone else instead of me.."

"No" the twins said." Kurt sent us. He has made breakfast and these cookies . Here try it Wes and David.."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, these are soo good.." Wes said..

"I know" David said.. "Blaine what do you think?"

"WOW, these are amazing, how did Kurt make these.."

"He said it was his moms recipe and we told him to thank her and then we came here.." Taylor said..

"Wow these are….. YOU DID WHAT" Blaine asked..

"We told Kurt to thank his mom for the recipe…"

"And then you left.. OMG, his mom died when he was 8 years old."

"Oh.. we didn't know that, we will go down and apologize.. But you guys should come down breakfast will get cold.."

"We will, go with you" Blaine said..

They went down to the kitchen and saw Kurt making coffee..

"Good morning," Blaine said.. so did the others..

"Kurty, we sorry, we didn't know your mom was dead.. we are soo sorry.. Blaine yelled at us…"

"It`s okay, really.." Kurt said..

All the other boys came down to the kitchen only half awake. They sat at the table and when they got their coffee they started to wake up..

"Kurt you didn't have to make breakfast ." Reed said..

"It`s okay, I love cooking, so you guys can expect me to cook for you guys from now on."

"You don't have to" Blaine said..

"I know but I want to.. Um.. there are tons of cookies for later.."

"Ya they ARE AMAZING" the twins yelld..

"So what's the plan for today?" Kurt asked..

"We were going to the mall, to shop, if any of you want to tag along with me and Jeff", Nick said..

"We will come" Wes and David said.

"ya I am in" Blaine said and looked at Kurt..

"I am in too" Kurt said.

"We want to come too" the twins said..

"What about you Reed" Blaine asked..

"Ya I will come too.."

"What about you guys?"

"Naa, we are just going to hang here, shopping isn't us."

Later that day they went to the mall. They took Kurt's car, because it was the biggest and they could all fit in it.. One of Burt's friends had dropped Kurt's car off last night..

When they all came to the mall, Kurt was a bit shocked, there were so many shops.. They went in almost all of them and they all bought something.. Mostly cloth.. They had a lot of bags and they had been shopping for 4 hours, so they decided to take a break..

"You guys want to go to coffee bean and get some coffee" Wes asked..

"Ya, that sounds good.."

They put two tables together and then pulled up some chairs..

"So Kurt" Wes asked, "can you sing?"

"Well, I was in the Glee club at my old school and I can hit a high F so ya.."

"Wow high F" Blaine said "that's amazing…You should join the Warblers"

"Ya totally, me and David are in the counsel, so ya you should audition on Monday at Warbler practice.."

"Oh okay, well I guess I can.. I would love to join the Warblers if you will have me.."

"We would love to have you, Kurt" Blaine said..

"So tonight is movie night and bonding night because we have a new guy in Ruby.. so any movie you would like to see Kurt?" Nick asked..

"I don't.. you guys can pick th…" Kurt was cut by a familiar voice.. Kurt froze and went pale…

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Kurt Hummel…"

It was Karofsky.. Blaine looked at Kurt and saw he was pale.. and the others noticed too..

"What's wrong Kurt, who is he" Wes asked..

"Yes Kurty, what's wrong Kurty" Karofsky asked..

They all looked at Karofsky not knowing who he was..

"Kurt, do they know what you are and what you did?" Karofsky asked..

Kurt just sat there, he couldn't move or speak..

"What the hell are you talking about and who the hell are you?" Reed asked..

"Oh.. poor Kurty, I am sure when they find out how you really are they will all dump you.. You guys think he is this great guy, right, well he is not.. He is a little scared Fagot, who kissed me and then got me expelled from school.. I think he was in love with me or something.."

Blaine suddenly got it, this guy was Karofsky.. He grabbed Kurt's hands and held it tight…

"WHAT DID YOU CALL KURT?" Wes yelled as he stood up

"A fag.. because that's what he is.."

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO USE THAT NAME…YOU HOMOFOBIC BASTARD…GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE WE BEAT YOU UP.."

Kurt soundly stood up and started yelling.. Blaine held him back and watched him yell "STOP ALL THE LYING. WE BOTH KNOW THE REAL TRUTH HERE…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME OR SOMETHING. WHY CAN`T YOU JUST LAVE ME THE HELL ALONE. AND THESE GUYS KNOW THAT I AM GAY AND THEY DON'T JUDGE .. IN FACT MOST OF US AT THIS TABEL ARE GAY, SO YOU ARE WRONG.. GOD.. WHAT WILL IT TAKE FOR YOU TO GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE. YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS HAS MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL.. AND I WAS NOT IN LOVE WITH YO. YOU ARE A DISGUSTING HOMOFOBIC PERSON WHO HAS MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL.."

Everybody was scared even Wes and David.. Blaine was holding Kurt back so that nothing happened to him..Karofsky looked pissed and he was.. He tried to push Kurt, but Wes and David and Reed held him back. Karofsky broke free, and punched Reed in the face.. He tried to grab Kurt but Blaine was in front of him.."DON'T YOU DARE TUCH HIM OR I WILL.."

"You will what you little fagot.. Are you his boyfriend or something.."

"IF I SEE YOU NEAR KURT AGAIN I SWARE TO GOD…" Blaine punched Karofsky right in the face.. Karofsky was about to punch back but he was held back by all of the guys.. And security came and held him back as well..

"THIS ISN`T OVER HUMMEL,YOU HEAR ME.." Karofsky yelled as he was being pulled out by security..

"Kurt are you alright?" Wes asked, Kurt didn't answer..

"Nick, Jeff can you two go get Kurt's car and wait outside, twins go with them.." Blaine asked as he was taking Kurt's keys out of Kurt's jacket pocket..

Kurt fell to the ground and Blaine went down and Kurt started to cry on Blaine's shoulders… "W-why c-cant h-h-he ju-just leave m-me alone.."

"Shh.. Kurt, you are safe now, he is gone.. I got you.." Blaine said.. David, Wes and Reed hugged Kurt too..

"Come on Kurt, let`s get you back to Dalton.." Blaine said..

They all helped Kurt on the feet`s, but he couldn't stand so Blaine just carried him out.. People were staring but they didn't care.. Wes was angry.. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT.. GET A LIFE.."

"Wes calm down" David said.. He was angry too..

They got to the car and Nick jumped out and opened the door so Blaine could get Kurt inside.. Kurt held on to Blaine.. Blaine just held Kurt tight rubbing his back to get him to calm down..

"Is h-he o-okay" Jeff asked..

"No.. can you just drive back to Dalton as fast as you can Nick?" Blaine asked..

"Ya.." They drove fast, and there was silence all the way back to Dalton, Wes and David held on to each other and the twins did the same, Reed was worried and scared.. Everyone was scared. They were scared for Kurt..

Blaine just held on to Kurt holding him tighter so Kurt knew he was safe.. Blaine couldn't stand seeing Kurt like this, he knew the full story and Blaine's heart just broke and tears fell from Blaine's eyes.. David saw it but didn't say a thing, now wasn't the time..They got back to Dalton and Blaine carried Kurt to their room..

They met Mark and Calvin and Trent on their way.."What up with Kurt? Is he okay?" Mark asked..

"NOT NOW", Wes yelled .

They all went with Blaine to his room but Blaine asked them to leave so they did.. Blaine put Kurt in his bed but Kurt didn't let go of Blaine… "s-stay, pl-please.."

"I will be right here, I am not leaving you.."

"Thank you…" Kurt just held on to Blaine, he felt safe in his arms.. Kurt fell asleep in Blaine's arms..

After some time Wes and David walked in with water and cookies… they sat on Blaine´s bed..

"How is he doing" Wes asked?

"He is asleep now. But I don't think he is doing that good.." Wes and David nodded..

"The others are worried about him, the twins are freaking out.. so that guy, he is the one who.."

"Shuu.." Blaine said "but ya.."

Kurt woke up in Blaine's arms and sat op looking at Wes and David.."I so sorry you guys.." Kurt said..

"Why are you saying sorry, you have nothing to say sorry about Kurt" David said.. "But when you are ready maybe you could tell us the story, the boys are scared and they are freaking out.."

"I know, I will tell you tonight. Bonding night right?"

"Kurt, you don't have to" Blaine said..

"I want to.. you all deserve to know.. and I feel safe here with you guys.."

"We will skip bonding night we will do that tomorrow if you want Kurt.." Wes said..

"No. no.. don't do that. I will be fine. I am sure it will be fun.."

"Are you sure Kurt?" Blaine asked

"Yes.. I just need to take a shower and cool myself down and relax.."

"Okay.. Kurt. We will see you later" Wes said..

Blaine was about to go, to but he was stopped..

"Blaine, can you stay?"

"Ya. Sure.."

"I am going to take a shower, but it`s just good to know that you will be here" Kurt said..

Wes and David went in to the common room .."Guys, listen up.. Kurt still wants to have bonding night and he will tell us about what happened.. so be nice to him tonight and get ready for tonight.."

"How is he" twins asked..

"He is okay now but give him some space guys okay?" They all nodded..

Later that evening Kurt walked in to the common room with Blaine, they were laughing at something but they stopped when they saw Kurt..

"Kurt, are you okay" Mark asked

"Ya, now I am.. Look I want to tell you all why I moved here.. I know some of you saw me with my old Glee club and we were crying.. We were crying because they didn't want me to leave, and I didn't want to leave them, but I had to for my own safety."

"Come on Kurt, let`s sit down then you can tell the rest.. "Blaine said.. They sat next to each other and Blaine was holding Kurt's hand.. Wes and David went to sit next to them and the twins sat next to Blaine.. Kurt let out a deep breath and began to tell them why he came here..

"So at my old school I was the only out proud gay kid. And I was in Glee club witch didn't help but any way…" Kurt told them everything .. There were jaw drops, crying, and anger in the room.. Blaine had heard it once before but still he felt like he wanted to punch a wall..

"Oh my god Kurt, thank god you came here" Wes said..

"I can't believe that that guy turned out to be gay and that's why he did all those things to you…" Nick said..

"So he said he would kill you if you told, but don't worry, you will be safe here, we will protect you from him and his friends" Jeff said..

"He can't come here so you don't have to worry here… we got your back Kurt", Wes said..

"So Blaine you knew about this" the twins asked..

"Yes I knew, he told me when I met him, and I am sorry if you guys are mad at me for not telling you guys, but it wasn't my place to say.."

"We are not mad at you Blaine, we are mad at the guy who did this to Kurt.." Wes said..

"Oh god Reed, what happened to your eye?" Kurt asked.

"What? is it bad?" Reed asked, "Karofsky hit me.."

"Reed you have a black eye" Wes said..

"That's okay, because I know that the guy also has a black eye after Blaine pushed him.."

Kurt had a smile on his face, then he whispered "thank you" into Blaine's ear..

"Not a problem Kurt, I got your back… And I would do it again in a heartbeat.."

"Okay now that you all know, can we please get over this drama and have some fun" Kurt asked

"YAY FOR FUN" the twines yelled.."

"OMG FREAKING GOD, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS AND WHY DOES IT TASTE LIKE HEAVEN?" Calvin yelled..

"Ohh.. They are cookies that Kurt made and it`s his moms recipe." Wes said..

"God, I must be in heaven, because these are freaking good.. Tell your mom…." Mark was cut by the twines.. "His mom is dead…"

"Oh.. sorry Kurt.."

"That's okay.. Mark…"

"So what movie are we going to watch?" Wes asked..

"The Proposal?" David asked..Everybody was in for that.. They popped in the movie and everyone was getting comfy. Nick and Jeff were sitting together, Wes and David were sitting together and Mark, Reed, Trent were sitting on a big couch, the twins were holding each other like their life depended on it.. Blaine just pulled Kurt in to him and was holding him tight.. The movie was fun and when that was over they put Harry Potter on .. Kurt was tired and he had a hard time keeping his eyes open. They closed and he leaned on Blaine's chest with his hand around Blaine's waist holding on to Blaine tightly as he fell asleep.. Blaine looked down at the sleeping boy and his heart was pounding… As Harry Potter ended, most of the boys were asleep, so David and Wes decided to get blankets and put over the sleeping boys.. They put a blanket over Kurt and Blaine just smiled at them.. Wes and David lay down on the floor and put a blanket over them..

"You know, Kurt looks peaceful in your arms Blaine.." Wes said..

"I think he likes.. no, I know he likes you too.." David said.. "Maybe you should think about asking him out at some point.."

Blaine just looked at Kurt and then to Wes and David, "maybe I will one day, not yet, I don't think he is ready." Not after what happened at his school..

"You really care about him don't you? I saw you in the car, you were crying…" Wes said..

"Ya, I think I might be in love with him.. He is something else, I can`t explained it.. It just feels right when I am with him.."

"Ya well, take your time, he isn't going anywhere, I just know it..He feels the same Blaine, and you know it`s true.. I mean there is something more than friendship between you two, and it started the day you met him. You guys could talk about anything right away. And he told you what he was going through .. And you said that you told his family about your past.. It took like 1 year for you to open up to us.. But with him you said it right away. That says a lot about you too.. I believe that if you 2 get together you will last, just like Nick and Jeff will.. And Kurt is good for you and you are good for him.." Wes said..

"Boy, when did you get so smart" Blaine asked…

"I have my moments.. But seriously, you 2 will last, I just know it…"

"Thanks Wes, that means a lot."

"What are best friends for? … Good night Blaine.. Hold on to that boy, he is worth everything"

"I know, trust me, I know… Good night Wes.. Is David out.."

"Ya he is.."Blaine laid down on the couch taking Kurt with him.. He held Kurt tight and kissed the top of his head .. And he fell asleep with a big smile on his face..

Later that night, Blaine was awakened by punches in his stomach. Kurt was punching him and it was hard.. Kurt screamed out loud "WHY CAN`T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE"… That woke David and Wes up..

"What's going on Blaine" David asked.. The others were still a sleep..

"I don't know. I woke up to Kurt punching my stomach . Ow.. see.."

"I think he is having a nightmare about him.." David said..

"I know. I tried to wake him but… Blaine was cut by Kurt.. "P-PLASE D-DON'T D-DO T-THIS D-DAVE.. ."

"Okay Kurt's scaring me" Wes said..

"Ya, I know, me too. I hate this, what the hell did Kurt go through .. He did nothing.,, this is not fair… Kurt, Kurt please, wake up.. it`s just a nightmare.." Blaine said..

"Kurt, Kurt come on please" David and Wes was asking, almost crying..

"Kurt, please wake up" Blaine started to cry… Kurt gasped for air and woke op.. "Oh thank god" Blaine said.. "Kurt, you are okay, it was just a bad dream…"

"H-he was drowning me" Kurt said ..

"Kurt, you are safe, here drink this" Wes handing him a glass of water..

"You scared the living shit out of us, you know that.." David said..

"Sorry for scaring you. And thank you. Please don't tell the others about this .."

"Okay Kurt we won`t…"

"You know you were punishing Blaine in your sleep" David said..

"WHAT? Ooh god, Blaine, I am so sorry.. does it hurt?"

"No.. its okay, it only hurt once.. but it`s okay..I promise"

"Should we go to our rooms or just stay here" Kurt asked Wes.

"I am staying here" Wes said, going back to sleep..

"Okay come on Kurt lay back down.. it`s okay…"

Kurt laid back down and he knew he was safe in Blaine's arms..And they all feel a sleep again..

The next day most of the boys where already up .. Blaine , Kurt, Wes and David were still asleep.. The twins had some fun and drew mustaches on Wes and David.. Kurt woke up in Blaine's arms and went to his room to shower and moisturize.. In the common room hell was about to break loose..

"Oh my god.., Wes, your face , yours too David .." Nick asked

"What`s wrong with our faces?" Wes asked as he yawned

"Look in the mirror…" Jeff said

They both went to the mirror "DAMN TWINS, TAYLOR, TELYLOR I SWARE TO GOD I AM GOING TO KILL YOU.."

"Sorry we were bored.."

"You better hope that I can get this off my face or you`r both dead," Wes said..

"What's with all the yelling, and what happed to your faces and where did Kurt go.." Blaine asked confusedly as he got op..

"Well the damn twins thought it would be fun to draw on Wes and David, and Kurt went to his room to shower and do whatever he does in the morning," Reed said..

"Oh.. okay well we are going to try to get this off from our faces" David said..

"Hi Blaine, do you think Kurt will make breakfast again today after what happened yesterday?"

"I don't know Reed, but I am going to go to my room and change and see if he is up to it" Blaine said..as he walked up to his room "Good morning Kurt",

"Morning Blaine.."

"I never got to talk to you after yesterday but are you okay?"

"No.. not really, but I will be.."

"Good, you scared me last night.. We couldn't wake you op.."

"Oh.. god, I am so sorry about that and about hitting you.."

"Don't worry about it, I am fine.. Are you going to make breakfast today?"

"Ya, of cause, you want to help me?"

"Sure, you go ahead I am just going to take a quick shower and come and join you"

Kurt went down to start on breakfast and Blaine joined him and when they were done they called everyone in. Wes and David weren't there yet..

"TAYLOR, TEYLOR YOU ARE BOTH SO DEAD, WE CAN`T GET THIS OFF FROM OUR FACE.."

"HMM… it will come off in a few days" Taylor said.. "But you guys look good.."

"WE HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW AND WE HAVE WARBLER PRACTISE HOW THE HELL ARE PEOPLE GOING TO TAKE ME SERIOSLY ?"

"Don't know but, don't think about it so much.."

"You guys are worse than the Wesley twins you know that…" Wes said

"Who are the Wesley twins" Kurt asked with a strange look on his face..

"You know the twins from Harry Potter, well meet the real life Wesley twins, you have only been here a day Kurt, but you will see what I mean.." Wes said..

"Oh okay.. um Wes and David, I can cover that op for you so no one will see it tomorrow.." Kurt said..

"Really, Thanks a lot Kurt" Wes said..

The rest of the Sunday went slowly, they didn't do that much. Mostly watched movies and played games..

Kurt got his books later that day. He hung out with Blaine, Nick, Jeff, Wes and David for most of the time. He called his dad in the evening and told Burt about Blaine hitting Karofsky and that Kurt was okay so he shouldn't worry.. Finn and Rachel had got together again over the weekend.. Kurt had found a perfect song for his audition tomorrow and he was nervous..

**Be safe :) xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks agien for all the alerts :) **

**Enjoy :)**

Monday morning Kurt was getting ready and Blaine was in the bathroom. When he got out well Kurt was shocked.."WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?"

"Woo.. easy Kurt, you didn't think I would go to school with my hair curly did you?"

"Ya I did, I like your curls better, not that gelled back.." Kurt said..

"Well, Kurt but you only get to see me without gel on weekends and off school nights.."

"That's too bad because you looked hot without the gel.. And did I just say that out loud.." Kurt said as he looked at the floor..Blaine blushed and was about to answer but there was a knock on the door..Wes and David were waiting for them..

"Morning Kurt, Blaine, ready for the first day?" David asked as they walked in..

"Ya, I am.."

"Okay, well lets go and eat and then get to the first class.."Wes said.. "I am starving.. I could eat a horse right now"

There first class was French and Blaine was chocked that Kurt could speak fluent French..The first day went great. Kurt got a lot of home work for the end of the week, he had no idea how he would make it, but the boys promised to help him.. It was time for Warbler practice and Blaine and Kurt sat next to each other.. Everybody came and said hi to Kurt and you could tell that he wasn't used to it ..Wes and David took their seats behind the council and they were all looking serious.. Kurt had helped them cover up the twins Mustaches so that was no problem. Wes took out the gravel and banged it..

"Welcome Warblers. Lets welcome our new student Kurt Hummel, he will be auditioning to get in to the warblers today.. But before that, our lead singer, Warbler Blaine, you had a song idea for Sectionals'.. so the floor is all yours.." He sang" Teenage dream "

He started singing and he was looking at Kurt at all time..

**You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
>You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong<br>I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down**

**Before you met me, I was alright**  
><strong>But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life<strong>  
><strong>Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine<strong>

**Let's go all the way tonight**  
><strong>No regrets, just love<strong>  
><strong>We can dance until we die<strong>  
><strong>You and I, we'll be young forever<strong>

Wes pointed out to David.. They also both noticed the way Blaine was when he was singing it. He was singing it to Kurt..  
><strong><br>You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back**  
><strong>Don't ever look back<strong>

**My heart stops when you look at me**  
><strong>Just one touch, now baby I believe<strong>  
><strong>This is real, so take a chance<strong>  
><strong>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<strong>

**We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach**  
><strong>Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets<strong>  
><strong>I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece<strong>  
><strong>I'm complete<strong>

**Let's go all the way tonight**  
><strong>No regrets, just love<strong>  
><strong>We can dance until we die<strong>  
><strong>You and I, we'll be young forever<strong>

**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**  
><strong>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<strong>  
><strong>Let's runaway and don't ever look back<strong>  
><strong>Don't ever look back<strong>

**My heart stops when you look at me**  
><strong>Just one touch, now baby I believe<strong>  
><strong>This is real, so take a chance<strong>  
><strong>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<strong>

Kurt couldn't believe how amazing his voice was.. And was that song for him.. He kept pointing  
>at me and looking at me while he was singing..<p>

**I am get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<br>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<strong>

**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**  
><strong>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<strong>  
><strong>Let's run away and don't ever look back<strong>  
><strong>Don't ever look back<strong>

**My heart stops when you look at me**  
><strong>Just one touch, now baby I believe<strong>  
><strong>This is real, so take a chance<strong>  
><strong>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<strong>

**I am get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans**  
><strong>Be your teenage dream tonight<strong>  
><strong>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans<strong>  
><strong>Be your teenage dream tonight<strong>

The song ended and he blinked at Kurt.. Blaine had chosen to sing it to Kurt. Maybe Kurt didn't know that song was for him, but that was okay.. Just to see Kurt's face all in smiles was so worth it..

"Well thank you warbler Blaine, that was great.. Now Kurt would you please take the floor.." Kurt sang "defying gravity"

**Something has changed within me  
>Something is not the same<br>I'm through with playing by the rules  
>Of someone else's game<strong>

**Too late for second-guessing**  
><strong>Too late to go back to sleep<strong>  
><strong>It's time to trust my instincts<strong>  
><strong>Close my eyes: and leap!<strong>

**It's time to try defying gravity**  
><strong>I think I'll try defying gravity<strong>  
><strong>Kiss me goodbye I am defying gravity<strong>  
><strong>And you won`t bring me down!<strong>

"Omg, he is amazing David" said to Wes.. Wes looked at Blaine who had his jaw dropped and was looking at Kurt like he was a hamburger and was ready to eat him..

**I'm through accepting limits**  
><strong>''cause someone says they're so<strong>  
><strong>Some things I cannot change<strong>

**But till I try, I'll never know!**

**Too long I've been afraid of**  
><strong>Loosing love I guess I've lost<strong>  
><strong>Well, if that's love<strong>  
><strong>It comes at much too high a cost!<strong>

**I'd sooner try defying gravity**  
><strong>Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity<strong>  
><strong>I think I'll try defying gravity<strong>  
><strong>And you won`t bring me down!<strong>

**I'd sooner buy defying gravity**  
><strong>Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity<strong>  
><strong>I think I'll try defying gravity<strong>  
><strong>And you won't bring me down!<strong>  
><strong>bring me down!<strong>  
><strong>ohh ohhh ohhhh!<strong>

They all stood op and gave him a standing applause..

Kurt went back and sat next to Blaine… Blaine hugged him tight…

"You were amazing you know that Kurt.."

"Thanks, so were you Blaine.."

"Okay Kurt, I think we are all in agreement when I say welcome to the Warblers, Kurt.. You where amazing, and it would be an honor to have you join the Warblers.. So that was it for today and we will see you next week to talk about the songs for sectionals.. See you all next week…"

Wes and David ran out to Kurt and Blaine and hugged Kurt..

"Kurt you were breathtaking.. You might have the best voice in there" Wes said..

"You were great too Blaine, were you singing the song to someone?" David asked as he blinked.. Blaine was about to yell at them but was interrupted by Trent..

"Hi Kurt, there are 2 guys asking for you at the hall room" Trent said running to them..

"Oh okay .."

"Ya they are kind of big guys. They look like they play on a football team or something.."

Wes and David had a worried look but they went with Kurt and Blaine..When Kurt saw who it was he was relived…

"Finn , Puck what are you doing here?"

"Oh thank god you are okay Kurt" Puck said.,. "We overheard Karofsky talk about you, that he saw you and some of your friends, and when he had a black eye we got worried.. Karofsky found out that you where not coming back to McKinley and he flipped out on his friends.."

"Oh well Puck as you can see I am fine.. Didn't dad tell you anything last night Finn?"

"Tell me what? I was at Rachel's and I got home late.."

"Well we met Karofsky" Wes said. "He gave your friend a black eye, and he tried to give one to Kurt too, but Blaine hit him and then he got pulled away by .. We were kind of yelling at each other because of what he said to Kurt…"

"What did he say bro?"

"Just the same things he used to at McKinley.."

"We will keep an eye out for Karofsky .. Even though you don't go to McKinley, we still got your back.."

"Thanks guys.. That's means a lot.."

"Okay well we have to get back.. We will let the others know you are okay, they were freaking out.."

"Okay, I will see you in the weekend…" Kurt said as he watched Finn and Puck leave..

"Wow, you have great friends at your old school Kurt .."Wes said..

"Jep I know.."

"Meet me and David at the common room in 10 minutes okay?"

"Okay, but why?" Kurt asked confused..

"You will see.. Blaine can keep you company until then…"

"So Kurt how did you like your first day at school?" Blaine asked

"It was good, I mean lots of homework.. I have no idea how I will get them done in time…"

"We will help you, you will be fine…Lets go see Wes and David at the common room.."

They walk in and Blaine walked out for a moment.. Everyone from the Ruby House was there..

"So Kurt, we wanted to officially welcome you to the Ruby House.." Blaine said walking back in…

"This is Pavarotti, he is the voice of us all.. Every new student gets him, before you it was Reed and now it`s your turn to take care of him like you would your voice.."

"Well thank you I will.."

"One more thing" Blaine said.. Handing Kurt a Black box inside was a pin.. It was red and was pretty..

"It's the Ruby crest", Blaine said as he put it on Kurt jacket.. "Now everyone can see where you belong.."

"But how come its only me, you, Wes, David and Trent that has it on" Kurt asked confused..

"Well Kurt, that's because, me and David and Trent are on the council, and Blaine is lead singer of the Warblers and is house prefect for the Ruby .. And we want you to be our nr 2 lead singer, you can get solos or you and Blaine can do duets.. We have texted Blaine and told him about it."

"Kurt" Blaine said. "It would be an honor to share the spotlight with you.. Wes was right you are one of the best singers in the group.. And we all agree on it.. And we want you to sing a solo at sectionals for our no 2 song.."

"Wow, you guys, this means a lot, thank you.. and I would love to.." Kurt said crying…

"Arwww, group hug guys" David said.. Kurt was in the middle and every on just circled around him..

Later that night Wes, David, Jeff and Nick were in Kurt's room helping him with his home work, they had been at it for 3 hours now…Nick and Jeff left around 9pm but Wes and David stayed and kept going with their homework until they both fell asleep on Kurt's bed..

"Wow look at them sleep.. They look soo cute, are you sure they aren't gay", Kurt asked..

"They have a very close friendship without being gay.. Wes has a girlfriend, who lives in New York, they have been together for 3 years.. Her name is Katrina.."

"Hmm.. what about David?"

"David, he is on and off with a girl from the girls school.. I think they are together now.. I can`t keep up with those two.. it`s getting late, we should go to bed.."

"Ya I know, but I have so much to catch up on and my bed is taken.."

"We will keep helping you until you are done, and you can sleep with me. It`s not like we haven't done that before.."

"Okay, I am kind of tired.."

"Well then go put your PJs on.."

When they were in bed, Blaine pulled Kurt close so they were in spoon..

"You know what Blaine?"

"What?"

"I think you are a cuddle hore…"

"So what if I am, you aren't complaining.."

"Nope, I feel safe when I am with you. I don't know why.."

"Good, I want you to be safe.." They fell asleep quickly..

Blaine woke up in the middle of the night to a crying Kurt.. "Hi Kurt what's wrong ?"

"Had a dream of my mom again.."

"Arww Kurt come here.." Blaine pulled him in for a hug and they laid back down again..

"Why did the dreams come back.. I haven't had them in years and then I had them in New York and now here.. What does it mean.."

"Kurt, you are going through a tuff time right know, and I think you just want your mom to help you through this.."

"I miss my mom a lot.. I am just glad I got Carol.".

"Ya.. me too.. Try to sleep again, I will be here.."

"Thanks Blaine.. Good night."

"Good Night.."

The next morning they where woken by the twins… They woke up Wes and David and then they jumped up and down on Blaine's bed..

"Come on lovebirds wake up, wake up.."

"GET OFF OF THE BED" Blaine yelled..

"Arrrw, Blainey is grumpy.. Kurty, lover boy over here is grumpy.."

"DON'T CALL ME KURTY." Kurt yelled and then got out of bed and went to the bathroom..

Blaine who was only half awake, was confused.. "Why did Kurt storm in to bathroom.." Blaine was confused "What just happened" Blaine asked..

"We were just teasing Kurt, why did he get so mad ?" the twins asked..

"I don't know" Wes said.. "Oh god, Saturday at the mall Karofsky called Kurt for Kurty"

"Oh.. Shit" Blaine said and ran to the Bathroom door.". Kurt, are you okay in there? The door opened and Kurt came out.. with red eyes.. He had been crying..

"I`m fine, just don't call me Kurty Again.."

"We are sorry Kurt, we forgot about…"

"It`s okay guys.." Kurt said .. The twins gave Kurt a hug and left..They got ready for school and Kurt was back to his normal happy self in no time..That week went pretty quick.. David , Wes , Nick and Jeff and Blaine helped Kurt with all his homework and they got it done quickly..In the weekend Kurt went home and was with his family and friends again..

When Kurt was at home that weekend, he and Finn found out that they were going to be big brothers to a boy or a girl or both.. Carol was pregnant with twins.. Finn went on and on about how they had time to get pregnant because none of them were home that much.. But he was happy for them.. So was Kurt.. Kurt was hoping for girls. But it was way too early to tell what the babies sex was.. Kurt had texted Blaine and told him the good news and Blaine called them and congratulated them..

**Next one commin right up :) Thank you so much for reading :) Be safe xoxo :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy:)**

A few weeks had past, and Kurt was doing better than ever, he was having fun at Dalton.. It was Friday and he was going home in the evening and sectionals was only a week away ..

At the Warbler practice Wes was being the council Wes and not the friend Wes.. "We found 2 perfect songs, and one is Kurt's solo" 'Don´t cry for me Argentina' and the other is 'Hey soul sister'.

They were all practicing for sectionals, they were really excited.. Kurt was in his room practicing his song and hadn't noticed that Blaine was in the room until he stopped singing and took his headphones off.

"You take my breath away every time you sing Kurt…" Blaine said as he walked it to the room with a smile on his face..

"B-Blaine, how long have you been here.." Kurt asked shocked, he swore he locked the door.

"I got back when you started singing.. But it sounds great.. We are going to win, I just know it.."

"Well, sure you will win, because you have meee…" Blaine teased

"I can believe that Kurt, when are you leaving for Lima?" Blaine asked

"In an hour, why don't you come with me, my parents and Finn would be happy to see you again.. And Finns big game is tomorrow night. I know he would love if you came.."

"Okay I will go with you. I kind of miss your parents.. That's weird isn't it?"

"No, they miss you to.. We talk about you a lot you know.."

"Oh really ? Good things I hope.. Hi ,isn't the game at McKinley?" Blaine asked worriedly

"Ya why?"

"What about karofsky?"

"He is on the football team, so he will be playing, and he can`t stop me from going to support my brother and friends on the team .. You will be there and mom and dad.. so I will be fine.."

"You sure ?"

"Ya, Finn , Puck, Sam and Mike will be there on the team as well, so I will be safe, promise.."

"Okay.. let me take a shower and then we can go okay.." Blaine said as he was on his way to the shower..

"Uh.. Do I get to see your curls all weekend.."

"Oh, boy what I don't do for you.. Ya I will be gel free…" Blaine said as he walked in to the bathroom.. Once he got ready, they took Kurt's car and drove to Lima. They sang on their way there and when they got there, Kurt asked Blaine to wait outside, which Blaine found weird but did as he was told.

Kurt went inside and shot the door behind him."Mom, dad , Finn. I am here and I have a surprise with me…"

"Hi kiddo…" His parents gave him a hug .. and so did Finn..

"So what's the surprise bro?" Finn asked

"Close your eyes.." Kurt said, he opened the door and let Blaine in. He was wondering why they had their eyes closed.."Okay you guys can open now.."

"Oh my god Blaine". Finn jumped and hugged Blaine before his parents could..

"Dude, I have missed you" Finn said..

"Ya me to.. I have missed all of you.." Blaine said

"Oh Honey we missed you too…more than you know.." Carol and Burt pulled him in a big hug.."This is the best surprise ever Kurt.."

"Wait, you didn't tell them I was coming, you said you would call.." Blaine said..

"Blaine, I don't need to tell them when you are coming .. If it was up to them you would be here every day.."

"That's true" Burt said.. "You are a part of this family no matter what.."

"Dude, you are coming to my game tomorrow right? You too Kurt.." Finn asked

"Ya Finn, we will both be there.. And stop with the dude thing. Dad can Blaine sleep in my room or on the couch?"

"I trust you both so your room is fine.."

"Thanks dad.. come on Blaine I will show you my room.."

"DOOR OPEN GUYS.."

"DAAAD!"

"JUST KIDDING KIDDO.."

"So welcome to my room Blaine.."

"Wow it`s as big as our room at Dalton… It`s very you Kurt.. Um where am I going to sleep?"

"In my bed, it`s not like we haven't done it before, and the bed is king size… so.."

"You just want to cuddle, Kurt.." Blaine teased

"Do not.. you are the cuddle hore"

"Am not."

"Oh you soo are.."

"Am not.."

"Okay, we can`t do this all night.. if you want I can pull out the pull out bed.."

"No its okay, I will sleep in your big bed.. hi you have a walk in closet.."

"Ya who do you think I am?" You can look inside if you want.." Kurt said as he put their stuff away..

"Wow Kurt, this is amazing, you have everything in order.. You really are a perfectionist.."

"Well I am Kurt Hummel soo.."

"GUYS DINER IS READY." Finn yelled from down stairs..

They went down and sat at the dinner table.. "Wow Carol this is amazing.."

"Thank you Blaine.. It`s Kurt who taught me how to make it."

"Well I can believe that, he is cooking almost every day at Dalton.." Blaine said as he looked at Kurt..

"So are you guys ready for sectionals" Finn asked..

"Ya we are, but you are not getting information out of us Finn.." Kurt said

"Don't worry, bro, we haven't even found a song yet.. Everything is upside down at school.."

"What's wron?, Rachel or Mercedes didn't say anything to me when I talk to them yesterday.."

"Well Karofsky joined Glee club.."

Kurt nearly choked on his food.,. Blaine clapped his back..

"EXCUSE ME .. WHAT?… HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?"

"Relax bro, it was only for this week. Coach Beastie wanted the football team and the Glee club to do a no. for half time.. So they wanted us to work together.. But that was hard, well because of Karofsky, but somehow Karofsky and most of the players got cut because they didn't want to work with us..I am guessing Karofsky didn't want to dance with make –up on.. So it`s only me, Puck, Mike and Sam.. But the girls, they wanted to help, so they are on the team now.. They will just lay down and we will do the rest.. I am going to see if I can get the rest of the team to play and not listen to Karofsky.. But I think we are done for the session.."

"Wow, that sucks, but the girls won`t they get hurt?" Kurt asked worriedly

"No, not if they do what we tell them to do.."

"Wow, I for one can`t wait to see the game now.. Girls playing football.." Blaine said..

"Hi, bro I am sure coach would let you on the team, if you want to play again, and I am sure we can get single ladies on somehow.."

Blaine just took a drink of water and spit out his water of his mouth.. "WHAT?"

"Uh Kurt was on the football team last year. And he was good.. He just needed to warm up to single ladies.."

"Kurt, you were on the football team, how come I don't know about that.." Blaine asked as he was handed a towel from Carol..

"Well, it was when I told my dad that I wasn't gay..But he didn't believe me, so I joined the football team.."

"Ya, I always knew you were gay Kurt.. I mean you wanted 3 inch heals at your 6th birthday." Burt said with a giggle.

"Thanks a lot dad, I think I still have those shoes.."

"That's so cute Kurt.. is there anything else you haven't told me.." Blaine asked.. He knew there was more to Kurt then he said..

"Nope there is not…."

"Bro have you told him about the Cheerios ?"

"FINN SHUT UP…"

"Wait what's the Cheerios, and why do I have a feeling that I should not have anything in my mouth this time.."

"You shouldn't ," Burt warned him..

"The Cheerios are the cheerleading squad at McKinley, they have won Nationals many times. Their coach is Sue Sylvester.."

Blaine's jaw dropped.. He was thinking of Kurt in the uniform.. _Snap out of it, now is not the time.._"You were a-a cheerleader?.."

"Yes, me and Mercedes was.. Now close your mouth before a fly flies in.."

"Oh my geee.. Kurt how come I don't know that…" Blaine asked

"Because it`s not something I talk about.."

"Was he good" Blaine asked, looking at Finn..

"Let`s just say that if he wasn't gay every girl on the squad would have jumped him.. Every time he was dancing , he just did something with his hips that no one else could do.. he was really good.."

"Ya, I saw you look at my ass Finn."

"Jep and you liked it at that time.. If I was gay I would totally have jumped you.."

"Shut up Finn.." Kurt said..

"What do you mean by Kurt liked it at that time." Blaine asked Finn..

"Oh hasn't he told you that part either.. Bro you haven't told him the fun things…"

"That's because it isn't .. Well last year I had a crush on Finn, and I got our parents together so I could get closer to him.. But that was a long time ago.. And, must I say, I am glad I had a crush on you, because now we are brothers.."

"Me too bro, best thing that ever happened to us all at this table."

"Jep" Carol and Burt agreed..

"I still can't believe you had a crush on Finn.. Is there more that I don't know.."

"Nope that's it", Kurt said. He was red as a tomato..

Blaine looked at Finn and then to Burt.. They both said that there was no more good stories..

"Wow, I had no idea this evening would be about embarrassing stories about me.." Kurt said..

"Ahh.. I think it`s cute.. Do you still have your Cheerios uniform? I would love to see you in it and I am sure the other boys at Dalton would to.."

"BLAINE!"

"Okay, I will stop teasing you now.. For now…"

"Mom, dad , you guys can rest, me and Blaine will do the dishes.. And Finn you can go to bed you have a big day tomorrow.."

"Thanks honey… we will be in the living room.."

Kurt and Blaine did the dishes and went to their room.. They could hear Finn playing with his x -box ..Carol and Burt had gone to bed..

"Kurt you never answered my question down there.. Do you still have the uniform?"

"Yes I do, and if you play your cards right, maybe one day you will be lucky to see me in it.."

"Uh. Well then I better play them right… So a football player and a cheerio.. That's… hot.."

"Oh, god, shut up Blaine.. do you want to watch movie or sleep.."

"What time is it?"

"10 pm.."

"We can watch a movie then..Something Disney." He gave Kurt puppy eyes..

"Okay, okay.. You really love Disney .."

They popped in Snow-white, and sat in the bed next to each other. Kurt fell asleep on Blaine.. That's nothing new, he always falls asleep when they watch a movie.. Blaine just shut the tv and lay down pulling Kurt with him.. He held him tight and fell asleep himself..

The next morning Kurt woke up laying on Blaine's chest. Blaine's arms were holding Kurt's waist tightly… Kurt could get used to this, but he didn't want to get his hopes up.. There was a knock on the door, and Kurt jumped and laid on the side of the bed, so there was a distance between them… He acted like he was sleeping, there was a knock again and then the door opened and someone was walking to Kurt's side..

"Morning kiddo, it`s time to wake up, it`s 10 am.."

"Hmm.. morning dad.. WHAT ?"

"Ya, you didn't hear me knock so I walked in.."

"Come down stairs, breakfast is ready.."

"Okay we will be up soon.. I am just going to wake him first .." When Burt was out of the room he woke Blaine up.."Hi, Blaine, you awake…"

"Ya.. I am.. Have been since the knock on the door.."

"Okay well get up then.." Kurt said as he got out of bed..

They all ate together and then Finn had to leave for training, before the big game tonight.. He was nervous.. He didn't make one joke at the table and that's not Finn.. He ran out the door, Rachel was waiting for him, the other girls were in the car already.. This was going to be an interesting game Kurt thought to himself.. They all got ready, and later they drove to McKinley. Kurt was nervous, but he had his parents and Blaine there, so he would be fine.. But he could see that Blaine was nervous to. They got out of the car and Blaine and Carol walked next to Kurt and Burt was behind..

"Ah, I want to go and wish Finn and the others good luck, but I don't want to go alone.. Blaine go with me?"

"Are you sure? I mean Karofsky will see you.." Blaine said…

"I don't care, he can`t do anything to me, not tonight.."

"Okay I will go with you, is it okay Burt?"

"Ya I trust you.."

"Okay come on then, not that I like this, but I will do it for you Kurt.."

They were walking down the hall and Kurt was tense.. He heard his name being called, he jumped in to Blaine's arms who was holding him tight..

"Kurt, oh sorry.."

"Hi, Mr. Shue, it`s good to see you.." Kurt gave Mr. Shue a big hug..

"You too Kurt .. So how have you been, everybody misses you.. Hell I miss you.."

"I miss you guys too, I have been good.. Mr. Shue, this is my friend from Dalton, Blaine.. and Blaine this is my one and only favorite teacher Mr. Shue"

"Hi .. there. So this is this famous Blaine, I have heard so much about you from Finn and the others.. He always talks about you in Glee club.."

"It`s nice to meet you to Mr. Shue, heard a lot about you from Kurt.."

"So what are you doing here. Shouldn't you be out in the crowd with your parents.."

"I just wanted to see the boys and girls and wish them luck.."

"Is that a good idea? I mean Karosfsky…"

"Its fine.. I have Blaine with me"..

"Okay well I am going down there as well so I will take you guys there.."

They came to the boys locker room and Kurt had a flash back, but was strong and pushed it away..They walked in and they saw HIM,. But just ignored him..

"Hey boys", Kurt said as he walked in the locker room.

"Kurt! Hey."

"It`s so good to see you again," Sam, Puck and Mike hugged him...Finn did too..

"It`s good to see you guys too. I just wanted to wish you good luck, I heard that the girls are helping you.." The boys walked Kurt and Blaine out guarding them form Karofsky..

"Thanks boys.."

"No worryes , we got your back always.."

Kurt and Blaine walked in to the girls locker room,."Hi there sexy ladies.."

"KURT!" They all hugged him and brought Blaine in the hug too..

"We miss you Kurt.." Rachel said..

"I miss you guys too.. I just wanted to wish you guys good luck, and please be careful out there.."

"We will, now go out there and cheer for us.."

They got out and found Burt and Carol..They saw the boys and the girls running out..And the game started.. The first half didn't go that well .. They were 2 points behind, but on the up side, the girls got the ball home a couple of times.. At the half time they performed Thriller and Heads must roll.. Karofsky was watching but when he saw the crowd scream and clap.. he joined in.

"Blaine, I hate to admit it but Karofsky is good out there.."

"Ya I know.. Me too.."

When the half time was over the girls didn't come out but Karofsky and the rest of the team came out and played. For once they were working together as a team, even Karofsky.. Finn made a touchdown and they won the game by 2 points.. Everybody screamed and they lifted Finn up..Finn made eye contact with them and smiled and mouthed I love you guys.. Kurt past on the massage as he could lip read..

Kurt, Blaine, Burt and Carol drove back to the house. They knew Finn wouldn`t get home until very late,. Carol went to bed and so did Kurt.. But Blaine wanted to talk to Burt alone..

"Burt, can I talk to you ?" Blaine asked

"Ya sure, what's up? It`s not your parents is it?"

"No, no.. I haven't seen them since New York and I don't want to.."

"Well that's good. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Kurt.. I am—I wanted your permission to date Kurt."

"Wow, you are a good kid, and I trust you.. I am happy that you asked me.. You have my blessing and permission."

"Thank you… so much."

"You really like him don't you? I have seen the way you look at him and the other way around.. Kurt like you too you know.. He always talks about you.. and he is happy.. I haven't seen him this happy since his mom died…"

"Ya I like him a lot, I think I am in love with him.."

"Is he um…your first?"

"Ya, he is.. I have had crushes, but nothing like this, the way he makes me feel, I can`t explain it.."

"I know that feeling. I had it with Kurt's mom and now with Carol.. When will you ask him out.."

"Well I would have done it in New York, but after everything he has been through I couldn't.. I was planning on asking him when we get back to Dalton and the date would be after sectionals.."

"Okay.. Well that sounds great.. You are good for him.. You will last, yes you will have your ups and downs, but you guys will be good.. I have seen this kind of love before.. I saw it in his mom and now in Carol.."

"You are not the first one to tell me that I and Kurt will last. One of my best friends, Wes, said it too.."

"Well he is a smart guy then.." Burt said..

"Ya.. well he can be smart when he wants to be.. He reminds me a bit of Finn somehow.."

"Wow I don't know if that`s a good or bad thing.."

"I think it`s both. Any way I am going to bed.. Thanks for this talk.."

"You`r welcome, I am happy for both of you.. Goodnight Blaine.."

"Good night Burt.."

The next morning Blaine was up early and made breakfast for everyone.. He heard Finn come home last night around 2 am.. When breakfast was done, the first one down was Burt, he had to leave early for work..

"Morning Blaine.." Burt said as he walked in to the kitchen to find Blaine cooking..

"Morning.. Here is your coffee and your breakfast.."

"Thanks a lot.. You didn't have to do this"

"I wanted to.."

"So, good luck with everything and I will see you soon.. I have to get to work. I am not home before you guys leave soo."

"Oh.. okay, well I will see you when I see you…"Kurt came in to the kitchen as Burt was about to leave.."Hey kiddo, I have to get to work, so I will see you next week okay. Be safe.. Love you.."

"Love you too dad.."

"Morning Blaine, you made breakfast.."

"Ya I wanted to.."

"Finn and Carol came down too and they ate together.. After breakfast Kurt and Blaine got ready to get back to Dalton.."

It was time to say good bye again…

"Blaine, honey, please don't be a stranger, come with Kurt every time he comes home okay?"

"I will take you up on that.."

"Take care of him", Finn said.. "And text me some time.."

"Will do."

"Bye mom, love you.. and love you too Finn.."

"We love you too.. Honey.".

"Love you too, bro."

"Drive safe. You 2, see you soon.."

"See you bye.."

When they got back to Dalton they were hugged by the twins.."Guys we have only been gone for 2 days.."

"But we missed you two.. It`s not the same without you.."

"Where is everyone?"

" Well Mark ,Calvin and Trent are out and the others are in the common room.. Doing home work.."

"Okay.. Kurt can you take my bag op with you? I just need to ask Wes something.."

"Sure, I will be in the room doing homework .."

They walked in to the common room to see them doing homework and some were watching a movie "Hey look Blainey is back.."

"Hey Blaine, how was your weekend?"

"It was good, um can I talk to you and Wes outside.."

"Ya sure.. What's up.."

"Well, I have asked Kurt's dad if I could ask Kurt out, and he said yes.."

"Omg, that's fanatic, when will you ask him out?"

"Um.. I was thinking at Warbler practice tomorrow. I wanted to sing something to him first and then ask him out.,. But the date would be after sectionals.."

"Wow Blaine, that's a really good idea, we are happy for you.. What song are you going to sing to him?"

"I have no idea, but I will find something.. I`m going to do home work, can you let the others know so they don't pass out tomorrow. I know you guys have been waiting for me to do this for awhile now.."

"Ya sure thing man.. We got your back.."

"Thanks, see you guys tomorrow.."

Wes and David walked back in to the room with a big smile one there faces. "Guys listen up, I have good news… Our Blainey is going to ask Kurt out on a date in Warbler practice tomorrow.."

"Yay, finally.. we have been waiting for awhile.. So Klaine is a go guys.."

"Yes it's a go, now all we need is for Kurt to say yes, and I am sure he will.."

Everyone was happy that Klaine was going to happen..

**Do remmber to review :) Be safe xoxo :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy:) **

When Blaine woke up he was a bit nervous for Warbler practice. He was in the bathroom about to put gel in his hair but he decided not to, because he knew Kurt liked his hair curly..

When he came out Kurt noticed that he didn't have gel in his hair, Blaine hadn't thought of what to say. "Hi you didn't gel you hair today.."

"No, I am not feeling that good today.. I think I am coming down with a cold.."

"Do you want to stay in today, I can tell the others that you aren't well.."

"No I am fine.. I promise.. let`s just get to French class.."

Blaine had been acting weird all day.. Kurt was a little worried about him. He wasn't at lunch and neither was Wes and David, he hoped nothing serious was wrong though .Later that day at Warbler practice Blaine was a bit nervous, but then he saw Kurt and he was fine again..

"Today we will discuss sectionals and touch up if we need to. But first Warbler Blaine would like to share a song with you all..The floor is yours.."

"Thanks guys.. This is "Without you" and it`s for you Kurt.."

Kurt`s jaw dropped, Blaine was singing a song to him..

**I can't win, I can't reign  
>I will never win this game<br>Without you, without you**

**I am lost, I am vain,**  
><strong>I will never be the same<strong>  
><strong>Without you, without you<strong>

**I won't run, I won't fly**  
><strong>I will never make it by<strong>  
><strong>Without you, without you<strong>

**I can't rest, I can't fight**  
><strong>All I need is you and I,<strong>  
><strong>Without you, without... You!<strong>

OMG I can`t believe Blaine is singing this song to me, is this how he feels.. He is just amazing..

**Oh oh oh  
>You you you<br>Without  
>You you you<br>Without you..**

**Can't erase, so I'll take blame**  
><strong>But I can't accept that we're<strong>

**Estrange  
>Without you, without you<strong>

**I can't quit now, this can't be right**  
><strong>I can't take one more sleepless night<strong>  
><strong>Without you, without you<strong>

**I won't soar, I won't climb**  
><strong>If you're not here I'm paralyzed without you, without you<strong>

**I can't look, I'm so blind**  
><strong>Lost my heart, I lost my mind without you without... You!<strong>

**Oh oh oh**  
><strong>You you you<strong>  
><strong>Without<strong>  
><strong>You you you<strong>  
><strong>Without you..<strong>

**I am lost, I am vain,**  
><strong>I will never be the same<strong>  
><strong>Without you, without you, WITHOUT YOU<strong>

When the song ended Blaine walked over to Kurt and went down on one knee.. Everybody was choking op, even Wes and David who was supposed to be the tough guys at the council..

"Kurt Hummel, will you do me the great honor of going out on a date with me after sectionals? "

"Yes, I would love to.." They hugged and everybody clapped..

"Did you guys know about this" Kurt asked..

"Yes we all knew.." He came to me and David after you guys got back..

"Is that why you have been acting weird all day and don't have gel in your hair.."

"Yes, and yes because you like my hair curly.."

"Okay now that that's taken care of, we can talk about sectionals.. Are there any questions about it.. Hm ..Guess not, so I will see you all on Saturday.. Meeting over.."

Wes and David got down quickly and ran over to Kurt and Blaine and gave them a big hug..

"So Blaine, what are you planning for your date.."

"That's for me to know and for you to… …."

"You know, Blainey here asked your dad before he asked you" Wes said..

"Really, Blaine?" Kurt asked..

"Ya I had to, and he said yes.."

"Wow that's not like him at all."

"I guess I was lucky.." Blaine said as he and the others went to Lima bean to get coffee..

Saturday came quick and before they knew it they were in the bus on their way to sectionals..Kurt and Blaine sat together and Kurt was just staring out the window..

"You okay Kurt?" Blaine asked..

"Ya.. Just nervous, and excited about our date on Wednesday.."

"Ya me, too.. You are going to do great today.. and we will win…"

They where there at last and they got out of the bus. They saw Kurt's friends running to him..

"Hi, white boy, missed you ,"

"Me too cedes, me too.."

"Hi boo…" Britney said as she ran up and hugged him..

"Hi Britney.. Nice to see you too.."

"Hey bro, good luck today.."

"You too, all of you, it`s good to see you, I will talk to you guys after we are done okay…"

"Good luck to everyone.." Blaine said as they walked in..

The first to perform were the Hipsters, and then the Warblers.. The warblers where back stage, Kurt was nervous.. Blaine came next to him..

"Has anyone ever died on stage before, I feel like I am going to forget all of the lyrics and drop dead any min…" Kurt said

"You are going to be fine Kurt.. You are going to bring the house down and all your friends will be cheering for you.. Come on lets go.."

And now we have the Warblers..

They began their singing, starting with" Hey soul sister", Kurt got eye contact with Rachel and Finn who were standing.. The others joined them. The song ended and it was Kurt's turn to sing.. "Don't cry for me Argentina." He had eyes on Rachel, who was crying and smiling at the same time.. He heard Puck say ,"You got this Hummel" and when the song ended everyone stood up and he got a standing applause.. Wes and David and Blaine jumped and hugged him.. The rest of the Warblers joined in.. When they were back stage, Rachel and Mercedes hugged Kurt and said he did a great job, and the Warblers deserved to win.. Finn hugged Blaine and then Kurt.

The warblers took their places in the crowd.. Kurt was surprised to see Sam and Quinn doing a duet, and even more surprised when Santana sang too..

"Damn she is hot" Trent said, "can you hook me up with her Kurt.."

"She doesn't play for your team, Trent .."

"Damn.. What about that chick that hugged you, not the black one, the other"

"Rachel? Is taken by my brother.."

"Oh.. damn.."

When the song ended they were all back on stage to get the results..

In 3rd place the Hipsters.. and the group that's going to regional's is.. It's a tie. You are both going to regional's. It took a little while to get it, that they were both going to regional's

and Blaine shook hands and said see you at regional's.

"Congrats guys, you where great, you deserved it.." Said Mercedes..

"Thanks so did you guys.." Blaine said..

"You Kurt, you did a fab job, I was impressed.."

"Thanks Santana, I think it's the first time you said anything nice to me…"

"Well, take it as I miss you, like a lot.."

"I miss you too.."

"Soo guys" Wes asked, "how about we all go to breadsticks and celebrate our win, it`s on me guys.."

"Sounds good, we will meet you guys there.. What time do you want us there.."

"7 okay? We are just going to go back to Dalton and change and then we will come back.."

Wes made a head call to breadsticks telling them that about 25 people were coming.. He called from the bus.. Kurt fell asleep against the window. Blaine pulled him to his shoulder and held him, Blaine himself fell asleep.. 2 hours later they were back at Dalton, there was a lot of traffic on the way back..

"Hi guys we are back.. Wake up.." Blaine got up and woke Kurt up..Kurt was half asleep and almost tripped down the bus if it wasn't for Blaine who grabbed him…

"Okay that's it. I am carrying you the rest of the way.." Blaine picked Kurt up and went straight to his room..

He put him in his bed at said, "you can sleep for an hour but then you need to get ready"

"Mhkay.."

Blaine took a quick shower to get the gel out of his hair and got dressed.. When he came out of the bathroom Kurt was sitting on the bed..

"Did we really win or was that a dream," Kurt asked..

"It was a tie, so we both won.. and you did great tonight.."

"So did you Blaine.. I need to take a quick shower, what time are we leaving.."

"In an hour or so.. take your time."

An hour later he, Blaine, Wes, David , Nick , Jeff and the twins took Kurt`s minivan. The others drove themselves to breadsticks..

When they arrived the others were there already.. They went to the big table and sat down..

"Hi guys.."

"Hi yourself.."

"Wow, you guys look so different without your uniforms.. Good different.."

"So how have you all been" Mercedes asked the Warblers..

Taylor answered.. "We are all good, we are just waiting for Kurt and Blaine to get together.. They have their first date on Wednesday.."

"KURT, you been holding out information.." Rachel yelled..

"Sorry. I kind of had a lot on my mind with my solo."

"So how did you ask him, Blaine." Finn asked..

"It was soo cute" Reed piped out..

"Ya, we all saw it" Nick said..

"Well I asked Burt before I could ask Kurt.. I sang to him at Warbler practice and after I asked him out in front of ever one.."

"What was the song" Puck asked..

"Without you"

"Awww. That's so sweet.. Did you cry Kurt .."Quinn asked..

"I was close, but no. The Warblers where all choked op.. You guys should have been there. He got down on one knee and asked me.."

"Awww. Blaine you are such a romantic" Mercedes said..

"Soo what are you planning on doing for the date" Rachel asked.

"I am not telling, that`s a surprise.."

"Arww that's sweet… You not telling anything.."

"Hopefully soon we will have a new couple at Dalton" David said..

"Yaay, then we will have Niff and Klaine" Reed said..

"What`s Niff and Klaine" Santana asked

"Well Nick and Jeff are a couple and Nick + Jeff=Niff and Kurt +Blaine= Klaine.."

"Oh okay, well me and Rachel are Finchel,,. And Santana and Britney are Britana.."

"So you and Nick are dolphins too?" Britney asked..

"Sorry, what?" Nick asked

"Um.. Dolphins is her way of saying gay" Finn said..

"Oh. Okay.. Ya Britney we are Dolphins too.."

"Cool.. soo there is 4 dolphins at this table.."

"Yes Brittney there is" Santana told her..

They all talked for a very long time, they were joking, singing, and having fun.. Reed, Trent, Mark and Calvin left .. But the others were talking and they really got along..

"I am going to go out, get some air, can you guys order me coffee.."

"Ya sure" Finn said, "do you want any of us to go with you.?"

"No, its okay, I will be back quickly.. Don't worry.."

Kurt went outside and was walking up and down the parking lot when he heard foot steeps behind him.. "Blaine you didn't have to come" he said as he turned around but I wasn't Blaine.. "Karofsky!" Kurt went pale,

"Where is your pretty little boytoy.. You shouldn't be all alone in the dark, you never know what could happen to you.."

"What do you want Karofsky?" Kurt tried to stay strong but he was freaking out..

"Nothing, just to talk" Karofsky walked up close to Kurt and held him tight..

"Please let go. You`r hurting me.."

"I am just giving you what you deserve.. Kurty."

Karofsky kissed him again. And Kurt felt a sharp pain in his side, and another in his stomach…. Kurt couldn't scream. Karofsky was holding Kurt's mouth.. Karofsky stabbed Kurt.. The last stab was in his chest.. Karofsky pushed Kurt away and Kurt fell back.. Kurt just went in and out of consciousness .. He felt himself being lifted, being thrown in a dumpster.. Karofsky had planned this, he changed his cloth in his car, put the bloody cloth in a bag and got rid of the knife as well.. Karofsky felt proud of what he just had done.. He would not be bothered by Kurt any more..

They were all talking and Finn started wondering where Kurt was.. He should have been back in by now.."Hi, shouldn't Kurt have gotten back by now" Finn asked.. " It`s been 10 mins.."

"Shit" Blaine said.. As he looked to the door..

"What is it Blaine" Finn asked..

"Karofsky is here.." As he said that Karofsky came up to the table..

"Well well well, if it isn`t Kurts boyfriend.. And his homo friends…"

"What are you doing here Karofsky?" Puck asked..

"I am here to pick up some food.. Aren't I allowed to do that? I see that Kurt didn't join you.. I wouldn't have minded seeing him.."

"He went out to get some air.." Puck said..

"Uh.. I didn't see any one out there.."

Blaine had a really bad felling in his stomach, and was going pale, Finn noticed.. Karofsky got his food and then left in a hurry..

"I am going out and see where Kurt i., Maybe he saw Karofsky and went to his car or something.." Blaine said..

"I will go with you" Finn said..

As they walked out they saw Karofsky drive away, Blaine`s stomach made a flip and he had a really bad felling.."Finn I have a very bad felling about this."

"I know, me too let`s just go look for him.."They went to his car but he wasn't there..

"Oh, god.. Where the hell is he.." Blaine was panicking..

"I will try to call his phone.." Finn said.. Kurt`s phone rang 3 times before he picked up.."Hi Kurt where are you"

"It`s not Kurt its Rachel"

"Uh,, Rachel what are you doing with Kurt`s phone."

"He didn't take it with him.. What's going on.?"

"Kurt isn't at his car.."

"We will be out in a min.." Rachel said as she hung up..

"What's going on Finn..?" Blaine asked with a worried look in his eyes..

"Kurt l-left his phone in t-there.. Kurt where did you run off to..."

"What the hell is going on" Puck yelled running to them. The others behind him..

"I don't know. Kurt isn't here.." Blaine said, panic in his voice..

"Oh god you don't think Karofsky took him? Do you ?" Wes asked..

"No. he couldn't.. I just saw him drive by me as we were walking to Kurt's car.., there was no one else and he was driving his truck.." Finn said.

"Okay, well let`s split up and look for him.." Puck said..

"Okay. We are going with Finn and Blaine" Wes and David said.. "Call me right away if you find anything.."

"KURT, KURT.. WHERE ARE YOU.."

"Kurt, answer if you can hear us.."

Blaine was trying to hold it together but he was panicking and he started crying.. "W-where is he? Do you think k-Karofsky got to him somehow.." Blaine asked…

"I don't know" Finn said, "he looked fine, no blood on him or anything.. when we saw him at the table….Come on Blaine lets go back and see if the others found anything.."

As they were walking back Finn got a call from Puck.."Wow.. slow down Puck.. I didn't get a thing you just said.."

"We found blood, a lot of blood and we found Kurt`s jacket next to it.."

"WHAT? WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Parking lot behind breadsticks, by the woods.."

"We will be right there, call Burt and mom. Tell them what`s going on, get them to come here NOW.." Finn hung up, and was shaking.."They found Kurt`s jacket and blood, lots of it behind breadsticks at the parking lot.."

"WHAT THE HELL.. LETS GO THEN.. LIKE NOW" Wes said..

They ran over there and Blaine collapsed to his knees, when he saw the blood..

"Oh,. God.. Kurt. No.. Where are you.."

Burt and Carol drove op behind them.. "Have you found him.." Burt asked rushing over to Finn and Blaine..

"No.." Blaine cried..

"Oh my god that's a lot of blood.." Carol said..

"Call an ambulance and get them here" Burt said to Puck who was already dialing…

"You boys go in the woods look for anything.. Girls go with Sam and Mike and look at everything again,. Blaine, Finn, and I will look here and out front again.."

"Carol, call the police and tell them about Karofsky. I Think he is behind this somehow.."

"Kurt, can you hear us, where are you.." Rachel and Mercedes called crying.. Kurt, come on damit."

"I am scared cedes.." Rachel said crying.

"Me too.. let`s just hope we find him soon because if the blood was his.. Oh god I can`t go there.."

"Kurt, where are you" Burt yelled..

"God where is he" Blaine asked.. "This can`t be happening to me again.. It just can`t.."

"I know Blaine, I know.. let`s just keep…"

"Shuu .. SHUT UP GUYS…I heard something" Blaine said

Kurt was awake and he heard a voice so he started kicking whatever he was in..

"It`s coming from the dumpster" Finn said..

Blaine ran over and opened it.. "OH MY GOD, KURT…."He pulled Kurt out of the dumpster and put him on the ground.. Finn and Burt and the two boys rushed over to him.. Kurt was stabbed badly.. Blaine took off his shirt and held pressure on one of the wounds. Finn did the same and so did Burt.."Kurt please stay awake, you got to stay awake.." Blaine pleaded.. "Did Karofsky do this to you.."

"y-yes.." was all Kurt said..

"No, no, Kurt please stay awake, please just let me see those pretty eyes of yours. Don't close them, just please stay with me.." Blaine was crying..

Everybody got back after Wes had called them.. The girls were crying and the boys were shocked.. The twins did not know what to do, they just hugged each other..

"I asked him if it was Karofsky who did this. Kurt said yes .".Blaine said..

"I AM GOING TO KILL HIM WHEN I SE HIM", Puck said as he pushed his hand in to the side wall over and over again until his hand broke.. "Aww. Shit I think I just broke my hand.."

They could hear the ambulance coming.."Kurt hang in there a little more.." Blaine said.. Kurt was holding Blaine's hand..

The ambulance came and put him in, a paramedic asked who was going with him..

"I am" Burt said.. "And him too, he pointed to Blaine.."

"Come in quick.. he needs to get to the hospital and it needs to go fast.."

"Okay, I will see you at the hospital.."

They all stood there crying and Finn just broke down.. So did all the girls and the twins..

"Puck get in my car" Carol said.. "Finn do you have Kurt's keys.."

"I think t-they are in his jacket.." Sam went over and took the jacket that had blood on it. "Got the keys" he said..

"Good. Now, who can drive, I can`t have all of you in my car" Carol said..

"I can drive" Wes said.. "Come on guys let`s get to the hospital fast.."

"Ya, let`s. The police are meeting us there", Carol said..

They all got in the cars and speeded down to the hospital, not caring about getting stopped by the police..As the ambulance was at the hospital they rushed him in to a room and Burt and Blaine followed.. They were standing at the door when they heard "START CPR NOW."

"NOOO BLAINE CRIED, PLEASE NO KURT, PLEASE STAY WITH ME... WITH US.."

The nurse told them to go and she shut the door.. Blaine just fell to his knees and started crying, so did Burt.. Burt pulled Blaine in and they were crying on each other`s shoulders..

"I can't lose him, I – I ne-never told him that I –I l-love him… I- lo-love h-him s-soo much.."

Burt just held him tight.. And he got Blaine on a chair, never letting him go..

Carol and the others rushed to them, seeing them crying.. "What`s going on" Carol asked..

"The last thing we heard was start CPR.. so I don't know.." Carol was about to fall, but Wes and David held her up and sat her down on the chair.. The others just fell to the ground crying.. Also the boys.. Even Puck ..Wes and David couldn't hold it in any more..Now everyone was crying..

Finn went to Burt and Blaine. When Blaine saw Finn, he pulled him in a hug and they cried..

About 20 people were sitting around and crying. The doctor finally came out."Uh. Mr. Hummel ?"

"That's me.." Burt stood up.. Everybody looked up at the doctor..

**Don't kill me ;) Next chapter will be up soon.. Hang tight :) Be safe xoxo :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy**_** :)**_

As they all sat outside, the doctor came out.. "Uh.. Mr. Hummel?"

"Yes, it`s me. How's my son.." Burt said as he stood up.. Blaine stood up with him but he couldn't stand so he sat back down.. He had red puffy eyes, he hadn't stopped crying since they came to the hospital.

"I am dr. Jones.. Can we talk in private?"

"Everything you say they can hear, they are friends and family.." Burt said.

"Okay, well Kurt was out for 10 mins, but we got him back, he's lost a lot of blood, and has a punctured lung and a few broken rips..The stab wounds are bad..We are prepping him for surgery as we speak.. He is in a coma right now, and after the surgery he might still be in a coma.. Right now it doesn't look good, I am sorry to say.. We will know more when we get him to surgery.."

"Uh..okay..right.. Can I um.. see him before he goes?"

"I am sorry Mr. Hummel , no, not now.. I can see that you all really care for Kurt, but after the surgery, only family can see him so most of you should go home after you talk with the police.. I am sorry, I have to go.. I will update you as soon as I can.."

As the doctor rushed out of the room the police came in..

"I am officer Sheldon, and this is officer David.. We would like to ask you guys some questions.."

"I am Burt Hummel, Kurt Hummel is my son.."

"How is he" the officers asked?

"Not good.."

The officers talked to all the kids and Burt and Carol.. They were all crying while they gave their side of the story..

The officers got back to all of them..

"After everything we have heard, we are going to get a warrant for his arrest. We will get back as soon as Kurt's doing better, we need his side of the story too.. I have to warn you it`s going to be in the news late tonight.. I am getting more officers out here and they will take you kids home.. We will call you as soon as we make the arrest.."

"Noo, we want to stay.. Please cant we stay.."

"Look, kids, there`s nothing you can do for Kurt right now, so go home, get some rest, you guys have school tomorrow. You are all welcome to come back after school, but for now, go home.. We will let you know every time there is any news.."

"Burt is right you guys" Wes said..

"I am staying " Blaine said..

"Blaine …"Wes began..

"No, don't give a big speech about anything…I don't want to hear it, I am staying here.. I know I am not family and I can`t see him..But I just need to be here.."

"Fine, but update us as soon as you hear anything.." Wes Said.

Puck went to get his arm fixed while the others slowly left.. Rachel wanted to stay for Finn, but he said no.. The only people how were left was Burt, Carol, Finn and Blaine..

Carol asked Rachel to go to their house and get some cloth for Burt, Finn and Blaine

Blaine was sitting crying, he noticed that he had blood on his hands and cloth.. Finn had blood on too.. Rachel got back and gave them the cloth and left again..

Finn and Blaine went to the bathroom to change and get cleaned up.."How are you holding up, Blaine?"

"Not good. You?"

"I feel like I am going to have a melt down soon."

"Me too.. Finn, I don't know what I am going to do, if he doesn't come out of this…"

Finn just sat down and started crying, as did Blaine.."I need to stay strong in front of Burt. He has been through this once before.. Kurt needs to be okay.. I can`t lose him.. He is my brother, my best friend.." Finn said crying..

"I know… I didn't get to say how I felt for him.. I was going to do that on w-Wednesday.."

"You are in love with him, aren't you?"

"Ya.. I am, and I just want him to know that I love him… and I didn't.. I should have asked him out sooner.. And I don't know when I can see him since its only family that can see him…"

"We will find a way…" Finn said. "Worst case, we will say you are his brother.."

Blaine smiled a bit at the thought of that but it quickly faded away.."So many people cares about Kurt and I truly saw that today.." Blaine said..

"We better get back out there.." Finn said.

"Ya let`s go.."They changed and when they got back, they saw Carol and Burt staring at the tv.."Hey guys any news?"

"No, not yet but The midnight news is coming in a minute.." Burt said

They sat and watched as the news came on..

"_**Braking news, a 17 year old boy was attacked and found in a dumpster behind Breadsticks In Lima Ohio.. The boy was found by his friends, they were celebrating their win at sectionals at the singing competition. The police says that his condition is bad.. The police didn't tell us if they have a suspect, they didn't want to give too much information away.. Our prayers go out to the boy and his family and friends.. We will keep you updated on the case"**_

They all sat in silence and then Burt stood up and went to the bathroom.. Carol followed him.. Finn and Blaine sat back and stared at the floor, they both had tears in their eyes and they let them go when Burt and Carol left..

Back at Dalton the boys, that left before Kurt got attacked, had no idea what had happened.. They were in the common room when the rest of the boys walked in..

" WES, DAVID IS THAT BLOOD ON YOU ? ARE YOU OKAY.."

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN ALL OF YOU" Nick yelled..

"What's going on Wes, you are scaring us.. Where is Blaine and Kurt?"

"They are at the hospital.." Jeff answered.

"ARE THEY OKAY," Trent asked..

"NO.. Kurt was stabbed badly and then dumped in a dumpster. After you guys left he went out to get some air and I guess that's when Karofsky stabbed him .. We looked for him for about 30 min and Blaine found him in the dumpster.. Kurt was dead for 10 mins at the hospital but the doctors got him back, he is in surgery as we speak, but the doctors say that it`s not good.. Haven't you guys seen tv tonight, it`s all over, the radio, tv.." Wes said..

"OMG.. how is Blaine?" Trent asked..

"How do you think" "Wes asked. "He is in love with Kurt, how do you think he is, he is the one who found him.. He is not doing good.. He is a mess.. He was crying all the time at the hospital.."

"Oh.. We didn't know that he was in love with Kurt.. We knew he liked him." Mark said..

"WELL THEN YOU GUYS ARE DUMB.. WE ALL KNEW" Nick yelled.. "But you guys don't spent time with us after class like we do.."

"Look guys, now is not the time to fight Taylor said. Kurt's in the hospital, and Blaine is a mess. He needs us to be there for him.. We need to be there for each other, we all love Kurt and.."

"Do you need us to do anything, Wes?"

"Blaine, Burt or Finn will call us with news.. Me and David will drive to the hospital first thing in the morning.. We need to talk to the .. We need to talk to the principal . I think Blaine will need a week off if not more.. He won`t leave Kurt's side before he is okay. I know Blaine.. Warbler practice will be canceled until further notice.. You guys should get some sleep, I will let you guys know, when we know anything about Kurt ."Wes said..

"Wes.." Taylor asked, "can we sleep in your room tonight.."

"Yes of curse you can.."

Back at the hospital, Finn was asleep on Blaine's lap and Carol was asleep on Burt's shoulder.. Blaine and Burt were awake, they didn't want to sleep..

"How are you holding up Blaine?" Burt asked..

"It should be me asking you this question.. I am.. I am not doing that well.. You?"

"I am a mess inside, but I am .. I am trying not to break down in front of you and Finn.."

"Really, that's funny, because me and Finn are trying not to break down in front of you.. We both broke down in the bathroom and made a deal the we would hold it together for you.."

"Wow. You kids are something.. Let`s make a deal. You guys can cry whenever and I will do the same.. So if you don't mind I am going to let it out.."

"Not at all. I think I might just do the same.. How long has it been since they went to surgery?"

"Well it`s 4 am, they went in at 1 am, so 3 hours.."

"Wow, it feels like it`s been longer.. I wish someone would come and tell us something.."

"Ya me too.."

"Hi Burt, how will I get to see him, I am not family.."

"I will just tell them you are his boyfriend.. Then they will let you see him.."

"But I am not his boyfriend .."

"I don't care. You love him and that's good for me, you will get to see him and when you do, you better tell him that you love him, no matter if he is awake or in a coma.."

"I will. You know, I had the perfect date set up and I had planned to tell him then.. I-I just don't know what I will do if he isn't going to be okay.."

"This sucks. I want to kill that guy for what he has done to Kurt.. Kurt has done nothing to deserve this.."

"I know.. If I ever see that guy .. so help me god.. I am going to rip his head off." Burt said..

"I will be right there behind you, I am sure Finn and Puck will join you.."

"Ya well Puck broke his hand by punching a.." Blaine was cut by Finn .. screaming "KURT NOOO…" and sat op straight shaking..

"Finn, honey… are you okay" Carol asked who jumped out of her seat…

"Just a nightmare about Kurt, I will be fine.. Just give me a min.. I need to go to the bathroom for a min.."

"Finn" Burt called.. It`s okay.. "You can cry here.. Come on sit back down.."

Finn went back to sit and Carol hugged him while he was crying on her shoulders'..

"I-i- just want him to be okay.."

"I know honey, me too.."

"What time is it" Finn asked..

"It`s about 5 am.." Carol said..

"And. No news yet?"

"No" Burt said.. " It`s taking a long time.."

"Ya, it is.. and the waiting is killing me" Blaine said.. "That's it. I am going to the reception and ask them what is taking so long.."

"I will go with you" Burt said..They walked down and there was a woman sitting there .."Excuse me, I was wondering if you know anything about Kurt Hummel? We have been waiting for hours and nobody has come down and told us anything.."

"Kurt Hummel is still in surgery, it`s pretty serious and he will be in there maybe 1 to 2 hours more.."

"Thank you" Burt said.. He went back, but the lady at the desk called Blaine back..

"What`s your name, mine is Julia…"

"Blaine.."

"Nice to meet you Blaine, my shift ends at 6 would you maybe like to get a coffee, I know your`re worried about your friend, but getting out of the hospital would help.."

"Look.. Julia, I have had the worst night of my life tonight and you seem nice and all, but I am gay, and Kurt is my-my boyfriend so if you don't mind I would just like to get back to his family.."

"Oh I am sorry, you don't look gay.. I am sorry about your boyfriend.."

"Thanks, and I get that a lot from girls.. I don't know why, but you aren't the first girl how tried to ask me out.."

"Oh well, that's because you are hot like hell.. And your boyfriend is a lucky man."

"Ya right, well, I got to get back.." Blaine said.. he normally found it amusing to see girls asking him out but today he wasn't..

"What took you so long?" Finn asked, when he saw Blaine back.

"Oh just that girl trying to ask me out, but I told her that I was gay and saw her face drop like every other girl trying to ask me out.."

"Wow.. that's pretty awesome, that girls hang over you like that.."

"Ya well I don't really care.. I need some coffee, I was going to go down to the cafeteria and get some, do you guys want coffee.."

"Coffee sounds good. I will go with you" Finn said..

"So how are you holding up, Finn.."

"I am not.. I am just trying not to think about it."

"Hi there, can I get 4 coffees to go please? I just hope that Kurt will be okay.."

"Here are your coffees boys. Did I hear you say Kurt as in Kurt Hummel? The boy who was attacked?"

"Ya why?" Finn asked..

"Oh.. no reason, everybody in the hospital is talking about it. It`s horrible how people can be sometimes.. Are you guys his friends?"

"No, I am his brother and this is his boyfriend.."

"Uh god.. I am so sorry, coffee is on me guys. I will be praying for him.."

"Thanks.. So what are they saying about him?"

"That it's a miracle he has survived as long as he did, and that it's a miracle that he still is alive in surgery.."

"Oh.. okay.. Well Kurt's a fighter, and he will fight this.."

"Well, as I said, I will be praying for him.."

"Okay, so she scared me" Blaine said..

"Ya me too.. Let`s get back to them again.."

About 7 am the Doctor came back..

"Mr. and Mrs. Hummel.. it`s been a long night, but Kurt, he is in coma and stable for now The next 24 hours we will keep a close eye on him.. We had to give him CPR twice during surgery but Kurt is a fighter, it's a miracle he is alive right now. Now it`s up to Kurt to wake up.. But I got to warn you, when he wakes up, he is going to be in a lot of pain, but we will give him a high dose of morphine.. He is in ICU now and you can see him later today.. Now is not the time to see him. So I suggest that you guys go home get some sleep and come back later..Kurt will be in good hands.. I promise.."

"Thank you.. so much.."

"Any time, but Kurt isn't out of the danger zone yet.. I suggest when you see him you talk to him, he can hear you even though he is in a coma, and it might help him wake up.. But only family until he wakes up.."

"Will do, and we are his family.."

"Can I get your names and relation to Kurt so the nurses op at ICU knows who you are.."

"Ya.. Burt Hummel: farther, Carol Hudson Hummel: mom, Finn Hudson: brother and Blaine Anderson: boyfriend.."

"Okay thanks. I will give this to them.."

"Thanks."

"Come on guys let`s go home and get some sleep and take a shower. We can be back later.."

Blaine took out his phone and texted Wes.

_**Kurt's surgery went okay, but he is in a coma now and it`s up to him to wake up.. He is still not out of the danger zone, but he is alive and they are calling him a miracle kid.. –B**_

_**That's great, that he is alive I mean.. David and I are on our way to the hospital now-W**_

_**Come to Kurt's house, we will be there, we can`t see Kurt before this afternoon. But it`s only family that's allowed and me because Burt told them that I am his boyfriend..-B**_

_**Okay.. How are you doing?-W**_

_**I am hanging in there.. But I just want to lay down and cry, I have done a lot of that this night with Finn..-B**_

_**Ya, me too, the twins, they couldn't sleep. They were crying a lot.. Everyone is worried about Kurt and you.. I will let them know about Kurt.. see you soon..-W**_

Finn sent a messages to everyone telling them about Kurt.. When they got home, Wes and David were there waiting on the porch..

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, Blaine, Finn."

"Morning boys and call us Burt and Carol.. I am going to make coffee, you guys want some?.."

"Ya that would be great, haven't slept all night.."

They got inside and everyone sat down and drank their coffee..

"Um.. Blaine, I brought you a bag of cloth, and your laptop.. I talked to the principal and told him that you wouldn't be back for some time. I figured you wouldn`t leave Kurt until he is well.. So you will get an email with your homework and you email it to the teachers.." Wes said..

"Thanks and you are right I am not leaving Lima until I know Kurt is okay.. If that's okay with you 3 of cause" Blaine said looking over to Burt and Carol

"Of cause it is.. We wouldn`t have it any other way.."

"Thanks.. What about Warbler practice Wes?"

"Well we can`t have practice without our 2 lead singers, so it`s on standby for some time."

"Thanks guys, it means a lot.."

"Anything for you and Kurt.. Well we are going to go back to Dalton, we all got this week off and we have to show op to therapy because of what we have seen and been through.. We will come by the hospital even though we can't see him yet.. Text us with news okay.."

"Okay.. Will do."

"Drive safe and keep your eyes open.. I don't want any more people in the hospital. . One is one too many.."

"Will do Burt.."

"They are good friends Blaine.."

"Ya they ar., I am lucky to have them.. Um, do you mind if I take a shower, I smell of blood and I don't like that.."

"Sure honey, just take Kurt`s room, you can stay there from now on.. And sleep for a couple of hours.."

"Thanks will do.." Blaine said as he dragged himself upstairs..The others slept too. Blaine just went to Kurt's bed and cried himself to sleep, The bed smelt of Kurt, so that helped.. after a couple of hours of sleep he took a shower and was going to put his cloth on, but he saw Kurt`s jumpsuit and put that on instead..

He went downstairs and Finn was sitting waiting for Carol and Burt to get down so they could get to the hospital..

"Wow Blaine you are wearing Kurt's jumpsuit.."

"Ya, it feels good, and it smells like Kurt so I feel a bit better.."

"Cool, I wish I could fit his cloth, but I can`t.."

"You boys ready to get back to the hospital?"

"Ya let me just grab my laptop.." Blaine said..

They got to the hospital really quick.. They went to Kurt's room .. Blaine stood outside and took a deep breath and went in.

He saw his pale body lying there with a tube down his throat, and wires everywhere on his body, it didn't look like Kurt at all. He had bandages on his body and he was covered with a blanket. When he saw Kurt, it was like someone had ripped his heart out of his chest.. Blaine cried and joined the rest by the bed.. Finn moved from where he was sitting and told Blaine to sit there.. Blaine just looked at Kurt and took his hand a held it tight..

"We will give you some time alone with him, Burt said.. Remember, talk to him, he will hear you.."

"o-Okay.. Thanks Burt.." The 3 left the room and Blaine was alone with Kurt.. Blaine stood op and kissed Kurt's cheek.. He sat back down and held his hands tight..

"Hi there beautiful.. So the doctors say that you can hear what we say to you..They say that it's a miracle that you are alive right now.. And that you will wake up when you want to..You scared me Kurt. I thought I had lost you. You scared everyone and you made Puck cry, and that`s saying something.. Puck broke his hand by pushing it in to the wall when we found you.. I have never in my life been more scared than I was yesterday, when we were all looking for you.. Kurt I need you to fight this and come back to me.. I don't know what I would do if I lose you, and I can't think about it.. Kurt, the first time I saw you on the plane I knew you were special.. I am happy when I am around you. My face lights up every time I am with you.. I love it when you fall asleep on me.. Kurt, I am in love with you, I have been from that day on the plane.. I didn't do anything about it then. because you had been through so much.. But the thought of losing you.. Kurt you mean everything to me.. You are my world.. And I love you, so much.. More than words can say.. I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece. I'm complete.. Kurt come back to me so I can tell you how much I love you every day for the rest of my life.. I need you, and just, please Kurt, come back to me, to us.. Please wake up.. I love you so so much, I did the first time I saw you and I do now and I will always love you.. Please wake up.. I love you so much Kurt.."

Blaine was crying after he said that to Kurt, he was hoping that Kurt would wake up, but nothing happened.. He went out to find Carol, Burt and Finn so they could get back to Kurt..

"Hi guys, you can go back in there, I need to get some air.." Blaine said as he walked out of the hospital..

"Mom, Burt, do you guys mind if I had a moment alone with Kurt?" Finn asked.

"No not at all go ahead.." Burt told him..

Finn walked in to Kurt's room and sat down next to him..

"Hi bro, I know you can hear me.. I remember the first time I saw you. I didn't really care back then, but now I regret everything I did to you. Puck feels the same.. I am sure Blaine told you that Puck cried yesterday. I don't know if it was the pain of breaking his hand, but I am pretty sure it was because of you.. Puck has broken his foot and his arm but never cried about it.. Everyone lost their minds when you went missing.. I was losing my mind.. For a second I thought that I had lost my brother. And I know the doctors say that you are still in a danger zone, but you are strong, you are the strongest person I know. You came to school every day knowing what would happen to you.. I don't know how you did it bro, I couldn`t have done it.. Kurt you have soo many people who love you, and they want you to wake up.. I want and need you to wake up.. Blaine is a mess you know.. He couldn`t stop crying.. Me and him made a deal not to cry in front of Burt, but it turned out he was doing the same for us, but we all cried.. We still do.. Blaine loves you.. He is a great guy, and he is good for you.. You need to wake up for me, for our parents, for our friends and for Blaine.. I can see Blaine going after Karofsky if you don't get out of this. And I am going to back him up with all the others, hell, we want to go after him now, but I think the police made an arrest, I don't know, they haven't contacted us after last night. Anyway I need you to wake up bro.. I need my brother to tell me when I am being a jerk.. I love you Kurt.. Like a brother I mean.. .. I hope you come back soon.."

Finn was sitting there and was staring at Kurt just hoping that he would wake up. His parents walked in after a while..

"Hi, where is Blaine?" Finn asked, surprised that he wasn't there with them..

"We don't know, he hasn't come back after he left. I think he just needs some time to take it all in.." Carol said as she and Burt went to Kurt's side..

"Hi there kiddo, we need you to wake up.. We miss your smile and we miss you.. Please wake up.. We all love you so much," Burt said with tears in his eyes, Carol was crying and holding on to Burt.. Finn toke his phone out and texted Blaine..

_**Hi Blaine, where are you? Kurt's still the same.. –F**_

Finn was waiting for a reply, but didn't get any.. Finn tried to call Blaine but he wasn't answering..

"Mom, Blaine isn't picking up his phone or answering on my text" Finn said..

"Think he just turned off his phone, honey, he wanted to be alone.. If he isn't back by tonight then I will start to worry.."

"Okay" Finn said with a half smile, he was worried..

Blaine had taken a cab to the grave yard to see Kurt's mom, and he turned off his phone when he got there.. He didn't know why he came to the grave yard, he didn't even know where she was, he asked at the office and they told him where he could find her.. He found after looking for about 20 minutes..

"Hi Mrs. Hummel, I know you don't know me, but I am Blaine, a good friend of Kurt's.. I don't know why I am here.. I wish I could have met you,.. I am sure you know what's going on with Kurt right now..I love your son, and it kills me to see him like that.. I want him to wake up.. I guess I was hoping, maybe you could help him wake up.. I don't know how it works up there but I am hoping, somehow maybe you can help.. I think that's the reason I came here, I guess.. I am going to take good care of him, don't you worry about that.."

Blaine then stood up and was on his way back to the cab, he asked the driver to wait for him.. When he got in, he turned his phone back on..Hi had 10 missed calls, 4 from Finn, 2 from Wes and 4 from Burt. 5 text messages all from Finn.. He texted Finn back quickly..

_**Sorry, I turned my phone off for awhile.. Is Kurt okay? –B**_

_**Where are you man, you scared me when you didn't answer earlier.. Kurt's the same, no change..-F**_

_**Oh okay, well I was at the grave yard to se Kurt's mom, I have no idea why.. I am on my way back to the hospital. I will be there in 10 mins..-B**_

_**Okay, but next time, keep your phone turned on, I will see you soon..-F**_

Blaine got back to the hospital and apologized to them for turning off his phone.. He sat down besides Kurt and watched the boy, holding his hand.. The visiting hour where over and Blaine got to stay with Kurt that night. Carol and Burt and Finn went home to get some sleep. Blaine had fallen asleep on Kurt and was woken by nurses pulling him back..

"What's going on", Blaine asked confused ..

The nurse that was holding him back, said that he needed to get back to the OR, because his lung had collapsed..

"Is he going to be okay" Blaine asked with tears in his eyes..

"I don't know, with everything going on, I don't know, but we will do our best. He is our miracle boy" she said, as she left and Kurt was being rolled off to the OR..

**Sorry, i know i did agien.. Next chapter comming up soon.. Thanks agien for all the alerts :) I love you all :) Be safe xoxo:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all the alerts :) Enjoy :)**

What the hell just happened Blaine thought to himself, oh ya, Kurt was being rushed to the OR again.. Oh shit, shit ,shit.. How much more can he take.. How much can I and his family take.. I need to call Burt now… Blaine was dialing, he had Burt on speed dial..

"Hallo" Burt said half asleep..

"Uh, hi Burt, its Blaine, you need to get to the hospital now.."

"What is it, is Kurt okay?"

"No, he has just been rushed to the OR.. Just get here. I will tell you what`s going on…"

"Okay, we will be there soon.. hang in there Blaine.."

Why is Burt always comforting me, is that what a farther normally does.. Blaine thought to himself while he was walking back and forward in the visiting room, waiting for Burt to come through the doors.. He was crying too.. He didn't know if Kurt was going to be okay or not.. In the last 24 hours they have all been through hell..

At the Hummel house, Burt woke Carol up..

"Carol, we need to go to the hospital, Blaine called.. Kurt's been rushed to the OR.."

"Oh, god no.. I will go wake Finn up.."

"Finn wake up, we have to go to the hospital.. Oh hi Rachel when did you come over.."

"I called her last night after you guys were asleep.. I didn't want to be alone, you are not mad are you.."

"No" Carol said, "not now.. I would be if it was a normal day but now, no.. You both are a mess and neither of you should be alone.. But get dressed we need to go to the hospital…"

"Is Kurt okay" Rachel asked..

"No honey, he has been rushed to the OR"

"Oh.. o..okay.. We will be right down.." Finn said as he looked to Rachel who was crying again.. She and Finn had cried themselves to sleep last night..

Carol was in the kitchen making a big pot of coffee to bring with them as it was 3 in the morning, and the hospital coffee sucked..

Everybody was ready in less than 30 minutes, and were in the car.. Everybody was silent.. Burt was speeding 20 miles over what he should drive.. And they got pulled by the cops ..

"Shit, not now, I don't have time for this" Burt said..

"May I see your Drivers license please" the officer said..

"Ya.. Can you make it quick, I know I was speeding, just give a ticket, I have to get to the hospital.."

"Wait your last name is Hummel" the officer asked

"Ya why, can we get on with this.."

"Are you Kurt Hummel's farther, the one that`s all over the news.."

"Yes I am and my son`s been rushed to the OR and I need to get there fast.."

"Here you go, and follow my car. I will get you to the hospital faster.. I am praying for your son by the way.."

"Uh.. thanks.."

They followed the speeding police car in front of the. Finn couldn`t help but enjoy this a little, it wasn't every day that you were asked to follow a police car.. They got to the hospital and thanked the officer and they all ran in to the Hospital.. Blaine was about to call Burt again, but saw them running towards him,..

"Hi, what took you so long. I was getting worried.. Hi Rachel, what and how are you here this early.."

"She was with Finn last night. I don't know how but that doesn't matter now" Burt said.. "What happened to Kurt?"

"Well I was woken by nurses pulling me away from Kurt and they said that his lung had collapsed that's all I know.. No one has come and told anything to me yet.."

"Oh okay, well then let`s sit and wait. Carol made coffee, you want some?.."

"Yes please.. The coffee here is awful but you would know.."

They all sat down and everyone had coffee in their hands.

"How come it took you guys so long to get here.."

"We got pulled over by the cops and then he saw my last name and asked if I was Kurt's farther, and when I said yes, he asked me to follow his car here.. He said he is praying for Kurt.. He saw the news.."

"Oh okay.." Blaine said.. as the conversation was over the nurse came in.. The same nurse that pulled him away from Kurt..

"Blaine, I have an update on Kurt".. Blaine stood up and so did the rest of them..

"Okay, this is Kurt's farther .." Blaine told the nurse..

"Uh, hi Mr. Hummel.. Your son is doing just fine, he is still in a coma, but his surgery went well and you can see him in his room in 20 mins.."

"Thank you" Burt and Blaine said.. And went back to sit down with the others..

"I texted my dad's and they are here to pick me up" Rachel said.. "Finn call if you need anything.. if any of you need anything, call, okay.."

"Okay" Finn said. "He gave her a big hug.." and so did Burt, Carol and Blaine..

"Kurt's going to be okay" Rachel whispered in to Blaine's ear as they hugged tightly..

"I hope so Rachel.. I so hope so.."

After Rachel left they all went up to Kurt's room and sat next to him.. They just sat there around him, watching him.. They were all crying at this point…A few hours went by, but there was no change..

Later that day at Glee club at the New Directions..

Everybody sat there very close to each other holding hands and where worried about Kurt… walked in..

"Look guys, I know we are all worried about Kurt but.."

"Mr. Shue" Rachel said.. "Can I please say something? I have an update on Kurt.."

"Ya sure Rachel.. The floor is yours.."

"Thanks Mr. Shue, so I was at Finns last night and we got woken by Carol saying we needed to get to the hospital. When we got there Blaine told us, that Kurt's lung had collapsed.. He is okay now but still in a coma.. I wanted to do something for Kurt.. There are so many people who doesn't know Kurt, who has written on Kurt's Facebook saying they are praying for him.. I was thinking we should sing at the hospital, outside since we can`t see him, and we should get the Warblers in on it to.. We could maybe make an invitation on Facebook and get all the people who wants to join us and sent a prayer to Kurt and his family..What do you guys think?"

"That's a good idea" Santana said.. "What do you think Mr. Shue?"

"I think it's a great idea. I will spread the word around and get people to show up at the hospital.."

"Ya, I am with Rachel" Mercedes said going up to give Rachel a hug who was in tears..

"Me and Rachel will spread the word on Facebook, you guys should do the same .."

"Let`s call Wes now and put him on speaker and tell him about the plan" Rachel said..

"Hallo, this is Wes.."

"Hi Wes, it`s Rachel and you are on speaker phone with the rest of the New Directions."

"Oh.. hi there everybody.. What's up?"

"We wanted to sing to Kurt and to his family and to Blaine.. We are posting it on Facebook so who wants to come, can join and sent their prayers and thoughts to Kurt and his family. You guys want to join us?.. And post it on Facebook too.. We were going to bring candles and red and white roses and give the red roses one by one to Kurt`s family and the white ones to be outside with a lit candle.."

"That's a good idea, are we telling Blaine and Finn?"

"No.. It should be a surprise for them.. I just hope they won't get mad at us for doing this.."

"I think they will be happy.. But what song are we singing and when is this going to happen?"

"We will find the song. And I was thinking tonight, after it got dark so they can see the candles.."

"Okay, well I will get the local news in on it too, let them know.. so whoever wants to can come and show their support. I saw Kurt`s Facebook page.."

"Okay well, we will see you tonight at the hospital at around 8 pm. Bye guys.."

"I made an event on Facebook while you were on the phone, cheek your Facebook and send it to your friends.." Quinn said..

_**Facebook event: sending a prayer to Kurt Hummel and his Family..**_

_**Join us tonight at Lima hospital and send a prayer to our friend Kurt Hummel and to his family.. Any one is welcome, its going down at 8pm tonight.. Bring candles, a red and a white rose, we will be taking all red roses and pass it on to Kurt's family, so they can have it in Kurt's room.. Hope to see you there and let your friends know.. **_

"Good job Quinn" Mr. Shue said who was on his Facebook on his phone.. "There are already 157 people joining.."

"Thanks Mr. Shue, the event is spreading fast.."

"Ya it's a good thing Puck said.. I hope Karofsky sees this and know that he can`t break Kurt and that so many people are praying for him to wake up.. I saw his 2 friends today and the police came for them. I don't know why, but I don't really care, I just want to see Karofsky behind bars.."

"Ya I think we all agree on that.." Mercedes was cut by Sue coming in..

"Can you all please come to my office? I have something to show you.." Sue said ..

They all went to Sues office and Sue turned the TV on..

_**We have no new news about Kurt Hummel. He has still not woken up.. But I stand here in front of Dalton academy where Kurt goes to school. I am joined by one of his best friends Wes, who wants to say something.. **_

_**Hallo everyone, I am talking on behalf of all of Kurt's friends here at Dalton and from McKinley.. Now all of you at McKinley don't worry, Blaine and Kurt`s family can`t see the news at the hospital today. One of my friends dad works in the hospital board so I called in a favor.. No one at the hospital can se tv today..The tv will be turned on at tonight.. Anyway, there is an event on Facebook that's called "sending a prayer to Kurt Hummel and his Family.." Please join the event and meet us at Lima hospital tonight at .. Everyone is welcome.. It would mean the world to Kurt and his family to know how many people are praying for him.. So thank you to all of you who will be coming tonight..**_

_**Well there you have it, sent a prayer to Kurt and his family .. I know I will be there.. He is a Miracle boy.. Now all we need is for him to wake up..**_

"Wow that was fast" Santana said..

"Jep, it was.. Good to know people who knows people" Puck said..

"Well you guys should get back and practice your song" Sue said.. "Will see you tonight.."

"Um.. okay" Rachel said…

Back at the hospital everyone was sitting around Kurt hoping that he would wake up, but no sign..

"Carol, Finn and Blaine, do you guys mind going out for a bit, I would like to have some time with my son.."

"Ya. Of cause honey. We will be outside.." They left the room and Burt took Kurt`s hand..

"Hi kiddo, I remember the time when I was in a coma, how it was for me.. I heard everything but couldn't respond.. The same is happening for you now.. Kurt, if you see your mom, say hi from me.. I remember I saw her when I was in coma, she told me to get my ass back to you, Carol and Finn. I hope, if you see her, that she tells you the same.. We can`t live without you. Blaine can`t live without you.. He is crying all the time, even if he says he isn't. I can see it in his eyes.. We all want you to come back to us.. I need you Kurt, we need you.. Please wake up kiddo. Love you…"

Burt went out to say that they could come back in. They all went back in and took their places and sat there and looked at Kurt..

A few hours had past, it was around 7.30. The Glee club was waiting for the Warblers to come in..

"Hi guys" Wes said.. "There are a lot of people out there and there are more on the way.."

"Ya, it's a beautiful sight" Artie said..

"Did you see Finn or Blaine" Reed asked..

"I heard Blaine cry in the bathroom" Puck said.. "I wanted to say something so badly but I didn't.."

"Poor Blaine" Nick said..

"Ya, its hard on everyone, but I think it`s more hard on Blaine, because he never told him in person how he felt about him.. He was going to do it on Wednesday.. I think that's killing him inside.." Wes said..

"Ya, it kills me to see everyone so sad, I don't get sad and yet I am crying a lot these days.. Damn Kurt you turned me soft" Puck said..

"You love him" Mercedes said with a half smile on her face.. "We all do.."

"Ya I think I do" Puck said.. "But don't you guys tell him I said that.."

"We won`t. You can tell him yourself when he is awake.." Wes said with a smile on his face..

"Okay let`s get to the crowd.. "Do you have your candles lit…" Rachel asked..

"Yes.. let`s face the crowd.." Puck said..

They all went out and saw everyone out there. There was a lot of people out there, even some of the doctors and nurses were out there.. The news was there too and was sending live from the hospital, it was and all the tv`s were back on..

Back in Kurt's room a nurse came in to see if the tv was on. But it wasn't so she walked in..

"Hi, guys, I think you guys should turn the tv on.. Trust me you will want to see this.." The nurse turned the tv on..

"What the hell, is this here at the hospital" Burt asked..

"Ya, Kurt`s friends planned all of it.."

"OMG, that so beautiful" Carol said with tears in her eyes..

"We have great friends" Finn said and Blaine nodded, they were crying..

_**Rachel started to talk in to a mic, "Hi everyone.. Thanks for showing up.. It means a lot to us standing here in front of you and I know it will mean a lot to Kurt, his parents, his brother and his boyfrind.. And yes I said boyfriend, so if any of you are homophobi,c then I suggest you leave.. So we are going to sing to our good friend Kurt and his family.. Burt, Carol, Finn and Blaine, why don't you guys come down.. I know you are watching and I am sure the nurse in your room will stay with Kurt."**_

"Go on down. I will stay here, all this is for you guys and for Kurt..It`s not every day that a boy who is in a coma can get so many to show up.. Kurt is lucky to have friends who would do this for him."

"We know" Burt said.. "Come guys lets go.. can you keep the tv on so Kurt can hear.."

"Ya sure" the nurse said, "And I wouldn`t miss this.."

They all walked hand in hand down to the crowd. Everyone of them had tears in their eyes as they saw a lot of Kurt's friends standing there looking at them walk to them.. Finn ran up to Rachel and kissed her.. Everyone went to hug Burt, Carol and Blaine..

"I can`t believe you guys did this" Blaine said.. "Whoes idea was this?"

"Rachel" Mercedes said..

"Rachel get over here so I can give you one more hug.." Blaine hugged her and Burt and Carol and Finn joined in and said "thank you.."

"By the way, these are for you and Kurt" Reed said.. There were about 400 red roses in a basket.. The twins gave the basket to Burt..

"Anyhow we have a song that we would like to sing to everyone" Mercedes said, as she gave the mic to Rachel.. its " Keep Holding On "**  
>You're not alone<strong>_  
><em>**Together we stand  
>I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand<br>When it gets cold  
>And it feels like the end<br>There's no place to go  
>You know I won't give in<br>No I won't give in**

Rachel was about to break down, but Wes put a hand around her and so did Mercedes.. Everyone did that and they were standing holding one another singing with tears in their eyes.. Puck had to stop singing for a second or he would have ruined the song.. Everybody wanted to break down but they just had tears running down their cheeks, and they didn`t care..

**Keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<br>Just stay strong  
>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<br>There's nothing you could say  
>Nothing you could do<br>There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
>So keep holding on<br>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

Carol and Burt where holding Finn tightly and they were crying.. Blaine saw their friends crying. Looking at them, Blaine fell to his knees and just sat there looking at them.. Finn went down to him and they just hugged each other and cried .. Burt and Carol sat down and held them both. As they were looking up, they saw Rachel, Mercedes, Wes and David walk to them still singing.. They sat down and hugged them and they were all crying.. They stood op and joined the group of singing people.. Blaine just stood there and started singing too..

**So far away**  
><strong>I wish you were here<strong>  
><strong>Before it's too late, this could all disappear<strong>  
><strong>Before the doors close<strong>  
><strong>And it comes to an end<strong>  
><strong>With you by my side I will fight and defend<strong>  
><strong>I'll fight and defend<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, yeah<strong>

**Keep holding on**  
><strong>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<strong>  
><strong>Just stay strong<strong>  
><strong>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<strong>  
><strong>There's nothing you could say<strong>  
><strong>Nothing you could do<strong>

By now they saw ever yone was holding their candles up in the air and was singing along.. Itwas a pretty sight..  
><strong><br>There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
>So keep holding on<br>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Hear me when I say, when I say I believe**  
><strong>Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny<strong>  
><strong>Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<strong>

**La da da da**  
><strong>La da da da<strong>  
><strong>La da da da da da da da da<strong>

**Keep holding on**  
><strong>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<strong>  
><strong>Just stay strong<strong>  
><strong>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<strong>  
><strong>There's nothing you could say<strong>  
><strong>Nothing you could do<strong>  
><strong>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<strong>  
><strong>So keep holding on<strong>  
><strong>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<strong>

**Keep holding on**  
><strong>Keep holding on<strong>

**There's nothing you could say**  
><strong>Nothing you could do<strong>  
><strong>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<strong>  
><strong>So keep holding on<strong>  
><strong>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<strong>

By the end of the song Burt, Carol, Finn and Blaine was in the middle of a group hug.. Everyone was crying.. Burt took the mic from Rachel..

"Hi guys, thank you so much for coming out here and pray for my son.. You guys have no idea what it means to me and all these amazing people back here.. it`s good to know that my son has great friends like you all, Burt said turning to Kurt's friends.. Rachel thank you so much for coming up with this, and to all of you guys, you are just amazing.. Everyone of you.. Thank you guys you have no idea what this means to me and what it will mean to Kurt when he wakes up.."

Carol took the mic from Burt.. "Wow, guys.. You guys are amazing.. and all of you who showed up tonight.. Thank you so much.. Rachel you are a fantastic friend. Don't ever forget that.. I am glad that Finn has you in his life..Thank you all so much for that beautiful song, and Puck it`s okay to cry.. You don't have to be all thug and bad boy.. You love Kurt, we all do .. so just cry and next time you get upset stay away from a wall.. Just cry instead of punching a wall next time.. Thank you all for coming to night.."

Blaine took the mic.. "I have no idea what to say to all this.. Kurt has great friends who really truly love him, I can see that now. I saw it before but all this just shows how much you guys care for Kurt, and after all the crap he has been through its really good to see.. I love you all and yes you guys in the New Directions too.. Finn, you and I have come close and after what happened to Kurt we have come even closer. I love you man.. You are like a brother to me.. And Burt and Carol I love you guys too, you guys have become my parents in the last few month.. Rachel thank you so much for this.. it means the world to me and it will mean a lot to Kurt.. To Wes and David. Thank you for making me go to New York. If I hadn't gone I wouldn't have known this people, I would never had met Kurt, he is the love of my life.. And after all this you have to wake up Kurt.. Because I can`t see my life without you.. Thank you to all of you who showed op to night and are praying for Kurt .. It means a lot.". Blaine had tears running down his face as he gave the mic to Finn and hugged him..

Finn toke the mic.. "Thank you all for showing up to night, it`s great to see that so many people are praying for my brother.. Rachel, you are an angel sent from heaven.. You came up with this and got everybody in on it.. I love you Rachel. I really truly do.. All of you guys are great friends of me and Kurt's.. And I am proud to call you guys my friends.. Blaine, I love you too .. You are good for my brother.. and I am happy that we are going to be in each others life.. all of you are going to be a part of my life..Kurt, you have to wake up.. We all love you so much.. Thanks guys for coming out tonight.. None of us are going to forget this ever.. Thank you…"

Rachel took the mic and said, "thanks for coming all of you.. Now everyone say please wake up soon Kurt on the count of 3,.. 1,2,3 PLEASE WAKE UP SOON KURT.. thanks for coming guys good night…"

They all walked inside to the visiting room, crying and hugging each other.. Mr. Shue walked in to the visiting room crying..

"I am so proud of you guys" Mr. Shue said with tears in his eyes.. "Kurt will be so proud of you guys.. What all of you pulled off in a couple of hours, and to see you work together like that..I am just proud.. oh and here are more roses, it`s from the teachers at the school.."

"Thanks Mr. Shue" Rachel said.. "And thank you all for doing this.. I know I can be a bitch sometimes but I do love all of you.. Yes even you Santana and Puck."

"Well we kind of love you too Rachel" Santana said.. "Man what`s happening to me.. I am losing my bitchi touch, damn Kurt you turned me soft…"

"I think with everything going on we have become closer and yes we have had our drama, but at the end of the day, we all love each other, even if some of us can`t admit it.." Mercedes said.

"We better get going guys" Mr. Shu. Said.. "its getting late.. Burt call me when there is news okay.."

They all hugged each other and then they left.. Wes and David stayed back for a little more. They wanted to talk to Blaine.. Burt, Carol and Finn went to Kurt`s room to say goodbye to him since it was Blaine how was staying again tonight..

"So Blaine how are you really and don't lie.." Wes asked

"I am hanging in there, and I am doing a little better after tonight.. But I will be a lot better if Kurt would just wake up.." Now Blaine was crying again..

"I know we too, you saw us tonight.. we were all crying.." David said..

"Ya I still can`t believe you all did this for us.."

"We love you and Kurt so of cause we would do this" Wes said as they were walking out of the hospital..

"Wow.." Blaine said with his jaw dropping.. "What the name in gaga…"

There was candles and white roses lying on the ground on a side way by the hospital.. There were small notes too..

"Ya, you should read the notes with Kurt when he wakes up, there are notes from us and the others too.." David said..

"I love you guys.. I will see you soon okay.."

"Ya.. Text us as soon as anything happens.." Wes said.

Blaine took a min to process everything that had happened in the last 2 hours.. He saw Burt, Carol and Finn coming out..

"Wow, is all that for Kurt? the notes, the teddy bears?" Finn asked,.

"Ya, I believe it is.." Blaine said..

"Okay well we are going.. Call us if anything happens.. Kurt looks more pink now so don't get your hopes too high.." Burt said, as he hugged Blaine.. As did Carol and Finn..

Blaine walked over to a big teddy bear. On that bear was a note from the New Directions and the Warblers.. We love you Kurt.. Blaine took the bear with him back to Kurt's room.. When he walked in he saw all the red roses around the room..He walked over to Kurt and kissed his cheek, he put the teddy bear by the side of Kurt..and sat down holding Kurt`s hand..

"Hi there beautiful, we have great friends, just so you know, and they all love you so much.. I love you so so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so please wake up baby.. I love you… good night.."

Blaine fell asleep on Kurt still holding Kurt's hand.. he woke up around 4 in the morning.. someone was holding his hand tightly.. it took Blaine awhile to get it, but suddenly he jumped out of his chair..

"Kurt are you awake," he asked.. "If you are please open your eyes baby.. Please god let him wake up.."

"Kurt?"

**Uhh.. Is Kurt awake? Find out next time.. Be safe xoxo :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy :)**

"Kurt, are y-you awake.. Please be awake.. Kurt hold my hand tight if you are awake.."Blaine waited for about one minute and then Kurt held Blaine's hand tightly..

"Oh thank god..Omg Kurt, you are finally awake.. Please can you open those beautiful eyes of yours so I can see them.."

Kurt opened his eyes, and Blaine started to cry..

"Oh god Kurt, you are so beautiful, I thought I would never see those eyes again.. Don't try to talk you have a tube down your throat. Let me get a doctor or nurse in here.." Blaine pushed the red call button and 5 mins later a nurse came in..

"Oh, Kurt you are awake, thank god.. you know you are our miracle boy.. It`s good to see you awake.." The nurse said

"Um.. I was hoping that you could take the tube out of his throat, he wants to talk.."

"Ya, I can do that", the nurse said, "Okay Kurt. This is not going to be much fun for you, but are you ready?" Kurt nodded.. "Okay hold your breath, and there we go, you are free.. you okay Kurt.."

"Yes but I have a lot of pain…"

"Okay I am going to get your doctor. I will be right back okay.."

Kurt looked over to Blaine..Oh how he missed that face.. His eyes and his hair..

"Hi Blaine"

"Oh my god Kurt, I missed that voice, I can't believe you are finally awake.." Blaine was crying..

"Why are you crying?"

"B-because I – I thought I had lost you.. I have been a mess the last few days.."

"So I have heard.. I heard the tv too.. Rachel she really did that for me?"

"Yes Kurt, she did, everyone was here, and look around you, there are over 400 red roses here.."

"Wow, I didn't notice that before.. That's kind of …" The doctor came in..

"Hi Kurt, I am doctor Jones..How are you feeling.."

"Like I have been stabbed.. I am in pain.."

"Ya, when the medication goes off, you will feel pain and it only gets worse every time. I am going to give you some morphine now, but first what is the last thing you remember?"

"Um.. I was in an ambulance being rushed over here.. And Blaine and My dad was crying.."

"Do you remember who did this to you", the doc asked..

"Ya, a little too well.. Karofsky.. Where is dad any way.."

Blaine hated that name and he wanted to punch a wall or something…"Oh sorry" Blaine said, "I need to call them, they went home when visiting hours where over.. I will be right back okay Kurt.."

Blaine had a big smile on his face, Kurt was back.. He took out his phone and called Burt..

"Hi there Blaine, is everything okay?"

"Ya it is, Kurt woke up about 30 min ago.."

"We will be right there.."

Blaine walked back in to the room and saw the nurse was giving him more morphine..

"Your dad and the others are on the way.. How are you doing?"

"Sleepy.. you?"

"Me, I am much better now that you are awake.. D-do, do you remember me talking to you?"

"Ya that was my favorite part, and Blaine. I love you too.. Have since we first met.."

"Wow, really ? That's great.. you have no idea how I felt the last few days.. I just love you so much.."

"Me too. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Can you kiss me?"

"Ya, that I can do.." Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt on the lips..

"Totally worth the wait" Kurt said.. "Blaine, why are you crying again?"

"I didn't think I could kiss you ever and that killed me.."

"Blaine, look at me, I am right here, and I am not going anywhere.. I promise.."

"I believe you, the doctor said it was a miracle you where alive.."

"I know.. I love you.."

"I love you too.. so so much.. Now go to sleep.. I will be here when you wake up.."

"Can you lay with me. I want you to hold me.." Kurt asked..

"Are you sure, I don't want you to get hurt or rip your stitches.."

"Blaine, I feel safe with you and you won`t hurt me, now get up here.."

Blaine sat on the bed and Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest and put his hands around Blaine's waist and fell asleep.. Blaine just held Kurt tightly like his life depended on it.. He didn't even notice that he had started crying again.. a few min later Burt, Carol and Finn walked in..

"Hi Blaine" Burt said with a smile on his face..

"Oh, hi, guys, didn't hear you come in.."

"We can see why" Finn said with a smile on his face looking at his brother who was asleep on Blaine..

"Why are you crying honey," Carol asked with a worried face..

"Oh, I didn't notice that I was crying again. I guess its happy tears, Kurt's back.." Blaine said with a big smile on his face..

"How is he" Burt asked as he kissed Kurt's cheek..

"He was in pain when he woke up, but the nurse gave him a high dose of morphine and that's why he is sleeping now.. He heard everything we said to him, and he could hear the tv too.. He remembers everything too, even the attack" Blaine said..

"Oh.. okay. Well I wish he didn't remember the attack" Burt said..

"So do I.." Blaine said as he looked down to Kurt who was asleep.. The others went to the couch and sat down and they fell asleep.. Finn was sitting and talking to Blaine..

"Hi Finn can you pass me my phone, I can't really move and I need to text Wes and let him know what's going on.."

"Oh.. Right. I can just text him from my phone, that way you don't have to move at all.." Finn said as he took out his phone and texted Wes.

_**Morning Wes, it`s a great morning, Kurt's awake, he woke up about an hour ago..-F**_

_**OMG. That's great I will tell the others right away… How is he and how is Blaine? –W**_

_**Kurt's sleeping on Blaine and Blaine is busy holding him and crying happy tears without knowing that he is crying right now. That's why I am texting you and not Blaine..-F**_

_**Blaine moves fast ;) when can we come visit, we all want to see him? –W**_

_**I don't know, let me ask the nurse later and I will get back to you…-F**_

A few hours had past and they were all a sleep, Finn had fallen asleep on Blaine too and was holding Kurt's hand.. They were all woken by a scream form Kurt..Burt jumped up and was at Kurt's side and Blaine just looked worried..

"Hi Kurt, what's wrong" Burt asked…

"Pain, ahhhh god it hurts like hell make it stop.."

Burt pressed the red button and a nurse came in, she didn't have to ask what was wrong. She left the room and came back with more morphine.. Blaine was just holding Kurt tight trying to calm Kurt down.. He hated seeing Kurt like this.. Kurt had somehow got his hands on Finns hand.

"Is't okay, baby, the pain will go away soon" Blaine said as he looked at the nurse with his eyes saying "would you hurry up please"

Kurt was still screaming and crying in to Blaine's chest .. Burt and Carol was trying to calm Kurt down but nothing was working.. Finn was standing there in pain because Kurt was holding Finns hand so tight that Finn wanted to scream, but he didn't, he just bit his tong and screamed inside himself with tears running down his face from the pain in his hand and from seeing Kurt in so much pain. Blaine noticed that Kurt was holding Finns hand tight.. Ones the morphine started to work Kurt calmed down..

"Babe, you think you could let go of Finns hand now, it`s kind of going Blue.." Blaine said..

"Oh god, Finn I am so sorry…"

"Nahh I am fine don't worry" Finn said as he was shaking his hand and ran to the bathroom and put cold water on it..

"Liar" Kurt said and looked at his mom and dad..

"Hi mom, dad.."

"Hi kiddo, it`s good to see you awake, how are you feeling.."Burt asked..

"Much better, but I feel sleepy from the drugs and I don't want to go back to sleep, I don't want to keep having nightmares about Karofsky…"

"Oh honey, I am sorry for what he has done to you" Carol said..

"Man.. For a guy who has been in coma for some time you sure are strong" Finn said as he walked out of the bathroom, his hand was red..

"I am sorry Finn.." Kurt said..

"Its fine. I`m just glad you are okay bro.. I will let everyone know.. I am going to surprise them at Glee practice later today.."

"That sounds great Finn, and tell them thanks for what they did yesterday, I heard the tv."

"Will do bro.. You should see outside, there are roses, candles, notes and teddy bears out there.. and when we were coming in some of the doctors and nurses were out there putting more candles and flowers out there.."

"Wow, I can`t believe that Rachel did this, and everybody was in on it.."

"Ya, well I can, they all love you soo much and they would do anything for you "Burt said.. "so would we.."

"I will pick up the notes later if you want to read them, Kurt" Finn said..

"Ya that would be good, can you take a picture for me too?"

"Sure thing bro.."

"Hey dad, what happened to Karofsky, did the police get him or what" Kurt asked..

"I actually don't know kiddo, and now that I think about it. I have not heard from them since Saturday night which is a bit weird.. Don't worry about that Kurt.. I will call the officer later today and see what's going on.." Burt had a worried look on his face and so did Blaine and Carol.. Finn was just looking at his brother..

"Just go to sleep" Blaine said, "I will be here all the time.. okay?"

"Okay, I love you mom, dad, Finn.. and I love you Blaine.."

They all smiled.. "We love you too.. Get some sleep.." Burt said..

Blaine whispered "I love you" in to Kurt's ears and Kurt fell asleep a short while after…

"So I guess you too are together now" Burt said..

"Well I hope so.. We haven't had that talk yet, but he said he loves me, so that means something.."

"Ya.. well we are all happy for you two.. You deserve each other, you are soul mates" Burt said..

"Thanks Burt…"

"You are welcome Blaine, now you get some sleep too, you haven't slept that much the last couple of days.. We will be over here on the couch.. Soon they were all asleep.."

Later that day Glee club had just started and..Mr. Shue walked in..

"Guys, I just wanted to say that I was proud of what you all did yester… Finn what are you doing here, is Kurt okay ?" Mr. Shue asked..

"Mr. Shue, please take a seat, I have something to say…" Finn said..

"Dude is Kurt okay" Puck asked?

"Ya why did you come here, omg did he die?" Santana asked

"What? is dolphin dead…" Britney asked

"Finn is Kurt o.."

"Wow, guys take it easy, can I say something now and you guys relax a bit okay… Good, now first I wanted to say thanks to you all for what you did for us yesterday, it`s good to know you have true friends and an amazing girlfriend..And now to the best part, Kurt- he um.. He woke up this morning and he is okay, but in a lot of pain every time the drugs go off.. Finn said.."

Puck he fell out of his chair and ran up to Finn and gave him a big hug and started crying.. Mike accidentally fell over from his chair.. Rachel and Mercedes was crying and they went to hug Finn too..soon Finn was in a middle of a group hug ..

"Soo when can we see him" Mr. Shue asked…

"I don't know that yet.. we have to talk to his doctor but I don't think you can see him when he is ICU, but I will let you guys know.."

"Okay, you should know that Karofskys 2 friends are back at school and they look like crap. I have no idea what happened to them by the way.." Mike said with a small smile on his face..

"Um okay.." Finn said..

"Hi, what happened to your hand it`s all red and blue.." Artie asked..

"Kurt happened, he was in a lot of pain and he was holding my hand and so this happened.. Well, I should get back to the hospital, I will text you guys later.."

They all hugged Finn and after that Finn left.. He walked down the hall, happy that Kurt was awake.. He heard someone running towards him and the person ran past him. Finn froze for a second.. No it couldn't be could it.. Finn ran after the person out to the parking lot, but no one was there. He thought for a moment that he had seen Karofsky, but there was no one there so he just hopped in the car and drove back to the hospital.. His thoughts where at the school, he was so sure he looked like Karofsky, but then he said to himself, the police must have him in custody, right.. He couldn't get it out off his head..He parked his car at the hospital and was on his way in.. Didn't even notice Blaine outsight picking up notes from the ground.. He was about to walk in when he heard someone saying his name and then snapped out of his thoughts..

"Hi Finn. Are you okay?" Blaine asked looking worried at Finn..

"Um.. ya fine. Kurt's awake so everything is perfect.. What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with Kurt?"

"Kurt woke up and wanted to be alone for a bit with Carol and Burt, and I needed some air so I decided to pick all the notes and the teddy bear's up.. You want to give me a hand? Finn, are you sure you are okay, I don't think you heard half of what I just said… Finn? Hallo? Finn is any one home in there… FINN HUDSON HUMMEL ARE YOU HERE OR IS IT JUST YOUR BODY STANDING HERE?"

"Uh.. what.. I am sorry I didn't hear you. What did you say?"

"I asked you if you wanted to give me a hand with the notes.."

"Ya, sure man. You could have just asked and what are you doing down here anyway.."

"Where have you been the last 5 minutes.. I just told you Kurt wanted to be alone with his mom and dad so I came here.. Finn what`s bugging you? You know you can talk to me.."

"I am not sure if you want to hear what I have to say" Finn said as he was picking up notes from the ground..

"Try me.. I am here for you Finn. Tell me what's going on."

"Well when I was leaving Glee club I could have sworn I saw Karofsky running out , storming out in to the parking lot..But I ran after him and when I got to the parking lot no one was there. But I keep thinking that the police has him in custody.. But just looked like him..I just can't get this out of my head.".

"Hm.. That's weird.. I mean, we haven't heard anything from the police yet.. I think we should tell this to Burt and call the officers.. Let`s get the rest of the notes and get back.. Okay.."

"Okay, you are not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you Finn? You haven't done anything wrong.. The only person I am mad at is Karofsky and if I ever see him I will beat the crap out off him.."

"You can count me in.. How many more notes are there. I have like 200 here…"

"This is the last one, come on let's get back up to the room.."

When they got back to Kurt's room, Kurt was laughing at something…

"Hi babe, missed that laugh", Blaine said as he went over and kissed Kurt on the cheek.. "I got the notes for you.."

"Ya, there`s like 300 notes or something and teddy bears too, look, this one looks just like you" Finn said..

"Does not.. And why do you have a worried look on your face?"

"I am not worried.. I am just tired.." Finn said and looked at Burt who got it..

"Finn, why don't you and I go down and get some coffee, I need coffee even though the coffee sucks here.." Burt said..

"Hey babe, do you mind if I go with them? I need coffee too.." Blaine asked Kurt..

"No go ahead.. I will be here with mom, its fine.."

"Okay, we will be right back.. Love you.." Blaine said..

"Love you too, Blaine.."

"Okay so what`s going on Finn, why are you worried" Burt asked..

"I was wondering if you had heard from the police yet, or if you have called them.." Finn said..

"No I haven't heard from them yet, I was going to call them today, but now with the time I think I will wait till tomorrow.."

"I think you should call them now" Blaine said..

"Okay what's going on guys" Burt asked looking worried..

"Well I could have sworn I saw Karofsky today, running past me and I followed him out to the parking lot, but when I got there, no one was there, and then I said to myself that the police had him in custody..And when I told Blaine he reminded me, that the police hasn't called any of us yet and it`s just been worrying me.."

"Hmm.. I am going to call officer David right now.." Burt was dialing his no.. And it was ringing..

"Hallo this is Burt Hummel, is this Officer David?"

"Mr. Hummel, yes its officer David.. How is Kurt?"

"He is awake. I was wondering if you had Karofsky in custody?"

"I am glad Kurt is awake. How about I come down there right now and we will all talk.. I will tell you everything you need to know.."

"Okay, but is he in custody?"

"Mr. Hummel. I will tell you everything when I get there.. Just hang on.."

"Okay fine, but I am not happy.. I will see you soon.. The room no is 302 just go in.."

"I know see you soon bye.."

"Bye…"

"Well, what did he say" Blaine asked..

"He is on his way over now, he didn't say if Karofsky was in custody or not.."

"Oh" Blaine said, now he was really worried..

"Let just get back up to the room. The officer will meet us there.." Burt said..

When they got up to the room, Kurt was asleep..

"Hi Carol, did he just get more drugs" Burt asked..

"Ya about 10 minutes ago. He fell asleep.. He told me to tell you Blaine, to hold him when you got back.. What's going on.. You all look so worried.."

"Can I talk to you outside", Burt asked..

"Ya sure.. Blaine get over to Kurt…"

"On it Carol.." Blaine went over to Kurt and got in his bed and was holding Kurt.. Tears was falling down his face, but he didn't notice..

"I am worried that I did see Karofsky and I couldn't stop him.." Finn said..

"If it was him you saw, then it was. It wasn`t your job to stop him, you didn't know he would be there so don't think about it.. Let`s just wait till the officer gets here, you can tell the officer.."

"Okay, but the officer will want to talk to Kurt when he gets here you know.."

"Ya I know.. I will wake him when that time comes.. I just hope that it wasn't Karofsky you saw…"

Burt and Carol walked in, now they also had a worried look on their face.. They all sat there for an hour or so and then the door open.. The officer was here..

"Hallo.. How is he ?" the officer asked..

"He is fine for now.." Burt said.. "Now tell us about Karofsky…"

"If you don't mind I think Kurt needs to hear this too.."

"Um. Okay I will try to wake him" Blaine said..

"Kurt, babe can you wake up.. Officer David needs to talk to us.." Blaine said..

"Mhh no, wnana sleep.."

"I know you want to sleep babe, but it is important.. I-its about Karofsky…."

Kurt was awake now, he hated that name.. he sat up..

"What about him" Kurt asked looking at the officer..

"Hi Kurt. I am officer David.."

"Hi, what can I do for you.." Kurt asked..

"Well I need a statement from you.. see we think Karofsky is on the run.."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN ON THE RUN?" Burt asked..

"WHAT THE HELL?" Finn and Blaine said at the same time..

"Well when we got back to the station that night and was about to go out to arrest him the news came out of Kurt`s attack, we had hoped that we could make an arrest before then.. When we went to his parents house, they said he had left everything behind and packed and left.. We looked for him at his family's house his friends house but no one had seen him.. The only reason I didn't tell you was because our chief didn't want to tell you, but I wanted to so badly.. I have a gay son too and if anybody had attacked him and his attacker was on a run I would want to know.. I asked my chief to at least put police here in front of Kurt's room and around the hospital, at Dalton and at McKinley, but he said no.. He needed your statement Kurt, for us to put him in the news as a wanted man.. I asked a few favors from my friends at the station, if they would mind, after work, take shifts and come here to keep an eye out for Karofsky, and they did,. There are 4 officers up on this floor and 2 by the visiting room.. They are not in their uniforms but they are armed.. As soon as we get a statement from Kurt the chief will put Karofsky as a wanted man..But for now we have no idea where he is.. I tried to find him in my free time but no luck.. And I am sorry to say this but my chief is a homophobic.. I would know, I am gay and my partner is gay too, Officer Sheldon.. He and I have a son who is gay.."

"Oh.. I think I saw Karofsky at McKinley today, I saw someone running past me and thought it was him and I ran out following him in to the parking lot, but no one was there…" Finn said..

"What time was this that you saw him or thought you saw him?" the officer asked..

"About 2 hours ago.."

"Okay .. I am going to call it in.. Karofsky might still be here in Lima.. calling all units, keep an eye out for David Karofsky, he was last seen at McKinley 2 hours ago.. And if you will please keep an eye out after your shifts too.."

"Kurt are you okay" Finn asked.

"No. I am scared he will come here…" Kurt was crying..

"Babe. He is not going to hurt you again, I will be here and I am sure the doctors will let a few more people stay as soon as they know what's going on.." Blaine said trying to comfort Kurt..

"Look Kurt, as soon as I get that statement I can get a lot of officers out here, to your house, to Dalton, to McKinley.. I am not so worried about Dalton because of their high security, but still, to be on the safe side..I have seen this type before.. He will go after any one and he will blame you for everything as soon as he is a wanted man.. The news doesn't know yet that you are awake.. I didn't talk to my chief after I talked to your dad.. And I am not going to until I get your statement.. Look for the next 5 minutes I am not an officer I am just a gay guy.. I was attacked myself when I was younger, and my attacker is still out there.. He didn't get arrested because they didn't have enough proof.. So that's why I did what I did to make you safe, I got my friends in on it..I don't want Karofsky to go free. I understand what you are going through.. Hell I am still scared that my attacker will come back for me but I took self-defense classes and then I became a cop.. And I have made it my mission to do everything I can do to put away people who attack gay kids.. They are normally gay themselves but too scared to come out and then they just attack those who are proud to be gay.. So Kurt I need that statement from you.."

"I like this officer" Burt said.. "And I trust him.."

"Ya me too.." Carol said and Finn nodded.. So did Blaine and Kurt..

The officer just smiled.. "Now can I go back to be an officer and get that statement Kurt.."

"Mom, dad, Finn and Blaine will you guys stay with me.."

"Of cause we will honey.." Carol said..

"I will never leave you" Blaine said to Kurt..

"Where do you want me to start" Kurt asked the officer..

"Just the attack is fine, I know about everything else.. And I am sorry for you to have to tell me this.."

"Um..its okay.. can you maybe not be an officer while I tell you?"

"Okay.. But don't tell anyone…"

Blaine was holing Kurt as he started to tell his story…

Well, I was at breadsticks having dinner with my friends and I needed to get some air.. Finn wanted someone to go with me but I said no.. I was outside at the parking lot by the woods, and I heard footsteps.. I thought it was Blaine.. I turned round and saw that it was Karofsky.. He was talking to me about how I should not be out alone and everything that was coming I deserved.. He held me tight and kissed me, and while he was kissing me he stabbed me.. He stabbed me twice more and the last stab I could feel he was twisting the knife inside my stomach.. He just let me fall down and bleed.. I went blank and I don't know how long I was laying there but I woke up and I felt like I was being carried, and the next thing I knew I was in something little and it was dark.. I am guessing he put me in a dumpster.. The next thing I remember I heard voices and I couldn't hear who it was, but I kicked the dumpster and the next thing I know I was on the ground and Blaine was crying and trying to keep me awake..I wanted to close my eyes so badly, but Blaine kept me from closing them.. I could hear a lot of people crying,..And then I was in the ambulance and I saw we came in to the hospital but then everything went blank.. That's it.. I hope it can help…"

"Wow Kurt, I am so sorry" the officer said.. He had tears in his eyes.. "I got what I need.. I am going to get this to the station and it will be on the midnight news.. I am pretty sure you will see officers around the hospital around 10 tonight.. I am going now. Bye guys.."

"HI KISSED YOU AGAIN.. THAT GUY HAS TAKEN YOUR FIRST KISS AWY FROM YOU AND HE KISSED YOU AGAIN", Burt yelled.. Kurt didn't answer but just looked at his hands..

Blaine was crying and so was Kurt.. Everyone was crying..

"I am proud of you babe, you did it.. You told your story.." Blaine said as he was kissing Kurt's cheek..

"Thanks.. I just want Karofsky to be caught and out of our life, my life, for good.." Kurt said..

"You said he kissed you, did he do anything else.." Burt asked..

"I was out most of the time but my cloth where still on when you found me, right Blaine?"

"Ya. All his cloth were on him.. His jacket was the only thing not on him.. I don't think he did anything else to Kurt" Blaine said..

"Okay kiddo.. I hate what he did to you.. If I find him he will not be alive for long.."

"Dad can you get the nurse in here, I feel the pain is coming back.."

"Ya I will be right back."

The nurse came back in and gave Kurt more drugs.. And it made him fall asleep.. Blaine just held him tight so Kurt could feel safe..

Finn texted everyone saying they needed to watch the midnight news and it was important to watch..

Around 9 pm, the officers began to arrive..Officer David was with them and he was the one outside Kurt's door..There were about 10 cops at the hospital.. And Wes had texted Blaine saying there were 5 cops at Dalton plus the security that was already there-.. There was one cop outside the 3 boarding houses at Dalton.. One of the cops had driven Carol and Burt home while Finn stayed back with Blaine.. As it became midnight they looked at the tv..

"_**Breaking news.. Kurt Hummel is awake.. After a beautiful tribute by his friends to him, he woke up the next day..The police are looking for this guy David Karofsky, he is wanted for attempted murder on Kurt Hummel.. If you see him contact the Lima police.. He will be on the news all over the US.. Also in Canada.. If you see him don't go near him, just call the hot line.. We will keep you guys updated on this news"**_

Kurt froze when he saw a picture of Karofsky, but just buried his face in to Blaine's chest crying himself to sleep.. Finn fell asleep and so did Blaine..

**Be safe xoxo:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here i next chapter :) Enjoy :)**

Later that night when the news had broke that Karfosky was a wanted man, Kurt was screaming out loud and was shaking badly..

"Hi, hi, Kurt, wake up, it`s just a dream.. Kurt, come on wake up.." Blaine was pleading..

"What the hell" Finn was awake and it took him awhile to figure out that he was at the hospital..He ran beside Blaine and Kurt and was trying to get his brother out of the dream..

"Kurt bro, please wake up, it`s just a dream.." Finn begged..

"What's going on" officer David walked in to the room..

"He is having a nightmare and we can't wake him, can you press the red button.."

"Kurt, honey, please wake up." Blaine begged now crying..

The nurse walked in.. And she was looking at the monitors worriedly..

"He is having a panic attack and we need to get him out of this nightmare or he will go in to cardiac arrest…"

"Kurt come on bro, you are safe here, you are with me and Blaine, you got to wake up.."

The nurse put an oxygen mask on Kurt so he could breath better.. But Kurt went in to cardiac arrest, and Blaine and Finn where shoved out of the way and the nurse began CPR and the doctors came in and shocked him so his heart would start beating again..

"NO..NO. KURT PLEASE NO.. DON'T LEAVE ME…" Blaine begged and fell to his knees. Finn joined him, and they hugged each other and where praying that Kurt`s heart would start beating…

"PLAEASE GOD NO, DON'T TAKE HIM FROM OS.." Finn yelled…

_Kurt saw a white light and saw his mother coming out of it.._

"_M.-mom.. Is that you, Kurt asked.."_

"_Ya .. honey, it is.. Look we don't have much time.."_

"_Am I dead mom?"_

"_No not yet, they are trying to get you back.. I want you to go back to Burt, Carol, Finn and your boyfriend."_

"_But I want to be with you mom I miss you soo much.."_

"_I know honey, I miss you too, but you can always see me. Just look up to the sky, and I will be looking down on you.. We will meet again, this is not your time, you need to fight.. Don't ever give up, no matter how hard you feel like it"_

"_I am so tired.. I had this nightmare and I couldn't wake up and the next thing I knew I saw you.."_

"_You need to get back, or Karofsky will be free.. because they will have given up looking for him…"_

"_You know about my attack?"_

"_I see everything, I am with you every day and night… Blaine came to see me and asked me to tell you to wake up, but it was him and your friends that did that. .. He really loves you.. Your love for each other is like me and Burt..Kurt honey, time is running out.. I need you to run like hell the other way.. You need to fight.." _

"_But.. I don't want to leave you… I want to stay with you…"_

"_You will always be with me, I can see you when I want and so can you, just look up to the sky.. When it rains and thunder.. that will be me saying I love you.. Kurt I need you to run now… And remember fight, promise me you will fight"_

"_Okay mom, I promise. I love you…"_

"_I love you too, now run… I am always with you…"_

"KURT PLEASE.. PLEASE COME ON.. COME BACK.."

"It`s been 20 minutes. Let`s chock him one last time.." The doctor said.." Kurt you got to come back, you are our miracle kid.". The doctor shocked him and the machine was blipping.. We have a heartbeat..

"Oh thank god" Blaine said hugging Finn.. They were still crying..

"Welcome back Kurt, we lost you there for awhile." The doctor said..

"What happened" Kurt asked .. He looked at Blaine and he was crying and smiling at the same time.. He saw Finn and Blaine hug again and then they walked over to Kurt..

"Well you had a nightmare and then you had a panic attack and then you went in to cardiac arrest" the doctor told him.. "I have given you some drugs to help you relax.. Now get some rest, and please don't go and scare us a again.. We kind of like having a miracle kid around.."

"I will try not to.." Kurt said..

"Please don't ever do that to us again, we thought we had lost you.. You where gone too long.." Blaine said..

"I saw my mom, she sent me back..She said you had been to see her, and that you asked her to tell me to wake up.. And that I had to fight…"

"Oh, Kurt.. Are you mad that I went to see her" Blaine asked..

"No, not at all.. I am glad you did.."

"She also told me that she never would leave me, she is always with me, and when it rains and thunder it`s her saying that she loves me..And when I look up to the sky she will see me…"

"Wow, bro that's kind of amazing" Finn said, "so you where kind of dead hahh…"

"FINN!" Blaine said

"Its fine Blaine, my mom said not yet, but I saw a white light… She just told me to run. And here I am.."

"I am glad you are here bro.. Don't ever do that to me again.. Or Blaine.. you had us out of it.. I am going to call mom and your dad.. You stay there okay.."

"Ya.. I am not going anywhere.." Kurt answered

Finn left the room and Officer David followed.. Blaine was still crying…

"Why are you still crying Blaine" Kurt asked..

"Kurt, I thought I lost you for good this time.. I couldn't.. I J-just can`t…p-please K-Ku-Kurt don't leave me a-again.. I don't think I can handle anymore.."

"Look, I am right here. I will never leave you, and if I do die, which will happen one day, I will always be there.." Kurt placed his hand over Blaine`s heart..

"I just love you so so much Kurt, words can't even say how much I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you Kurt.. I want to marry you and have a family and..and.. Oh god.. I have gone insane.. I am going to shut up now before you leave me again"

Kurt looked at Blaine with big eyes…

"I think it was cute, but did you kind of just propose? We haven't even been on a date yet…"

"No, but I want to one day, and I meant every word of it.. And we will have that date as soon as you are better.."

"I want all that too… Does this mean I am your boyfriend?"

"Yes, a thousand time yes.".

"Can I update it on my Facebook?" Kurt asked with a big smile on his face…

"Yes you can.. When you get better…Look at you smile, it`s good to see you smile…you have that spark in your eyes.."

"Well, the boy I love just told me he wants to spend the rest of his life with me, that kind of take everything away.."

"Hi, what were you dreaming about earlier Kurt?"

"Karofsky, he came here and he killed you and then he came for me.."

"Kurt, that's not going to happen.. He can't come here, there are officers right outside.."

"I know, but I just want the nightmares to go away."

"Babe, it will take time.. But I promise I will be here every time you have a nightmare.."

"But what about when I go home?"

"I think your dad will let me stay. Kurt, don't worry so much.. Where is Finn, he went to call Burt but should be back by now.." Blaine took out his phone and texted Finn..

_**Finn, where have you gone? –B**_

_**Home. Will be back with mom and Burt later.. I came back to the room but you were having a moment so I just left again.. -F**_

_**Oh.. okay-B**_

"Finn has gone home, he saw us having a moment so he just left.." Blaine said..

"Oh.. okay.."

"How about you get some sleep, I will be right here when you wake up.." Blaine held Kurt tight and they both fell asleep with a smile on their faces…

Later that day, Burt, Carol and Finn came back and they were all sitting and chatting about what had happened earlier when officer David and dr. Jones came in..

"Hi, someone is looking better, even after he went in to cardiac arrest" Dr. Jones said..

"Hi dr. Jones.. I kind of feel better too, not so much pain any more every time the drugs ware off." Kurt said..

"Well, that's good.. You are healing fast.. I think we can move you to another room tomorrow and then you can start getting more visitors.. Sounds good?"

"Ya.. When do you think I can go home?" Kurt asked

"Maybe in a week or two or even sooner, depends on how you are doing…"

"Okay, thanks dr. Jones.." Kurt said and Burt shook his hand..

"I will see you guys later.."

They had all forgotten that Officer David was in the room..

"Any news on Karofsky .." Burt asked the officer..

"No I am afraid not.. I just came in to say bye, another cop will be taking over for me now…"

"Oh okay, well you are coming back right ?" Burt asked..

"Ya I will be back tomorrow.. I will see you then.."

"Okay, bye" Burt said..

"Kiddo, get some rest, tomorrow is going to be a big day for you.. If you get moved then you will have a lot of visitors.."

"I will dad.. You guys can go home, you know, I am actually doing okay, as long as I get pain killers.. And Blaine is here so I will be fine…"

"Okay, think we should do that, and Carol is pregnant so she needs to rest.." Burt said..

"Call if you guys need anything.. Finn are you coming with us" Carol asked…

"Nahh, I am going to Rachel's now.."

"Okay, but remember to get a cop to go with ya?"

"Yes mom, I will.."

"We will be back later or just tomorrow morning…" Burt said…

"Okay I am off too" Finn said.. "Don`t go and you know die again bro…"

"I will try Finn, now go eat your girlfriend.." Kurt said..

"Wow you really are doing better.. You can joke, who would… never mind.. You too don't eat each other either.." Finn said..

"Very funny Finn.. now get going. Bye.." Kurt said..

Blaine just smiled, he was glad to see that Kurt was doing better, but was waiting for the biggest breakdown ever.. Yes he had cried.. But everything needs to sink in.. Maybe it will come when he got home..

"What are you doing Blaine.." Kurt asked as Blaine stood out of the bed..

"I am going to text Wes.." Blaine answered..

_**You guys can come visit Kurt tomorrow-B**_

_**Great can't wait, will let the others know.. How is he and how are you..-W**_

_**He is fine, he went in to cardiac arrest this morning and was dead for 20 minutes and I thought I had lost him.. But he came back and said he saw his mom, and she sent him back.. He is doing pretty good for a guy who has been attacked less than a week ago.. I am happy, he is alive and he loves me.. I can't wait till he is well so I can take him on that date –B**_

_**Wow, dead for 20 minutes, wow okay.. Good to hear that you are happy… I was worried about you.. You where really out of it.. –W**_

_**Well how would you feel if Katrina was in Kurt`s place.. I am sure you would be just like me.. And I still cry about what has happened but don't tell Kurt that.. I cry when he is asleep.. He doesn't deserve to go through this.. And Karofsky is out there. No one knows where he is.. Kurt`s life will not be the same before Karofsky is caught.. None of our lives will be the same before he is caught..-B**_

_**I know, but we will all be there for him and you and his family.. I had to get used to have a guard outside the ruby house.. Every time the twins did something stupid and screamed, the guard ran in with his gun pointing at us.-W**_

_**Maybe this is a good thing for the twins.. They might stop being so well like them..-B**_

_**Ha ha, you are right.. Well, I will see you tomorrow ya.. Give Kurt a big hug from us all.. We miss you guys like hell –W**_

_**Will do Wes, miss all of you too.. see you –B**_

"What are you doing Blaine?"

"Hugging you from everyone at Dalton.."

"Oh okay.. can you lay with me, I feel sleepy" Kurt said..

"Sure thing.." Blaine got in the bed and held Kurt .. Kurt had his hand over Blaine's heart.. He looked up to Blaine and kissed him passionately.. Blaine kissed back and deepend the kiss and there tongs met dancing together.. They pulled away to get some air..

"Wow, that was a great kiss." Kurt said..

"Ya, it was.. You are amazing you know that.. And I am so proud of you.."

"You are amazing too.. I mean you have been by my side the all the time..And thank you for that"

"You don't have to thank me, I would do it again in a heartbeat, except you getting stabbed and dyeing and crying part.. and not knowing if you were going to make it or not.. It killed me to see you like that.. Now go to sleep.. I love you Kurt.."

"I love you too.." Kurt said as he slowly fell asleep.. So did Blaine and they slept for a long time, they didn't notice the nurse coming in and giving Kurt more pain killers or when Finn came back and fell asleep on the bed beside them.. They were out cold and slept that night..

The next morning Blaine woke up and the sun was up.. He looked at his watch and it was 8 am.. They had slept from 5pm yesterday and the whole night without even wakening up.. Blaine looked down to see Kurt still asleep and Finn was fast asleep on the bed beside them.. Blaine didn't want to wake Kurt up, but he needed to go to the toilet so badly.. He got out of Kurt`s embrace without wakening Kurt up.. When he came out of the bathroom he wrote a quick note to Kurt and went out to get breakfast for them, he wasn't sure if Kurt could eat it but he would buy it anyway.. He was being followed by a cop, it was something Blaine had to get used to.. He asked the cop if he could take him to Lima beans because they had good coffee and good muffins..He had got 4 coffees and about 10 muffins, he knew Finn would be hungry as he always is.. Before he went in to the room he gave officer David a coffee and a muffin..

"You didn't have to do that Blaine" the officer said..

"I know, but I wanted to, and I wanted to thank you for what you have done for all of us.."

"No problem at all. I have been in Kurt's shoes so I know what it`s like.. How is he anyway?"

"He is doing okay, we both slept through the night without any nightmares.."

"That's good to hear.. You know, you two remind me of me and my partner. We also met in high school and now we work together.. He is lucky to have you and friends like he has.. I was here the day of the tribute to Kurt, I was with some friends making sure that nothing went wrong.. And to see you all crying, hugging and talking about him like you guys did. I just know he is special and means a lot to all of you.."

"He is my first and only love… He is the best friend you could ever ask for, and best son, best brother you could ask for.. The night of the attack I could see how much every one cared for him..You could see how much they all loved him.. Even though some of them won't say that they love Kurt, you can see it.."

"Ya that night, I will never forget, seeing all of you so lost and out of it.. It was hard being a cop that night, I wanted to hug every single kid after they answered my questions.. Me and my partner actually cried all the way back to the station.. I know that I have personally attached myself to this case and if my chief finds out I will be fired, but it is going to be worth it.."

"Again thanks for everything, we will not forget what you have done for us… You protect us in your free time and that means a lot.. And tell your friends who helped you after their job. Tell them thanks.. It means a lot.."

"I would do it all again in a heartbeat.. You should go in to the room the coffee will get cold.. And thanks for this.."

"No problem.. I will see you later.. please come and say good bye before you go.."

"I will.. And thanks again for the coffee Blaine.." Blaine just smiled at him and went in to Kurt's room..

When Blaine came it to the room, the nurse was checking in on Kurt, and the nurse gave him more drugs…

"How is he this morning" Blaine asked..

"He has a low fever but nothing to worry about for now.. I just gave him some more pain killers, you where all out cold last night, I came in 3 times to give Kurt more drugs.." The nurse said.

"Ya, well he didn't have any bad dreams last night so that was good.."

"Ya that's good, I will be back later to change his bandage and clean the wounds.. But if he gets hotter let me know okay…"

"Will do.." Blaine answered as the nurse walked out the room..

"Hi Finn, wake up, I got you coffee and muffins.." Blaine said..

"Oh, morning, Blaine.. How's Kurt this morning.."

"He is okay, running a little fever, but the nurse said not to worry.."

"Oh okay, I am going to the toilet .. I will be right back.." Finn said..

"Okay take your time" Blaine said and sat down and took a sip of his coffee, he couldn`t make himself wake Kurt up so he just let him sleep.. Finn came back and sat down next to him and ate a muffin in one minute..

"How come there is an extra coffee.." Finn asked as he took another muffin…

"Oh, I got a cup for Kurt but I can't find in the heart to wake him.."

"You are good to him, how do you think he is really doing?" Finn asked..

"I don't know.. He hasn't said much about the attack after he talked to the officer and I don't want him to talk about it if he isn't ready.. And he hasn't broke down yet.. But it will come, he can't keep all in.. I just don't know when.. I mean I remember when I was in the hospital. It took me a few month and then I broke down in front of Wes and David.. But Kurt,.. I don't know.. I mean Karofsky is still out there and that scares me even though I haven't told him that and I am not going to.."

"I wish I knew where Karofsky would go to hide.. I want to beat the crap out of him.. I think I need to go to boxing classes because I really want to punch something or someone.." Finn said..

"You should go to boxing, in fact you can go with me next time I go.. I go to boxing classes ever since I moved to Dalton, Its good, you can get your anger out.. I wanted to go that day I went to the grave yard but I ended up at the grave yard instead.. And I just hadn't have time yet soo.. But you should come with me.."

"I think I will take you up on that offer.. Thanks Blaine.."

"No need to thank me, it's a hard time for everyone and boxing is a good stress reliever.."

"Um.. Blaine, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot.."

"Um, when I walked in yesterday and left again, I heard you talking about wanting to marry Kurt.. Did you propose or something.."

"No, I didn't propose, but I just got to a point where I was just saying everything I felt in that moment, but I will propose to him one day.. I thought he was going to hit me or something after I said what I said.."

"Wow, that's awesome Blaine, so he is the one for you.. That's good.. I think Rachel is the one for me too.."

"Have you told her that?"

"No, she knows I love her.. and that`s okay for now.."

"Well that's awesome. We have both found someone that we want to hold on to.. That's kind of cool for our ages.."

"Ya I know.. And you found Kurt and you are each other`s first love, that`s kind of romantic if you think about it.. When your kids asked how and when you met, it`s going to be an awesome story to tell.."

"That's going to be a fun story to tell.." Blaine said as he looked over to Kurt with a smiling face to see Kurt still asleep..

"Did Kurt ever tell you that he saw you before you where on the plane?" Finn asked…

"No he didn't. He saw me before how?"

"He saw you at the gate, and you saw him checking you out..And told him after that you saw him do it,.. He just said that he wasn't checking you out.."

"Wow, I guess I need to tease him about that when he is well again.. And it's a little funny, because I saw him when you guys were checking in.. And I was kind of hoping to see him again and with luck I sat next to him on the plane… Best day of my life really.."

"You two are so meant for each other.. You are perfect for each other.."

"Thanks Finn, that means a lot coming from you.."

" You are good for him Blaine, I told you before , he smiles when you are around, and he is truly happy…"

As they were talking Carol and Burt came in looking at Kurt to see him asleep..

"Morning guys. How's Kurt? Did he have any nightmares?" Burt asked..

"No. He slept from 5 pm yesterday and hasn't woken up yet.. I don't want to wake him.. He hasn't had any nightmares at all and me and Finn had a good night sleep.. The nurse said that he had a little fever but we shouldn't worry and that she would come back and change the bandages later.."

"Oh well that's good.." Burt said.. As he did Dr. Jones came in..

"Everything looks good", Dr. Jones said.. "He is healing good.. So I think we will move him out of the ICU and in to another room and give him a bigger bed.. I think Blaine over there would like that"… Blaine blushed, but just nodded as the doctor continued talking.. "And I will put up another bed for whoever will be staying too.. We will change his medication a bit and that's going to make Kurt a bit drowsy, but that will pass after a while...The nurse will be in and change the bandage in a while and I will see you in the new room.."

"Okay thank you doc.." Burt said..

"You might want to wake him before he gets his wounds cleaned." The doctor said as he left..

"Finn and Blaine, why don't you two go home and take a shower" Burt asked, "we will be here.."

"Are you sure" Finn asked..

"Yes.. The nurse will just clean his wounds and you guys don't need to see that.. You guys can be back before he changes rooms.." Carol said..

The two boys stood up and Blaine went over and kissed Kurt's forehead and went out to find a cop waiting for them to drive them home and back.. They needed to get used to that.. The 2 boys went home, took a shower and straight back to the hospital. They where back before 2 hours where gone.. Kurt had been awake for awhile because the nurse had been in and change his bandage.. The roses where gone, they had been moved to Kurt's new room.. Kurt was waiting in a wheelchair for Finn and Blaine to come back.. And when they did, they all went to the new room, which was a lot bigger than the room in the ICU.. All the roses were there and the teddy bears were on a chair next to the bed. The teddy bears that was from the New Directions and the Warblers was on the bed ..

**Hope you liked it :) Be safe xoxo :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy:) Cheek out my other story Dreams do come true :) **

When they got to the new room, Kurt was on the big bed at once and he asked Blaine to lay with him and hold him.. Blaine did that and Burt and Carol and Finn were sitting on the big couch by the window..Finn was doing his homework and trying to concentrate when he knew his brother was still here and that Karofsky was out somewhere hiding from the police.. Kurt had fallen asleep again, it was the new medication they put him on, it made him so damn sleepy, and Kurt hated it, because he was afraid of having nightmares, even though he didn't have them last night..He was glad that he had Blaine there as his boyfriend and he felt safe in his arms..

"Did he fall asleep again .."Burt asked?

"Jep that he did.." Blaine said looking at his cute boyfriend who was drooling a little on his chest but he didn't mind…

"Are you sure he should have visitors today, I mean he is kind of out cold most of the time.. Burt said.. "And he still had a fever"..

"I don't know Burt.. But its too late to tell the Warblers not to come, they are on the way.."

"I can tell Rachel to tell all at Glee club that they should wait till tomorrow to se Kurt", Finn said..

"I think you should", Burt said and Blaine nodded in agreement..

"Okay I will text her".. Finn said..

"Hi can you hand me my phone. I am going to see how far they are, to see if they can turn around.." Blaine said as Carol handed him his phone..

_**Hi, how far are you guys-B**_

_**We are just leaving Dalton and they are all excited to see Kurt.. Why? –W**_

_**Well Kurt's on a new medication and he is pretty much sleeping all the time, the doc says he just need to get used to the medication.. And he also has a small fever I was wondering if you guys could wait one more day to see him?-B**_

Blaine waited for 10 minutes before Wes texted back. He knew they would be sad not to come.. But they would accept it.. The twins would probably start crying and Reed would be grumpy all day..

_**Oh, okay..**_ _**What if only me and David came by? The others are worried about Kurt.. And If I can see you 2 and then I can report back to them.. But only if it`s okay with you..-W**_

_**Okay, fine you 2 can come.. When are you here?-B**_

_**Great, will be there in 1 hour and 30 minutes-W..**_

"Um.. Burt" Blaine said.. "The Warblers aren't coming today but Wes and David really wanted to come so I said okay to only them.. Worst case I will just talk to them outside.."

"Sure thing .. When will they be here?"

"Around 3.. If there isn't a lot of traffic.."

"Okay well then we will go home for a bit and come back later today.. Okay ?"

"Okay. Are you guys leaving now.."

"Ya.. I will see you later", Burt said as he and Carol kissed Kurt's cheek..

"Okay.. I will see you guys later.."

Blaine just watched his boyfriend sleep and was just thinking about life.. He was thinking about that a few days ago he could have lost Kurt .. He was crying again.. He must have fallen asleep because there was a knock on the door.. He looked at his watch, it was 3.15.. It must be Wes and David..

"Come in" Blaine said as he watched his boyfriend not to wake him., he was still asleep.. It was Wes and David and a nurse..

"Hi guys .." Blaine said with a half smile on his face..

"Hi Blaine, you look…like.. Well never mind " David said..

"Like crap?" Blaine asked…

"Ya. You look like you haven't slept in days.." David said..

"Well. Last night was the first night I slept for a long time, but I am still pretty tired.."

"Well that's no wonder…" Wes said..

The nurse was giving Kurt some more drugs, as it was time again.. Afterwards she took Kurt's temperatures again, trying not to wake him.. She had a worried look on her face as she looked at the temperature..

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked as he saw the nurse looking down to Kurt's chart and was writing something down and had a worried look on her face..

"Hmm? Oh sorry, um.. Kurt's fever hasn't gone down since last .. It has gone a little bit up.."

"Oh, what does that mean," Blaine asked..

"It maybe the new drugs, but I can`t tell for sure, ya, it`s working for his pain, but I don't know if his body is accepting the drug as it should.."

"Oh, are you going to change the drugs then" Blaine asked

"If the fever hasn't gone down by tonight then yes.. I will leave you boys now.. Don't worry, I will be back in 2 hours and check on him again.."

"Okay, Thanks," Blaine said as he watched the nurse walk out and then looked to his two best friends who was looking a bit down.. ¨

"Um.. do you want us to leave" Wes asked?

"Ya I mean if Kurt's not doing good then we can leave" David said..

"No. no don't leave.. I will wake him in a bit.. He would love to see you two.." Blaine said..

"Okay, Well how is he? Other than he has a fever again?" Wes asked..

"He is healing fast the doctor said, but I have no idea how he is handling the Karofsky out there thing…"

" Well the cops are taking it very seriously, they follow us everywhere when we go out.."

"Ya, well they better catch him fast, because I don't like the thought of him here still in Lima or somewhere else, I mean where would he go?"

"Don't, worry Blaine, I am sure he will be off the streets soon.." David said..

"By the way have your parents called you yet?" Wes asked

"Why should they?"

"Well the tribute to Kurt was sent live all over the US, I heard from a friend in Miami. They saw it.. So I think your parents have seen it, and your speech too.. And Dalton is going to contact your parents because of you leaving from Dalton.. They will want to let them know that you are still getting your homework done by email.. and last, Vivian…"

"I don't really care about what they have to say, but if they call I will deal with it then.."

"Okay, are you and Kurt together now or what?"

"You can say that, I mean he knows I love him and he said it back, and then I said I wanted to marry him and have kids in a panic, but I meant every word.."

"Wow.. You move fast Andersen.. But he is lucky to have you.."

"I am the lucky one… I think maybe I should wake him if you guys want to talk to him.."

"No need, we saw him, we can always talk to him tomorrow.. He looks cute when he is asleep."

"Thanks guys that's.. So how are things back at Dalton?"

"Well we still don't have any Warbler practice, we are kind of just enjoying the week off, even though we are worried about Kurt and we need to talk to a therapist because of what we saw.. None of us want to relive it again…" David said..

"Well have you guys had any nightmares about that night?"

"Ya, we all have, the twins are sleeping with us, they don't want to be alone.. Have you?"

"Ya, I have, but don't tell anyone.. I need to be strong for Kurt.."

"Well you can always call us if you need to talk you know that, right?…"Wes asked..

"Ya I know, but I am fine.. I just need Kurt to be himself again.. To be all well.."

"Ya, well he has a great support group.. Hi, look who is waking up.." Wes said..

"Hi babe, slept well ?" Blaine asked..

"Mhpmh fi-fine… oh hi Wes, David.."

"Hi Kurt, how you doing?"

"Okay, I guess.. I feel sick though.."

Well you are… You scared the crap out of us.." David said..

"Ya about that, sorry.. God I feel dizzy, and I feel like I need to … oh crap… Did I just throw up blood? That's not good"

"David press the button would you…" Blaine asked..

"Ya sure.. Man.."

"Babe do you hurt any where?" Blaine asked..

"No just dizzy .. Oh god I am sorry about your shirt.."

"Don't worry about that Babe, my shirt will live.."

"What's going on", the nurse said…" OMG did you throw up blood…Do you hurt anywhere Kurt?"

"No, I am just dizzy …"

"Okay, it's the new drugs we put on you.. Your body isn't accepting it as it should.. Let`s get you cleaned up, and change your medication.. Blaine you can go and get yourself cleaned up in the bathroom… do you have an extra shirt with you?"

"Ya, I have a bag with cloth in it here, I will be right back.. Wes, David, come with me…"

"Okay, so you sure you are not in any pain" the nurse asked Kurt as she was cleaning him up..

"Ya I am fine. Just a little embarrassed over I threw up all over myself and Blaine.."

"He won`t mind.. So he is your boyfriend is he?"

"Ya he is.. How did you know?"

"Well the fact that he has been crying while you where in a coma, he has not left your side for very long, and his confession on live tv.. It kind of gives it all away.."

"What's your name?, I only know you are my nurse but you are here every day and I want to know your name…"

"Lucy .. My name is Lucy.."

"Well Lucy, Blaine is my boyfriend, but it only happened after I woke up from the coma.. He had asked me out on a date before I was attacked and well, we never got that far.. But he told me he was in love with me when I was in a coma, and I love him back…"

"Wow, well he definitely loves you, he said on live tv…"

"Ya, would you happen to have recorded it somehow.. Or know someone who has.. I heard everything but I want to see it too.."

"I will check, I am sure one of the nurses have recorded it.. There you are, all cleaned up.."

"Thanks Lucy, for both.."

"It`s my job… Now for the hard part.. I am going to take you off the drugs but I can`t give you the new one before the old one is out off your system so you are going to be in a lot of pain for a bit.. I am sorry.."

"It`s okay, how long will it be before I start to feel the pain?"

"10 minutes after I take you off.. Do you want me to get Blaine ?"

"No, I can do this.. Take me off.."

"Okay.. Taking you off now.. Just breathe Kurt, I will be right here.."

In the bathroom Wes and David where talking about stuff while Blaine washed himself…

"You okay Blaine?" Wes asked..

"I will be.. I just.. There was so much blood again.. It takes me back to the attack ."

"Ya, you will be okay, Blaine, and so will Kurt.." David said..

"Ya, well I guss….."

"OUCH,GOD DAMN IT HURTS…"

"Omg god that's kurt" Wes said..

"Kurt are you okay?" Blaine asked as he ran out of the bathroom half naked..

"He is off the old drugs and I can`t give him the new one until the old is out, so the pain will only get worse.." Lucy said..

"SHIT, IT HURTS LIKE HELL…. BLAAAINE!"

"Shuu.. babe I am here, just hang on for a bit longer okay…"

"It fucking h-hurts…"

"I know babe .. I know.. I am sorry you have to go through this.."

"AWWWWWWWA….LUCY can I have the new drugs soon?"

"In a bit.. I am so sorry Kurt… Hang in there.."

"Kurt, babe.. look at me, just look at me.. and hold my hand.. you can squish it as hard as you want.. Its okay, just do it.."

"i-i…it..hurt… so much…. I just want it to stop…"

"I know babe I know…." Blaine was crying.. So was Wes and David…

"GOD DAMN .. I cant take it any more…"

"Just look at me and keep squishing my hand, you will be fine babe…"

"Okay, Kurt, I just put the new medication in and gave you some morphine too.. So it will help faster.. You won`t feel anything in 5 minutes…" Lucy said.. I will be back in an hour to check on you..

"Babe, how is the pain? Is it going down?" Blaine asked..

"Ya, it is… But I still feel pain.."

"I know, I am sorry babe, I wish I could take all of this away from you…"

"I hate him..I hate him so much…" Kurt said burying his head in to Blaine's naked chest..

"I know babe, me too…" Blaine looked up at Wes and David.. They had tears in their eyes too.. They didn't get it at first when Kurt said he hated someone but they got I pretty quickly..

Um… Wes can you take a shirt out of my bag.. Blaine asked?

"Here you go" Wes handed Blaine his t-shirt..

"Babe can you let go of me for a second so I can get my shirt on.."

"Mmmmm... I-i like naked you…"Kurt mumbled..

Blaine blushed and put his shirt on.. And Kurt laid back down on Blaine's chest…

"I am sorry I am not very good company today.." Kurt said looking at Wes and David..

"Don't worry Kurt.. We will be back tomorrow.. we can talk then.". Wes said..

"Oh, good.. I am sure I will be good tomorrow.."

"Well we will be going.. Feel better Kurt.. I will see you guys tomorrow.."

"See you.." Blaine said back..

"Babe… how are you feeling?"

"Better.. Now that the drugs are working… they don't make me feel sleepy.."

"Good, babe.. do you want to talk about anything?"

"No, I just want you to hold me like you are now.. And I will be fine.."

"Okay.. That I can do…"

"Since I can't update my Facebook, I was thinking maybe you could do it."

"Babe, I will do it later promise.."

"Thanks, Blaine, I love you.."

"I love you more babe".

"Hi, Kurt.. I am just going to check your temperature, how are you feeling?" Lucy asked..

"I am fine, no pain.. that`s good.."

"Ya it is.. and you don't have a fever any more.. I will be back in a couple of hours and give you more medication.."

"Thank you Lucy.." Blaine said..

That night went good as well.. Blaine got home and took a shower and was back in the hospital in no time.. Finn was the one who stayed the night again.. Burt and Carol had come back and they had dinner together and then left.. They had been updated by the doctor on Kurt's new medication.. Kurt didn't have any nightmares that night .. It went very well.. Blaine and Kurt slept through the night.. Blaine did update his Facebook and he got a lot of comments.. Everyone was happy for them..

The next morning Kurt woke up to Blaine holding him next to him.. Blaine looked so cute laying there.. Finn was still asleep..

"Blaine, wake up, its morning…" Kurt said..

"Hmm.. oh Kurt babe you okay?"

"Ya I am fine, I am good .. I just woke up, and didn't want to sit alone… are you mad?"

"No. No.. Its good you woke me… Are you up for visitors today.."

"Ya.. I am, I am looking forward to it…"

"That's good, babe.. You look better too.. You hungry babe?"

"Ya I am.. But I don't want the food from here. I want coffee and muffin's from Lima Bean.."

"Oh, I can drive down there now…"

"No.. can we send Finn.. I don't want you to leave.."

"Sure babe.. We can do that.. Can you let me go so I can go and wake .."

"FINN HUDSON, WAKE UP.. see he is a wake now.." Kurt yelled

"Kurt you okay", Finn asked as he ran over to Kurt and Blaine..

"Ya.. Finn , I am fine.. Can you drive down to Lima bean and get us coffee and muffins.. I am hungry…"

"You are doing good, when you are saying that you are hungry.. Ya sure thing bro.. I will get it.."

"Thanks Finn.."

Finn went to get the coffee.. And a cop went with him.. It was still weird that he was being followed like that.. He texted his mom and said to meet them at the hospital for breakfast.. When he got back they weren't there yet, but they were on their way..

"Hi, I am back" Finn said as he walked in to Kurt's .. "Oh god I am sorry, I should have knocked.."

"It's okay, come on in.." Blaine said..

"You are doing better when you are making out like that.." Finn said..

Blaine and Kurt just blushed..

"How come, so many coffees?" Kurt asked..

"Um.. Mom and dad are coming over, I asked them.."

"Wait did you just say dad?" Kurt asked a little surprised..

"Ya, is it okay.. I mean I kind of see him as my dad now so.."

"Ya its fine. It`s great … Has dad heard you call him dad?"

"Nope not yet.. This last week got me thinking.. And I just want the perfect family.. And we are it.. You, me, mom, dad, Blaine and Rachel.."

"Awwa Finn.." Blaine said... "That's sweet.."

"Well I mean it.. You are a part of this family Blaine.."

"Morning guys.." Burt and Carol said as they walked in,..

"Morning, mom… Dad.." Finn said..

Burt stood a little shocked.. "Wait did you just call me dad?"

"Yes I did…"

"Wow I am touched.." Burt said as he sat down..

"Kurt honey, how are you feeling?" Carol asked..

"I am doing good, I am hungry.."

"Wow you are doing good" Burt said..

"Well I have coffee and muffins" Finn said.. "Mom, for you I have tea…"

"So have the police any new leads Burt?" Blaine asked..

"No.. Not yet.."

"Can we please not talk about that dad… So when do you think I can get out of here" Kurt asked..

"Um.. maybe in a week.." Burt said..

"Finn when are you going back to school again" Kurt asked..

"I don't know yet bro.. we will see okay.. For now I am doing my home work via email and Rachel.."

"Hi, Blaine, can I talk to you for a second outside." Burt asked..

"Okay.. I will be right back okay Kurt."

"Okay…"

"What`s going on with Kurt? Is he okay, he is very happy for someone who has been through what he has .." Burt asked outside..

"I know, I know.. It's a bit weird.. I think he is in denial.. He hasn't said anything about the attack since the officer got his statement. I am a bit worried… Yesterday, he said he hated him.. but he hasn't said anything after that.. and I don't want to push him.."

"So he hasn't had a breakdown or anything.."

"No.."

"He is going to break down sooner or later.."

"I know.. I just don't know when.. I thought he would yesterday but nothing.."

"Lets go back inside.. before he thinks something is wrong.."

They walked back in but Kurt was asleep..

"He said he was tired", Finn said.." I told him about how the cops where following us, and he just said he was tired"

"Ya.. We think he is in denial of what has happened to him.. And at some point he is going to have a meltdown.. We just don't know when.." Burt said..

"Oh, okay.. So how do we get him to talk.." Finn asked.

"We don't.. we cant push him into something he isn't ready to talk about.. He has to come to us.. I am going to be here at all time.." Blaine said

"Okay.. he is very happy right now.."

"Ya we noticed.. And I am glad that he is happy.. but it's a little too happy.." Blaine said..

"Isn't it normal to be in denial after all he has been through?" Carol asked.

"Ya it is.. But I am afraid that he is going to shut himself down and totally shut us all out.." Burt said..

"Look, me and Carol has an appointment for an ultrasound so we have to go now.."

"Can I come with you guys" Finn asked..

"Ya sure thing.. But we have to leave now.."

Blaine sat on the bed with his laptop and was doing some of his homework.. He had fallen asleep and was woken by sobbing coming from Kurt..

"Babe , you okay.."

"n-No.. I-I had a nightmare. But I woke up and it wasn't a nightmare.. I have been attacked all over again.."

"ah.. Babe, it`s okay.. I am here, he can`t hurt you any more…"

"I don't understand why I have to go through all of this.. My life has been nothing but hell ever since my mom died.. I wish I had died instead of waking up.."

"Don't say that Kurt.. You will get through this.. I am going to be there for you, we all are.."

"But that's how I feel. I don't want to go through this.. Why is this happening to me.. I heard you guys earlier, I wasn't sleeping you know.. And I am not in denial.. I just don't want to do this.. I don't want to put my family through this.. I don't want to breakdown.. I don't want to breakdown in front of you again.. I feel safe with you. But as soon as you leave I want to cry.."

"Babe.. You need to let what you feel out, babe.. You need to.. Look Kurt I know you are scared … But you need to let it out.. if you don't you will just keep it inside you and you will shut everyone out.."

"I hate him so much.. w-what h-have I-I d-done to deserve this..Just because I am gay.. He is gay too.. and why did I have my second kiss from him.. He is ruining my life.. He is winning.. Because I don't know how much more I can take.."

"Babe.. come here, let me hold you.. Don't shut me out please.."

"B-Bl-Blaine, w-why i-is this happening to m-mme? What have I done.. my first kiss and my second was with him.. I hate him so much.. Why can`t he just leave me alone…"

"Shuu.. Babe, it`s okay.. you can let it out.. come on just let it out.. You don't have to put on a happy face when you are not…."

"B-but I want to be happy.. I don't want to be sad.."

"Babe, you will be happy again, but it will take time.."

"I am happy when you are around.."

"Good.. But can you let it out. Babe.. You will feel better.."

"Blaine. I don't want to feel like this.. I feel like crap.. I just don't.. I –cant.. i-I c-cant.. B-Bla-Blaine.."

"Shuu.. Kurt.. Breath.. Just breath.. It`s okay.. Let it out… I am here, you will be okay.. and you will be safe, I promise.."

"i-i can-cant.."

"Babe, you are having a panic attack again ..I need you to breath, deep breath in and out.."

"I-i cant do, t-th-this.. H-he m-made m-my l-l-life a hell.."

"Kurt look at me, you need to calm down and breath in and out.. Come on babe you can do this.. Please.. Kurt look at me.. Now breath.. in.. out.. It`s okay.. you are okay.. You are safe with me.."

"I-I hate him so-soo much.. I want him to burn in hell.."

"I know, babe.. Me too.. calm down.. Just breathe.. you are okay.."

"I am sorry you had to see me like this.."

"You broke down once before you know.. but this one was worse.. But it`s understandable… And you don't need to be sorry.. I am here for you no matter what.. Day or night.."

"I am scared that he will show up here, even though there are police,.. He can still send his friends after me.. He can be with his friends right now and hiding there.. He knows people and I am scared that he can sent someone I don't know.. But he knows him.. and that scares me."

"Look , I am not leaving your side unless I have to.. and you will never be alone.. If I am not here, your dad or Finn or your mom will be here.. And when you get out of here there will be cops to make sure you are safe.."

"I just want him gone Blaine.. He has made my life hell.. When he stabbed me he looked so happy.. His kisses where so rude and disgusting and he was smiling like he was proud of what he did.."

"God if I ever see that punk I swear to god, I will take your dads shut gun and I am going to kill him.."

"Good thing you won`t see him again.. I just want him to be found so he can rot in jail.."

"I know babe.. Me too.. Look Kurt you will be happy again.. I want to see that smile on your face that you had when I told you that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.. But it will take time.. and I am going to be there to hold you after every nightmare you have.. Anything you need.. I will be there.. Kurt don't keep your thoughts in..Just let them out.. Tell us what you are thinking.. Okay?"

"Okay.. Thank you for being here with me…"

"You don't have to thank me, I am here because I want to be, and because I love you so much.."

"I love you too, Blaine…"

"Good, now get some rest, you are going to have visitors today.."

"Mmmkay.. I can't wait to see them all.. Will you stay with me?"

"You couldn`t get rid of me if you tried.. Now get some sleep…"

Kurt had fallen asleep pretty quickly and now it was Blaine's turn to cry.. He didn't want Kurt to go through this.. He didn't deserve this.. He had done nothing wrong.. Blaine wished he could take the 2 kisses back, but he couldn't.. He knew that recovery was going to be hard.. But Blaine would be there for him.. No matter what it cost him. He just need Kurt back.. He was going to be fine, but it was going to take time.. Kurt was going to be okay again, but it will take time..Blaine had asked the New Dictions not to come that day anyway, but come the next day.. He wanted Kurt to sleep..

**Be safe xoxo :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy.. Thanks agien for all the alerts :)**

Later that night Blaine was woken by Burt.. Burt was staying that night.. Finn was at Rachel's..

"How is he?" Burt asked..

"He is.. okay.. What time is it.."

"10 pm.. I just got here.. Finn was here but he left.."

"Oh, okay.. You know, Kurt heard us earlier today, he wasn't sleeping.."

"Oh, did he say anything?"

"Well he had his meltdown.. He is not happy even though he had a happy face on most of the day.."

"Hm.. okay.. Did he say anything about the attack?"

"A little..He said that Karofsky looked proud at what he had done.."

"God, I hate that guy… He has done so much harm to Kurt, and it isn't over until he is found.. I just hope they find him before Kurt goes home.. So he can feel safe again.."

"Ya, me to.. Burt, how are you doing?"

"Um.. I am doing okay, I will be better as soon as he is home and Karofsky has been caught.. How about you, Blaine?"

"I am hanging in there, but when he is asleep, I cry, because I don't want him to go through this..And it pains me to see him so hurt.. And I am pissed off by Karofsky.."

"You know Finn told me about boxing.. That you got your anger out.."

"Ya, after I came to Dalton I started boxing, it helps, with the anger, but sometimes I yell when I am alone, and let tears go as well.."

"Have you boxed yet? I mean while Kurt's been in here.."

"No, I haven't had the time, but I want to.. I want to scream and punch the punching bag and act like that's Karofsky…"

"Well you should go tomorrow after everyone has been here. And you should take Finn with you.."

"I promised Kurt that I wouldn`t leave him…"

"Don't worry, I will be here at all times.. I will keep him good company. Besides you need this, to get your anger out.. But sleep now, I will be here if you need anything… Okay?"

"Okay, Thanks so much Burt."

The next morning, Burt was awake and just looking at his son and Blaine sleeping.. He took the time to look at Kurt.. It hurt him soo much to see his son like this… And he didn't like to see Blaine like this either. You could tell that Blaine had been crying in his sleep, because his cheeks where wet.. Kurt was awake all of a sudden.. Burt didn't notice until Kurt slapped his arm,..

"Sorry, kiddo.. You need anything?" Burt asked..

"No, just saw you staring.".

"Oh.. How are you holding up?"

"I am hanging in there, I am not going to put a happy face on when I am not happy, not after yesterday.. You really thought I was in denial.. ?"

"Ya.. You where so happy, or acted happy.. And that made me worry.."

"Well I promise, I will not put a happy face on, when I am not happy"

"That's good kiddo."

"Um I heard yesterday while you thought I was sleeping that you and mom had an ultrasound appointment, how did it go?"

"It went well."

"Did you find out the sex of the babies?"

"Yes.. 2 girls, but don't tell anyone, act surprised when we tell everyone later tonight, okay?"

"Wow, girls, that's awesome, I will.. Dad you just made my day good"

"I knew it would get you to smile a bit.. Now you can think about what the room should look like and take your mind off other things.."

"Ya, I already have it in my head dad…"

"Okay, kiddo, but relax for now, when you get better then you can plan it.. But for now just rest, it`s going to be a long day for you.."

"Ya I know, I am exited.."

"That's good, I am going to drive down to Lima Bean and get some coffee for all of us okay.."

After Kurt's dad left he was about to go back to sleep when he saw a post it note on the side of his bed. It said "_**Turn the tv on.. Lucy".**_ He did so and he saw the tribute to him from beginning to end..He began to cry.. And that woke Blaine up.. He hadn't noticed TV on yet…

Babe are you okay? Come here.."

"I am fine, just look at the Tv.."

"Oh, how.. can you see….?"

"Um I asked Lucy if anyone had recorded it, and someone had… It is just wow, and its only the beginning... Wow, okay Blaine, you did look like crap, all of you.. And you are all holding hands on the way out… Awwww…."

"Ya, well it was hard.. We didn't know if y-you w-were going to be okay.. And to see everyone like that.. It was amazing.."

"I still can`t believe this.. Wow, okay Puck look like crap and Santana… Okay I think I need to get beat up more often…"

"That's not even funny babe, do you have any idea what it was like for us.."

"I know honey.. and I am sorry, I know it`s not funny but kind of hits home on how serious it was when you see Puck cry and Santana too.."

"You haven't seen the best part of Puck yet.. But ya, we all looked like crap now that I see it again.."

"Wow, you really weren't doing good, you just fell down on your knees, you and Finn came close through this ha?"

"Ya we did, we became like brothers.. We stuck together .."

"Rachel sings well even though she was about to cry..And wow, they are like one big family, I think everyone of them got a new friend.."

"Ya, you should check Facebook, they are all friends.. Even with your mom and dad.."

"Wow, okay, I am going to tease Puck when I get all well, because it`s kind of funny to see a bad boy cry like that.."

"We were all pretty out of it as you can see.. OMG they zoomed in on me when I fell to my knees.. Okay, that I didn't expect"

"Wow, you are making me cry just by seeing you like that.. Finn is a great friend and brother.. Were you that messed up while I was in the coma…"

"Ya, more actually, I had one of your jumpsuits on one day, after I was at your house.. It just smelled like you.."

"I am sorry you had to go through all that.. Please don't cry, I am okay and I am right here…"

"Watching this again brings me back to that day, and what I was feeling, and it wasn't a good feeling.. Promise me something…"

"Anything honey…"

"Don't ever leave me.. I don't know what I will do with myself. I was going crazy when I didn't know if I could ever kiss you, or tell you how much I love you, take you on a date, hold your hand.. It drove me crazy…"

"I promise.. It was hard for me too, not to be able to talk back to you guys, I could hear everything… Wow I love my Dads speech.. And Carols.."

"Ya, they did a great job.. Now it`s my speech.."

"Aww, I loved your speech.. Love confession on live TV.."

"I mean every word babe.." Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek…

"Wow, Finn and Rachel are going to last forever.. She did a great job.. They all did.. Pulling this off for me.. That means a lot."

"Ya, it meant a lot to me and Finn and your parents too.. We have great friends.."

"Jep, that we do.. We all love you so much.." .

"I love all of you too.. But I love you more Blaine.. And thanks for sticking by my side.. It hasn't been easy and I know the next month or two won`t be easy as well.."

"You don't have to thank me, I will do it all again in a heartbeat, except you dying part.. And I will be by your side every single day and night.. Because I love you so so much, words can`t describe how much I love you.."

"I am so thankful to all of you guys.. And I am happy that you went to New York…"

"Me too, and even if I didn't, we would have met anyway at Dalton.. I am sure of it.."

"Ya, but I am just happy to have met you.. You made my life so much better and you do.. When I am around you everything just goes away.."

"I am glad I make you feel that way, and the same goes for you.. From the first time I saw you.."

"What time is it, my Dad should have been back by now…"

"He was here? Its 9 am.."

"Ya he went to get coffee for us at Lima Bean.."

"Oh.. Okay.. well I am…" Blaine got cut by Burt walking in with Carol and Finn..

"Morning Guys, wow have you 2 been crying" Carol asked..

"Um, we are fine Carol, we just watched the tribute to Kurt that the nurse Lucy had left for Kurt.." Blaine said..

"Oh,okay, Did you like it Kurt?"

"Ya mom, I did, I loved it.. And I loved all of your speeches.. And I can`t wait to see Rachel and give her a big hug.."

"Well I can tell you she didn't sleep all night last night, she kept texting me to make sure you where up for the visit.. They all are.. Finn said.. You should check Facebook when you feel like it, there are some great status updates.. and there are 1 very sweet one from Blaine over here…"

"Wow, okay.. But can I have my coffee first thank you dad.."

Kurt went on Facebook and there where tons off messages from people he didn't know, he would answer them once he got home..

**Blaine Anderson is in a relationship with Kurt Hummel**

**Rachel, Finn, Santana and 25 others liked this..**

**Kurt liked this…**

**Wes, Reed, Trent and 39 others liked this..**

**Finn: Good for you guys, I am happy for you.. Love you guys..**

**Puck: Happy, happy… can`t wait to see you again.. **

**Santana: wanky ;) in all seriousness Congrats from the bottom of my heart.. Brit says hi.. **

**Wes: it's about damn time **

**David: yay.. can`t wait to see you Kurt ;)**

**Arti: Yaa man…**

**Mercedes: Congrats, can`t wait to see you..**

**Reed: Good god.. **

**Niff: Yaa.. Klaine.. Love Nick and Jeff.. Love from the twins too.. **

**Blaine: Thanks everyone see you guys soon **

**Rachel: you two are meant for each other..**

**Tina: Good to hear.. and see you soon **

**Kurt: Just saw this.. I am fine.. can`t wait to see you all… Love ya all… **

**Blaine Everett Andersen : I am in love… **

**Rachel , Wes and 5 others liked this..**

**Kurt, Finn, Burt and 20 others liked this..**

**Puck, Santana and 5 others liked this.. **

**Wes: oh we didn't know.. How is the Lucky guy? ;)**

**David: Poor Kurt, he has to live with you ;)**

**Finn: Be nice David.. **

**Blaine: David that's not very nice.. **

**David: sorry man, just joking I am happy for you **

**Mercedes: my boy is lucky to have you…**

**Rachel: yay… **

**Burt: They so deserve each other ;)**

**Kurt: awww.. I am in love too…**

**Finn Hudsen Hummel : My brother is the best and so is his Boyfriend… **

**Blaine, Kurt, Rachel and 6 others liked this..**

**Puck, Wes, David and 36 others liked this..**

**Rachel Berry : Getting ready for a great day a head, cant wait to see a good friend of mine this evening with the rest of the Glee club..**

**Finn, Kurt, Blaine and 30 others liked this..**

**Puck: can it be evening already..**

**Mercedes: I want to see my boy..**

**Blaine: you guys will see him, he is exited to see you all**

**Wes: Ya us too.. the twins didn't sleep at all this night..**

**Kurt: yaa, you are coming today..**

"Wow, Blaine your status update was cute so was yours Finn…" Kurt said..

"What can I say, I have my moments.." Finn said..

"I already commented and liked them.."

"You move fast Kiddo…" Burt said..

"Ya I am going to be busy when I get home.. I have to answer all these messages on Facebook.."

"Um, well have to go, and come back later" Burt said.. "Have fun today…"

"I am going to stay here until everyone gets here" Finn said..

"Okay, I will see you guys later… Bye guys.."

Kurt and Blaine and Finn talked for awhile, and Kurt was doing better, when he smiled it wasn't forced..Lucy had been in and changed his bandages and gave him more pain killers.. A little later Blaine got a text from David. The Warblers were on their way.. about 30 minutes later there was a knock on the door..

"They are here" Kurt said.. "COME ON IN…" Blaine just smiled and kissed his boyfriends cheek..

"Hey there Kurt" Wes said.. Someone is looking a lot better .."

"I feel better, it`s good to see you all again.. I missed you.."

"We missed you too" Nick said.

"Can we give you a hug?" Taylor asked..

"I have been in a coma, died 3 times. I think a hug is in order.."

"But not too tight guys…" Blaine said…

"Oh Blainey the protective boyfriend" Teylor said..

They all hugged Kurt and Finn and Blaine..

"So you two are finally together" Taylor said..

"Yay, for Klaine" Reed said.

"Ya we are together" Blaine said..

"Good, because we hated to see you miserable.. the last week.." Wes said..

"Well there was a good reason to be miserable, by the way, thanks for what you guys did, I heard everything and I saw it today with Blaine.. It meant a lot to me, and I know it meant a lot to my mom and dad and Finn too.."Kurt said

"Ya it sure did, thanks guys" Finn said, and Blaine nodded..

"It`s no problem, Rachel is the one who came up with the idea… And Wes got the news in on it.. And we would do it again.. But hopefully not, because the last week was the worst week of our lives.." Jeff said..

They all nodded and some spilt a tear or two..

"So how are you doing Kurt?" David asked…

"Well the doctors said that I am healing good, and hopefully I can go home in a week or so.. And I am doing okay, I mean things are starting to sink in .. Not that many nightmares. Thanks to Blaine here.. He is here every night and that helps a lot.."

"That's good, we were all so worried about you and Blaine too.. We never saw that side of Blaine before and it scared us.." David said..

"Well there hasn't been anybody whom I cared about in the hospital until now, and I didn't know if he would be okay.. Blaine said..

"Have you guys heard any news on Karofsky?" Nick asked..

"No. Nothing yet." Kurt said.. "so I hear there is extra security at Dalton.."

"Ya there is, they follow us everyday.. And at night there are 2 cops outside the Ruby House.. By the way, we have a surprise for you and Blaine when you guys get back."Wes said..

"Oh, what is it?" Blaine asked..

"It has something to do with your room, but you will have to wait and see…"Wes said..

"I hope you haven't touched my wardrobe.." Kurt said..

"Don't worry Kurt, we didn't touch your clothes" Wes said.. "When do you think you will be back at Dalton.."

"I don't know.." Kurt said.. That was the truth, he didn't know when he could go back to school again..

"Okay, well we are really looking forward to the day when you 2 are back..I am guessing you won`t be back before Kurt is, are you Blaine?.." David asked..

"Nope.. I will be back when Kurt is… Not before.. You can just send us our homework.."

"We will do that.." Wes said..

They all talked for hours.. They laughed, they cried..Finn got a text form Rachel saying they would be there in 20 mins.. So the Warblers left and they all hugged Kurt and said that they would be back.. And with that there was another knock on the door..

"Come in" Finn said..

"Hey guys… Hi Kurt, these are for you," Mr. Shue said handing him a dozen of red roses..

"Thanks.. They will fit right in here…"

They all gave Kurt a big hug..

"So how are you Kurt" Mr. Shue asked..

"I am.. I am doing okay.. I am healing pretty good.. And Thank you all for doing what you did.. It meant a lot.. I saw it today.. And Rachel thanks for coming up with the idea.."

"It`s nothing really.. We just wanted to do something special for you guys.. I know I can be a bitch and all.. But you being here has brought us closer together.. Even Santana and I are friends now.."

"Ya I never saw the day coming where I would be friends with Rachel Berry. But now I kind of love her.." Santana said..

"Well I am glad that you all are getting a long".. Kurt said.." Hi Puck. What happened to your hand." Kurt asked with a smile on his face.

"Oh, this.. um,, I –I well after we found you and you said who did it to you, I punched the side wall over and over again.."

"Oh well, next time you get mad, go and punch a punching back instead of a wall.. And I heard and saw the you cried.."

"Well, you are my boy Kurt.. I know I used to dump you in dumpsters with Finn. But, after I joined Glee club and got to know you, I admire you.. And I love you man,, as simple as that.. man who would have thought me going soft? You made me soft, and you know I cried at the tribute, well, I am no longer bad ass at school but I don't really care, all I care about is you and Glee club.."

"Aww.. That's so sweet Puck, I love you too.. I love all of you.."

"Wait, you and Finn used to bully Kurt?" Blaine asked..

"Ya, we did, and we regret it big time… not one of our proudest moments" Finn said.. "Please don't be mad Blaine."

"I am not mad, you can`t change the past, and I can see that you two are sorry.. And you have become very good friends to Kurt and me too. So no I am not mad.." Blaine said..

"Ya, we do regret it big time.." Puck said..

"So how is Glee club" Kurt asked..

"Okay, we haven't really done anything other than talk about you" Mercedes said.. " By the way, you two are together that's fantastic.."

"Ya, we know" Kurt said..

"If you hurt him I will come after you" Puck said..

"Easy there Puck.. He won`t hurt Kurt." Finn said..

"I could never hurt Kurt, yes we might get in to fights and have to take time apart but nothing could make me leave him ever.. I will always come back to him.. He`s the one…" Blaine said and gave Kurt a kiss..

"Is there any news on Karofsky?" Sam asked..

"No nothing.. have you guys seen his two buddy's.?" Kurt asked..

"Um ya," Mike said.. "We have seen them and they had a black eye.. Why?"

"I was kind of thinking maybe they knew where Karofsky is.. and maybe he had contacted them.. I mean Finn thought he saw Karofsky running past him but he wasn't sure because it was before we knew that he wasn't in custody.."

"What the hell man, why didn't you try to stop him?" Puck asked

"I ran after him out to the parking lot but when I got there no one was there, so I came back to the hospital.. But after the cops told us that he wasn't in custody I knew it was him.. I told the police too."

"When did you see him?"Mike asked..

"After I came to tell you guys that Kurt was awake.. I heard him running from the locker room and he ran past me.."

"Wait.. Mike do you think what I am thinking, That Karofsky is the one who gave them the black eye..?" Kurt asked..

"Ya.. That's what I was thinking. I mean they are acting kind of weird at school but do you think they know where Karofsky is or maybe they have him at their place.."

"I don't think Karofsky is with them, but they might know where he is.." Kurt said..

"But the cops are keeping an extra eye on them, they know that they bullied you with Karofsky.. It can also be that, I mean they can`t bully anyone anymore because of the cops..But we will keep an ear open if we hear anything you will be the first to know.." Puck said

"Maybe we should have a chat with them.." Sam said..

"No, you shouldn't. I don't want you guys to get hurt , let the police handle this.. Besides they had taken them in for questioning.. The police said they didn't know anything.." Kurt said.."You guys can keep your ears open but don't go talk to them..Promise me that.."

"We promise". They all said…

"You too Puck.."

"Ya I promise.." Puck said..

"Um we have a song for you Kurt.." Mr. Shue said

"You guys have already sung for me once.."

"Ya well we want to sing you one more.. And it`s not only for you Kurt, it`s also for you Blaine and you too Finn…" Rachel said..

Rachel stood behind Finn and Mr. Shue and Mercedes went besides Kurt.. Puck and Santana stood beside Blaine.. They made a big circle and linked hands.. And now Finn, Blaine and Kurt was in the center of the circle which was more like a U .. You can always lean on us…

They started the song..

**Um um um um  
>um um um um<br>um um um um um x2**

**Sometimes in our lives**  
><strong>We all have pain<strong>  
><strong>We all have sorrow<strong>  
><strong>But if we are wise<strong>  
><strong>We know that there's always tomorrow<strong>

**Lean on me!**  
><strong>when you're not strong<strong>  
><strong>and I'll be your friend<strong>  
><strong>I'll help you carry on<strong>  
><strong>for it won't be long<strong>  
><strong>'till I'm gonna need<strong>  
><strong>somebody to lean on<strong>

Blaine and Kurt and Finn had tears in their eyes.. Blaine just held Kurt tightly and Kurt did the same and buried his face in Blaine`s chest..

**Please! (please)  
>swallow your pride (pride)<br>if I have things  
>you need to borrow<br>(For) for no one can fill  
>those of your needs<br>that you won`t let show  
><strong>

**So just call (call) on me brother (hey)  
>when you need a hand (When you need a hand)<br>we all need (need) somebody to lean on!  
>(I just might have a problem)<br>I just might have a problem that you'll understand  
>we all need somebody to lean on!<strong>

Blaine sang with them the next part.. He sang it in to Kurt's ear..

**Lean on me (hey)**  
><strong>when you're not strong (When you're not strong)<strong>  
><strong>I'll be your friend (I'll be your friend)<strong>  
><strong>I'll help you carry on (help you carry on)<strong>  
><strong>for it won`t be long (o it won`t be long)<strong>  
><strong>'till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on<strong>

Finn joined in on the next part and took Kurt and Blaine's hand and sang the next part to them..

**(Just lean on me) you just call on me brother (hey)**  
><strong>when you need a hand (when you need a hand)<strong>  
><strong>we all need (need) somebody to lean on! (some body to lean on)<strong>  
><strong>(I just might) I just might have a problem that you'll understand<strong>  
><strong>we all need somebody to lean on!<strong>  
><strong>Lean on me<strong>

**If (If)**  
><strong>there is a load! (there is a load)<strong>  
><strong>you have to bare (you have to bare)<strong>  
><strong>that you can't carry<strong>  
><strong>I'm (I'm higher) right up the road<strong>  
><strong>I'll share your load<strong>  
><strong>if you just call me<strong>

**Call me (I'm calling)**  
><strong>Call me (when you need a friend)<strong>  
><strong>Call me (call me)<strong>  
><strong>Call me (call me) (when you need a friend)<strong>  
><strong>Call me (when you need a friend)<strong>  
><strong>Call me (if you need a friend)<strong>  
><strong>Call me (any time of day<strong>  
><strong>Call me<strong>

**It won't be long till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on**  
><strong>lean on lean on lean on me when you need a friend<strong>  
><strong>lean on lean on lean on me lean on me<strong>  
><strong>lean on lean on lean on me<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna need (somebody) somebody to lean on<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna need somebody to lean on (somebody to lean on)<strong>  
><strong>Yeah<strong>

"Wow.. Thanks guys.. That was beautiful." Kurt said..

"We are all here for you Kurt" Mr. Shue said.. "And we are here for you and Finn too.. Don't be afraid to call us day or night any of you.. Outside school I will be your friend not your teacher.."

"Thank you guys" Blaine said..And Finn nodded to them..

"We all love you guys.. So lean on us when you guys need to.." Puck said..

"Thanks guys.." Kurt said.. "we love you guys too.."

"And please Kurt, don't ever scare us like that again…" Rachel said..

"I won`t, I promise.. Not if I can help it.." Kurt said..

"Well. We should get going.. we will come by again.." They all hugged Kurt and Blaine and Finn walked them out..

"Are you okay Babe?" Blaine asked as Kurt was still crying..

"Ya I am fine.. We have the best friends ever.. And I have the best boyfriend ever.. I love you .."

"I have the best friend and best boyfriend ever.. and I love you too.".

Later that evening Burt and Carol told everyone that they were having two girls, and Kurt, he acted surprised.. They had a family dinner in the hospital room.. Carol had cooked food from home, and had baked Kurt's favorite chocolate brownie.. Finn stayed that night.. Kurt fell asleep pretty quick since he had a long day.. But he fell asleep with a big smile on his face.. Blaine and Finn talked for awhile … They made plans to go boxing tomorrow.. They would have gone today but it got late. and then they went to sleep too.. It had been a great day for them all..

**Be safe :) xoxo **


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy:) Remmber to cheek out my other story Dreams do come true:)**

The next morning Blaine was woken by his shirt being wet.. He looked down and saw Kurt asleep, but tears where running down his cheeks and on to Blaine's shirt.. It could only mean one thing, he was having a bad dream.. Blaine hated this.. He really needed to go off to boxing and blow off steam soon, if he didn't want to pull off a Puck stunt.. He wanted to punch something so badly but what he wanted most was to punch Karofsky for what he had done to Kurt..Blaine just held on to Kurt and woke him up..

"K-Kurt Babe, wake up please.. Can you wake up.."

"Mhmm, Morning…"

"Morning, did you have a bad dream? You were crying in your sleep but no screaming this time.."

"Ya, you can say that again.. It wasn't about the attack, it was just Karofsky kissing me over and over again.. I can still feel his lips on mine, Uhh.. god.. it was awful.. Can`t believe my first and second kiss was with him…"

"I am sorry, I truly am.. I hate what he has done to you, you don't deserve any of it.."

"Ya, well.. I am just going to remember my 3rd kiss, because, that was the best.. Because it was you.."

"That's good.. But I am still sorry.. Because your first kiss should have been with someone who cared about you, not some jerk who just wanted to hurt you", Blaine said.

"Well I can`t change it. If I could I would in a heartbeat.. But kissing you was wow, fireworks.. And as long as I get to that I will be fine.."

"Well you can kiss me whenever you want.. My lips are yours and yours only…" With that Blaine kissed Kurt gently, but it turned in to a hot heated make out session..

"Um.. As much as I love you two, its morning and now I feel like Pucking.." Finn said…

"Uh.. Sorry we forgot you were in the room .." Kurt said with a smiling face..

"Nahh.. We knew you were here, but thought you were asleep.." Blaine said..

"I just had my eyes closed. I heard pretty much everything but wanted you guys to have your moment.."

"Uh, well that's sweet, even though you stopped us.." Kurt said..

"Well, you guys had it going on for 10 minutes and I was bored…"

"Well why don't you go home, take a shower, and come back with some cloth for me and then we can go to the gym .." Blaine said..

"Wait why are you going to the gym" Kurt asked confused..

"Well, we want to blow off steam and get our anger out.." Blaine said.. "I do it every time I am angry or just need to be alone, it's a good stress reliever..It helped me after I moved to Dalton.. and we both kind of feel like we need to punch something.. And we don't want to do a Puck stunt…"

"Oh, okay.. When will you guys leave, I don't want to be alone.." Kurt said..

"Well, we would never leave you alone, and I promised I would be with you at all time, but this is something I need to do, or I will end up doing what Puck did.. So when Finn goes home he can come back with his parents.."

"I want you to go Blaine, I get it I do. I want to punch something too but cant.. Not yet any way.." Kurt said..

"Well I will get going.." Finn said, "meet me outside in an hour Blaine.."

"Will do.. See you.."

"Blaine, will you take me boxing when I get better?" Kurt asked..

"Um. Ya, sure.. Of cause.. Whatever you want babe.."

About an hour later Burt and Carol walked in to the room..

"Hi boys.. How are you feeling Kurt.." Carol asked..

"I am good.. Not that much pain.. The pain killers are great.."

"Ya… I am sure that's not the only thing that makes you feel better.." Burt said with a wink.. "Finn told us.."

Blaine and Kurt blushed.

"Uh, Finn is waiting for you in the car.. The officer will take you down.." Carol said..

"Okay.. I will see you later, okay Babe.." Blaine said.. "I love you.."

"Have fun, and I love you too.."

"Aww, you are cute.." Burt said..

"Okay, dad.. That's not something I would have expected to hear from you.."

"Well I like Blaine, and you are cute together.." Burt said.. "Now Blaine get going.. Finn hates waiting.."

"Okay, I will see you guys later…" Blaine said as he walked out of the room..

"Hungry?" Carol asked

"Ya I am.. Did you happen to bring the rest of the brownies from yesterday.."

"Yes I did, and I brought coffee too.." Carol said..

The doctor walked in as they were having breakfast..

"Hi dr. Jones…" Burt said..

"Hi, guys.. How are you doing today, Kurt?"

"I am doing good.. The pain killers are good help.."

"That's good.. Well, tomorrow it will be a week since you came in.. so I just came to tell you that you have a scan later today and it will tell us if your wounds inside are healing properly.. And if everything looks good you can go home on Friday or Saturday.."

"Wow.. it feels like I have been here for a month…" Kurt said…

"Ya.. I can believe that.. Well the nurse will be up later to get you.. I will be back later today.."

Finn and Blaine was driving in Finns car.. They were following a police car.. It was still weird.. Either they drove in the police car or they had to follow one.. And the officers never left their side..

"So how long do you normally stay in the gym when you go there Blaine.."

"Well that depends what I go there for.. Some days I can box for hours and some days I just need 20 minutes…"

"Do you think that we can be alone or something, isn't the boxing room a private room.."Finn asked.

"Normally there are other people there. I can ask if we can get to be alone.. But they know me at the gym because I come there almost every week and sometime I scream at the punching bag.. And the trainers started to ask me what it was about.. And one day I told them.. Do you think you will be yelling?"

"No, more like maybe crying.. And maybe a little.."

"I will see what I can do.. And we are here.."

"Hi Blaine, good to see you again, haven't seen you in awhile.. And I see you brought a friend.."

"Hi Gina, this is Finn, Finn this is Gina.."

"Nice to meet you…" Finn said..

"Hi Gina, can I get a favor, can we maybe get the boxing room to ourselves today.."

" Ya, sure, I saw you on tv the other day. Sorry to hear about your boyfriend.. How is he?"

"Thanks, he is doing okay. Finn here is his brother, and we just need to punch something.."

"Oh, I am sorry Finn. You guys just go ahead and box. No one will disturb you.."

"Thank you, um, there is an officer out there who has to follow us at all times. Just so you don't think that there is something wrong.."

"Okay.. Well you two have fun…"

"Oh we plan to…"

"So what? ..So I just punch.?" Finn asked..

"Ya.. You will feel the anger come to you, just begin…"

"Okay.. I think I am getting a hang of this… you go on…" Finn said..

Blaine thought to himself and then he just started punching. He punched harder and harder.. He saw Karofosky as the punching bag and just pushed all his anger out, He was crying while he was punching… he was punching and saying under his breath, "if I ever see you, you will be a dead man.. You took Kurt's first kiss away from him, and his second.. You fucking jerk .. I hate you, I hate you, I hate what you have done to Kurt… He almost died because of you… I HATE YOU FUCKING SO MUCH.. YOU BASTARD…" With that Blaine was done, he had punched that bag for a little over 2 hours.. He fell to his knees and started crying…

Finn looked. He was only just getting started.. He was punching so hard.. He was actually shouting out loud…"THIS ONE IS FROM KURT, THIS ONE IS FROM MOM, AND DAD, THIS ONE IS FROM THE WARBLERS.. THIS ONE IS FROM GLEE CLUB, AND THIS ONE IS FROM BLAINE, AND THIS ONE IS FROM ME… I SHOULD HAVE HIT YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE.. YOU ALMOST TOOK MY BROTHER AWAY FROM ME, I HATE YOU FUCKING KAROFSKY, GO TO HELL… GOD I HATE YOU…" Finn was still punching and had been for 3 hours now.. He was crying.. Blaine started punching and crying at the same time.. They both ended punching by saying pretty much at the same time… "I FUCKING HATE YOU..GO TO HELL…." And then somehow they both found each other and they hugged and just cried it out..

"So how do you feel Finn?"

"Um.. Better.. Thanks for bringing me…How abut you.."

"Any time Finn…Oh, I feel great.. I kind of feel sorry for my punching bag.. I have never been at it for that long ever.. I am going to be sore tomorrow so are you, just a warning…"

"Thanks for the warning.. Let`s hit the shower and get back to the hospital…"

"Ya.. let`s.."

"Hi there, had a nice time?" Gina asked as Blaine and Finn came out of the room..

"Ya.. It`s been fun.. Were we loud?" Blaine asked..

"I could hear you guys a couple of times.. But no worries.. So did you get the anger out.. You were at it for a long time.."

"Ya I got it out all right.. And I had lots of it…So did Finn… Thanks for letting us have the room ourselves…"

"You are welcome, anything for Blaine Andersen… I will see you soon…"

"Count on it…Bye…"

"What are you. Are you like popular everywhere Blaine Andersen?" Finn asked as they got to the car…

"No, um.. Gina back there had a big crush on me, and she was miserable when she found out I was gay.. I think she still has a crush on me…And back then she tried to get me to ask her out, so she wore slutty cloth and always flirted with me, and every time she could see me box she did.. I had her figured out after Wes picked me up one day and he told me that I was doing it again.. He asked me how I got so many girls to fall for me, and I had no idea at the time, but then I noticed that Gina had changed big time.. So I had to let her down easy and she was so embarrassed that she told me anything I need I get.."

"Wow.. You are too good to be gay.. Girls are always looking at you. I remember in New York, how the girls looked at you and almost tripped, but you didn't notice, you just kept walking.."

"I don't notice it at first, but some girls are too obvious, but sometime its takes awhile to get.. But it`s something that I am going to have to live with.."

"Well you got the looks going… And if I was gay or a girl, I would say that you where pretty damn hot.."

"Uh.. Wow. Thanks Finn… Not many guys would say that unless they were gay… When do you think you will go back to school?"

"Um.. I don't know, maybe after Kurt comes home.. I get the homework from Rachel so that's okay.. What about you?"

"I told you before. I am not going back until Kurt is well to go back too.. I am staying by his side at all times.."

"You are a good boyfriend Blaine.."

"Thanks.. Well he is my first you know.. I have had crushes but nothing like this.. And I have never been any ones boyfriend before"

"Well.. You are Kurt's first too.. Kurt has had crushes all right.. I was one of them, and Sam was one of them.."

"Wait Sam? As in bibber Sam?"

"Ya, him.. Sam had just joined Glee club, and dad just had the heart attack, and we had to do duets and have a duet partner, and Kurt, he was sure that Sam was gay because he had dyed his hair.. But it turned out, that Sam put lemon juice in his hair…Kurt was lonely at the time, he wanted to be able to do stuff with a partner but in the end he sang alone, and Rachel did a duet with him just for fun.."

"He never told me that…Oh, wow.. I wish I had known Kurt back then.."

"Ya.. I bet he wishes the same.. His life would have been so much better…But he is happy now…you make him happy.."

"He makes me happy too.. If someone told me a year ago that I would find someone like Kurt, I would have laughed .."

"I know. A year well a little over a year ago, I was a bully, and if someone would have told me that we would end up brothers I would have kicked their butts.. But I am so glad that I found Glee club and that I have Rachel and I have Kurt as my brother.."

"It`s funny how you think you know what's going to happen in your life, and you think you have a great life and it can`t get better than that… Boy was I wrong.. I thought my life was perfect before Kurt and that was as good as it could get, but no.. Now I have a boyfriend, soul mate, I have a family, and that's all of you…"

"Ya, well just so you know, we feel the same way about you. We love you.. And you will always have a home at the Hummel-Hudson house.."

"Ya, it`s good to know. Before you guys, I thought that my family was a family, but we weren't even close.. This .. you guys, that's a family.."

"Ya.. I am thankful for it all… Man there is a lot of traffic…"

Thank god finally they got back at the hospital… "hmm. That's weird.. Where is the cop outside Kurt's room?" Finn asked confused…

"I don't know, hey there is no one in the room.. Kurt's not in he…"

"Looking for us?" Kurt said..

"Uh… Thank god.." Finn said.. "Where have you been, we just got back from the gym…"

"He needed a scan to see if he was healing well inside. I send you both a text" Burt said..

"I didn't get any.. oh sorry about that, we turned our phones off and forgot to turn them back on.." Finn said..

"So how was boxing? You 2 have been gone for like almost 5 hours.." Kurt said,,

"It`s been good, we got our anger out, cried and stuff, and we are both good.." Finn said..

"So, did the doctors say when you get to go home?" Blaine asked..

"If the scans are okay, I get to go home on Friday or Saturday"

"Good very good" Blaine said as he sat next to Kurt on the bed..

They all sat there and waited for Dr Jones to come back in and tell them if the scans where okay.. They waited for an hour, then it became two hours, then tree and then finally he came in..

"So I got the scans back", the doctor said..

"Okay, so what did they say?" Kurt asked..

"I am so sorry, but you need surgery again. One of the wounds inside your stomach, the one in the middle, isn't healing as we would like it to, so for the safe side we will go back in.. But there is still a big chance that you will be out of here on Saturday any way, you are a fast healer, which is a good thing, and you are a hell of a fighter.. Now this case has become personal to me, and it`s not good to get attached personally to a case, but in my case I have.. And I promise all of you, I am going to do whatever it takes for Kurt to get well fast.. And I believe he will be okay.. Yes this surgery isn't the easy surgery to do, but I am optimistic in this case.. And I am truly sorry about all this.. And now I need to go back to being a Doctor again.."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Finn asked.. "He has been through so much and now one more.. I can`t freaking believe this.. WHAT THE HELL, CAN`T HE FOR ONCE CATCH A BREA.. No this is not okay.. shit, shit..I c-can`t.. I c-can`t.."

"Finn, Finn.. Calm down, you need to calm down, you are having a panic attack.. Calm down.." The Doctor said.. "Here, breathe in to this" Carol gave him a bag.. "Come on let`s get you on the couch.."

"Look, I am really sorry" the doctor said. "I am not looking forward to doing this surgery. I hate this as much as you guys.. And here I go again making it personal..But this time I don't give a shit.. Kurt you are going to be okay. I promise you that.. And I always keep my promises.. And you will get out of here on Saturday.. So help me god.. I am going to go now before I become a creepy doctor who cares too much, so we will get ready for the OR in an hour.. And only one of you can walk him up to the OR.. Lucy will come and get you.. See you in the freaking OR…"

"Wow Kurt, you are likeable.. First the cop, now your doctor.. They are all getting personally attached to you.." Burt said…

"Ya, well that's just fantastic.. I don't want to go to sleep again.. I am afraid I won`t wake up.."

"Don't say that bro, I don't need a heart attack too.. Panic attack was well, not fun.. Look Kurt you are a fighter, you need to fight, for your friends for mom and dad, for Blaine and for me.. You will be fine, I promise you will be fine.."

"Finns right" Burt said.. "You will be fine.. You are a Hummel, and they never stop fighting…"

"I know, and I will fight, but I am scared.. If I have a nightmare, or something… I don't know.. This is just scary.."

"I know kiddo, but we will all be here when you wake up again.. Now, who is going with him to the OR.."

"I think you should Burt" Blaine said..

"No, no one is going with me.. We are saying good bye here for now.."

"Are you sure" Burt asked..

"Yes dad, I am sure.. I need to face this on my own.. I can do this.."

"I am sorry to do this, but I have to take you up now and get you ready for the OR" Lucy said..

"Oh okay" Burt said.. "You will be okay, I love you Kiddo.."

"Love you too, dad."

"I will see you soon okay.. Love you honey.."

"Love you too, mom.."

"I want to see you back here okay.. I love you bro, you will be fine.."

"I love you too, Finn.."

"We will give you two some time" Burt said..

They left the room and Kurt and Blaine was left alone.. Blaine was fighting back tears..

"Blaine… I…I love you…"

"I love you too.. I just need you to be okay.."

"I am scared.. I am more scared of this than Karofsky coming after me…"

"Don't say that.. Babe you will be fine.. Kurt you are the bravest person I know.. And you will be fine… Look, I love you more than anything on this planet.."

"Me too. I just don't want to…." Kurt started crying..

"Ahhh, Babe, please don't cry, I can`t comfort you, you have to go.. Please don't.. You will be fine.. okay.. Shh.. Just please stop crying.."

Blaine wanted him to stop crying so badly, it broke his heart.. He wanted to cry himself but now was not the time, he needed to stay strong for Kurt.. Blaine kissed Kurt so he would stop crying and Kurt kissed back…

"Better babe?"

"Ya, Thanks.. Are you going to be okay?"

"Babe, you are about to go in to surgery again and you are worried about me.? I will be fine.."

"I am sorry but I need to take him now" Lucy said.. "Are you the one going with him?"

"No, I am going alone" Kurt said..

"Okay, I will be with you the all the time okay.." Lucy said..

"I love you babe. You are going to be just fine.." Blaine said as he gave Kurt one more kiss..

"I love you too.."

When Kurt was out of the room, Blaine let the tears go.. Burt and Carol and Finn came back in and saw him crying.. They went to hug him but he took a step back..

"I am sorry, I can't do this right now, I have to go.." Blaine said..

"Blaine, no…" Carol said but he was gone..

"Where is he going" Carol asked..

"The one place where he can let all out.. He is going to the gym" Finn said.. "I will text Wes to go see him. I think he just needs this right now.."

"Oh, okay, as long as he comes back" Carol said..

"Oh, mom, nothing can keep him away from Kurt.. Trust me I know.."

"I can't believe he is in sugary again" Burt said. "It`s not fair.."

"I am sorry to interrupt you" an officer said.. "That man that just ran out, he went without police escort.. Then took a cab before the officer down there could stop him.."

"Okay, I am texting Wes now" Finn said..

"It`s okay Officer.. He will be fine…" Burt said.. "He is going to the Gym if you want to send any one after him.."

"Okay, I am sending an officer now.."

_**Wes, get to the gym ASP.. Kurt had to go back to Surgery and Blaine ran out after saying bye.. We were at the gym earlier today to get our anger out, I guessing he has gone there, and he left without a cop, but they have sent a cop after him-F**_

_**WHAT THE HELL! WHATS WRONG WITH KURT? I am on my way to the gym.. You guessing right, he always goes there to get his anger sadness out… -W**_

_**Kurt is healing good outside, but there is something inside that's not healing as they would like, and they say it's a risky surgery, he is in the OR now, they will start in 30 minutes.. –F**_

_**CRAP, CRAP. CRAP… CANT KURT CATCH A BREAK ALLREADY?-W**_

_**My words exactly and then I had a panic attack.. –F**_

_**You okay?-W**_

_**No, worried about Kurt again…And now Blaine… -F**_

_**Me too, I will be at the gym in 20 min, I will text you when I see or hear him.. –W**_

_**Thanks.. –F**_

_**Kurt had to go to surgery again, tell the Glee club –F**_

_**Hell no, what's wrong now, texted them, do you need me to come over to the hospital-R**_

_**Kurt is healing good outside but there is something inside that's not healing as they would like, and they say it's a risky surgery, he is in the OR now, they will start in 30 minutes.. No babe you don't need to come, I will be okay… I love you and I will keep you posted.. –F**_

_**Oh, shit.. Call me if you need anything, and I mean ANYTHING.. Love you too give Burt, Carol and Blaine a hug from me.. –R**_

"Wes is on his way to the gym, and Rachel has updated the Glee club and she wants me to hug all of you so that's what I am going to do.." Finn said..

"Group hug?". Carol said…

"Ya mom. That would be great…"

"Blaine, you back already?" Gina asked…

"Don't let anyone in the boxing room Gina…"

"Um, okay, are you okay?"

"NO…"

Blaine went in to the boxing room and tossed his phone, wallet and jacket on the floor, and then started punching the bag without any gloves..

"DAMN YOU KAROFSKY, IF KURT DOSENT MAKE IT, ITS ON YOU, AND I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, I DON'T CARE IF I GO TO PRISON.. WHY, WHY, WHY HIM.. HATE YOU, HATE YOU..GET OUT OF OUR LIVES.. YOU ARE SO DEAD IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON YOU.. DAMM YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU…"

"KURT… DAMIT.. YOU HAVE TO BE OKAY…"

"CAN`T HE GET A BREAK.. I LOVE HIM SO FUCIKNG MUCH.. HE NEEDS TO BE OKAY..PLEASE LET HIM BE OKAY.. OH GOD PLEASE LET HIM BE OKAY…"

Blaine was punching so hard, his hand was bleeding but he didn't care, he just sat down and began to cry..

_**He is at the gym , can hear him from outside-W**_

_**Oh, crap.. Get him to calm down-F**_

_**You bet ya… -W**_

"Hi there Gina.."

"Hi Wes..Let me guess .. Blaine?"

"Ya.. How long has he been yelling?"

"The past 20 minutes, now he is just crying …Is his boyfriend okay?"

"No. He has been taken back to surgery again."

"Oh, poor Blaine.. You can just go in.."

"Thanks Gina.."

"Hi there Blaine… How you doing?" Wes asked..

"How do you think?"

"I know, stupid question .. You boxed without gloves.. Not the smartest thing to do you know.."

"I know, I just needed to punch something.. Wes, h-he i-i-is…."

"I know, Blaine I know, come here… It`s going to be okay, I promise.." Wes pulled Blaine in to a hug..

"I-I need…to..him.. kay.."

"Sh. Sh.. calm down.. He will be fine, he is a fighter.."

"L-lo-love h-him so much that it freaking hurts…"

"Sh.. it`s okay Blaine.. Let it out.. You can punch some more if you want.".

"No, I have punched for 3 hours and 30 mines with Finn..And now again.. And my hands hurts.."

"Well that's not weird at all, since you have been punching without any gloves.."

"Wes, can you take me back to the hospital.. And can we go by Lima Bean to get coffee for everyone, it`s going to be a long night again.. God I hate this week.."

"Ya sure we can..Hey now, you got the boy you love this week.."

"That's the only good thing that's happed this week.. Well that's not true but it feels like it.. I feel like I have been hit by a train.. I don't want this for him.. C-can`t he just get a break.. Can`t the universe give him a break.."

"He will be okay in no time I promise.. Come on lets go.."

"Gina, can I get an ice bag.. or maybe 2" Wes asked..

"Sure thing.. Here you go.."

"Thanks.. Bye"

"Bye Wes, Blaine.."

"Thanks Wes for dropping me off.. I will text you with news.." Blaine said..

"Good, I will see you soon.. And hang in there, he is going to be fine…"

"Oh thank god Blaine you are back.." Carol said and jumped to hug him..

"I am sorry I just took off like that, I brought back coffee and muffins.."

"Are you okay" Burt asked..

"Ya I will be.. Sorry for running off."

"Don't be sorry, you needed to be alone.." Burt said..

"Nice hands.." Finn said.. "Punching without gloves, not the best idea ever.."

"Oh, gaga.. You sound like Wes.."

"And you sound like Kurt, Gaga really.. Come here man.. Give me a hug.."

Blaine went and took the hug, they stood there for awhile and then called Carol and Burt to join them.. They stood there for about 10 minutes.. And then pulled away..

"Let`s drink our coffee" Burt said..

Blaine and Finn sat on the bed and Carol and Burt sat on the Couch..

"Anything on how long it will take?" Blaine asked..

"No, they didn't say" Burt said..

"It`s going to be a long night" Carol said..

"Ya it is.." Burt said

"Carol you should lay down here on the bed.. You are pregnant and you need to rest.." Blaine said..

"No .No honey I am fine here.."

"I am not taking no for an answer. I will carry you here if I have to and I am sure Burt and Finn will agree with me.".

"Okay, okay.. Wake me when there's news.." Carol said..

Finn and Blaine sat beside Burt and Burt put a hand around them each. And The 2 boys fell asleep on Burt.. Burt himself fell asleep after awhile even though he tried not to..

**Love you all:) Be safe xoxo :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy :)**

That night was hell, none of them got much sleep.. Blaine woke up crying in Burt's arms because he thought that Kurt wasn't with him anymore. And when he couldn`t see Kurt in the room he would curl up in a tiny ball in the bathroom , he had done that about 3 times and the 4th time that he woke up, he just ran to the bathroom and curled in a ball again. He was having nightmares that Kurt had died and when he didn't see him in the room again, he just sat back and cried.. He was crying so loud.. Finn came running this time, because it had taken him a lot longer the last 3 times to see that Kurt was still in surgery, which had now lasted about 4 hours..

"Hi Blaine, nightmare again?" Finn asked

"I-is it a n-nightmare? I don't know anymore, it feels so real.. He isn't in here.."

"That's because he is still in surgery, Blaine.. Okay I am going to give you something.. It's a picture of Kurt that I always have with me. Here you go, can you see where it`s been taken?"

"New York, at the airport right after we landed.. I will never forget that look on his face.."

"Hold on to it until he is well.. I don't know if you have a picture of him with you where ever you go, since you just started being together as a couple.. Look at that picture every time you have the nightmare.. It helped me.."

"Thanks a lot Finn, and I don't have a picture of him with me yet, I only have pictures of us in my dorm, but not with me.."

"Well just hold on to it.. He is going to be fine Blaine… Come let`s get you back on the couch.."

"Okay.. I am glad you are here Finn…"

"Where else would I be? Kurt's my bro, and so are you.. We are all in this together, you can always come talk to me, okay?…"

"Thanks, what time is it?"

"It's a little after midnight.."

"Wow, it feels like it`s been longer.."

Finns phone vibrated, he almost jumped, but he opened the text from his phone..

_**What the hell, why isn't Blaine picking up his phone, he sent me a text awhile ago and I just got it.. And I am sorry to hear about Kurt man… -W**_

_**Wes what are you talking about, why are you talking like Kurt's dead? He is still in the OR..-F**_

_**? Blaine sent me a text saying Kurt was dead and now he is not answering his phone…-W**_

"Um, Blaine why did you send Wes a text saying Kurt was dead?"

"Hm.. What? I didn't.. My phone is in my bag.."

"Can you check your bag to be sure?"

"Ya.. It should be he… Oh shit, I tossed my wallet and phone at the gym.. I must have forgot.. oh no.. You don't think that.. Shit."

"Hi mom, dad, wake up. We have a problem.."

"What is it Finn" Burt asked..

"Um.. I got a text from Wes saying the Blaine texted that Kurt was dead but he didn't…" Finn said..

"I remember that I tossed my wallet and my phone on the ground I must have forgotten it and someone took it.." Blaine said..

"Finn, get Officer David in here, Blaine is the gym open at this hour?"

"Ya, it's open 24 hours a day.."

"You guys wanted to see me" officer David said..

"Ya, um.. I kind of tossed my phone and wallet in the boxing room at the gym and I forgot all about it, and now a friend of ours got a text from my phone saying that Kurt was dead.." Blaine said

"What? Okay Blaine, you are coming, with me now.. We are going to the gym…"

"Um..okay. Can Finn come along?"

"Ya he can.. Don't worry I will put the siren on, we will be in and out fast.." Officer David said..

_**Wes, its Blaine, I am writing from Finns phone.. I think my phone and wallet has been stolen… On my way to the gym now with officer David –F**_

_**Oh, you scared the shit out of me… Well I guess it wasn't you.. Who would do something like that? –W**_

_**Omg you don't think it was Karofsky do you?-W**_

_**He is a wanted man, I don't think he would be going to the gym.. –F**_

_**Hmm, this is strange… -W**_

_**I know, I will text you later, at the gym now..-F**_

Finn and Blaine and the officer ran in to the gym.. No one was there.. So they waited a bit..

"Oh thank god, Gina , you haven't left yet.." Blaine said..

"Oh, hi there, you must have forgotten your wallet and phone earlier, a man came and dropped it off after he was in there.. Here you go.."

"Um.. Thanks. Look someone sent a prank text and scared my friend.. The man who dropped this off, what did he look like.." Blaine asked..

"Big, tall, wore a Letterman Jacket.."

"Is this the guy" the officer held up a photo of Karofsky..

"No. I would have called the cops if he set foot in here.. It was a black guy.."

"Azimo" Finn said.. "It has to be him.. Look, officer David, I think you need to arrest the 2 of Karofskys friends.. They may know where Karofsky is.."

"Let`s get you 2 back to the hospital first and then I will make a call.. Okay.. Come on let`s go.."

"I don't get it, why would Azimo give Gina my phone and wallet.. Why not take it?" Blaine said..

"I don't know Blaine, check your wallet, is everything there.."

"Ya.. nothing is missing.. He didn't take a thing.. This is all weird.."

_**Hi, it was Azimo that had my phone, but he gave it to Gina.. –B**_

_**How do I know this is you Blaine-W**_

_**I know Gina and um .. I walked in on you and Katrina right before summer break..-B**_

_**Well, Hallo Blaine.. That's weird.. Why would he send a text and then give the phone up.. It doesn't make any sense.. –W**_

_**I know.. Officer David is going to call it in soon, get them arrested so they can question them.. –B**_

When they got back to the hospital Finn and Blaine ran up to Kurt's room while officer David was calling someone..

"Hi, Did you get your tings back?" Carol asked as the two boys walked in..

"Ya, and the lady at the gym described the man and I think it's Azimo.." Finn said..

"Okay, did you tell officer David ?" Burt asked..

"Ya he is calling it in now.. Any news on Kurt yet?"

"No, not yet.." Carol said..

"They just arrested Azimo and have a warrant to go through his house, they found the other guy Jack there too.. So they are both arrested and if Karofsky is there we will find him.." The officer said..

"Thanks Officer…" Burt said..

"No problem, like I said before, I will do anything to get him, and I don't care if it gets me fired, this is worth it.."

"Wow, everyone is taking Kurt's case personally, it`s not something you see every day," Carol said..

"Carol you should get some more sleep, you need it.." Blaine said..

"So do you, honey, you all do.. I can't sleep anymore any way.."

"I can`t either, I don't want to have anymore nightmares, real life is hard I don't need to add more to that.." Blaine said as Dr Jones walked in

"Hi guys" Dr Jones said, "so the surgery went better than expected , he is in another room but we will bring him down in the morning, he is asleep and will be for some time.. So go home, get rested and come back in the morning, we will have him back around 9 am.."

"Thanks doc, um.. Can we see him?" Burt asked..

"Not until in the morning, that's why I said go home…"

"I am staying right here" Blaine said..

"If he is staying here then so am I.." Finn said..

"None of you are staying here, we are going to go home, sleep, take a long shower and then we will be back in the morning… No arguments!" Carol said..

They all went home, Blaine and Finn went to their rooms straight away, Finn went to sleep and so did Blaine, he fell asleep in Kurt's bed.. It smelled like Kurt, which was a good thing.. Carol and Burt went to bed as well.. They kept their phones close by, just in case the hospital called.. They slept that night, and when Blaine woke up, he took a long shower and used Kurt's products, he didn't do that last time.. He was in the shower for like an hour before he got out.. Finn did the same… When they got to the kitchen, Carol was packing breakfast and coffee to go.. Burt came down looking a little weird..

"Dad what's wrong" Finn asked..

"Oh I don't know, maybe that I didn't get to have a hot shower like you 3…."

Carol started laughing…

"It`s not funny, you 3 were in the shower for a long time and took all the hot water.."

"You should have got up earlier, then you would have got some hot water dad.."

"Why do you need to take a shower for so long. I get why Carol and Blaine did, but you Finn, you used to be out within like 10 minutes.."

"Sorry dad, but I felt like having a long shower.. And what did you mean by you get Carol and Blaine would take a long shower.."

"Well Carol always takes long showers.. And Blaine, if he is like Kurt, well then there you go.."

"Okay, when you put it like that.. But a cold shower is good once in awhile dad.. Are we leaving soon?"

"Ya, we are leaving in 10 minutes."

They didn't drive themselves to the hospital, an officer drove them there.. As they got to the hospital they were a bit early, it was 8.30 so Kurt wasn't back yet.. The room had been cleaned and all the roses where removed..There was a big bouquet of flowers' beside Kurt's bed .. And there was a note beside it.. Blaine took and read it..

**Dear Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Mr. and Miss Hummel **

**I thought the room looked a little boring without the red roses, so me and the other nurses here phished in and bought you and your family this.. Hope you like it.. And get well soon..**

**XOXO Lucy and all nurses on this floor..**

Blaine smiled, they really do like Kurt.. He was touched to see that they did care…

They waited for about 20 minutes and then Kurt was rolled in by Lucy and Dr. Jones followed..

"So he is still asleep but he should be waking up any time soon.. I think he is a quite lucky man.. And I do believe he will be out by Saturday.. The doctor said.. Just take it easy on him.. He will be in pain when he wakes up.. But he is on painkillers but still, he will feel some pain.. I will be back later to check on him.."

"Thank you Doctor.. For everything.." Burt said and the others nodded..

They all went to Kurt's bed side, with Burt and Carol on one side and Blaine and Finn on the other. Kurt didn't look pale this time.. He had pink cheeks.. Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek and so did Burt.. They all sat there and was holding Kurt's hand, well Burt and Blaine was and Carol and Finn had their hands on Kurt's legs so he knew that they were all there.. Kurt woke up after about 30 minutes or so.. He was loopy because of the drugs..

"Hi there Kiddo.. How are you doing?" Burt asked..

"Mhhhkay.. Hi, daddy, mommy, Finny, Hotty.."

"Really bro, Finny?" Finn asked.. "and Hotty, really bro?"

"It`s cuuute.. Hotty is hot…and I like Finny… Rachel likes Finny too, she said she called you that when you where…."

"Okay Kurt… Let`s not get in to that." Blaine said..

"What's he talking about Finn ?" Burt asked..

"Nothing, dad. Just..,. ah.. Rachel likes to call me Finny when we.. ah make out.."

"Okay.." Burt said.. And Finn was thankful that he bought it..

"Bro how about you close your eyes and sleep and when you are not loopy we will have a talk.." Finn said..

"Mhkay.. Just so you know, Rachel tells me everything .. I love you Finny boy.."

"Love you too bro.. Now sleep before you say something that you will regret later..

"Ya, I think I better.. Because seeing Blaine in that.. Mhh.. If I wasn't in the hospital I would…."

"Ookay babe.. I think we get it. Now close your eyes.. By the way it`s your jumpsuit…We will be here when you wake up.."

"Mkay hotty… it's the hair by the way.."

Blaine had a red face like a tomato..

"Oh, Kurt's definitely loopy.. He is going to be so embarrassed when he finds out what he said.." Finn said

"Eham.. I am going to need to talk to Kurt and you when we are out of the hospital Finn.." Burt said..

"Um okay, what about.?"

"You will find out when we talk.."

"Oh god no, you are going to have the talk with us aren't you dad.."

"Maybe…" Blaine could not hold it in any longer, he had to laugh..

"Dad, we don't need that.. Blaine what are you laughing at.."

"Just.. Um.. You guys.." Blaine said..

"Keep it up and you will be right there with us when we talk.." Finn said..

"Wes's dad already gave me the talk with Wes so I am good.. But.. um .. thanks.." Blaine giggled..

"Well in all seriousness now.. It`s good to see you laugh Blaine.." Finn said..

"Sorry to interrupt". An officer walked in..

"It`s okay, but can we talk out there, my son is sleeping.."

"Sure come on out Mr. Hummel.." Finn and Blaine followed.. Carol stayed back and started to laugh after what she just saw..

"What's up officer" Burt asked..

"Um.. Well, so you know, we arrested Azimo and Jack.. They aren't saying anything, and Karofsky wasn't in the house.. They say that last time they talked to him was before the attack at school.."

"Okay, but are the 2 staying in your custody, or what?"

"They will be out later today.. we can`t prove that it was Azimo that sent that text because it was from Blaine`s phone, and no one saw him sent that text. I talked to the lady at the gym too.. She only got his wallet and phone, she didn't see if he sent a text from your phone.."

"Okay, well focus on finding that son of a bitch who put my son in here" Burt said..

"Will do Mr. Hummel.. And I am truly sorry for all this.."

They went back to the room, Kurt was still asleep.. Everyone was watching tv and Blaine kicked himself, he had forgotten to text Wes…

_**Wes I am sorry I didn't text you sooner.. Kurt is fine, he is just really loopy. And Karofsky wasn`t at Azimo he is getting let go because they can`t prove that he sent the text to you... –B**_

_**It's okay, Blaine.. Good to hear Kurt fine.. Don't like the last part though.. Any new leads on Karofsky? –W**_

_**Nope, nothing yet.. It`s so annoying… -B**_

_**I know.. How are you holding up? –W**_

_**Doing okay.. You? Hey can you maybe come pick me up? I kind of want to get Kurt something.**_

_**I am doing okay.. I am actually on my way as we speak, when I didn't hear from you, me and David got worried and we are on our way to you.. Meet us outside in 10 minutes.. –W**_

_**Sorry, that I worried you.. But I forgot to text you last night… Sorry.. see you in 10..-B**_

"Um.. I need to go out for a bit, but I will be back soon.." Blaine said..

"Sure thing.." Burt said..

"Hi there, Blain. Nice hair.." David said, as Blaine hopped in the car.. "Where do you want to go?"

"Jewelry store .. And then Flower shop."

"Uh.. That's fast. You haven't even been on a date yet.." Wes said..

"No it's not what you think.. I am not going to buy rings. I was thinking about a bracelet..And it would be engraved with Courage .."

"That's a good idea Blaine.." David said … "How is he any way?"

"He is sleeping now.. So we need to do this fast, because I want to get back before he wakes up.. But he is doing okay."

" I hate this you know.. Seeing 2 of my best friends in pain.." Wes said..

"I know.. I hate what he has done to Kurt.." David said..

"Ya me too.. More than anything I wish that I had just gone with him that day, and not let him go out alone.. I haven't told anyone this but I kind of feel guilty of letting him go alone.. And if I had just gone with him…"

"Then what? Karofsky had it all planed. I think to be honest, he followed Kurt and he was hoping that he would go out.. Blaine, you can't blame yourself, none of this is your fault.. And if you had gone maybe you would both be in the hospital now.. Because he could take you both out if he wanted to.. So stop that, and think positive..He is fine, and you and him are going to live happily ever after and have Klaine babies, well adopted but.. But seriously.. Don't blame yourself.." Wes said…

"Hm.. Okay.. I just hate this.. Recovery isn't going to be easy..Thank god I have boxing.. Because that's what I can punch when I am angry.."

"Just ware gloves next time, Okay?" David said.. "And we are here…"

"Good, now let`s go.. I have to get back as soon as I can.."

"Hi, can I help you guys ?" The man asked behind the desk..

"Ya, I wanted to get a bracelet for a good friend of mine. And I would like it to be engraved with Courage inside. I was hoping I could take it with me today.." Blaine said.

"Ya that can be done, just pick the bracelet and I will engrave it.. At what price do you want it to be ?"

"Umm.. I don't know.. I. um saw the one at the window on the way in, the silver one with ruby´s and diamonds on it.."

"Okay, so this one is 1110$."

"I will take it… It`s so beautiful.."

"It must be a really good friend.. Not everyone buys something this expensive for a friend.."

"He is a really good friend" Wes said from behind Blaine..

"Jep, that he is" Blaine said with a big smile on his face…

"Wait, do I know you 3 from somewhere, I have seen you guys somewhere but I can`t seem to remember from where… Wait now I know, I saw you at the tribute to that guy who got attacked um.. Kurt Hummel was his name… I get my car fixed at his dads shop.. You are Kurt's boyfriend aren't you, and this is for him isn't it?"

"Yes I am. And yes it is.."

"Well, that's good.. How is he?" The man asked as he was engraving the bracelet ..

"He is doing okay.. You where there?"

"Ya I was.. I was there with my son, who is gay too.. I feel so bad for Kurt.. But I am glad to hear he is doing okay.. Did they find the attacker yet?"

"Nope, as you can see we have police outside waiting for us.. Making sure we are safe.."

"All done. Do you want it to say anything more than courage?"

"What do you guys think? Wes, David?"

"How about and I love you.." David said..

"Or, yours forever –Blaine.." Wes said..

"Hmm, they are both good.. I can`t pick. Why don't you just write what you think Mr..?"

"Hank, you can call me Hank.."

"Well Hank., you can write what you like and surprise me.."

"Okay.. It will be done in 10 minutes.."

"Okay, hey Wes, the flower store is right next door, can I get you to buy 2 dozen red roses for me?"

"Ya sure thing Blaine, I will be right back.."

"Blaine, are you proposing or something?" Hank asked..

"No, just want to cheer him up a bit.."

"You sound like a great boyfriend, you must really love him.. I saw you crying your heart out that day at the hospital with all his friends and family.."

"Ya, he means the world to me.. And as I said that day, he is the love of my life, I am sure of it.."

"That's good. Well I am done.. here take a look.."

"Wow, thanks it`s perfect.. Thank you.. so how much with the engraving?"

"Just give me 1000$.."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes.. Now I will wrap it in for you.."

"Thanks a lot.."

Wes and David were outside.. With the roses.. And they had bought a bouquet of flowers too, for Kurt.. They dropped Blaine at the hospital and told him that they would come back soon.. Blaine was only gone for an hour and he ran up to the room..

"Hey, did he wake up while I was gone?" Blaine asked

"No" Burt answered .. They were all looking at Blaine.. Because he had flowerers in his hands and a box sticking out of his pocket..

"What's with the flowers" Finn asked.. "And what's in that box in your pocket?"

"Oh, the roses are from me, and these are from Wes and David.. And you will just have to wait and see what`s in the box.." Blaine sat the flowers down and the box next to it..

"You bought Kurt a present. That's so sweet" Carol said..

"Ya, I wanted to cheer him up a bit.. And I think this will.."

"I am sure it will, anything from you would. Blaine.. he cheers up when you are with him.." Burt said.. "But it`s not a ring in that box, right?.. Because you haven't been on a date yet.."

"No, it`s not a ring.. And we haven't been on a date yet.."

"Okay.. Well when are you going to give it to him then?" Finn asked..

"Tonight I think.. When we are alone, if you guys don't mind.."

"No.. Of course not.. We will properly go home tonight.." Carol said..

"B-Blaine, D-dad" Kurt called out…

"Hi babe, I am right here…"

"Hi kiddo how are you feeling?" Burt asked..

"Okay.. A little pain in the middle of my stomach but it`s okay.."

"Do you still think I am a hotty?" Blaine asked with a smile on his face?

"W-what… Not in front of my family…"

"Oh honey you have said it this morning in front of us all and you called Finn for Finny.." Carol said..

"Oh god.. Was I bad? What did I say?"

"Let`s just say that when you get home you, me and Finn needs to have a talk Kiddo.."

"Oh..god.. Please not The talk…"

"That's the one" Finn said..

"Blaine what did I say?"

"I will tell you later Babe.. Don't worry about it.."

"Hm.. what did I say, that would make dad give me and Finn the talk… Oh god no.. Shit… Finn I am so sorry.."

"Shut up bro.. You didn't say anything.." Finn said trying to save him and Kurt.. "Bro, you just said that Rachel liked to call me Finny when we you know…making out.." Finn winked at him hoping that he would get it… He did get it..

"I am sorry .. That I said that.."

"Don't worry about it… It`s cool.."

"Okay, so what did I say to you Blaine? And tell me, since I said hotty to you in front of them what else did I say?"

"Well you said, if you weren`t in the hospital you would.. But then I cut you from finishing what you were about to say…."

"Oh god..Please someone shoot me now… wow this is embarrassing.. Thanks for stopping me anyway.."

"Jep, no problem.."Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek and whispered so only Kurt could hear.. "If you weren`t in the hospital I wouldn`t mind... I know what you meant.." That made Kurt blush hoping no one noticed..

"What did you say to Kurt just now?" Finn asked..

"What, um.. Just that he looks adorable when he is embarrassed.."

"Oh, okay.."

"Blaine, what happen to your hands.." Kurt asked..

"Oh, it is nothing.."

"Did you fight someone?"

"No. No… Just.. After you were taken to surgery I went to the gym, and I was so angry that you needed surgery again and it was not easy.. I punched without gloves for 30 minutes.."

"Oh, god Blaine, does it hurt?"

"No babe, I doesn't.. But I think Finn hurts all over today, right Finn.."

"Ya I do… I am so sore.. And if you weren`t here in the hospital I would ask you to give me your famous massages…"

"I will make it up to you when I get better…"

"Good, I will hold you to it.." Finn said..

"I am sore too, will you also give me one?" Blaine asked with puppy dog eyes..

"Ahem, sorry to disturb a very interesting conversation." The doctor said.. As he overheard the last part..

"It`s okay" Kurt said..

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked..

"Okay, I just have a little pain where you operated .."

"That's normal.. I will just give you some more drugs.. And I think you can go home on Saturday.. You will be in good hands, I can see that.."

"Thanks Doctor.. But only sent me home if you think I am ready, not because you know that I want to go."

"I will. Nice flowers by the way… I will see you later." And The doctor left..

"Who are the flowers from?" Kurt asked..

"Oh.. They are from Lucy and the nurses and that one is from Wes and David.. And.. uh.. The roses are from me.." Blaine said as he quickly took the box and put in his pocket..

"Arww.. Aren`t you all sweet.. Thank Wes and David from me.. And I will thank Lucy later.. and thank you for the roses, they are beautiful.."

"You are welcome Babe.. Well I know red roses are your favorite and they also mean I love you, so they are perfect for you my dear…"

"Well if you guys don't mind I think I am going to go check the work shop, see if it`s still in business.. Finn you coming with me or do you want to stay here?" Burt asked..

"I think I will go with you, dad, and mom, you should come too, give the 2 some privacy, if you know what I mean.."

"Let`s go" Carol said.. "I will see you later honey…" She kissed Kurt`s cheek before leaving..

"See you later kiddo, don't do anything I wouldn`t do… Love you kiddo and love you too Blaine.."

"See you bro, love you both…"

"Bye guys, we love you all.." Kurt said..

"So babe, how are you feeling?" Blaine asked after they all left..

"Well, I would feel a lot better if you got in to bed with me and hold me…"

"Uh.. I think I can do that… Hey, good thing I knew about Finn and Rachel losing their V card.. otherwise Finn would be in so much trouble right now.."

"I can`t believe I was about so say that.. Thanks for saving me and saving Finn although we still have to go through the talk with my dad when we get home.. well, me and Finn any way…"

"Ya, that wasn`t the only thing you were about to say.. Kurt Hummel thinking about THAT, I would never have seen that coming…"

"Shut up.. I can't believe I was about to say that.. But it's because of your hair, its curly and just you.. and you are wearing my jumpsuit, that looks really good on you by the way.. You should keep it.."

"Really, thank you.. I have something for you babe.."

"What is it?"

Blaine took the box out of his pocket and gave it to Kurt.. When he opened the box, he dropped his mouth..

"OMG Blaine, this is beautiful , but you shouldn`t have.. It must have cost a fortune.. Are the diamonds real ?."

"Nothing is too expensive for you Babe. Yes the diamonds are real.. Read the engraving.."

It says **"Courage- I love you always, forever yours truly - Blaine" **.. "Blaine this is the best thing anyone has given me.. Thank you so much, I love it.. Will you put it on me?"

"Ya.. It looks good on you.. I love you so much.. And I will be here for you, now and forever.. Know that.. Okay.. You are it for me.. You are my first everything."

"You are my first everything too.. well except fro…"

"Don't say it babe.. Just don't.. I love you…"

"I love you too, and thank you so much for this.."

"You are more than welcome, you deserve it, babe.."

**Be safe xoxo :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all the alerts agien :) Enjoy :)**

That week went quickly. The New Direction and the Warblers had been by the hospital a lot.. Wes and David came more often, than the others.. They all commented on the bracelet Kurt was wearing.. Carol said if she was 17 and a gay boy, she would be in love with him too.. The doctor said that he was doing good and that he was sure he could go home Friday or Saturday.. Kurt had a few nightmares, but Blaine was right there beside him to comfort him..They were all happy that he could go home soon.. Lucy was a little sad because Kurt was her favorite patient.. But she was happy that he got to go home.. The police hadn't found Karofsky yet, and they were making a plan on how to protect Kurt, when he got out of the hospital and when the time came for him to go back to Dalton.. Kurt who wasn't scared of anything, was scared of this.. But he knew he would be fine as long as he had his family and Blaine.. Blaine never left Kurt's side except to go home and take a shower every now and then.. Friday came quickly.. Burt, Carol, Finn, Kurt and Blaine was all sitting there, having breakfast when Dr Jones and Officer David walked in..

"Morning Guys.. Kurt you look good…" The Doctor said.. "How are you feeling Kurt.."

"I am feeling good, I mean there is still some pain but it`s okay."

"Well you are a fast healer and the tests that we took yesterday looked good, so I would say that you can go home later today…"

"Really, wow that's great news, no offense but I don't like hospitals that much.. But all of you have taken good care of me.."

"Well, we were happy to. So what's the first thing you are going to do when you get home?"

"I know what he will do, Finn said.. He is going to do his moisturizing routine and then take a long shower, he has been complaining about his hair.."

"Yes, Finn… you know me soo well.. What he said doc.." Kurt said..

"Well, just be careful not to touch the stitches too much.. and you are probably going to need help for awhile, but from what I have heard you are stubborn.."

"Will do doc.. And I will have help whether I want it or not… So when are the stitches coming off?"

"We will need you to come back in about 4-5 weeks time.. And don't do any running, jumping.. You can walk but if you feel pain anywhere you stop.."

"Okay, when do you think I can go back to school?"

"After the stitches are removed.. Then you should be fine to go back to school.."

"Okay, thank god for emails, a least I will be up to date on my homework from home.. And Thanks Doc for everything"

"No problem. Officer David wanted to talk to you all about how to protect Kurt when he leaves.. Burt I need you to sign some papers and then we will get Kurt ready to go.. Come find me or Lucy after you guys have talked.."

"Sure thing Burt said.. And Thank you soo much.."

"So.. I am happy that you are going home, but we need to talk about how to keep you safe.." Officer David said..

"Right," Burt said.." So still no word on Karofsky.."

"No sorry, and we don't think he is in Lima anymore.. And my boss has cut down on the cops too.. But you will still be safe Kurt.."

"What do you mean cut down ?" Burt asked..

"Well there will be no more cops here, and there will only be 2 cops at McKinley to keep an eye on things.. And your friends have been told by us, that they should always walk in groups 3-4 together.. As for Dalton, their security is pretty high so only two cops will be there outsight The Ruby House. They have also been told to go in groups, never go out alone... And you will always be with someone there.. To walk you to classes, but from what I understand you and Blaine have the same classes so you two will be together and a cop will follow after you.. Don't worry, I have made sure that the cops doesn't hate gays.. So you will be free to hold hands and stuff in the hall way.. And as for your house.. There will be cops outside your house at all times, and when you go out a cop will follow you.. And same goes for Burt, Carol and Finn.. You will be able to do anything you want, you will just have to do it with a cop there at all times.."

"Wow.. That's a lot to take in.". Kurt said..

"I will be by your side at all times babe.. I promise.. Blaine said.."

"We will all be here for you kiddo "Burt said..

"Look Kurt, we … I will do everything in my power to get Karofsky off the streets as fast as possible.. Me and my partner will work after hours at home… I said it before, this case is personal.." The officer said..

"Thank you Officer.. For everything.." Burt said..

"No problem… I am just sorry we haven't got him yet.. God knows where he is. His parents has no idea where he could be.. And they never thought that he would do this.."

"Ya well, every parent think that about their kids.". Burt said..

"Okay.. Well that's about all.. I will see you guys later, okay?.."The officer said..

"Okay.." Burt said..

"So honey, are you exited to be going home?" Carol asked..

"Ya.. I can`t wait.. I missed my bed.. And I need to have a shower…"

"Well you just need to be careful.." Carol said..

"Ya.. I know, I will take it slow, although I think I am going to need help to wash my hair.."

"One of us will help you… Don't worry about it…"

"Okay, well Blaine can help me then.. Um.. Where is he going to sleep now that we are a couple…"

"He can sleep with you kiddo.."Burt said…

"Thanks dad…"

"You are welcome. Well I am going to go out and find Lucy and sign those papers.."

"I am going to go home and make food for you… and clean up a bit.. So I will see you when you get home, okay honey?"

"Ya mom..See you later.. Wait, what happed to my car?"

"It is at home, someone from your dads work picked it up.. See you later.. Um, Finn do you want to come with me?"

"Sure mom.. I will see you two later…"

"So we get to sleep in the same bed at my place," Kurt said..

"Ya..your bed is ten times better than this one.. Plus it`s bigger…"

"My dad really trusts you, otherwise he wouldn't have let you sleep in my room, not after what I was about to say a few weeks back…soo when are we having that date?"

"I will figure that out.. Let`s first get out of here.. um.. Do you want to get changed or do you just want to wear your robe, on top of what you are wearing?"

"I will take the robe.. And you are helping me shower when we get home… "

"Wow.. I am honored.. Can't wait…I will give you a head massage…"

"Thanks.. "

"Hi, so we are already to go.. The doctor has given me your drugs .." Burt said..

"Okay, then let`s get out of here". Kurt said..

Kurt said good bye to everyone, and some cried.. It was happy tears, because Kurt survived.. He was truly a fighter.. And they could all se that.. Kurt had made an impression on them all and they would never forget him.. They took a picture with him that would be in the lounge room so everyone could see, that sometimes against all odds everything can be fine..

When they got outside there was a police car in front of Burt's car ready to take them home.. They all got in the car and Blaine sat with Kurt in the back.. The drive home was pretty quiet.. Kurt was a little tens, and Blaine noticed, he just squished Kurt's hand… When they got home Finn and Carol was waiting for them outside..

"Hi, Bro.. Welcome home…" Finn pulled Kurt in to a tight hug..

"Ya, welcome home Honey.."

"Thanks Mom, Finn.. It`s good to be home.."

"Ready to go inside, bro?"

"Ya have been ready since I got out of the hospital.."

"Well come ON IN, THEN.." Finn almost yelled..

"Jezzz Finn why the hell are yo…"

"WELCOME HOME KURT!" It was all of the New Directions Mr. Shue, and all the Warblers that stood there with a big sign that said welcome home.. It was a little unexpected..

"What the hell? How did you all…" Kurt was a little angry but at the same time happy..

"First, I want to say, that I had no idea about this, they where all here when me and Finn got home, they where all outside, waiting.." Carol said..

"Don't worry Kurt, we will be out of here soon." Rachel said..

"We just wanted to be here when you got home.." Wes said..

"And we have a song for you.." Reed said…

"Well, can I at least sit down first.. And I am happy to see you all here, even though I am little angry at you guys for doing this.."

"Ya.. of cause.. I don't think you will be angry after you hear the song…So the song is "I'll stand by you" and I would like Blaine, Finn to join in.. It`s for Kurt and for Burt and Carol.. If any of you need anything Finn, and Blaine too.. Let us know.. Wes said.. so take a seat.. Blaine you are singing the last part alone so you can sit too for now.. We all figured that you would want to once you heard what song it was.."

"Um.. ya I would love to…" Blaine said and sat down next to Kurt and took his hand..

It was Wes and Rachel who started first and then all of them came in later..

**Oh, why you look so sad?  
><strong>Tears are in your eyes  
>Come on and come to me now<p>

Don't be ashamed to cry  
>Let me see you through<br>'cause I've seen the dark side too

When the night falls on you  
>You don't know what to do<br>Nothing you confess  
>Could make me love you less<p>

**Finn got to sing the next part alone, to his surprise.. **

**I'll stand by you**  
><strong>I'll stand by you<strong>  
><strong>Won't let nobody hurt you<strong>  
><strong>I'll stand by you<strong>

**So if you're mad, get mad**  
><strong>Don't hold it all inside<strong>  
><strong>Come on and talk to me now<strong>

**Hey, what you got to hide?**  
><strong>I get angry too<strong>  
><strong>Well I'm a lot like you<strong>

**When you're standing at the crossroads**  
><strong>Don't know which path to choose<strong>  
><strong>Let me come along<strong>  
><strong>'cause even if you're wrong<strong>

**I'll stand by you**

**I'll stand by you  
>Won't let nobody hurt you<br>I'll stand by you  
>Take me in into your darkest hour<br>And I'll never desert you  
>I'll stand by you<strong>

**And when...**  
><strong>When the night falls on you, baby<strong>  
><strong>You're feeling all alone<strong>  
><strong>You won't be on your own<strong>

**I'll stand by you**  
><strong>I'll stand by you<strong>  
><strong>Won't let nobody hurt you<strong>

Blaine stood up and sang the next part alone, he was looking straight in to Kurt's eyes..

**I'll stand by you**  
><strong>Take me in, into your darkest hour<strong>  
><strong>And I'll never desert you<strong>  
><strong>I'll stand by you<strong>  
><strong>I'll stand by you<strong>  
><strong>Won't let nobody hurt you<strong>  
><strong>I'll stand by you<strong>  
><strong>and I'll never desert you<strong>  
><strong>I'll stand by you<strong>  
><strong>I'll stand by you<strong>  
><strong>Won't let nobody hurt you<strong>  
><strong>I'll stand by you<strong>

**I'll stand by you**

When the song was done, Kurt had tears running down his cheek, which Blaine of cause, wiped away..

"Wow, okay, I am not angry any more.. Thank you soo much.. And I love all of you.." Kurt said..

"We love you too white boy.. How are you?" Mercedes asked..

"Well I am doing fine, otherwise I wouldn't be here.. And as much as I love you guys, please get out, I need to shower so badly…"

"Ya, we will go now.". Wes said.. "Enjoy your… um… shower…. Who is going to help you by the way? Blaine, by any chance?" Wes said as he winked at Blaine..

"Okay, that's it.. My boyfriend is still recovering so I agree with him.. Get out, and we will see you soon…"

"Okay, okay we are leaving now.." Rachel said.. "We love you Kurt. Bye.. Get better soon because I want to see you on that stage at regional's.." Bye Kurt…

"Well that was a surprise.." Kurt said…

"Are you mad at them bro?"

"No, no I am not.. I just didn't expect it, that's all.. Um I think I need some painkillers now.. "

"You okay babe?"

"Ya, just a little pain.."

"Okay wait here I will get some water and painkillers and then you can take a shower.. Okay kiddo.."

"Ya.. Thanks dad.."

"Okay, well, we will call you down for dinner, call us if you need anything okay.."

"We will, thanks dad."

"Blaine, what do you think you are doing?" Kurt asked..

"I am going to carry you up the stairs. No way you are walking up there, babe.."

"I can walk you know?"

"I know, but I would rather carry you up there, babe.."

"Okay, let`s just go…"

"You can put me down now, you know… we are in my room.."

"I like having you in my arms.. I am glad that you got to go home today.."

"Me too.. Now put me down, so I can have that shower.."

"Hmm.. but you need my help , don't you…"

"Yes.. I do…"

"Well, then I am just going to carry you in the bathroom…"

"So, how are we going to do this. I don't want you to see me naked.."

"You can just have your boxers on, babe, and I have seen you half naked before any way.."

"Okay.. Fine, remember you would give me a head rub.."

"Ya, just get in to the bathtub I will be right back.."

When Blaine got back Kurt was staring in to the mirror with tears in his eyes..

"What's wrong babe?"

"It`s..um.. the first time I have seen what I look like… It looks awful.. So many stitches and its going to scar.".

"Babe, you look beautiful, no matter what.."

"Why did he do this to me, he could just have stabbed me in the heart and I would be dead, why did he stab me like this?"

"Babe, first of all, if he stabbed you in the heart, yes you would be dead, and me and your family would probably jump off a cliff or I would any way.. And I don't know why he did what he did to you…"

"Is it wrong that I wish him dead, after what he has done to me?"

"No babe, it's not.. Let's get you in to the bathtub come on.."

"Okay.. aww.. it stings.."

"I know babe.. Are you okay?"

"Ya.. Just start on my hair.."

"Fine.."

"Mhhh.. You are good at that.. It.. relaxing.. "

"Good, I want you to relax.. "

"Just keep doing what you are doing and I will be relaxed.."

"Okay, well, I have been doing this for 20 minutes. I think you should finish up, call me when you are done okay, your towel is right here.."

"Okay, thanks.. for the head rub.."

"Any time babe.."

Blaine went in to the room and pulled out sweatpants and a t-shirt for Kurt, while Kurt was getting finished..

"Ah.. Blaine?"

"What's up babe?"

" ..It hurts when I try to bent down.. I can`t get my boxers off.. and dry once on.. Can you help me or do we call dad ?"

"Babe. I can help you it's not that big of a deal.. I helped David once you know.. He got his appendix removed and I stayed and helped him.."

"Okay, I think I need more help than I thought I would., Sorry.. "

"Don't apologize, it`s totally understandable. Let`s just get you out of those and in to dry once.. "

Once Blaine had helped Kurt in his clothes, Kurt was a bit embarrassed, but Blaine didn't really care.. Kurt got in to bed and Blaine sat next to him.. Just watching him..

"Do you want to sleep Babe?"

"No, I am okay.. Can we watch a movie until dinner?"

"Ya, what do you want to watch?"

"Hmm.. The little mermaid.. I know you love that one.."

"That I do.. and okay, I will pop it in.."

As they were watching the movie, Kurt fell asleep on Blaine's chest.. Blaine watched the movie until Finn yield after them..

"GUYS, DINNER'S READY…"Finn yelled from downstairs..

"Hm.. what.." Kurt said, waking up, a little in shock.. "Where am I?"

"Babe, you are at home.. And Finn just said dinner is ready.."

"Oh.. mkay.. Hi Blaine.."

"Hi you… you want to go down there?"

"Ya we better. I am actually starving.."

"Okay, come on. I will carry you down there.."

"Mkay.. I love you, and thank you for being here for me.."

"I love you too.. So much.. and I would do it for you any time.."

They got downstairs after Finn came and got them..

"Something smells good mom.. What did you make.."

"Your favorite and there is Chocolate cake for dessert…" Carol said

"Wow you are going to make me fat…"

"Well you need to eat, and so do I .. I am eating for 3 people remember.."

"I know, I can't wait to get started on planning the room for the 2 girls.. Any thoughts on names yet.."

"No, not yet.."

"Wow, this is amazing Carol," Blaine said.. "You are a great cook.."

"Well I learn from the best.. Kurt taught me how to make that.."

"Ya, as soon as I feel well to cook, I will cook again.." Kurt said..

"It`s really good, Mom." Finn said..

"So what are you planning on doing the next couple of weeks, kiddo" Burt asked.

"I think I am going to catch up on homework, start planning on the nursery, and just relax.."

"That sounds good.. I am going to go back to work on Monday.. And Finn you are going back to school on Monday, got that.?."

"Ya, dad I got it.."

"And stay away from Jack and Azimo.." Kurt said..

"I will try my best.. You should tell Puck though.. After he heard about the text he was about to go and brake his other hand too.. But Sam and Mike stopped them.. Rachel told me.. "

"Wow, good boys.. I mean it, I don't want you near them Finn.."

"Ya, bro.. we will stay away.."

When they were all done, Kurt and Blaine went to bed, so did everyone else.. They were all pretty tired.. They all fell asleep right away.. Kurt was happy that Blaine was with him.. It made him feel safe..

**Next chapter will be up soon.. Be safe xoxo:)**


	17. Chapter 17

**This wensday waking up was weried.. There was no glee to wacth :( I miss it allready :) **

**Anyway here is the next chapter :) **

Blaine woke up in a very unpleasant way that night. He heard yelling and screaming and some one was kicking him, hard and pushing him at the same time. It was Kurt, he was having a nightmare. And Blaine hated it, because it wasn`t every time that he could get Kurt out of the nightmare quick.. The door bursted open with Burt, Carol and Finn standing there, Finn was terrified at seeing Kurt punching Blaine.. Blaine was trying to get Kurt out of the nightmare, as was the others..

"Kurt, Kurt, KURT, wake up, please" Burt was practically begging..

"Kurt, babe, you have to wake up. It`s just a nightmare, Kurt, p-please w-wake up..." Blaine was crying from the pain in his stomach from the punching and crying, because his heart was breaking…

"Honey, you have to wake up, Kurt. You are hurting Blaine… wake up"

Finn got hold of Kurts hands, so he wasn't hitting Blaine any more, but instead Kurt started punching Finn in the face..

"Kurt, Kurt, you got to snap out of it, it`s us, Finn, mom and dad, and Blaine.. Kurt, dammit, Kurt wake up" Finn was desparet he didn't know what to do, and he rememberd the time Kurt had a panick atacak while he was having a nightmare…

"Blaine you are not going to want to see this, but it's the only way that Kurt may snap out of it"

What felt like hours, was only 10 minutes, and Finn was about to do something he never ever thought he would do again, not to his brother, but it was the only way..

"Mom,can you get some ice water? Please .. Blaine carry him to the bathroom and put him in the tub"

"What are you going to do" Burt asked as he was still trying to get his son to wake up from the nightmare ..

"I was going to slap him in the face, but I cant do it, so ice water in the face is the second best, and he will most likely wake up straight away, it will be less painfull than a slusshi but it will work. I am sure of it"

Carol came back with 2 glasses of ice water, and Kurt was in the tub.. Blaine was still trying his hardest to wake him, but nothing was working. Finn took a deep beath and said "I am sorry for this bro" and he poured the ice water over Kurts face, and that certainly woke him up, his eyes were red from all the crying in his nightmare..

"Oh thank god, you are awake" Blaine said..

"What happened, and why am I wet and in the tub?" Kurt asked confused.

"You where having a nightmare and we couldn`t wake you and you where hitting Blaine and lastly you hit Finn in the face, so Finn said that ice water would wake you up" Burt said as he was by his sons hand..

"o-oh, i-I am sorry , I didn't know I was hitting you two.. I hate having this.. Why m-mee?"

"Bro, relax, its okay, we are both okay, we are just glad that you are awake"

"Are you okay kiddo? Do you want to talk about it?" Burt asked..

"I will be, but.. I think you should make up the spare bed in the guestroom for Blaine. He can`t sleep with me here, not when I am putting him in danger.."

"Wha..what.. No, you don't need to do that Burt… Babe, look at me. I am fine, and I don't mind, being punched, but you can`t sleep alone, you will just be too scared to go to sleep"

"Blaine's right you need someone with you. You shouldn't be alone" Burt said..

"Come let`s get you changed and in to bed. Do you have pain any where ?" Carol asked as she and Blaine helped Kurt out of the tub and in to the bedroom.."

"No, I am fine"

"We should take you to the hospital in the morning to be sure you haven't done any damage to yourself" Burt said..

"n-no dad. Please, I don't want to go back there, I am fine"

" You are going to go in later. No arguing with me on this one. I just want to make sure you are okay"

They got Kurt in to bed and Kurt just laied on the corner of the bed ..He didn't want to hurt Blaine or any other, if he had a nightmare again.. The 3 of them went out of the room after they made sure Kurt was okay..

"Hi, why are you all the way over there?" Blaine asked as he got to bed..

"I don't want to hurt you. So stay away from me"

"Babe, I am fine, and you will feel a lot better if I hold you. I know you"

"Just go to sleep. You are not holding me tonight"

Blaine didn't listen at all, he just got closer to Kurt and made him turn around and Blaine just held him tighly even though Kurt was trying to get out of the grip..

" You are not getting out Kurt, so stop trying and go back to sleep"

"I don't want you to hold me. I just want to not hurt you. If I sleep I will just hurt you again, if I have these nightmares.."

"Babe, it`s okay. Just stop fighting me and lay still and relax. I will be here if you have another nightmare. So will the others.."

It took a few hours before Kurt fell asleep again. He didn't have anymore nightmares that night. He woke up the next mornig and saw Blaine still fast asleep, or at least he thought so. He tried to get out of Blaines arms, but that made Blaine tighten his grip even more..

"Like I said before, you are not getting out", Blaine said, as he opend his eyes to see Kurt.. "Morning babe"

"Mor…uh.. Oh god, did I do that to you?"

"Kurt its oka. It look worse than it is. I am fine"

"No. It`s not..You are not sleeping here with me anymore. Not until the nightmares stop.. Lift up your shirt"

"I am not listening to you, I am going to sleep here, and if you hit me again, well I just have to take it.. Kurt, I don't care if you hit me, you are not doing it on purpose.. And why do you want me to lift up my shrit?"

"I want to see how bad it is"

"No. You are not going to see that. There is no need for that. It doesn`t hurt, so stop worrying.. I am fine"

"Blaine, I want to see". Kurt was trying to pull the shirt up but Blaine wouldn`t allow it. Blaine knew that his stomack and chest had bruises on them, but it didn't hurt, and he didn`t want Kurt to see..

"No, you are not going to se. I need to go to the toilet. You just stay here" Blaine got up and went to the toilet, not because he needed to, but to see the bruises that was on his body. When he saw them, they didn't look so bad, and it didn't hurt, so that was good.. He went back in to the bedroom to see that kurt was gone.. he looked at his watch and saw that it was 9 am.. He had a pretty good idea where he would find Kurt.. Blaine nearly sprinted down to the kitchen to see Kurt crying because he just saw Finn's face..

"Bro. It doesn`t hurt.. I am fine. It`s just a black eye. I had them before. Stop crying. I am okay" Finn was trying to calm Kurt down, as Blaine walked to them.. Burt and Carol were right behind him.

"Babe, come on. He is fine. We both are. You couldn`t help it. It`s okay"

"n-no it`s n-not okay B-Blaine. I hit you and then Finn.. It's not okay… Stay away from me from now on, in the nightime.."

"We can't do that kiddo, and we won`t.. Its perfectly normal to have nightmares.. Its still new Kurt. It will get better.." Burt said, trying to calm Kurt down..

"I don't want to keep seing the attack over and over again, and I keep having dreams about Karofsky coming and finding me again, and he kills Blaine and then me… He also…"

"What more is in you dream Kurt?" Burt asked allready knowing the awnser..

"Nothing, that's about it.."

"Kurt, Karofsky can't hurt me. I am here. There are police outside. He is not going to come near you again Kurt.." Blaine said as he hugged Kurt, but Kurt wouldn`t return the hug.. Blaine knew why..

"Kurt, I made you an apointment to see at noon.." Burt said..

Blaine took Kurt back to his room and helped him get dressed. After Kurt was dressed, Blaine took his shirt off, he forgot about the bruises until he saw Kurt crying..

"Dammit" he said only so he could here it.. "Kurt, babe it`s okay. It doesn`t hurt.. It`s okay.. I am okay.."

"I-I am s-soo sorry, Blaine… You shouldn`t be with me. I –you-I…"

"Kurt look at me, I am fine with it. As I said before, it doesn`t hurt.. Don't beat your self up about this. Everything will be fine. It`s just going to take some time.. And I know what you are trying to do. You are trying to make me leave, and that's never going to happen, so stop pushing me away.."

"I have to, or I will hurt you again"

"Babe, you don't know how you are going to react to every dream.. And everytime you have a nightmare, I will be here and you can`t say or do anything to change that..You can hit me over and over again, but I will still be right here beside you"

"i-i-I don't want to hurt you.. I am sorry. So, so sorry, can you forgive me?"

"I was never mad at you for hitting me, babe.. So there is nothing to forgive.. Now can I hug you again, and this time you have to hug me back.. I am not hurting, trust me.."

"I love you and I never want to hurt you. I am sorry for what I did to you"

" And I love you too, and you are stuck with me.. You can't get rid of me even if you tried.."

"I don't want to get rid of you, but for your own good, you sho…."

"Don't finish that.. I am not leaving you, not unless you want me to and you would have to look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me anymore, and you can`t do that, can you?"

"I could never do that, I will always love you. No matter what"

"Well there you go, and I am sleeping right next to you tonight, and I don't care what you say"

"Fine, just get dressed. We have a doctors apointment.. and I want him to check you out too"

"Fine, are you okay now?

"I will be. I just don't want to have the dreams anymore. I may not scream and yell every night but the dreams , they are there, and it`s at it`s worst when I am screaming out loud.."

"Do you want to talk about the dreams?"

"No, I don't want you to know what goes on in my dreams, not yet any way"

"Okay, just know that I am here for you. We all are"

" I know. I- I just wished that Karofsky was behind bars, and I think I would be a lot better"

" Me too. I hope they find him soon"

Burt, Carol, Kurt, Blaine and Finn drove down to the hospital. The drive to the hospital was quiet.. When they got there, they where led into Dr .Jones office.. He looked at Finn with a worried look on his face, but he would get to that later. He checked Kurt out to see if anything was out of place, evrything was fine with Kurt..

"Kurt nothing is wrong with you. You are healing good.. Finn what happened to your eye?" The doctor asked..

"That would be my fault, so you know, the nightmare I had last night, that dad told you about"

"Ya, Kurt was hitting Blaine in the stomach and Finn took his hands away but Kurt hit Finn also.." Burt said.. " and Blaine has bruises on him, maybe you could check him out?"

"Ya sure" The doctor checked Blaine out, but nothing was wrong, he also took a look at Finn`s eye to be sure it was okay.. His eye was fine..

"Kurt, I think you should see a therapist about the dreams and about the attack. It would help if you talked about it. But only if you think you can, and I will give you some sleeping pills so you can sleep easier, but if you aren`t ready for a therapist yet, you should talk to some one you trust.."

"I think I will talk to someone in my family first, if that's okay"

"That's okay. I will get you your sleeping pills and I will give you some pills to relax you too"

"Okay, Thank you doc"

"I will see you in a few weeks", the doctor said.

They all left the doctors office and drove back home.. Kurt didn't have any nightmares that night.. Or the night after.. He slept like a baby in Blaines arms.. Even though Kurt was scared of hurting Blaine again, it helped a lot to know that he was there, holding him tighly.. He always felt safe in Blaines arms. He was just scared that he would hurt Blaine again without knowing, he was doing it.

A few days had past and Kurt was doing better. He slept better and didn't have nightmares where he would start screaming and kicking. Everything was going good at the house or that's what Carol and Burt wanted them to think. But the truth was, that the hospital bills were coming in, and with Carol being pregnant, she couldn`t take extra shifts. So Burt opend his garage 7 days a week, which Kurt was not happy about, when he found out. But he had no idea why his dad opened the shop for 7 day a week. So the 3 boys living in the house, well they thought that everything was perfect..

Kurt and Blaine where in Kurts room watching Harry Potter, which Kurt had fallen asleep to, in the middle of the movie. Kurt was laying on Blaines chest and the only thing Blaine could think of was how lucky he was to have Kurt in his life and that he was going to be okay. He thought back to when he was panicking at the parking lot at Breadstiks with Finn. That was one of the worst days of his life. He thought about how close he and Finn had gotten. They wher close before the attack but after, they got even colser. Blaine was happy to be a part of a real family. He never felt the way he was feeling around the Hummel Hudsons, at his own home..It was nice to have been acceptet like he had been in to the Hummel Hudson household.. He thougt about the good jokes they had in New York and how much fun it had been.. Blaine was happy. Happy to have a boyfriend, who was going to be okay. To have a family, who loved him for who he was. And to have great friends.. Blaine was just about to fall asleep himself when Kurt woke up and sat up stright.. And Blaine followed right after.

"Babe, you okay? Did you have a bad dream?"

"I am fine, I – I think. I am ready you tell you about my dreams, well more like nightmares"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I need you to know, so if I have them again then I can tell you about them"

"Okay, well, I am listenig and take your time"

"Well then, most of my dreams are about the attack and it happens over and over again.. And then there was the one, that I had at the hospital where he killed you.. Well, the night that I hit you and Finn, well, that was the worst of them all.. Karofsky came at me, kissed me, and he ripped my cloth off me. He kept kissing me and I tried to fight him off. That was why, I guess, I was hitting you.. But he was too strong and he was on top of me. He told me that the reason he kissed me in the locker room was, because he was in love with me. He keept saying it over and over again. He made me say it back, and then he ripped my pants off too. He raped me and he was enjoying every minute of it. I was trying to kick him off, but I felt a stab in my stomach..And when he was done he took a plastick bag and put it over my head and I couldn`t breath. The last thing I heard him say was "If I can`t have you, I will make sure no one can, and up next is your pretty little boyfriend". That was the last thing and then you guys woke me up..Thats the worst dream I have had since the one in the hopital where he killed you.."

Blaine didn't respond for a moment. He just pulled Kurt in for a big and tight hug..Blaine was close to crying but he didn't. He wanted to be strong for Kurt, even though it was just a really evil dream.. He just tightend his grip on Kurt. He didn't ever want to let go of him..

"I am so sorry Kurt. I honestly don't know what to say. I am just sorry you have dreams like that one. Did it help to tell me about it?"

"Just you being here is good enug. It helped to tell you. I feel like lighter somehow. Like something has left me. Something that shouldn't have been there in the first place. Does it make any sence?"

"Ya it does..I am just glad you told me, it`s not good to keep these things in"

"I know. I am glad that I told you.. I still se my mom in in my dreams, she always tells me to fight.. Her words "Keep figthing, never give up". It helps in a way. I miss her"

" I know you miss her, but she will always be with you.. I think your mom is your guardian angel. I mean, she sent you back to us. She told you to run the other way.. I wish I could have met her in person"

"She would have loved you.."

"I think I would have loved her too. You know, you look like her, when I was here after you were attacked I looked at the photo over there a lot.. That reminds me, I want a photo of you so I can have it in my wallet.."

"Well I actually have one for you, wait here for one moment". Kurt stood up and went to his closet and opend a drawer where he had a couple of photos of himself, because Mercedes and Rachel wanted one, so he had a couple of copies made, in case there were others that wanted..

"Here you go". Blaine took the picture and took out his wallet and took out the foto he got from Finn and put the other one in..Kurt couldn`t help but notice the picture.

"Where did you get that picture from, its from last year?"

"Finn gave it to me at the hospital .. The last time you had surgery I kept having nightmares of you being dead. When I woke up the room was emty and there was a point where I believed it and then Finn gave me this picture. He said he always had it with him since he became your brother. And he told me to hold on to it because I didn't have a picture of you with me.."

"Ha, I never thought Finn would have a picture of me in his wallet. Well, good thing I have him in my wallet too."

"Do you want a picture of me in your wallet?"

"I allready have one. I hope you don't find it weird, but I put in a picture of you, when we got home form New York.."

"It`s not weird. You know, I had you as my wallpaper on my iphone. Every night before I went to bed and in the moring, I used to change it so you woulden`t see it."

"That's cute, just so you know. I fell in love with you that day on the plane"

"Me too babe, me too. You know, I saw you when you where checking in at the airport that day, and I was hoping to see you again.. And I know for a fact that you saw me at the gate before we boarded"

"Really? And how would you know that?"

"Finn told me that you were..um.. checking me out, were his words, so were you checking me out?"

" Oh. God.. Finn has a big mouth. Yes I was checking you out. I thought you were cute, but I didn't think I would see you again. Hell if someone told me a year ago, that I would be here with you, I would laugh.."

"Aww, you thought I was cute. Well I did too. I got a glimpse of you from behind and then you turned around.."

"Oh god, I remember bending down to get my back. Did you stare at my ass?"

"Maybe, you where wearing skin tight white pants"

"You were looking at my ass. Blaine Andersen you are a creep"

"So what if I was..?"

"Well, I guess we got lucky with each other.. Um.. I am kind of hungry"

"I will go down and make us something. I will be right back."

Blaine walked down to the kitchen, not knowing that Burt and Carol were there. Once he entered the kitchen you could see the worried look on their faces. It looked like he had interrupted an important conversation. Blaine was about to go back when Burt called…

"Hi Blaine, it`s okay. You can come in here"

"Um, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything.. I just wanted to make me and Kurt a sandwich, but I can come back later"

"Don't be silly, honey, you can make it now" Carol said with a smile on her face..

"Uhh. Okay.." Blaine went over and began to make the sandwich, but he couldn't help himself… "Is everything okay? You guys look worried?"

"Well, I am not going to lie to you" Burt said ". But keep it from Kurt. The reason I opened the garage is because we need the money. Kurt's medical bills are coming in, and with 2 babies on the way and the tuition for Dalton, well, we are kind of in a bit of trouble.. We are not broke or anything, but we are on it tight.. I mean, worst case I am going to have to take some money out of Kurt's savings. His mom made an account for him when he was born, and we always put money in there and I still do.. He knows about it, but he doesn't know how much there is and there is a lot .. But I don't want to touch it, I will figure something out, I always do.."

"I can help you out with the money..I have a savings account that I made 5 years ago for safety. Just in case I got cut from the family trust like my brother did.. I have quite a lot of money there. I could help you out if you want.."

"We can't ask you to do that Blaine, it`s your money"

" Burt, I want to do this. You guys have become like parents to me, and you are my family now. I would love to help you guys out.."

"How much money do you have?"

" Well before I came out, my dad gave 2000$ every 2 weeks and well I never used it all, and what was left I put aside, and they still put money in my bank account while I am at Dalton, but I don't use that much as they put in so I put it aside.. They don't know about my savings account.. But there is about 75.000 $ in that account"

"Blaine that's a lot of money, at what age did your dad start giving you so much allowance?" Carol asked..

"He began when I was 5 years old.. He always gave me money, also for Christmas and for my birthday. And if he missed anything important he gave me money.."

"Wow, okay.. Are you sure you want to do this Blain?" Burt asked..

" Yes, I am 100 % sure.."

" Wow, thank you so much Blaine.. That means a lot.. um.. Did you get cut from your family fund?"

"I haven't got a letter from them yet. I don't know. I mean last time I saw my parents they said I wasn't part of the family as I was gay, so I don't know, and I don't really care about some trust fund.."

"What about Dalton , your parents are paying for that. What happens if they do cut you out?" Burt asked..

"Well, they have paid per year, so If they cut me out, I can finish this semester and pay myself for next year, so not really a problem either, but I haven't really thought about that.."

" Well, if they do cut you out, then we will pay for Dalton for you. You are paying now, and we will pay for Dalton, by next semester we will have enough money again.."

" Burt, no.. you … no.."

"Yes, I want to, if it comes to that. You are like a son to me now, and I will do it if I have to…"

" Well okay, but I am coming and helping you in the garage in the weekends with Kurt, when he gets better. Kurt said that he and Finn helps you out in the weekends.. And I want to do that too, I know about cars, it was one of the things my dad did with me, fix cars.. He thought it would help me be straight.."

" I haven't met your parents, but is it okay if I hate them?" Burt asked, and Carol couldn't help but smile..

"Ya it is, I mean I don't even like them. But you can`t pick your parents. I wish you could but you cant.. Anyway, I should make that sandwich and get up there"

"Let me make the sandwiches. You just sit still. I will be right back" Carol said and then she was making the sandwich..

" How is he doing? Has he opened up about the dreams?" Burt asked..

"um, ya, he did.. He told me about what he was dreaming t that night he hit me and Finn..I don't think you want to know, or maybe you do know"

"I think I know.."

"Here you go dear" Carol said as she gave a big tray with sandwiches and drinks and some snacks too..

"Thanks, I will see you guys later"

"Yes you will, I am going back to work and Carol is going to pick Finn up from school.."

Blaine went back upstairs and he looked at his watch, and he noticed he had been gone for 30 minutes..When he entered Kurt's room, Kurt was fast asleep and holding on to Blaine's pillow.. Blaine just smiled at what he saw. He put the tray down and took the pillow away and put himself there instead. He woke Kurt up so they could eat..

"Babe, time to wake up.." Blaine said, and kissed Kurt`s cheek

"Hi, your were gone a long time"

"Got talking to your parents, and you fell asleep…"

"Took Pain killers"

"Oh, you okay?"

" ya, now that you are back with food"

"Well let`s eat, then you can get back to sleep babe"

They ate and then Kurt got comfortable in Blaine's arms and fell asleep.. Blaine took his phone to text Wes for an update about Kurt, when he almost had to look twice. Who he had a text from? He had 2, one from Wes and the other from, "No it can't be, can it?" He said out loud.

**Who did Blaine get a text from, can anyone guees it? Next chapter will be up soon.. Be safe xoxo:)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is the next one.. :) Enjoy :) **

" No. It can't be, can it?" was what Blaine was thinking, when he looked at his phone. He saw he had a message from Wes and another from his brother Sheen, whom he hadn't spoken to in over a year.. He read the message form Wes first..

_**Hi Blaine, how are you and Kurt? Um.. I don't know how to say this but, um.. Sheen dropped by, and was asking for you. He said he wanted to stay in touch from last time but you guys never exchanged no. or something, he said he saw you on Tv and he recognized the Warblers so he came here to Dalton looking for you.. I gave him your no, hope you don't mind ;) Give Kurt a hug from me ;) oh and David and the rest of them says hi.. –W **_

Blaine started to read Sheens message. He still couldn`t believe that it was Sheen..

_**Hi Blaine, its Sheen, I got your no. from Wes. I went to Dalton to find you, but Wes said you where on a break, and they didn't know when you would be back.. Hope everything is okay.. I miss you, I am in Ohio for awhile with Michel. Yes we are still together..Any way I would really like to see you again and this time actually stay in touch Tried to find you on Facebook but no luck.. Do you have Facebook?-S**_

Blaine read the message a couple of times, but decided to answer Wes first. He needed to get over the shock that his brother was in town ..

_**Hi Wes. Kurt and I are fine. He is asleep for now.. I just got your text and I also got one from Sheen. Kind of a shock.. He is in town for awhile and wants to see me –B**_

_**Well, have you texted him yet? And are you going to see him? -W**_

_**I will text him in awhile, I think I will see him.. How is Dalton doing without me, or Ruby House doing without its prefect.. –B**_

_**Well if you want to see him then it is good.. Ruby is okay, I had no idea what a big job it was to be house prefect before now.. I feel sorry for you.. The twins can`t make so much trouble anymore, because we got security outside Ruby.. It's a good thing.. School is boring without you and Kurt.. We miss you guys a lot. -W**_

_**Awww.. Well maybe you can try to help more often when I get back to Dalton, now that you know it's a hard job to be prefect.. We miss you guys too..-B**_

_**Ya , I will help you from now on, but I think that you will have help from Kurt automatically… -W**_

_**You are probably right Anyway, I think I probably should text Sheen.. TTYL -B**_

_**TTYL -W**_

Kurt was still asleep on Blaine's chest, he was so adorable when he slept.. Blaine took a deep breath and sent a text to Sheen..

_**Hi Sheen, long time no see.. Ya I am on a break. I am in Lima to be with my boyfriend. Wes told you said that you saw me on TV..Ya I have Facebook. I will find you then, I miss you too actually, and I think we should meet ;) –B**_

_**Ya, I saw you on tv.. Sorry about him, is he doing okay? I followed up on the news after I found out it was your boyfriend. They haven't found the attacker yet? How about we meet for lunch tomorrow at Breadsticks, say noon? –S**_

_**Um, he is okay now. I will tell you all about it later, not Breadsticks. Can you come to my boyfriends' house? We are kind of under police watch for our safety.. Then you can meet my boyfriend. His name is Kurt by the way.. And his family.. His family has become my family in a short time.. You will never believe how we met.. And Kurt wasn't my boyfriend when I was on tv.. I will tell you all about it when I see you.. And come for dinner instead off lunch –B**_

_**So you told Kurt on tv that he was the love of your life and you weren't even his boyfriend. Wow, okay, I can`t wait to hear it all.. Sounds like a plan.. I can't wait to meet them, can I bring Michel? –S**_

_**It's a long and funny story.. Tell you about it tomorrow.. I am asking you to come to Kurt's house without even asking them, but they will be okay with it.. Yes you can bring Michel.. –B**_

_**Hm, then they must really love you if you just can invite who you want over..-S**_

_**They do love me, and I love them.. I will see you tomorrow -B**_

_**Jep, can't wait to see you again, send me the address and what time we should be there tomorrow.. And remember to find me on FB:D–S**_

_**Ya, okay will do.. See you –B**_

When he was done texting he needed to focus. He had just talked to his brother and he was coming to dinner tomorrow with his boyfriend.. "WOW", he said out loud without noticing.. He looked down at Kurt who still was asleep. Blaine decided to join him and closed his eyes and went to sleep as well..

After an hour or so Blaine woke up again and saw that Kurt was still a sleep. He looked at his phone to see if he just dreamed the chatting with Sheen thing, or if it was true, and it was true.. He went on Facebook to find him and when he did, he added him to his friends list. He could see that Sheen was happy.. He had a good life from the pictures on his profile..He had to look down at Kurt when he heard a sound coming from him.. "Just kiss me already Blaine", Kurt mumbled in his sleep.. Blaine laughed a little and thought it was cute. He kissed Kurt's cheek and went back to his phone. He made a mental note to tease Kurt with it later.. About 30 minutes later Kurt woke up.. Kurt who just woke op accidentally slit his hand under Blaine's shirt which made him jump..Kurt noticed and quickly tried to pull his hand away, but Blaine held on to it so Kurt couldn't move it away.. Now was the perfect time to tease him…

"And what do you think you are doing Babe?"

"Sorry. I didn't notice I had my hand under your shirt"

"I am not complaining … First you are dreaming about me and now this?"

"I was not dreaming about you"

"Oh, so how come you said and I quote: 'just kiss me already Blaine'. Do you have a secret boyfriend named Blaine too, that I don't know about?"

"Oh so that came out loud, did it?"

"Ya it did, but I am not complaining.. I kind of like the thought of you dreaming about me"

"Really? Well, I will have, you know that I have many dreams with you in it"

"Well I have dreams about you too.. But you looked so adorable when you were talking in your sleep"

" Hi, how would you like to make my dream come true and kiss me?"

" That's a dream that I would be happy to make true…" Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt. They deepened the kiss and their tongs met, after a while they pulled away gasping for air..

"Definitely better than the one in the dream.. I love you.."

" I love you too.." Blaine leaned in for a second kiss but they got interrupted by Finn, who just walked in without knocking..

"Woooo, Omg I am so sorry.." Finn said as he walked back out of the room..

"Did you need anything?, and next time knock before you just walk in to peoples room.. What if you walked in to mom and dad`s room?" Kurt asked..

"Oh, god, I hope that never happens. I don't need to see my parents in action… Just wanted to say that I was home, and the Glee club says hi.."

"Okay, anything else, Finn?"

"No, I am going now, have… aaa..Fun?" Finn walked out of the room with a red face..

"Sorry about that.. Finn always know how to interrupt a perfect moment.."

"That's okay, we can have that moment again.. I need to talk to you about something"

"Okay, I am all ears.. Do tell"

"Well my brother Sheen is in town. He saw me on Tv and went to Dalton to find me, and Wes gave him my number and he texted me and said he wanted to see me..And I texted back and kind of told him that he and his boyfriend could come here for dinner tomorrow, is that okay?"

"Yes, it is okay.. You don't have to ask..I can't wait to meet him.."

"I can't wait till he meets you. I was kind of surprised to see that he had texted me. But I am glad he did.."

"You miss him, don't you?"

" A little ya.. We were close before he got kicked out.. But I sure don't hope he decides to spill childhood memories at the dinner table. He can do that you know.."

"Hmm, that could be interesting.. I would love to hear childhood memories about you.. How old are you brother?"

"He is 20 years old. He is 3 years older than me.. And he is still with his boyfriend Michel.. They have been together since Sheen was 16 .. That's also when Sheen came out.. Michel and Sheen had been friends since Sheen was 12.. I remember playing with them when I was 9.."

"Wow, that is a long time.. Well I can't wait to meet them both.."

" You will tomorrow, babe.. You want to go downstairs. I need to tell Carol about it.."

"Ya sure, but only if you carry me down there.."

"Thought you would never ask.." Blaine said as he kissed Kurt.. Kurt mumbled in the kiss, "thought..you wanted.. to go downstairs…"

"You are right, come on, let's go.."

"Blaine, we are down the stairs you can put me down now"

" Well, I don't want to babe. I am going to carry you in to the kitchen"

"Blaine!"

"NO"

" Hi boys. Want some cookies and milk before dinner?" Carol asked..

"Mom, you made cookies? I am going to end up 50 pounds heavier after my recovery.. But yes we would love cookies and milk.."

" Good, because I am craving them or is it the babies, never mind. Blaine, honey, are you going to put Kurt down or are you going to stand there while you eat cookies?"

"Blaine, put me down.."

"Nope, you are going to sit with me" Blaine said as he sat down on the chair by the table and had Kurt sitting on top of him. Kurt didn't mind at all, to be honest he loved it..

" You two boys are cute.. And look cute together. Not even Rachel and Finn are that cute, but don't tell them that"

"Hi, I heard that" Finn said as he came down the stairs.. "But ya, mom you are right. They are cute together.."

"It is true. They are way cuter then you and Rachel"

" I know, mom.. And I agree with you. They are cuter than me and Rachel.."

" Aww.. They think we are cute Blaine"

" I know, and Finn said it out loud.." Blaine said as he winked at Finn who came and joined them by the table and was already on cookie no two..

"So what did you do in school today" Carol asked Finn.

"It was okay, we mostly talked about Kurt and at Glee club we talked more about Kurt.. We didn't really sing or dance, just talk and eat candy and it was Mr. Shue's idea.. Everyone has come closer together, Santana and Rachel are like talking a lot.. It's kind of nice.."

" Well, I am glad that they have come closer together, I mean they all loved each other before, even Santana loved Rachel although she wouldn't say it, but now they are showing that they do love each other.. Maybe I should get in to the hospital more often.."

"Kurt that's not even funny.."

"Sorry mom.. It was meant as a joke.."

"Bad joke babe"

"I am pretty sure that next year when we graduate, the truth would have come out.."Finn said..

"Owww.."

"Mom you okay?"

"Ya, the babies like this conversation, they are kicking, come feel it boy"

"Wow, that's my sisters in there" Finn said..

"Wow, that's amazing…"

"Blaine, you too, come feel the babies kick, they are going to be you sisters too.. Well, sisters in law.."Blaine stood up and had a little tear in his eyes, because he was truly a part of a family.

"Wow, that.. That's the first time I have felt a baby kick. That's amazing" Blaine said..

"Too bad Burt wasn't here, it was the first kick.."

Blaine sat back down and Kurt automatically sat on him and wrapped his arms around him..

" That reminds me, uh.. My brother Sheen is in town and he wants to see me, and I kind of told him that he could come to dinner tomorrow with his boyfriend Michel.. Is that okay Carol?"

"Sure it is, I can't wait to meet them..How did he get in touch with you?"

"He went to Dalton to find me, and Wes gave him my number and he texted me earlier."

" Are your brother and his boyfriend as cute together as you too" Finn asked..

" I have no idea.. Sheen said that they are still together so it's going on 4 years now.."

"Well, I can't wait to meet them either" Finn said..

"Well I think I am going to make pot roast tomorrow, and Kurt's moms cookies and chocolate brownies with ice cream.." Carol said..

"Wow.. That sounds great mom. I will help you as much as I can" Kurt said..

"Thanks sweety, but I don't want you to stress your self out"

"I won't and Blaine can help to. He is good in the kitchen…"

" What can I do to help tomorrow" Finn asked."

"Nothing" Carol and Kurt said at the same time.. "You are going to stay away from the kitchen. I need to protect the food.."

"ya, I know, I am not good in a Kitchen.."

"Ya, you got that right. You wanted warm milk and you put the cup on the stove and the cup broke.."

"I thought it was easier to warm the milk like that."

"When did that happen mom?"  
>" Oh, the first night that you were at Dalton.. He wanted to make warm milk like you did for him every night.."<p>

"Oh god, next time try to put a pot on the stove and then add the milk.." Kurt said.. "Or even better stay out of the Kitchen.."

"Hey, I make a good grilled cheese.."

"Ya, That's the only thing you can make without burning anything."Kurt said laughing..

"Well, if you want to help tomorrow, you can set the table Finn. Just don't go and drop anything on the floor"

"Gee, thanks mom, I guess I can set the table.."

"Well, I better get dinner started. Your dad will be home soon"

"Do you need any help, Carol?"

"No, you and Kurt can go back up to your room, and tell your brother to be her at 6 tomorrow.."

"Okay, will do.. See you guys later" Blaine stood up and carried Kurt upstairs..

"They are so cute mom"

"I know. I can't wait to see how they are in 50 years.."

"You think they are going to get married?"

"I don't think. I know they will.. Go play on your x-box or set the table Finn.."

"I think I will go and play X-box..But I will come back and set the table when dinner is ready"

"Sounds good.."

That evening went by pretty quick. They all had dinner together and Burt was looking forward to meeting Sheen.. Kurt and Blaine saw a movie, but they fell asleep watching it.. Burt and Carol passed their room and the door was open. They looked so cute together, sleeping like they were.. Carol went in and put a blanket on them and left them to their sleep.. Finn got out of his room to go to the bathroom and stood and watched Kurt and Blaine sleep for about 10 minutes, before he went away..

The next morning Kurt woke up early and was happy to find Blaine next to him.. Blaine was holding Kurt like his life depended on it..Kurt just snuggled in to Blaine's chest and hugged him and fell back asleep.. Burt came up to wake them for breakfast.. Kurt and Blaine helped Carol in the kitchen and the time went quickly.. Burt came home early, knowing that Sheen was going to be there.. Finn actually changed his cloth after coming home from practice, and he looked quite good.. Blaine thought that Kurt was going to be in his jumpsuit but he was wrong.. He had gone down to help Carol and when he got back to their room his jaw dropped.. Kurt was wearing white skin tight jeans that fitted him perfectly. A little too perfect for Blaine's eyes.. He was wearing a loose back long sleeved shirt so it wasn't hurting him in any way.. His hair was set to perfection. Blaine just stood there with his mouth open.. He was staring at the pants.. And Kurt noticed after 10 minutes that he wasn't alone in the room any more..

"Blaine, are you okay?"

"Hm.. um.. Ya.. how.. what.. why didn't you just stay in your jumpsuit?"

"I am not meeting your brother in a jumpsuit. And you are still staring at, well not at me but, at my pants?"

"Huu? Oh, right sorry, um.. You look good.. How did you get the pants on without hurting yourself?"

"Well it took longer than it used to. You like them don't you?"

"Like isn't even close.. The pants should be illegal to wear.. Oh god this ….. I need to take a shower.."

" You already showered"

" I need a cold shower. Ice freaking cold, if I am going to survive this evening with you in those pants.. If you are trying to kill me or turning me on, it's working.."

"I can see that. I feel like you are talking to my pants and not to me.."

"Oh.. Sorry.. You just look.. Really hot.. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met, and don't let people tell you otherwise.. Do me a favor tonight?"

"What"

"Don't walk around too much or I might say something, like you where about to say in the hospital"

"Hm, I can't promise that.. Now go take that shower and stop staring at my ass.."

"Sorry, I can't help it.. It should really be illegal for you to wear that.. I will see you in a bit.."

Blaine went in to the bathroom and took a long ice cold shower. He wasn't going to play nice. He was going to get his revenge.. Blaine went back in to the room half naked, and he saw the look on Kurt's face.. He took his clothes and went back in to change. He was wearing red tights and a black shirt with a red bowtie.. The shirt fitted him perfectly.. His hair was not gelled which was good..

"Well now look who is staring. My face is up here.."

"Hu.. You say my pants should be illegal, well that shirt should be illegal.. You are like supermegafoxyawesomehot ..I can see why girls are all over you.. And you did this on purpose didn't you?"

"Maybe.. Anyway, how are you feeling. I know you are trying not to take pain killers so you won't be sleepy"

"I am doing fine. The painkillers from earlier are still working.. And they will work for sometime"

"Promise me you will take them when you feel too much pain okay? Sheen won't mind if you go to bed because of the painkillers.."

" I promise.. Now let's go back down and help Carol out, and let's hope that Finn and my dad haven't eaten all the cookies.."

"Okay.. Come on then. I am carrying you down there.."

"Are you sure that's a good idea. I don't want you to have to take a shower again"

"Ah shut up.. Come on.. Sheen and Michel will be here soon"

"Okay.." Blaine and Kurt went down stairs..

"Hi boys.. WOW, Blaine your shirt.. It looks good on you.. Hell you look hot in that.."

"MOM!" Finn yelled.. "That's your son's boyfriend and dads in the room"

"So, your dad knows that I think Blaine's hot.." Blaine couldn`t help but blush..

"I would be worried if Blaine was straight and not 17.. But nahh, it doesn't bug me" Burt said..

"Well I told you guys before; if I was younger and a gay boy, well I would definitely go after Blaine"

"Okay, mom you are right though, that shirt fits perfectly on Blaine as those pants does on Kurt" Finn said winking at the two very red headed boys.. Burt smiled at the scene that was going on in the kitchen..

"FINN, why are you looking at my pants..?"

"Finn, I love you like a brother, but stop looking at my boyfriends and your brothers ass.." Blaine said as he was trying hard not to look at his boyfriend..

"Sorry, it takes me back to the days, when Kurt was a cheerleader.. Let's just say he looked like that in the bottom and looked like you in the top.."

"Really, Kurt, you have to show me that uniform.. Seriously" Blaine said out off excitement and forgot that there were parents in the room..

"Ahem Blaine.. Can we see those abs of yours? I know mom would want to, too.. And maybe dad can learn something from you.." Finn said..

"FINN HUDSON HUMMEL. Are you out of your mind.. Did you drink or something, you are not going to see my boyfriends abs.."

"Too late, already seen them bro, and they look great.."

"What, when?" Kurt asked..

"Boxing, we had to take a shower after boxing. I have seen it all, bro.."

Kurt was red as a tomato, he couldn't believe his brother had seen his boyfriend totally naked..

"You. What.. You have seen Blaine naked, and you Blaine have seen Finn naked?"

"Yes, that's what happens when you go to the gym and have to shower after working out bro"

"Babe let's just say, Finns body isn't as good looking as you thought.."  
>"Oh, Blaine. Kurt knows what I look like.. He walked in to my room when he still had a crush on me."<p>

"Ya, and I was a little disappointed. You are a football player after all. Sam has more abs than you"

"At least we lift weights to get abs, you don't so you don't have abs like us.."Finn said..

"Oh, Finn you are so wrong there.. He has a six pack.. I will know, you know.." Blaine said blushing..

"Can I see bro? And Blaine when have you seen Kurt's abs..?"

"No. You cannot see my abs Finn Hudson.. And Blaine's the one who helps me with the shower remember?"

"Oh, ya..Blaine take a picture and show me.."

"No, I will not."'

"Okay boys. I think we have heard enough about abs for tonight.. And I am rethinking the closed door at your room Kurt. Maybe you should have the door open from now on.."

"DAD! It's not like we can do any funny business. I am still recovering.."

"That didn't stop you two from having a hot make-out session" Finn said as he looked at the boys, who were now red as a tomatoes again.."

"Wait, how do you know about their make-out sessions" Carol asked..

"I walked in on them"

"Uh, Finn, when will you learn to knock? You walked in to my room when I was with my EX.. Thank god we were talking.. You really got to learn to knock.." Carol said.

"Ya, mom I know…." The door bell rang..

"Saved by the bell" Kurt said.. "Blaine you…." Blaine was already gone before Kurt could finish what he was saying.. Blaine went to open the door and the rest of them followed him..

**Review or pm me .. Next chapter, Sheen and his boyfriend will be there, i am sure there will be a few fun storries about mini Blaine :D Be safe, xoxo :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you agien for the alerts.. So i couldn't sleep last night sp i started reading, bad idea, i ended up not sleeping at all.. Any why if you guys haven't read 'Prince Charming' by LilVampireKitten yet i suggest you guys to read it.. it's really good:) And be sure to cheek out my other story 'Dreams do come true' to all my new readers :)**

**Any way here is the next chapter, enjoy :)**

"Sheen, Michel, you have perfect timing.. Come on in.." Blaine said as he was pulled into a big hug by them both.

"Wow, Blaine, you aren't 9 anymore, you have like abs.." Michel said..

"Blaine, you are looking good.. It's good to see you again.." Sheen said as he hugged Blaine again..

"Ya… Thanks.. Good to see you two, both of you look good.. So this is my brother Sheen and his boyfriend Michel, and guys this is Carol, Burt, they are Kurt's parents. Finn is Kurt's brother and this over here is my beautiful boyfriend Kurt.."

" Nice to meet you all" Sheen and Michel said.. Carol pulled them in to a hug as if she had known them for a long time..

"Nice to meet you too, we have heard a lot about you from Blaine.." Burt said as he let go of the two boys..

"Come on lets go to the Kitchen and have some coffee" Carol said..

"So how have you been Blaine?" Sheen asked..

"I have been good.. Life's good at the moment.. You?

"Well its good. Me and Michel are moving to New York to start in NYU.."

"Wow, that's great guys. Where have you been living for now?"

"We have been at my sisters place in Chicago.." Michel said..

"Oh, that's good.. It`s good that you two are still together.."

"Ya, we know. I don't know where I would be today if it wasn't for Michel.. Have you heard from Mom and dad?"

"Ya, I went to New York a couple of months ago, and I saw them for like 20 minutes before they said I am not in the family any more.. Have you talked to them since they kicked you out.?"

"Ya, dad called after we saw you on tv.. He was so pissed. He yelled at me and said it was my fault you where gay and that I should fix it.. And he said that he was glad that Kurt got attacked and that he was proud of the attacker.. And then he said something about grandma having a field day over what you said that night. I think he was drunk.. I just hung up on him."

Blaine felt the rage coming to him. He was holding Kurt's hand under the table, and he tightened the grip. He felt like punching something..He could feel the tears in his eyes but he held them in..

"HE WHAT! Did he really say that he was proud of Karofsky? Kurt almost died.. If I ever see dad again he better get ready to run, because I have had it with him, now he has crossed the line.."

"Okay, nobody says that they were glad that Kurt got attacked.. I am going to back you up Blaine, and Puck is going to do the same.. Damn, I wouldn`t wish this on my worst enemy. Sorry to say this Blaine and Sheen, but your dad is a jerk.." Finn said..

"Blaine, if you see your farther, I give you permission to use my gun if you have to, and then call me if I am at work.." Burt said..

"Thanks Burt, and I will. He has gone out off line by saying that, and I don't care if he was drunk or not.."

"I really hate your dad Blaine. I am sorry that you had to grow up with him. You too Sheen. I am sorry about what he has done to you both" Kurt said. Kurt had started to cry. Blaine was quick to wipe the tears away and kiss him on the cheek..

"Thanks Kurt. He was really a creepy dad" Sheen said..

" Ya, I second that" Blaine said..

"I actually thought that dad had accepted you because you were still living at home last time I saw you. What happened? I mean, I get that he kicked me out. He never liked me.. He just had to accept me because of mom.."

"What do you mean Sheen? He had to accept you?" Burt asked..

"Well, my dad isn't my biological dad. My biological dad died before I was born, and mom fell in love with our dad when she had me, and I guess he never saw me as his son, even though I saw him as my farther, still so even after what he has done.."

"Sheen, dad did love you, love us, but when we said we were gay, well, he just cut us out. And we are better off without him. I mean, what we thought was a normal family wasn't even close.. And he was never home.. This here, Kurt's family, the way they are, that's what a family should be like.. And I didn't want to tell you that Sheen is my half brother, it's kind of like Kurt and Finn.."

"That's all right Blaine.. Sheen is your brother no matter what.."

"Blaine, what do you mean, like Kurt and Finn.?" Sheen asked..

"Um.. Carol is Kurt's stepmom, and Finn is Carols son.. Kurt lost his mom when he was 8.. But Kurt calls Carol for mom and Finn his brother instead of step mom and step brother.. And Finn lost his dad too before he was born.."

"Sorry about your mom, and sorry about your dad, Finn" Sheen and Michel both said..

"Thanks" Both Kurt and Finn said..

"Dinner is ready guys. You guys can go sit at the table" Carol said.

They all sat at the table that Finn actually set and it looked good. Burt and Carol was sitting at each end of the table with Finn, Kurt and Blaine on one side and Michel and Sheen on the other. Both of the couples were holding hands under the table.. Well Blaine had his hand on Kurt's knee and Kurt was holding his hand…

"Wow Carol, this looks amazing" Michel said and everybody at the table nodded..

"Thank you, now dig in everyone"

"So, Blaine, tell me about life at Dalton.." Sheen said..

"Well since you saw me last time, I have become the lead singer of the Warbler, and Kurt is no. two lead singer. I have become house prefect, and got myself a boyfriend and met great new friends.. And most of all got a real family ..So my life is good right now"

"Well that leads me to the next question.. How did you and Kurt meet?"

They all had a big smile on their faces, just thinking about how they met.. It was a really funny story and most people wouldn't properly believe it..

"Babe, you want to tell them how we met?" Blaine asked as he kissed Kurt's cheek..

"Um. Ya, sure.. So we met in the plane on our way to New York, and we sat next to each other and kind of got talking, and we found out that we had a lot in common, and Finn told him, hat I would be going to Dalton after summer, so Blaine asked me why and I told him, and things kind of went on from there"

"Ya, I didn't want to say good bye, so I invited Kurt and his family to stay at mom and dad's with me, so I could get to know all of them. It's the best summer vacation I have ever had..

"Wow, on a plane.. And let me guess, mom and dad stayed at a hotel? Sheen asked..

"Ya that they did.. Like they always do.."

"You said to me yesterday that you two didn't date before it happened, so what happened and if you don't mind me asking, what happened to you Kurt. I mean I saw the tribute but I don't know much.."

"It's okay," Kurt said " Well, so I moved to Dalton because I was being bullied by a guy called Karofsky. He kissed me and threatened to kill me if I told, so I moved to Dalton.. I was with Blaine and the Warbler and my old Glee club that night, celebrating at Breadsticks that we both were going to Regional's . I needed some air so I went out and Karofsky came up, kissed me again and stabbed me 3 times, and then tossed me in a dumpster.."

Blaine was boiling with rage, he was pissed, Finn and Burt were angry and Kurt had tears in his eyes just by talking about it..

"Oh god, Kurt, I am so sorry.. How long were you in..in um the dumpster?"

"Um, I don't know. I was in and out of consciousness most of the time. Blaine was the one who found me. How long was I in there do you think?"  
>"I don't know, babe.. We were all looking for you for about 30 minutes before we found you.."<p>

"Oh, God. Now I feel bad for asking you to meet me at Breadsticks" Sheen said..

"Hm. I don't think any of us will be going there any time soon" Blaine said..

"I second that. We are looking for a new place for us all to hang out.." Finn said..

"Hang on, you said in your speech that Kurt is the love of your life, but you hadn't been on a date yet, am I getting this right? Sheen asked a little confused.

"Well, here is the thing" Blaine said.. " I fell in love with him in New York, and Kurt with me, but after what Kurt had been through I didn't want to ask him out, which I regret now.. Anyhow, I asked him out before sectionals and we were suppose to go on a date after sectionals and I was going to tell him how I felt. Burt, Carol and Finn they knew how I felt.. Kurt he was in a coma and Burt told me to tell him how I felt and I did, and when he woke up he told me he loved me too.. And here we are now.. And we haven't been on a date yet.."

"Wow, that's an amazing story, and I am sorry about everything you have been through Kurt, and I hear they haven't found, this Karofsky yet?"

"That's right, he is on the run and we are in police protection.."

"Well I hope they find that bastard soon" Michel said..

"Ya, us to"

"So Blaine, how come you were red as a tomato when you opened the door?" Michel asked..

They all had a smile on their faces. They were thinking back to what had happen before Sheen and Michel came..

"Well, that was because, we were talking about mine, Finn and Kurt abs.. And our cloth.."

"And I told Blaine that if I was a boy and gay I would be in to him" Carol added.

"Oh, well ya.. Blaine is not 9 anymore. What happened to you? You look good in that shirt.." Michel said..

"Well , thanks Michel, I grew up and started boxing to get my anger out, and you don't look so bad yourself, last time I saw you, you had pimples all over.."

"Ih, don't remind me. I must do something right, because Sheen stuck around.."

"I only stick around because you were my ticket out of there… Nahh, just kidding, you were my best friend before you ever became my boyfriend and I am here because I love you.. But ya, Blaine you look good, and Kurt, the pants look good on you, I don't know how Blaine is so calm about it.." Sheen said as he winked at Blaine who was red in his head..

"Well I will let you know, when he saw the pants on me he had to take a long cold shower, and he was gone for about 20 minutes.." Kurt had forgotten that his parents were in the room.

"Well I would too" Finn said.. If I was gay and you weren't my brother and you weren't in recovery … Let just leave it at that"

"FINN" Kurt yield..

"Well it's true. You look just like you did when you were a cheerleader and dating Britney.." Finn said..

"I am feeling a little uncomfortable talking about this again, what's with the abs tonight?" Burt asked..

"Sorry honey, but I think it's fun to see Blaine and Kurt both blush that much.. And yes boys we have noticed even when you try to hide it.." Carol said with a smile on her face..

"Sorry Burt" Blaine said.. "Kurt you dated Britney? Santana's Britney? The one who calls gays for dolphins.."

"Ya, that Britney. It was that time, when I was trying to tell my dad that I wasn't gay. And I have to say, she was so boring.. But I love her to death.. But I was so happy when I dumped her.."

"Ya, and Mercedes had a crush on you" Finn Said..

"Wait, what? Mercedes, your best friend?" Blaine asked.

"Ya, she had a big crush on me when we started Glee club. Mercedes didn't believe I was gay. She just thought that I had good fashion, and then I told her I liked someone else. I never told her it was a boy, so she smashed the window in my car while I was in it.. But then I told her that I was gay and everyone was right and that I had a crush on Finn.."

"Wow, you keep surprising me. So girls can have a crush on you too.." Blaine said as he kissed Kurt's cheek..

"Wait, you had a crush on your brother?" Michel asked.

"Ya I did, that is actually why we are a family today. I got them together so I could get close to Finn.. And I am thankful that I did, because I got the best brother I could ever ask for"

"Ahh. Thanks bro.. I am happy too.. But still if I was gay and wasn't your brother I would jump you right here. I am pretty sure Blaine would do the same if you weren't in recovery.."

"Finn shut up, before dad makes him sleep on the couch.." Kurt said.

"Oh, I am thinking about it" Burt said with a smile on his face.. "Don't worry kiddo, I trust you both, and again you are in recovery..But after that the door stays open"

"Fine, but you can't control us at Dalton you know.." Kurt said with a smile on his face..

"It's a dorm, and I am pretty sure nothing will be happening there with the walls being so thin and all"

"Okay dad, just stop talking again. Can we please change the subject.."

"Fine, Michel how did your parents take it, when you came out and then Sheen coming to live with you all of the sudden.." Burt asked..

"My mom always knew I was gay. My dad he was not happy at first, but he came around, and Sheen had a lot to do with it.. When Sheen came to me after he got kicked out, my dad was fine with him staying with me.. And my dad loved Sheen and still does.. He could see how happy I was and my mom said she would divorce him if he didn't come around.. But he did.. I came out the same time as Sheen did, but we had been together before that.. I was lucky with my dad.. He just was a little disappointed I guess, but he is over it now.. And then he sent us to Chicago so we both could get a fresh start, because after we came out, of course we got bullied. It's Ohio after all..What about you Burt, how did you react when you found out Kurt was gay?

"I am glad your dad came around Michel.. I always knew Kurt was gay, I mean, who wants 4 inch heels for their 6th birthday. But I was surprised when he started seeing Britney, and then when he came out I was fine with it.. And I am proud of him.."

"Same with Blaine. I knew he was gay too. He used to use moms makeup and dress up like a girl.. At that time dad thought it was cute.. He always said he would grow out of it.." Sheen said..

"God. I remember the look on dads face when he found out you were gay.. We were having dinner and you came out. I was happy that you did, because then maybe I could too.. I was 12 when Sheen came out.. I remember dad just standing up and going to your room and then I got scared ",Blaine said with a sad face..

"Ya, you came to me and asked me what was happening and you held me tight. I knew deep down what was going on. I could see it in moms eyes..And you started crying when dad came down with my things in a suitcase, and he pulled me away from you and through me out and he punched me a couple of times and went back inside.. I could hear you screaming and dad telling you that I wasn't your brother anymore and that you would never see me again.. I was so mad, because I was scared he would do the same to you, when you came out, and you didn't have a place to go, and you didn't know where I was at that time.. I had a hard time just leaving, knowing that I might not see you again.. But then I heard about Blaine's friend being killed, so I went to his funeral and I saw Blaine for awhile and told him that I was okay, and where I was and when I found out he had come out and he was still living at home, I thought that dad had accepted him, even though he had been to straight camp, but I guess not.. And I was about to give Blaine my number but dad came and took him and told me to stay away from him.. So Blaine never got my number, and then I saw the tribute and recognized Blaine, and some of the boys had their uniform on so I knew he was going at Dalton, so I just came here to Ohio in hopes of finding Blaine and this time staying in touch.."

"Wow, god, I am so sorry you boys had to go through all of that crap" Burt said..

"The first thing I thought about when I saw Sheen outside my house, was Blaine, because I knew he would be coming out at some point. But I was happy that my dad didn't kick me out.. I was just focused on helping Sheen through that. Losing both his parents and never allowed to see his brother again.. I cried in the bathroom because I wasn't going to see Blaine again.. I know I was hard on you Blaine, but you were like a brother to me.. I hope you know that.."

" I know Michel. I saw you as my big brother too. You were at the house everyday and we all used to play together.. And I am happy that Sheen and you are still together.." Blaine said "God, we are all crying again. We seem to be doing that a lot lately.."

"Okay that's it, stand up everyone" Finn said. " We need a big group family hug.. A Hummel-Hudson - Anderson hug."

They all hugged each other, and Sheen could see that Blaine had a family.. And he was happy for his little brother..

"Look Sheen, Michel, I want you to know, that you two better come back and visit us all again.." Burt said..

"You can count on it, Burt," Michel said.. "I can see why Blaine loves you all. You are good to him."

"Okay, I think it's time for coffee and dessert. Sheen, Michel you guys can go in the living room and sit.. I will clean up here.." Carol said..

"No, let us help you" Michel said..

"No, Finn will help, and Kurt can help as much as he can. Now go sit.. Blaine go with them.." Carol said.

"Nope, I am helping" Blaine said.. "You guys go talk. Me, Finn and Kurt will clean this.. Now go, and Carol don't argue I will carry you to the couch if I have to.. You are pregnant and have done enough today"

"Okay, I am kind of tired.. Thanks Blaine"

"No problem, now everyone in to the living room, go" Blaine said..

The others went to the living room and were talking, while Finn, Blaine and Kurt were cleaning.. Kurt was getting the dessert and the coffee ready.. And he was moving his hips like he did when he was a cheerleader. He was doing it on purpose to annoy Blaine.. Blaine was washing the dishes and Finn was drying. Blaine noticed what Kurt was doing.. And he was just smiling and focused on the dishes.. Finn noticed when he was watching Kurt.. He just smiled..

"You know, what Kurt is doing with his hips, is what he did when he was a cheerleader" Finn whispered to Blaine so only Blaine could hear..

"ya, I can understand why the girls would have jumped him when he was a cheerleader..He is doing it on purpose.. I know it.."

"Dessert is ready" Kurt said " Are you two done soon" Kurt was looking a little pale and it didn't go unnoticed..

"Ya, we are almost done" Blaine said "Babe are you okay, you look a little pale"

"It hurts a little, but I don't want to have to take pain killers. They will just make me sleepy.."

"Look babe, take the pain killers. It takes about an hour before you will get sleepy, and if you get sleepy then you can just lean on me.. Okay?"

"Okay, but finish up, then I will take the pills.."

"Okay just sit down, we are done soon.. Finn just dried the last one, so take the pain killers"

"Okay, um.. I don't really feel like having dessert. Can I maybe share with you?"

"Sure babe, just take the pills and we will go in."

They took the dessert and the coffee to the living room where Carol and Burt was laughing at something Sheen had said.. Finn sat down on the couch and Blaine sat next to him and took Kurt with him so Kurt was sitting on top of him.. Kurt just wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders..

"Kurt, honey, are you okay, you look a little pale" Carol asked with a worried look on her face..

"He is fine. He is just in a little pain. He didn't want to take painkillers because he would get sleepy, but he just took some." Blaine answered for Kurt..

"Oh, okay.. Well, just sleep if you feel like it." Burt said..

" I will dad.. I am fine really"

"So Finn, I understand from your mom and dad that you and Kurt went to school together.." Sheen said..

"Ya, we went to school together and we were in Glee club together too..We miss him.." Finn said as he looked at Kurt who smiled at him..

"I miss you guys too, Finn.." Kurt said..

"I hear you guys won the football game a couple of weeks back, with girls on the team" Sheen said with a smile..

"Ya, the guys got cut because the football team had to work with the Glee club for the half time number, but too many of them listened to Karofsky even though I was the quarterback, so they got cut and the girls took their places, but I convinced the guys to come back and we won.."

"Wow, next time you play, give me a call, I would love to see you play" Sheen said..

"I will. Do you play football?"

"Ya I do. I play in our school in Chicago. We have game in a month.. Michel is the quarterback.. You should come down there if you can"

"I might take you up on that.." Finn said..

"Oh, that reminds me. My sister says hi to you Blaine" Michel said.. " And she isn't sad any more over you breaking op with her"

"Oh geee, Michel, you just had to bring this up, didn't you. I hate you by the way"

"Shush, you love me" Michel said with a wink..

"What did he mean?" Finn asked "Have you dated his sister?"

"Well, it's a yes and no thing. A few weeks before Sheen got kicked out; I had a big crush on Michel's sister. And one day I was at their house and she was there, so I sang a song and asked her to be my girlfriend. Michel and Sheen told her about me having a crush on her, so she said yes.. 2 days later I dump her and told her that I just didn't want to be with her any more, and she acted like she was crying.. She stormed out of the room.. It was kind of funny now that I think about it.."

"That's cute ", Finn said.. "You had a sort of girlfriend when you where 9"

"She isn't mad at you. She thought it was cute. She knew you would turn out gay" Michel said..

"Oh, shit, these cookies taste like heaven, did you make them Carol?"

"Ya, I had help from Kurt. It is his moms recipe, they are quit famous, I hear form Kurt"

"Well, they are really good, it's the best cookies I have ever tasted.."

"I think we can all agree that they are the best" Finn said.. "At school when we get cookies, they always say that no cookies will ever compare to the cookies Kurt makes"

"I can second that" Blaine said, "Everyone at Dalton love them. I think Kurt made like a 1000 cookies before sectionals, and I am pretty sure they are gone now"

"I have hidden about a 100 cookies in my night stand, just in case of an emergency with the twins. You should let Wes know", Kurt said as he was getting sleepy but he wasn't going to sleep..

"I will. I think that will help him with the twins.. Wes are prefect for Ruby while I am not there" Blaine said to the others..

"Okay, when are you going back to school again?" Sheen asked..

"When Kurt does, I am not leaving until he is"

"Aww, you sound like a good boyfriend.." Michel said "Is he a good boyfriend Kurt?"

"Ya, the best.. And he is my best friend too.. He never left my side at the hospital, so I have been told.."

Blaine blushed a bit, and gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek.. He felt bad for his boyfriend, he just wanted to take him to bed and let him sleep.. He looked so sleepy..

"He is my best friend too" Blaine said.. " I have found the one"

"I know what that's like", Sheen said as he looked at Michel..

"Ya I know what that's like too" Finn said " Rachel is my one true love.."

"I can't believe that my two sons have found the one at a young age" Burt said.. "But you guys will have you fight, big fights, and you might have to have a few days away from each other, but you will always come back.. I mean look at Finn ad Rachel. They have been on and off so many times, but now they have been together for some time without breaking up.."

"Me and Rachel, we have had our fights, but we always make up" Finn said..

"Ya that's love for you, I had a big fights with Michel and I left for a couple of days, but I came back because no matter how big the fight was, our love is stronger.."

"Ya, I remember a fight I had with your mom, Kurt" Burt said " I had to sleep on the couch for a week, but we always worked it out.. I hear so many stories about teen relationships never working out, but the truth is, it is their own fault, because if you really do love each other, you can work any fight out, but teens they don't want to deal with it so they just breakup instead. I have seen how Finn and Rachel looks at each other. I have seen how Kurt and Blaine looks at each other, and it's the same look I had with your mom Kurt and it's the same look I have with Carol.. And I see how you look at Michel, Sheen.. And all of you are meant to be.. I believe that.."

"Wow, Burt that was beautiful said.." Carol said as she kissed her husband.. Sheen and Michel looked at each other, Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips, and Finn texted I love you to Rachel..

"Good words dad" Kurt said..

"Well I am a wise man.." Burt said with a smile on his face..

"So when are you going back Sheen, and how long will you stay in Lima?" Blaine asked..

"Well we are flying back in two days.. We are going to see Michel's parents.. And then we are going to go see Molly, if you want to come with us to see her Blaine."

"Who is Molly?" Carol asked.. Blaine just went quiet. He hadn't told them about Molly. He didn't know how to.. He felt guilty even though nothing was his fault.. Blaine froze and everyone noticed..

**Next chapter will be up before you know it... **

**Be safe, xoxo **


	20. Chapter 20

**So here is the next chapter.. **

"Who is Molly?" Carol asked..

Blaine froze for a second, he hadn't told them about Molly.. Even though nothing that had happen was his fault, he still felt a little guilty.. Everybody in the room noticed that Blaine was frozen.. This made Kurt wake up..

"Um.. Molly?.. uh.. I haven't told them about Molly. I couldn't.." Blaine said.

"Uh.. well, you have to tell them now" Sheen said..

"Uh, I was going to tell you guys but I guess I was putting it off.. I wanted to tell you guys in New York especially you Kurt.. Wes and David don't even know this.."

"Who is Molly" Finn asked confused..

"Molly, uh.. was our baby sister, um.. She died when she was 4 years old.. It was six month before Sheen came out.."

"Oh my god, I am so sorry" Kurt said as he hugged Blaine tightly..

"Oh, god, I am so, so sorry boys.." Carol said. " You don't have to say any more if you don't want to"

"I want to, Sheen, Michel help me out" Blaine said, as he tightened his grip on Kurt.. But not too much.. Kurt felt it and tightened his grip too..

"So, um.. Molly was our little sister, and she was with dad.. Mom had to go out.." Sheen said. "Me, Michel and Blaine were playing in my room.. Dad, he was giving Molly a shower and the phone rang. I went down to pick it up, and while I was talking on the phone dad came down and took the phone and asked me to go watch Molly.. I did that. When I came in to the bathroom, I saw Molly under the water in the tub. I pulled her out right away and she wasn't breathing.. I called Michel and he came in and he was panicking.. We started CPR on her and Blaine even though he was 9 knew something was wrong, he ran down to get dad and I could he..."

"I got it from here" Blaine said " I remember everything from that day. So I ran down to get dad, I was screaming at him to come with me upstairs, that Molly was hurt.. Dad said that Sheen could take care of Molly, if she was hurt, and that his phone call was important.. I was about to say something else but dad.. Dad he hit me in the face.. Um .. I began to cry, and I went up stairs and told them that he said that Sheen could deal with it, and that when I was about to say something he hit me.. Michel asked me to take over CPR he showed me how, and I was so scared to hurt Molly, but Sheen kept telling me I was doing a good job, that I shouldn't stop no matter what.. Not until men with blue shirts came in..I didn't understand much of what was going on but I understood that it was serious. Sheen had tears running down his face as he was giving mouth to mouth to Molly. We could hear Michel's rage and he was angry and he was yelling at dad.."

"I got it from here" Michel said.. " I went down and took the phone out of their dads hands and called 911.. Their dad was angry and tried to hit me, but I hit him first and told him to shut the fuck up and get upstairs to Molly because she wasn't breathing, and I told him straight then and there, that he should never leave a 4 year old alone in a bathtub.. He ran up there and pushed Sheen and Blaine away a was shaking Molly so she would wake up, and Blaine was saying over and over again, you have to give her CPR.. Sheen was saying the same thing, but he didn't listen. The medics' came very quickly and started to shock her and give her CPR, they took her to the hospital, and we all went, their mom met us there, and all his dad was saying, was that it was all Sheens fault because he was supposed to be looking after her.. When their mom arrived she was crying, and when the doctors came they said that she didn't make it.. Um.. His dad hit Sheen and the officer pulled him away.. And I remember him saying to the officer that he should arrest Sheen because it was his fault she was dead, he was suppose to be watching Molly. Their mom didn't understand what was going on and she just said that now wasn't the time.. They had just lost their sister.. The officer questioned us all, even Blaine, he was so scared to talk to the officer but he told them what happened, and they could see the bruises on his face..When the police came and told them that their dad should never have left Molly in the first pace to go down to the phone, he said that he said to Sheen to go up there, but the officer said he shouldn't have left in the first place, and that when Blaine had come down he should just have dropped the phone call and gone up there.. He kept saying, Sheen was up there, and their mom snapped and said that it wasn't Sheens fault that it was his fault because he left Molly alone in the bathtub.. It had sunk in to him later that day that it was his fault and he just started drinking and got mad.. After Molly's funeral Sheen and Blaine were a mess.. They kept blaming themselves, especially Sheen because he has heard it so many times. I kept telling them both that it wasn't their fault.. But Blaine was saying that if he wasn't pushed away then she still would be here, and maybe it's true, but me, my mom and dad and their mom said that it wasn't their fault.. There weren't any charges against their farther, I don't know what he did, but he was a lawyer.. And things were going good after that. Sheen was having a good time so was Blaine, until the day Sheen came out, then everything just didn't go any more.. And now you all know about Molly.."

The room was completely silent. Carol was crying hard, and that was because of the hormones too.. Sheen had his head on Michel's chest and was sobbing.. Finn just stared out in to the air with tears in his eyes, and Blaine had his head buried in Kurt's shoulder.. Blaine could feel the tears coming down, he couldn't hold it in any longer.. Kurt just held Blaine tightly.. They were all quiet for a long time..

"Blaine" Kurt said and hugged him.. "It's not your fault.. It`s your dads fault.. Don't think you did anything wrong.."

"But it wasn't any of your fault boys" Burt said.. "you did everything right. Your dad should have known better, no one laves a 4 year old in a bathtub.."

"Don't blame yourselves Sheen and Blaine.." Finn said..

"I know, that I shouldn't blame myself and I don't, I really don't but there are days where I just think that if I was faster to get up to the bathroom.." Sheen said as he was crying.."

"Sheen, it wasn't your fault" Carol said.. "You did everything right. You pulled her out, started giving her CPR and called for help..And Blaine, you did the right thing too"

"I know that now, but why didn't he just listen to me in the first place? He always takes the phone calls over his family.. I just. I don't know.."Blaine was struggling to keep it together..

"Blaine it's not your fault. It is dad's fault that Molly is dead. He shouldn't have left her in the first place, and he knows it is his fault, why do you think he started drinking so much after her death. Instead of facing the truth and talking about it, he drinks.. 2 weeks after she died, he acted like she never existed and whenever we mentioned her, he went to the liquor cabinet. Do you remember that?"

"Ya, I do.. I always wondered why he drank so much at that time.. And still do sometimes.. I don't even have a picture of her, because dad threw everything of hers away.. That's probably what get to me the most.."

"Good thing he didn't throw Michel's pictures of her away.. Michel and I have pictures of Molly and u. I will send them to you.." Sheen said with a half smile on his face..

"Thanks. That would mean a lot to me. I can still see her smile, god she had an amazing smile. You smile like her Carol.."

"Ya, you do Carol" Sheen said..

"Wow, thanks, boys I think.. Look don't blame yourselves for any of this okay?" They all nodded..

"No offense, but if I see your dad, I am going to call Puck and we are going to scare him.." Finn said..

"Believe me, if I see him, he is going to have to run because, he has done so much to us and he crossed a line when he said that he was proud of Karofsky. The funny thing about it all is that he always blamed Sheen for everything, for Molly's death, for me being gay.. I don't get it.."

"That's because I am not his son, and ya, we had a lot of good memories before I came out.. But me coming out was the turning point, and now he hates me, which is fine by me. I don't need him, he wasn't there that much in our childhood.." Sheen said..

"You were his son, Sheen. You got the trust fund, which I know you didn't get, but still, he wouldn't make you a trust fund if he didn't care.." Blaine said..

"Well I guess, but that reminds me, did dad cut you out of the family fund and took away your trust fund?"

"He only said I was not a part of the family any more, and I haven't heard from any lawyers yet, but I guess it will be coming at some point.. But why are you thinking about that.."

"Well I got a call from grandma´s lawyers about grandpa's will and he had made a separate trust fund for you, me and Molly. The lawyers found the papers and well, as much as grandma said that we can't have it, the lawyer said otherwise.. And the lawyer said that we can share Molly's fund, and that there is a lot of money. Grandma didn't know about the funds and after he died money still went in to that fund for you and me.. But now that she found out she stopped it.. And I know she will tell dad, but the lawyers said that they can't touch that, and that he would sent me all 3 funds.."

"Ha, grandpa made a trust fund for us? Hu, I thought… But then he must have been okay with you being gay, if he still had the fund after you came out, why didn't he say something?" Blaine asked..

"Why do you think. He was afraid of his wife" Sheen said.. "Look I don't know if he was okay with me being gay, and for you that matter, and we will never find out, but I would like to think that he was okay with it.. The lawyer told me how much the trust fund was.. And let's just say I passed out and Michel took over the conversation on the phone."

"I don't really care, but you can just transfer the money to my account, when you get it."

"Maybe you should think about making a separate account for that money" Sheen said.. So you have savings and stuff.. I am doing that…"

"I have an account for saving, you know, all the money dad gave me, well I put it in another account to be on the safe side. I will just give you the no. to that account then.."

"Okay, but just don't get a heart attack when you see that amount.. It's a lot of money Blaine. I had no idea he had that kind of money.."

"Okay, now you are scaring me, what's a lot? I am thinking around 100.000.. But is it more?"

"Ya, like a lot more.. I know he was good with what he was doing, but not that good.. I think he got more money than dad.."

"You aren't a part of the mafia, are you Blaine?" Finn asked..

"Not that I know of. I don't really k now what my grandfather did.. He was never home when I visited grandma.." Blaine answered..

"Just do me a favor Blaine" Sheen said " If dad does contact you about the money, just tell him we didn't get any money.. He doesn't need to know.. It's none of his business.. But I heard that there was nothing for dad from grandpa.."

"Ha, maybe grandpa was okay with us being gay after all.."

"Maybe.. Um just so you know. Michel's dad is running against Vivian at congress.." Sheen said..

"Really that's great. Someone need to run against her" Burt said " I hate her so much, no offense boys"  
>"None taken," Sheen said " I just hope that Michel's dad can beat her"<p>

"He's got my vote.." Burt said.. and everyone in the room nodded..

"Good.." Sheen said " I am glad someone has the courage to run against her."

"Ya, I thought about it after we were in New York, but then I found out that Carol was pregnant.." Burt said..

"Totally forgot, congrats by the way" Sheen said "What's the sex of the baby?"

"It's twins, 2 girls"

"Wow.. That's great…" Sheen said.. "I bet that Kurt already has plans. I mean, I only knew him for a short time, but it seems he likes it"  
>"Ya, after he is all recovered, he will be making the room for them.. I have seen his work, and its amazing.." Burt said as he looked over at Kurt, who had fallen asleep on Blaine, who was rubbing circles on his back..<p>

"Awww.." Sheen said "He looks comfortable on you Blaine.. He looks peaceful"

"Ya, well I want him to be.. I would do anything for him" Blaine said as he looked at Kurt who was deep in sleep.. "I probably get him to bed"

"nooo, let him stay.. it's cute to watch and he is asleep" Carol said..

"Blaine, how are you doing really? I mean all this can't be easy for you.. And you can't lie to me, I am your brother remember"

"I am okay, now.. About 2 weeks ago I thought I wouldent be sitting here with him.. You know, I watched him die, and he was dead for a good 20 minutes.. I was glad I had Finn there with me or I would have run out and I don't know what I would have done if he died.."

"You 2 have gotten close haven't you?" Sheen asked as he looked at Blaine and Finn..

"Ya" Finn said. "I mean, I always liked him but we got really close after what happened, and he is like a brother to me and one of my best friends.. And honestly I can't wait till the day where he officially becomes my brother.. Because I know it's going to happen"

"I feel the same way, Finn" Blaine said, and I can't wait to call you my brother officially either.."

"Blaine" Burt said " I can't wait to call you my son in law. You are already my son but you know what I mean"

" Ya I do. I feel the same way.. I am just happy that you guys agreed to stay with me in NY. I am a lucky guy.." Blaine said as he looked around.. He truly felt like he belonged here..

"It's good to see you this happy, and you have a family Blaine.." Sheen said "Please let's keep in touch this time"

"ya, of course. Now that I have you back I won't let go"

"You 2 are welcome here any time you want." Burt said

"Thanks Burt" Sheen said " I will take you up on that offer.. It's getting late, and we have a little long drive to Michel's parents house.. And I think Blaine wants to get Kurt in to bed.."

"Do you want me to wake him so you can say good bye to him?" Blaine asked

"No" Sheen said "It's okay. Tell him I will see him soon.. Are you going to come with us and see Molly? You can bring him with you and we can go to Lima Bean afterwards."

"I will let you know. It depends on him, you know we are under police protection and he is still healing, but if he wants to go, then I will let you know .. Okay?

"Okay.. can I.. um.. hug you both without hurting him?" Sheen asked..

"Ya just be careful" Michel and Sheen hugged them both..

" Boys, please come by again before you guys head back home." Carol said

" We will.. And thanks for being there for Blaine"

"You don't have to thank us, we love him like our son.. So, no worries." Burt answered.

"Okay, well I will see you guys, it was nice meting you all, and find us on Facebook all of you, let Kurt know" Sheen said as he walked to the door.. He hugged Carol and Burt and Finn and then left..

"Well, I like them" Carol said as they walked in to the living room..

"Ya, it was good to see them both. And I am sorry that I didn't tell you guys about Molly.. I didn't know how.."

"It's okay Blaine "Burt said.. "Just don't ever think that her death were your fault okay?"

"I know, I know, I am not blaming myself any more.. But I hate the word CPR.. I just hate that word.. And after what happen to Molly, me, my friend, and Kurt, I hate hospitals even more than I ever did before.."

"I know, it's not fair, everything you have been through.." Burt said with a sad face..

"I think I might need to go boxing again, because what Sheen said about my dad saying what he said, uh, I could… I.. How could he even think like that?"

"I don't know son" Burt said " I think he is a little sick in his head.."

"Ya that wouldn't surprise me at all.."

"Look Blaine, don't let your farther stop you from living your life. I promise you no matter what he does to you, you will always have us.."

"Thanks, and I know.. I am so thankful for you guys.. I have to say that, when I was going to New York, I had thought about just giving everything up. Just to get my mom and dad back.. I wanted them to like me. I was willing to start dating girls and do what my dad wanted me to do..

"What happened. I mean you are here now" Finn asked..

"Oh my god Finn, are you really that dump?" Carol asked..

"Finn, I met Kurt and he changed my world.. And so did you guys.. If I hadn't met you all I would probably be dating a girl right now and I probably wouldn't have seen Sheen again.. You guys gave me what I was missing all this time. I was missing a family.. And you guys gave me that.."

"Aww.. We love having you around.." Burt said " And you saved Kurt's life. He was so sad, well he was happy, but we didn't see him smile like he does when he has you around.. You gave him his smile back.. After everything you two have been through, you guys deserve each other.."

"Thanks, um.. I was kind of hoping that maybe I could have a date with Kurt here at the house, and you guys could maybe not be here.. I want to have that date, but I don't want to take him out just yet because of his recovery. I was thinking about cooking and just having an evening here alone with him, if it's okay with you guys.."

"Ya of curse" Carol said.. "Me and Burt can take a date night and Finn will be with Rachel's.."

"ya, I will go over to Rachel's when you want to have date night" Finn said.

"Do you need help with anything? And when would you like to do this?" Carol asked..

"Um, I was thinking on Sunday.. Um.. Maybe you could shop for me. I was going to surprise him.."

"Sure. Just make a list and I will get the things you need" Carol said..

"Thanks, and thanks for tonight.. I am going to take Kurt to bed.. He is so fast asleep.. Goodnight guys.."

"Good night Blaine" Burt said " We love you"

"I love you guys too" Blaine said as he stood up and took Kurt up stairs..

When he got to their room Blaine decided to get Kurt in to his PJ.. He was taking off Kurt's pants and was thinking how he got in them, because it was hard to get him out of them. He gave Kurt Pj on and changed himself and got to bed. He pulled the sleeping boy to him so his head was resting on Blaine's chest.. Blaine took out his phone and texted Wes..

_**Hi man, so my brother was here today.. It was good to see him again. –B**_

_**Hi there Blainy, how did everything go then? Are you guys going to see each other again?-W**_

_**It went fine, we talked about a lot of things, and ya we are going to see each other again..He came with his boyfriend Michel. They were so cute together, that will be me and Kurt in a couple of years.. –B**_

_**Aww, you are thinking about the future… How is Kurt? –W**_

_**He Is doing good, he is asleep now.. He is so adorable.. You know he was wearing skinny jeans today.. –B**_

_**OMG, he looks hot in skinny jeans.. were you calm or did you want to jump him? –W**_

_**Oh , I wanted to jump him so freaking bad. I had to take a 20 minutes cold shower.. And then I put a tight shirt on to bug Kurt back –B**_

_**Haha, did you um.. you know..let it out?;) –W**_

_**What, no no.. god no.. why do you think I had a shower, god, Kurt is going to be the death of me..:)-B**_

_**Well at least you are easily turned on..you know I saw you here at Dalton that one time when Kurt was dancing in his jeans.. I saw you, you ran out and in to the bathroom.:). And I saw your pants.. Did you do it that time?;) –W**_

_**Oh my god, yes I did, this is so embarrassing.. I have actually done it a couple of times, just thinking about Kurt back then, oh my god.. He drives me crazy in a good way –B**_

_**I knew it, you were gone for half an hour.. I bet Kurt's done it too.. When he gets better you both can do whatever you want.;). –W**_

_**Ya, well he is still going to be the death of me, I am the one who has to see him naked every day, not that I am complaining.. How are you guys at Dalton? –B**_

_**You like it.. ;) Dalton is fine.. School is still boring and we miss you like crazy.. The twins aren't doing anything too bad, thanks to the security outside.. –W**_

_**That sounds good, and Ruby is still in one peace right? ;) –B**_

_**Yes Blaine, I am doing a good job being prefect -W**_

_**Good.. Just in case if the twins gets a little out of control.. Check Kurt's drawer and get back to me..-B**_

_**OMG .. THE COOKIES.. wow, thank Kurt.. good he hid them because the other cookies were gone in a week.. - W**_

_**I know now is not the time, but what do we do about our yearly camping trip? Its in 5 weeks and I know Kurt will properly be back, but what if Karofsky hasn't been found by then, how are we going to do this? –W **_

_**Well, Kurt hid them for a reason.. Um.. I don't know, I don't really want to have to think that. Karofsky will still be out there in a month, but maybe me and Kurt are just going to be here or at Dalton.. –B**_

_**Well we can cancel the trip this year.. Don't worry.. we want Kurt and you to join so we are canceling..-W**_

_**No.. you guys should go even if we don't.. Look let me have a talk with Kurt and his parents when we get to where we have to go back to Dalton.. But for now you guys are going.. And I am prefect for the Ruby House so you are going whether me and Kurt will be joining you.. –B**_

_**Okay, fine.. I never thought of all this, there is so much Kurt is going to miss because of Karofsky.. I hate this, Blaine, hate this.. can't we like secretly track down Karofsky and punch the living shit out of him and sent him to prison.. –W**_

_**I hate this just as much as you do Wes..But we can't get involved, we all promised Kurt.. Remember? I would love to go and find Karofsky and not just punch him but kill him.. God I have a temper, thank god for boxing.. you should try it sometime instead of lifting weights while I am boxing.-B**_

_**Maybe I will.. I know a few more who would like that too.. We should do that one day.. You, me Finn, David , Sam and Mike. I know they would love to kill Karofsky, and Puck too but he can't really punch anything at the moment.. –W**_

_**Hm, that sounds great.. we will set something up.. –B**_

_**Good, good.. Now to something else, I think David likes Mercedes, they always talk and he keeps texting her and I know they have met without us, has Kurt said anything to you?-W**_

"_**Kurt hasn't said anything. I don't think, he knows anything, but Mercedes? If David hurts her in any way.. I mean you know how he is with girls right? And ya they will be cute together if they did get together.. –B**_

_**Ya I know, I don't want Mercedes to get hurt either, I will have a serious conversation with David, and you see if you can get Kurt to get something out of CEDES…-W**_

_**Aww, you called her Cedes, only Kurt calls her that.. –B**_

_**Well I got it from David, he always says Cedes too.. –W**_

_**Hmm, maybe he does really like her who knows, but get him to talk or we can all talk together… Well I better get to sleep.. Goodnight Wes..:) –B**_

_**Okay, I will talk to him.. Goodnight Blainey, everyone here sent love to you both.. David and I love you and Kurt.. –W**_

_**We love you too..;) –B**_

Blaine found himself comfortable and began to fall asleep. He was thankful for what he had right now. He was happy.. He was with the guy he loved and he had a family and he got his brother back.. He kissed the top of Kurt's head and said I love you and then fell asleep with a smile on his face..

**Be safe.. Xoxo **


	21. Chapter 21

**So here is the next chapter.. I wont be updatating agien until the 1 of Agust since i will be leaving for LA tommorw morning. I have the next chapter with my beta and i will udate agien as soon as i am home agien.. Oh and right after i come home i am starting bussnies shcool.. I am a bit nervers haha.. Any way, thanks agien for reading this it really means a lot.. I am going to stop talking and let you read :D Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>The next morning Blaine woke up to an empty bed. He was trying to find Kurt in the bed, with his eyes closed. When he couldn`t he opened his eyes and looked around. Kurt wasn`t in the room and he wasn't in the bathroom either. Blaine looked at his watch and he kicked himself mentally for sleeping so long. It was noon. No wonder Kurt wasn`t here, when he woke up.. He looked at his phone and remembered that he was texting with Wes last night and the last text was send at 2 am in the morning. Why didn`t Wes say anything? Blaine thought to himself. Wes had school.. Hmm, he is a good friend. Blaine got out of bed and went down stairs because Kurt would properly be down there, doing something he wasn't supposed to yet.. Burt and Carol where at work and Finn was at school, so Kurt was either watching a movie or doing something he wasn`t supposed to do.. Blaine got down there but there was no one there. Blaine went over to the fridge to see if there was a note but there was nothing. He went back up to the room and checked to see if Kurt left him a note or anything, but nothing.. Now Blaine was getting a little worried. Kurt wouldn`t leave the house, not alone. It was a little too soon.. Blaine took out his Phone and texted Finn ..<p>

_**Hi Finn, do you know where Kurt is? I woke up and he wasn`t there, and I checked everywhere.. Did he tell you anything about going out with any of you? There is no note anywhere.. –B**_

_**Hi, you say you checked everywhere right?-F**_

_**Ya, I did, do you know where he is or not? –B**_

_**Well you didn't check my room, and I would know because I am in my room right now with Kurt.. -F**_

Blaine kicked himself for not checking Finns room.. He went down the hall and went in to Finns room to see Finn looking at his laptop and Kurt sleeping on Finns chest and Finn was holding him.. They looked so cute. It was the first time he had seen Kurt and Finn like this.. If Finn wasn`t Kurt's brother he would be so jealous right now.. He stood by the doorway admiring the view.. Finn looked up to see Blaine smiling at him..

"Hi Blaine, you are up.. How come you slept so long. It's not like you?"

"um, I guess I was texting Wes till 2 am in the morning, so that's properly why..When did Kurt come in here?"

"uh, right after mom and dad left. He was bored because you where still asleep, so he came in here and we played some X-box, and then he took some painkillers a little over an hour ago, and now he is asleep.."

"uh.. okay" Blaine said as he walked over and sat on the end of the bed. "If you weren`t his brother I would be jealous you know?"

"Ya, I was kind of surprised, when he leaned on me and fell asleep. He hasn't done that ever, but it's kind of nice.."

"Ya, well he looks cute, and you two just look cute.. What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be in school? It's Thursday?"

"Right about that. I didn't feel like going in the first place and when Kurt came, in I just decided to skip school today. Kurt actually didn't say no or anything, he just said okay.. I might also skip tomorrow.."

"Why didn't you feel like going today and no, you will not be skipping school tomorrow"

"Gee 'mom'.. Well, It's my first week back after what`s happened and I don't know, I just don't feel like school at the moment. It feels weird you know?"

"Finn, your school is important, but I do get where this is coming from.."

"I know. I have to go to school and stuff, but can you just not tell mom and dad that I skipped today, and if I skip tomorrow too.."

"Fine, but you are back at school on Monday.. Got it? But you are doing your home work right?"

"Ya, Rachel and Puck are emailing it to me… I just want to be close to home at the moment. I just need Kurt to be safe."

"Finn he is safe here. I am here all the time and there are 2 officers outside.. And if we went out they would go with us.. This is not the only reason you don't want to go to school is it?"

"Well, no.. Every time I see Jack or Azimo I want to punch them both, they may know where Karofsky is and it hurts to know that I can't do a damn thing about it.."

"The cops are keeping a close eye on them, undercover, so if they do know where Karofsky is, then they will lead the cops right to him.. And there are still officers in uniform at the school right?"

"Yes there is, and they follow me and the rest of the Glee club.. But when we walk down the halls people talk.. like they are mean.. Kurt being attacked changed nothing, ya they were all praying for him and stuff but as soon as he woke up it changed, and they say stuff like 'Can't they take care of themselves. Why do the cops follow them like they are puppies' It just hurts to hear it.. And there are still homophobias, other than Karofsky who turns out to be gay, but like some of them are saying that Kurt got what he deserved.. And it just hurts to overhear those things.. And I just feel like punching them, but I promised Kurt I would stay away, so that what`s I am doing.. But I don't know how much more I can take. The rest of the Glee club too.."

"I hate it as much as you, believe me, I would be the first in line to punch those jerks.. But we don't need to get in trouble for that.. Look Finn, go to the gym, take my card and go.. You feel like punching them, then go to the gym.."

"Ya, I was thinking about going there, but I don't need your card. I am going to get membership there, because the boxing is a good stress reliever, and some of the boys want in too.. Like Wes and David.."

"ya, Wes told me yesterday.."

"I think I will go by myself later tonight.. See if Puck will go with me and just sit there and watch.. He and I are getting close again and its nice.."

"Oh ya right. I forgot that you and Puck didn't talk for awhile.."

"We started hanging out again before summer break and then with everything with Kurt, we kind of bonded again and we are slowly getting back to what we had before.. So it's nice .. But you will still be my best friend, Blaine.."

"Well thanks, you are one of my best friends Finn, and I do mean that. Hell I feel closer to you than I do to Wes and David.. And that saying something.."

"Wow, Blaine, you have known them longer than me. I am touched"

"Well I don't know how to explain it, but all of you guys in this house are the best thing that has ever happened to me.. And Wes and David they are two of my best friends and it took me a year to open up to them and I didn't tell them everything, you know, they don't know about Molly.. But with you guys I told you only a couple of days after we met.. I am a lucky guy.. The luckiest guy in the world.."

"Well it's good that you are that comfortable around us and we feel the same about you, and you know that.. And I am truly sorry about Molly.."

"Thanks, I think I am going to go see her with Sheen tomorrow and I was hoping to bring Kurt along, if he is up for it.."

"I think he will go with you.. Can I come along? I don't think I will go to school any way?"

"ya, you can come.. Um.. I am going to take a quick shower and then make us some lunch okay? If he wakes up in the meantime just entertain him"

"Sounds good. If you are in the shower and he wakes up I will just send him to his room.." Finn said as he winked to Blaine..

Finn went back to doing what he was doing before Blaine came in, and Blaine went to take a shower. After he was done he peeked in to Finns room to see Kurt still asleep. Blaine went down to the kitchen and made three sandwiches and put it on a tray, took drinks out of the fridge and some snacks too. He went back up stairs with the tray, to find Kurt still asleep..

"That was a quick shower Blaine" Finn said as he remembered what happened yesterday.. "Should we wake Kurt up?"

"Ya, I think we should. You want to do it?" Finn just nodded..

"Hi there bro, it's time to wake up.."

"Mphaky…" Kurt just tightened the grip he had on Finns stomach and leaned in closer to Finn, witch Finn found a little strange..

"I think he thinks I am you, Blaine" Finn said as he looked at Blaine who had a smile on his face..

"Nope" Kurt said "I know it's you Finn. I just wanted to hug you"

"Well in that case its totally okay bro, but you should eat. Blaine`s made sandwiches.."

"Hi babe" Blaine said as he kissed Kurt "You sleep well?"

"Ya, I did.. You?"

"Fine, except I woke up to an empty bed"

"Sorry" Kurt said as he sat up and gave Blaine a big hug..

"What was that for Babe?"

"Just for last night. I fell asleep and I didn't get a chance to really talk to you.. I-I am so so sorry about your sister."

"Kurt, I am fine.. And thanks.."

"Are you going to see her"

"Ya, Sheen and Michel are going tomorrow. I was hoping you would go with me, if you are up for it.."

"Of cause I will.. Can we stop by Dalton and see if everything is in order, just, you know, surprise them.."

"Ya, we can do that on our way back. Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure..Besides I have no idea how Pavarotti is.."

"Who is Pavarotti?" Finn asked..

"Oh, that's my bird. I have to take care of him like I would my voice"

"Oh, okay..so what do you want to do today bro?"

"Can we watch a movie in here?"

"ya, sure, what do you want to see?"

"You and Blaine can chose.."

Finn and Blaine said at the same time "Harry Potter"

They popped in the movie and they were having a Harry Potter marathon.. Finn loved Harry Potter as did Blaine. They all loved A Very Potter Musical .. They all thought that Darren Criss did a great job in it..And that he was a great song writer too.. Blaine got inspiration from him, to write his own music too.. When Kurt first saw Darren he told Blaine that they looked alike.. Finn couldn`t see how they looked alike.. As they were watching the 3rd Harry Potter, Kurt was getting sleepy again. He had Blaine on one side and Finn on the other. He leaned in on Blaine and Blaine of cause wrapped his arms around Kurt. He fell asleep, safe in Blaine`s arms.. They all got up for dinner and after dinner they continued the marathon in Finns room.. Burt and Carol where on their way to bed when they stopped outside Finns door to see Kurt, Blaine and Finn sleeping.. Kurt was sleeping on Blaine and Finn had moved to the other side so he was also on Blaine.. Blaine was holding both boys by the end of the night... It looked so cute; the three boys had already become close after what had happened. Especially Finn and Blaine.. Carol put a blanket on the trio and went to bed..

The next morning Burt and Carol had already left for work.. Blaine woke up and was feeling really hot.. He looked down and saw two boys on his chest.. Finn on one side and Kurt on the other.. Kurt and Finn were holding hands and if a stranger walked in they would have thought that there was a threesome going on in there.. Blaine looked at them for a second. He did not have Finn on him when he fell asleep, so Finn must have moved later on.. Blaine thought it was cute.. He loved Finn like a brother and Kurt, well, he loved Kurt so much that it hurt.. Blaine kind of wished that Wes or David could walk in right about now, so they could take a picture of the three of them..Blaine wouldn`t forget that moment for a long time.. Kurt started to wake up and put a hand on Finn thinking it was Blaine. He moved in and when his eyes opened he jumped back scaring Blaine..

"Babe you okay"

"Ya, I t-think so.. Why is Finn lying on you too?"

"I have no idea babe.."

"Hmm okay… Hi you"

"Hi yourself.. Slept well?"

"ya, you?"

"Fine, but I am kind of hot"

"I know you are hot, sweety, you don't need to convince me"

"Not like that.. I mean I am hot because I have 2 guys holding me and on top of me"

"Oh.. well.. let's wake him up shall we.. He is all yours to wake up.."

"Hi, Finn, can you wake up and get off me?"

"Mhh, Shuuu Rachel, sleep.."

Kurt was laughing. Finn thought Blaine was Rachel. Finn moved in closer to Blaine and Blaine was getting red in his face..

"FINN HUDSON. STOP CUDLLING YOUR FUTURE BROTHER IN LAW…"

"Hmm.. Mhh.. Wh.. what the… Oh I am sorry Blaine.. I am weird in the morning.."

"I can see that. Can you please move your hand from um.. my hip?"

"Again sorry.."

"It's okay.." Blaine said as he stood out of bed.. And picked Kurt up with him..

"Finn, don't go back to sleep. Get in the shower. We can have breakfast at Lima bean." Blaine said as he walked out..Blaine took Kurt in to his room and helped him shower. He didn't need that much help anymore, but he didn't say no to the help either.. Blaine took a quick shower and took yellow jeans and black gray shirt with a white jacket.. Blaine stepped out of the bath room and Kurt was still doing his hair..

"Babe, you know you don't need to do all that to your hair, you are in recovery.."

"I am not going to Dalton without my hair being perfect.."

"Your hair is perfect as it is.. Leave it, for me?" Blaine made the best puppy dog eyes he could give..

"Okay, okay, I will leave my hair if you don't gel your hair.."

"Oh, god.. Okay fine I won't gel my hair.. Are you okay about today? I mean you will be going out for the first time since you came home from the hospital.."

"I will be fine.. Is it time to go?"

"Yes, come on.." Blaine carried Kurt down stairs and there was a note from his dad that said 'call me every hour'..

"Finn, get down here now" Kurt yelled.. "We will leave without you if you don't get down here now"

"I am here. I am here.. Gees Kurt.. So me or Blaine is driving?

"Um, I will drive, and a cop car will follow us.."

"Okay well let's go then" Kurt said happily.

Kurt wasn't honest with Blaine.. He was scared to go out, since it was his first real outing since the attack.. When he got outside he just held on to Blaine like his life depended on it.. Blaine could see the fear in Kurt`s eyes.. Kurt normally never had fear in his eyes, so for him to be scared was a big deal.. There is not a lot that can scare Kurt Hummel, but this, Karofsky being anywhere that definitely scared Kurt, even though there was cops around him.. They were driving down to Lima Bean and Kurt was tens the whole way there. He was not looking out the window. He was just staring at his hands.. Blaine noticed. He took Kurt`s hand and squeezed it to tell him that everything was okay..When they got to Lima bean, the lady by the desk knew who Kurt and Blaine was since it was Kurt and Blaine`s favorite hang out place.. She asked a lot of questions, some that Kurt didn't want to answer, not yet any way..

"Bro are you okay" Finn asked..

"Yes, and no.. This is harder than I thought it would be.."

"Do you want to go back home?" Blaine asked..

"No, this is something I have to do, I can't live in f-fear for him.. He can't control my life.."

"Kurt, it's okay.. It's your first time out since you got out of the hospital.. It will get better. I promise.. Remember CUORAGE" Blaine said as he kissed Kurt on the cheek, he didn't care about that there was people there..

"Thanks, you always know how to make me feel better.. I was actually thinking, that maybe all 3 of us should talk to someone. You know a professional.. I mean this haven`t been easy for any of us.. Blaine, you found me and the two of you saw me die.. It can't be easy on you either.."

"I have been thinking about it.. I mean boxing is great.. But… Um.." Finn didn't know if he should say the next part because he didn't want Kurt to know that he and Blaine had nightmares about that night and the night that Kurt was dead for 20 mins..

"It's okay Finn. I know about you and Blaine`s Nightmares.."

"H-How Kurt?" Finn asked."

"Well, sometimes I see tears running down Blaine`s face and I hear my name called in a cry, but when I want to wake him up, its like he finds out I am right there and just holds me tight and doesn`t let go..And I am guessing you have them to.."

"Y-ya I do.. Everyone at Glee club are getting help, but I said no to it.."

"Why, Finn ? You could have talked to someone" Kurt said with a serious face.

"First of all, I don't want to talk to just anyone. I want to do it with Blaine. Because he and I saw the same things.. Finn said as he looked at Blaine who just nodded..

"Fine, but talk to someone.. I think I should do it too."

"We will… Holy shit, what the hell are they doing here?" Finn asked as he saw Jack and Azimo walk in to the shop. They saw Kurt and walked right up to them.. Kurt froze and Blaine pulled him in and protected him.. Finn just stood up and stood in front of Blaine and Finn..

"Well, looks like someone is doing better", Azimo said as he was looking at Kurt..

"What do you want?" Finn asked in a hush tone.

"We just came for coffee, what are you doing here. I thought Kurt was in recovery.. By the way, no way did Karfosky do this to you, you should stop blaming him for all your problems.."

"Okay that's it, get out now, before I punch…." Blaine stopped as 2 officers came in..

"Amizo, Jack, why are you two here ? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"W-we wanted to get coffee. Is that a crime?"

"No, but talking to these boys here is. You weren`t allowed to come in contact with them, and for that I have to arrest you.. And this time we are keeping you in jail until we find your buddy Karofsky." Officer David said ..

"I am telling you again. Kurt is making it up" Jack said..

"Ya right, and why would he do that? You two shut up and let's get you out of here.."

"I am pretty sure Kurt had a crush on Karofsky. That's what he said any way.." Azimo said while laughing.. Officer David wanted to punch him right then and there.. Blaine had a lot of anger inside him and he reached the boiling point.. He pushed Kurt away from him and pushed Finn out of the way and punched Azimo right in the face.. Officer David let him..

"You think it's funny? Kurt was in the hospital if you haven't got that through your thick homophobic scull.. He almost died. No, I take that back, he did die.. Why are you two going with Karofsky as his puppies, unless you are having a threesome or something? Now get the hell out of our faces before I punch you just like your beastie did to Kurt.. And if I find out that you two know where Karofsky is, I will come after you and I will bring a lot of my friends with me. Now get the hell out of our faces.."Blaine said as he put one more punch in Azimo..

"Officer, shouldn't you arrest Blaine here for punching me? " Azimo asked..

"I have no idea what you are talking about, now let's go.." The officer said as he had a big grin on his face..

"Oh right, I forgot, you are gay too.. Wow, there are too many gays in Ohio. I thought Kurt was the only one.." Azimo said..

"Shut the hell up before I punch you too.." The officer said as he looked at Kurt who had his feet to his chest.." Um.. Blaine you might want to put your anger away and look at Kurt. He shouldn`t be doing what he is doing.."

"Uh, god, babe, put your legs down, you will hurt yourself. Come on look at me. You are okay.." Blaine said as he got Kurt's feet down.. "Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" Finn got to the other side right away.. People were staring at them and some of them recognized Blaine and Finn from the TV. Others were just shocked..

"y-ya, I –I am fine. I am fine.." Kurt said that about 10 times before he got up and went over and slapped Azimo and Jack in the face.. And then fell to his knees.. A few other cops came in and took Jack and Azimo away.. Officer David was the one who was following Kurt and Blaine today..

"Babe, come here" Blaine said as he walked over and hugged Kurt tightly and then took him in bridal position and took him out of the Lima bean.. There were a couple of rude comments but Blaine just ignored them..

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT.. GET A LIFE, WOULD YOU.." Finn yelled as he exited the café with officer David behind him.. Blaine took Kurt to the car and held him until he calmed down..

"Babe, do you um- want to go home or?"

"No, I want to go to see your sister, and then I can see my mom too, and I want to go and surprise the boys at Dalton.."

"Are you sure? You don't have to, I can always…"

"Honey I am sure.. I am fine really. I got to bitch slap Jack and Azimo. I stood up to them.. I am fine.. How is your hand?"

"How do you do it? You are scared one minute and then you just turn it off and do what you did.."

"I don't know.. But the truth is. I am still scared, but I guess it's the adrenaline in my body..Now how is your hand.."  
>"It's fine. It will be sore tomorrow, but I will live.. I can't believe them. They are sticking up to Karofsky after everything he has done.. What is their problem.."<p>

"May be they are all in closet gay and they are having some sort of relationship all three of them, just like you said.."

"Well babe. I meant that sarcastically.. But if they do know where Karofsky is and I find out that they knew, I swear to god.. I am going to rip their heads off.."

"No you won`t. The police are going to arrest them and put them in jail for a very long time.. One good thing though, Jack and Amizo aren't coming out from jail.. Not from what I understood.."

"That's good. Now all we need is Karofsky and we can go back to our lives.."

"Ya… Can we go meet your brother now?"

"Ya, we can.." Blaine said as he kissed Kurt. "Finn you can come in the car now.. And you can drive, I am staying back here.."

"Okay, are we meeting Sheen and Michel at the graveyard ?" Finn asked as he started driving..

"Ya.. I am going to text them. We are not that far away.."

_**Hi Sheen, we are on our way, we will be there in 5-10 minutes.. –B**_

_**Cool, we are here and we are waiting in the car..-S**_

_**Okay I will see you guys soon-B **_

_**Ya, oh I think I see you guys now-S**_

"Hi guys" Sheen said "Kurt are you okay? You have red eyes"

"I am fine. Thanks for the other day, it was super fun.."

"Ya for us too.."  
>"Kurt, are you sure you are okay?" Michel asked..<p>

"He is okay guys, or he will be. We just ran in to some of Kurt's bullies at Lima bean about 30 minutes ago." Blaine said as he saw Kurt having tears in his eyes again. Blaine just held Kurt to make sure he was okay.. The fear in his eyes, were back. It was every time they were out. He could see the fear in Kurt's eyes..

"Hope you don't mind" Finn said. "This is officer David and he will be following us.."

"Hi" Michel and Sheen said. "No it's okay, you guys need to be safe.. Shall we go?"

"Ya let's" Sheen said " I have flowers in the car, let me just get them and we will go.."

They walked for about 10 minutes when they came to Molly`s grave. There was a big stone and roses around it.. It was actually beautiful.. Sheen and Michel put the flowers down and spilt a tear.. Blaine walked up taking Kurt and Finn with him ..

"Hi there Sis, you would be 11 now.. I miss you everyday.. This is my boyfriend Kurt, and this is his brother, my best friend Finn.. You would love them, and they would love you.. I am sure you are doing well up there. If you meet a woman named Elizabeth Hummel, please tell her that Kurt is okay, and Thank you.. I love you, Molly and I will never forget you.. And I am sorry.."

Blaine was crying a little, and Kurt was just holding him and comforting him as good as he could.. They all stood there for about a 30 minutes and looked at the grave. They were talking and telling Molly about their lives, what had happened and what their plans were.. Kurt was touched at how much Blaine told her about him and Kurt..

"Okay, should we get going" Sheen asked..

"Um.." Kurt said "Do you guys mind if we go see my mom?"

"No, of cause not Babe.. You should see her, I mean we are here anyway.."

"No problem" Sheen and Michel said..

They came to Kurt mother's grave.. They were all quiet..

"Hi mom, I miss you.. So this is my boyfriend Blaine, but you already knew that.. He came to see you..This is my lovely brother Finn, and this is Blaine`s brother Sheen and his boyfriend Michel.. I am doing okay.. I am glad I saw you.. Dad is doing fine. Carol is pregnant with twins, me and Finn are going to be big brothers.. If you see a little girl named Molly please take good care of her. You probably know who she is.. I will never forget what you said to me.. I love you and I miss you so much"

Blaine hugged Kurt as he was crying.. As they were going back, Blaine turned back to the grave and said Thank you.. They said their goodbyes to Sheen and Michel.. Blaine, Kurt and Finn got in the car and took that surprise trip to Dalton.. They were met by an officer outside the Ruby House..

"Are you Kurt and Blaine? You two shouldn't be back already should you?" The officer asked..

"No, but we wanted to surprise our friends."

"Oh, ok, well they will definitely be surprised.. Good luck. I don't know how you two live with those boys. They are crazy.."

"We kind of know that.. Did something happen? And why are you here. Aren't they in class?"  
>"Go on in and look for yourself"<p>

They all went in to the Ruby House and they dropped their jaw as they walked in..

"WHAT THE HELL" Blaine asked as he was looking around the hall of the Ruby House..

* * *

><p><strong>Just a littel spolier since i wont be updating for 3 weeks.. Kurt and Blaines date starts in chapter 23 :D So look forward to that and also to the next chapter.. Any idea on what Blaine saw when he walked in to Ruby house? Anyway b<strong>**e safe evreyone and have a great summer :D I will see you guys in 3 weeks. Love ya all :) **

**Xoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hi, back from an amazing trip in the US. I was in a littel samll town cllaed Blaine near by the canadien border. I didnt know there was a town called Blaine.. Anyway, here is the next chapter, sorry for the late update but been so tired and my sister is in town.. And i start Bussnies shcool on Monday... **_

_**Enjoy:)**_

* * *

><p>Blaine, Kurt and Finn walked into the Ruby House and every one dropped their jaws.. Blaine didn't know if he should laugh or sit down and cry at the sight in front of him.<p>

"What the hell", was all Blaine could say at that moment.. "Did we go in the right place? This is the Ruby House, right?" Blaine asked as he went out to double check that they were in the right house..The officer had a small smile on his face but he didn't show it to them. Blaine walked back in and looked around. Now he was just angry. The hallway was a mess; There were empty bottles, paper, sheet, music, cloth on the floor everywhere. It looked like a bomb had gone off, pieces of balloons; It looked like they had had a water fight because there was water on the floor as well. There were pizza boxes and leftovers on the floor.. Blaine wanted to cry and laugh and yell at someone at the same time..

"I thought my room was messy.." Finn piped out as he watched Blaine going round and round the hall to make sure he was in the right house. "This is soo much worse. Is this normal?"

"No, this is not normal," Kurt said looking a little angry. "This is disgusting.."

"Tell me about it.. It looks like Blaine over there is about to pass out.." Finn said..

"God, I am going to kill Wes," Blaine said as he put his head into his hands.. "I live with a bunch of pigs.."

"We live with a bunch of pigs", Kurt corrected.. "This is, wow.. How did this go unnoticed? And how long has this been going on?"

"From the way the hall looks, for a while." Blaine said. "No teachers come and check the houses because they trust the house prefect.. I never should have set Wes as my replacement as house prefect… I should have put Reed or Trent, but no, I had to choose my best friend.. I am scared to see what the rest of the place looks like.."

"If anybody has been in our dorm, I swear to god the bitchy side of me will come out." Kurt said. " I am thinking that it was a bad idea to surprise them today.."

"Oh, they are definitely going to be surprised.. I don't like how quiet the house is.. I mean none of them are in class, and the house is never this quiet, something is up.." Blaine said. "I don't know what they are up to, but I am going to find out and then I need to have a little chat with my pal Wes.."

"Come on" Kurt said. " Let's go find them and see what they are up to.." They were all walking towards the Kitchen when they heard running behind them.. They turned around to see Taylor and Teyler run right by them and Taylor had Wes's gravel in his hands.. Right behind them was Wes screaming at them.. They didn't even notice Kurt, Blaine or Finn standing there looking at them. They ran into the kitchen and right back passing Blaine, Kurt and Finn.. They heard Wes yell to Taylor. "You better give me my gravel back or so help me go…. B-Blaine?" Wes stopped and turned around and blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't seeing things..

"Really Wes" Taylor asked as he was turning around. "You call Bla…. Oh my god. Blaine, Kurt and tall dude, what are you doing here? Taylor asked as he and his brother ran over and pulled Kurt in to a big tight hug..

"Watch it", Kurt yelled. "Can you guys let go of me now? I am still in recovery.."

"But we missed yooou. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Taylor, Teylor let go of Kurt now!" Blaine yelled.. "We were here to surprise you guys but that seems to be a bad idea.. Would you mind telling me why the hallway looks like a dumpster?" Blaine looked at Wes. "Wes? Care to explain?" Blaine asked in an angry tone…

"It got a little out of hand, and I just gave up", Wes said. "These two are so annoying and they can get everyone to do anything.."

"You gave up? Really? Wes? Have you any idea how many times I wanted to give up but didn't. They all listen to me and I am not in the council. You would think that they would have more respect for you than me, because you can be scary when you want to be.. Why didn't you bring out the councilor Wes and not a 5 year old boy Wes? If it got this bad, why the hell didn't you just tell a teacher or call me.. I trusted you to keep the house in order till I got back, and this is what I get.."

"It was so easy in the beginning" Wes said "They listened to me in the beginning, it went downhill last week.. And you guys weren`t suppose to be here today.. Couldn't you have called and tell me that you guys where coming.. By the way, it's good to see you all. Kurt you look well". Kurt just nodded and let Blaine talk..

"Wes, I shouldn`t have to call. The house shouldn't look like this.. And if I did call, would you have got all this cleaned up? You couldn't clean all this up.. Does every room look like this?"

Wes didn't say anything. He just looked at the floor.. They heard Reed and David come running and they had water guns with them and they were shouting at each other and when they got to the group of boys they shut all the water at them.. Blaine, Kurt and Finn got wet the most.. Reed stopped when he saw that Blaine was there and looking at him angry..

"B-Blaine, what are you doing here?" Reed asked and then looked at Kurt who was looking at him angrily.. "Kurt how…."

"REED VANDACAMP" Kurt yelled "First of all thanks a lot for making me wet and making my bandage wet.. Why are you wearing my Alexandra McQueen shirt?"

"Ah… I-uh. It's really good to see you Kurt, you guys too.." Reed said as he didn't know what to say..

"Uh, don't do that.." Blaine yelled "Why can`t I ever trust you guys. I get that you want to have fun, and I have done a lot of crazy things with you, but never has the house looked like this.. I am really disappointed in all of you. Where are the others and why aren't you guys at school?"

"I am sorry" Wes said ". I promise I will do better.. I am really sorry.. I thought I could do this and I can. Just give me one more chance to show it to you, please Blaine. I know what you are going to do next. You are going to tell the principal and you are going to have a teacher to check up on us.."

"Wes, how am I supposed to trust you to be my replacement as prefect when I have seen what I have seen? And thanks a lot Reed and David for getting us all wet.. Can we continue this in our dorm so me and Kurt can get some dry cloth on and I can get something for Finn too.."

"Uh.. About that", David said. "You know the surprise that we have for you? It's not done yet, so I will get you dry cloth and you can change in me and Wes's room.."

"Uh.. I would reallyy like to see the dorm" Kurt said "After seeing this I want to see if the room is fine and if my clothes are fine.. Reed you need to get out of my shirt and stay away from there.."

"I am sorry Kurt, it won`t happen again. I just missed you and I kind of liked this shirt.. It won`t happen again. I promise. Just don't go into your dorm"

"It was my dorm first", Blaine said "And I would like to see if it's still up rised and I won`t tell Kurt about what you are doing with our dorm, but after seeing this mess I would like to see that our dorm is fine.."

"I say it's okay" Wes said ". It's more a surprise for Kurt than it is for Blaine, ya you can see it.. The rest of the guys are in the common room watching a movie, Reed go tell…."

"No, I want to have a talk with them now. I want the house clean before we leave.." Blaine said as he made his way to the common room.. They went by the kitchen and shook their heads at the mess.. Kurt could see that they had tried to make cookies but had failed.. They walked in to the common room to find every one sitting and watching a movie..

"Guys" Blaine said and everyone turned around..

"Blaine, Kurt", Nick and Jeff stood up and hugged all three of the boys.. "it's good to see you, but what are you doing here and why are you wet, and oh my god you are here and you saw the mess.."

"That's why I am here" Blaine said "I want the whole house clean, and I mean shiny clean before we leave. Kurt will have to approve it before we leave, so I think you should get started.. And why are there so many mattresses down here?"

"What? You want us to do this now? But you guys are here.." Calvin said ".We want to spend time with Kurt and you, we missed you guys.. And none of us wanted to sleep alone so we all slept in here"

Blaine just looked at them and some of his anger had gone away "You guys need to clean up first and we will help too, but you are doing the most of it since you guys made the mess.. Let's go, come on.. Up, up", Blaine said as he clapped his hands.. They split up and half went to the kitchen and half went to the hall and started to clean up.. Wes and David followed Kurt, Blaine and Finn up to their dorm and Blaine went into his dorm and got dry cloth for him, Kurt and Finn. He was surprised to see how the room looked but he was happy to see that they didn't mess up Kurt`s closet. They had rearranged the room. The 2 beds where gone and there was one big king size bed in the room..The room was being changed in the color .. Blaine grabbed some more of his cloth to bring with him back to Kurt`s house.. He took his hair gel and some other stuff and left the room. He had a smile on his face when he walked out.. They went to Wes and David's room and changed.. And Blaine ordered Wes and David to go down and start cleaning..

"Uh where is Pavarotti? " Kurt asked.. After he was dressed..

"I think he is in Nick and Jeff's room.. I will check babe, wait here.." Blaine went out and to get Pavarotti from Nick and Jeff's room, but when he got there Pavarotti wasn't in the cage.. "NICK, JEFF GET YOUR ASSES UP TO YOUR ROOM… NOW!"

Kurt and Finn heard Blaine yell and went into Nick and Jeff`s room and Jeff and Nick came in right after..

"What's goin… Oh my god were is Pav" Kurt asked as he saw the cage empty

"Nick" Blaine said "Where is Pavarotti?"

"Jeff, close the damn door before pav gets out", Nick said and turned to Kurt and Blaine who was looking angry. Finn was just thinking what was going on. "Well, about a week ago Jeff here took pav out of its cage just for a little while and Jeff wasn`t fast enough so pav got out of Jeff `s grip and we haven't got him back in his cage since, so we just let him be in the room and let him fly around, we tried to catch him but we didn't have any luck.."

"Where is he now" Kurt asked "I can't see him anywhere"

"He is probably under the bed" Nick said "He is always there, when someone comes in the room.. Look Wes doesn't know and we would like to keep it that way.. We figured we would catch him before Kurt and you got back somehow."

Blaine bend down and saw the yellow bird under the bed.. "Hi pav, come on out. Look pav, who it is, its Kurt, Kurt is here.."

"Pavarotti come on out.. Nick and Jeff haven't been treating you, well have they?"

"Hey" Nick said "He had food everyday and one of us was in here for an hour each day and tried to get him into the cage again by the way..Hi look he is coming out…"

"Hi pav, how you been, did you miss Kurt.." Blaine caught pav and put him in the cage "That wasn't that hard, you just need to get him out first" Blaine said and handed the cage to Kurt..

"So that`s Pavarotti" Finn said.. "I thought he would be bigger.."

"Yes Finn, that's Pav" Nick said "Pav this is your uncle Finn" Nick said in a joking voice..

"Uhh.. No offense, but I don't want to be an uncle to a bird.. But he is cute.. So he is the voice of all of you"

"Ya he is" Jeff said.. "Kurt has to take care of pav the way he would his voice.. Well now it`s me and Nick.."

"Hi, pav I missed you. Do you want to come home with me, do you? Blaine, can we take him home?"

"No babe, we can't.. He looks like he is in good hands as long as he is in the cage.. Even though the house might not be.. And we can`t take pav. What if we get a new student."

"Hmm oaky.. You two leave pav in his cage, got it.." Nick and Jeff nodded and went back out and Kurt, Blaine and Finn went back to Wes's room.. "So are you going to do anything about Wes?"

"Are you really going to tell a teacher to keep an eye on them?" Finn asked.. "I mean, they will never have fun again if they do."

"No, probably not, but this is not okay..I think I am just going to teach him a little lesson and get Trent to help Wes out in the future.. He really looked sorry.." Blaine said as he pulled out his phone and texted someone..

_**Hi Taylor, are you up for some fun? –B**_

_**Always am… what do you need?- T**_

_**Well you guys have to promise me that you will be nice while I am not here, got it?-B**_

_**Promise, but it has to be a lot of fun then.. –T**_

_**I saw that you still had Wes's gravel. I want you to come up to Wes's room and give it to me and I will take it home and next time he will see it is when I get back again.. –B **_Blaine had a big smile on his face and Finn and Kurt noticed..

"What are you up to?" Finn asked

"Wait and see" Blaine said.. As he said that Taylor walked in.. "Taylor that was quick.."

"One gravel to go. You do know Wes is going to be mad right?"

"Ya, but this way I know he will be so grumpy that the house will be in order.. And it's a little lesson for everyone. Now you guys will have to live with angry Wes for a while.."

"You are evil" Finn said. "Didn't know you had it in you.."

"Well, there is a lot you don't know about me.. I am not always that dapper.. And Taylor, Wes is going to go to you and your brother at once and it seems that you guys like that. So you have to promise to be nice.."

"I do, it will be fun to see Wes in pain over missing his gravel.. This is going to be fun.." Taylor said as he walked out of the room..

"You are evil Blaine" Kurt said as he went over and leaned against Blaine..

"Are you okay Babe?" Blaine asked as he looked at Kurt who was looking a little pale

"I forgot to bring the painkillers.." Kurt said.. "And it hurts a little, but I will be okay.."

"You should go home then, Finn can take you home, and Wes can give me a ride later. I need to see them clean up at least most of it…"

"No, I don't want to go home, not without you. I will tell you if the pain gets too bad, but for now can we please go down and see them clean up.."

"Finn can you get two Panadol from the cabinet in the bathroom. It's the one in the left" Blaine said and Finn just nodded.. "Kurt you are going to take 2 Panadol and you need to tell me if the pain gets too much, okay?"

"I promise.." Finn got back with the pills and water.. Kurt took the pills and they went down to see the hallway cleaned pretty good.. Blaine hadn't thought he would spend the day helping his friends clean up their mess, but he was actually having fun.. Finn helped too and Kurt just sat and watched.. The kitchen was clean and the boys went on and cleaned the common room.. Kurt went to the kitchen without anyone noticing. He looked for ingredients for the cookies and when he found them he started baking.. It took him longer than it would have but he didn't mind.. He made a big portion and put some cookie dough in the fridge and made a lot of cookies.. In the hallway they were done cleaning and Wes looked over to ask Kurt something but he wasn't there..

"Hi, where did Kurt go" Wes asked..

"Do you smell that?" Finn asked "I think Kurt is in the kitchen.."

"Uhh , Kurt is baking cookies.." Nick said. "That's a good thing, we missed the cookies.. I hope it's not too much stress on him.."

"I will go see what he is doing and if he is okay" David said "Is that okay with you Blaine?"

"ya, sure.." David went into the kitchen to find Kurt baking..

"Hi, you are baking?" David said. "Shouldn't you take it easy?"

"Hi David.. I am taking it easy.. It took me 10 times longer to make this cookies than it used to take.. And it might keep the guys calm and maybe we can avoid all this again.."

"Well thank you.. But you didn't have to bake you know.. Um.. there is something I need to talk to you about. I was going to wait until you got back here but since you are here I might as well.."

"Go ahead, what`s up?"

"Well, it's about Mercedes.. I really like her, we had a date last week and well we kissed.. And as I said I really like her."

"Well, that's good.. I think she would be good for you and you for her.."

"You think? You know my thing with girls, they aren't that good. I had an on and off thing with a girl from our sister`s school. I ended it when I met Mercedes. She is something else, and I don't want to screw this up.."

"I don't think you will. She wouldn't have kissed you if she didn't like you. She has never had a boyfriend before, so be nice to her, or you will have to deal with me and a lot of girl bitches slapping you", Kurt said as he smiled..

"I won't hurt her, I promise.. She is something else, she is not like any other girl.. I think I might be falling for her.."

"Well that's good.. Just be nice to her and take care of her."

"I will.. So how are you doing?"

"I am doing okay.. I honestly can't wait to get back here. I want things to get back to normal. I want Karofsky gone for good.."

"I hope he gets caught soon.. We miss you guys around here.. None of us are going to class because we are worried sick about you, and when we do go to class we end up texting each other.. We don't even sleep in our own rooms that much. We sleep in the common room.."

"You guys should really sleep in your own room, or at least try to.. Anyway, I am done here, there is cookie dough in the freezer and there are cookies in the black jar too.."

"Thanks Kurt, but you didn't have to.. Not after what we have done to the house, which I am truly sorry about.. Blaine is not happy with us is he?"

"Nope, he isn't, but he won`t be mad at you forever.. Don't worry.. Come on let's get back in there and see how far they are.."

"Ya, lets.. They got very far actually.. Can we bring some cookies with us and milk?"

"Ya, grab the milk and I will grab the cookies." Kurt said and then they walked into the hall where they were almost done.. They all looked up at Kurt because they could smell the cookies.

"Can we take a break?"Wes asked. "Please Blaine.. Everything is clean"

"Your dorms aren't" Blaine said in a serious tone, but he was just joking..

"W-what? Are you being serious right now?" Nick asked..

"Just kidding" Blaine said as he went over to Kurt... "Come on let's go into the common room. I, Kurt and Finn should get back soon, it's getting late and we have a 2 hour drive ahead.. And Wes, you have one more chance, but I am going to ask the officer to tell me if so much as a paper is on the floor, and Trent, you are going to help Wes.. Got it?"

"Yes sir.." Trent said..

"Thank you, Blaine, for giving me a second chance.. You won`t regret it.."

Blaine just smiled and they all went in to the common room and ate cookies and drank milk.. They talked about anything and everything.. Kurt and Blaine stuck together and Kurt was feeling a little sick, so he leaned on Blaine`s shoulder..

"Kurt, are you feeling okay?" Blaine asked as he kissed Kurt on the cheek..

"Um, so so.. Can we leave soon?"

"Of cause, we can leave now.. It's okay to leave" Blaine said as he looked to the group of boys eating cookies "Um.. Guys, we are going to leave now.." They were sad to see them go, they all wanted them to stay.. Wes walked them out to the car..

"It was good to see you again Kurt.." Wes said as he hugged Kurt gently..

"You too Wes.. And please be good, and don't make a mess.."

"What he said" Blaine said as he hugged Wes. "Don't make me regret giving you a second chance.."

"You won`t Blaine, I promise.." Wes hugged Finn and he watched them leave.. Blaine had told the officer outside the Ruby House to call him if there was a mess.. He gave him his number and the officer just laughed but he took the number and promised to call if things got out of hand and if there was a mess.. It was officer David who was driving and he put the siren on so they were home an hour later.. Kurt took his pills as soon as he got home and he and Blaine snuggled up on the couch and Kurt had fallen asleep.. Blaine watched a game with Finn.. Carol came home and started dinner.. Sheen and Michel would be coming over before they had to catch their flight tomorrow morning..When Burt came home he went to change. Blaine let Kurt sleep even though Sheen and Michel had arrived..

"How is he doing?" Sheen asked as he sat down next to Blaine, who was still holding Kurt..

"He is doing okay.. He forgot to bring his pills so he took them a little over an hour ago, that`s why he is asleep.."

"Good.. I feel bad for him.. He shouldn't have to go through all this.. It's not fair.."

"I know, believe me I know.. I wish that all this was just a bad dream and we would just wake up from it.. I hate seeing him like this.. Karofsky broke him, and now I, well, we need to fix him, get him to feel safe again out there.."

"He will get there Blaine, I promise.. If you two ever need a break form Ohio, come down to me and Michel, okay? And call if you ever need to talk about anything okay.."

"Thanks Sheen.. Thanks for coming back into my life.."

"I could say the same Blaine.. You are going to be just fine.."

They sat there and talked for some time, and when dinner was ready Blaine woke Kurt up and they talked for a long time.. Kurt wasn't feeling that good that night so Blaine took him to bed even if Kurt didn't want to go.. Blaine ended up carrying Kurt to bed..

"Blaine, I can wait till your brother leaves.." Kurt said as he tried to get out of bed..

"Babe go to sleep. I will be up soon okay? Or do you want me to stay until you fall sleep?"

"Can you stay?, I don't want to fall asleep by myself.."

"Sure, just go to sleep.. Okay I will be here when you wake up.. I promise.." It wasn't long before Kurt was asleep.. Blaine let go and got up, he turned around before walking out of the room. Kurt was hugging Blaine`s pillow as if it was Blaine.. Blaine smiled at it and left to join the rest of them in the living room.. They talked for a while and Sheen and Michel said good bye to everyone and left.. Finn had gone to Rachel and he had got to stay over at Rachel`s for the night.. Blaine went to bed and replaced the pillow Kurt was holding as a life line, with himself.. Blaine fell asleep pretty quick, but was woken up by his phone buzzing.. He looked at the phone to see he had 4 messages from Wes and 3 missed calls from Wes.. Blaine just laughed at it because he knew why Wes was calling and texting him..

_**Blaine I am dyeing.. My gravel is missing, and those damn twins won`t tell me where they hid it.. Can you believe they are saying that they don't have it?-W**_

_**Blllllaaaaiiiinnnnneee, I miss my gravel, I feel like a part of me is missing- W**_

_**Blaine, are you there, why are you not aansweringg.. –W**_

_**David is teasing me. I need my gravel so I can make him shut up-w**_

_**Wes, you are texting me at 1 in the morning because you are missing you damn gravel? You talk about that gravel like it's your everything, and it's weird.. Maybe the twins are telling the truth about them not knowing where it is.. Maybe its David or someone else who has your gravel.. Stop mopping over it and go to bed.. It's not the love of your life, I am sure the gravel will turn up tomorrow or someday.. GOODNIGHT-B**_

Blaine smiled and looked over to the gravel laying on Kurt`s desk.

_**I know it's the damn twins that took my gravel, they had it when you were there, and I will find it if it's the last thing I do.. My gravel is my other half, other than Katrine.. But the gravel is what gets me through warbler practice.. I miss it... –W**_

_**Wes, go to bed.. I am sure your gravel is fine where ever it is.. Go cuddle with David or whatever it is you two do.. I would like to get back to my beauty sleep, now Good night Wes! –W**_

_**Good night.. I am worried about my gravel… -W**_

Blaine just smiled and shook his head and turned his phone off, so he wouldn`t be disturbed by Wes and went back to sleep with a smile on his face..

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be up soon.. Untill next time :) Be safe!<strong>

**XoXo**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter. I am writing chapters ahead now cuz of collage. And i will update as soon as i can. **

**Enjoy:P  
><strong>

Kurt and Blaine was woken by Burt who had been up for awhile.. He told them to get dressed. Kurt didn't want to get up.. But he got up anyway..The two got dressed not saying anything to each other since they were still half asleep.. It was 4 in the morning and they just wanted to sleep and it was Saturday.

"Why did your dad wake up us at this hour.. Blaine asked as he crawled back to bed "I love your dad. I really do, but why did he wake me up from my sleep?"

"Honey, you need to get out of bed again, I don't know but I am sure he had a good reason.. He woke me from a nice dream" Kurt said as he was doing his hair, not to perfection but he did it.. " Blaine, you are falling asleep"

"Mhhm.. me need sleeeep… Kurt get back to bed"

"Blaine seriously you have to get up.. I know you are not very good with mornings but get up"

"Whatever.." Blaine said "Hi what was your nice dream about. You haven't had good dreams in a while"

"So you heard that, did you?.. Just for once it wasn't anything to do with attack or anything close to it..I was having a good time with you and Finn.. It's a long time since I have had a good dream and not at sad one.."

"That's good babe. I want you to have nice and happy dreams", Blaine said as he walked up to Kurt and planted a kiss on his lips. "Come on lets go see what your dad wants and why we needed to get dressed.."

They went downstairs to find Carol packing food and coffee.. Rachel and Finn were there too. Almost asleep..

"Morning boys.." Carol greeted once they entered the kitchen, looking like zombies..

"Morning mom, why did dad wake us at this hour and why is Finn here asleep on Rachel.."

"I am not asleep bro.. We got called over here.. Well, dad called Rachel and she woke me.. Mom why are we here at this hour.. I want to sleep"

"Stop being a baby Finn.." I am sure your dad called because it was important.." Rachel said half asleep as well..

"Your dad will be down in a while then we can go"

"Go? Where are we going at 5 In the morning?" Finn asked..

"You guys won`t get any answers on where we are going" Burt said as he walked into the kitchen "Come on lets go. You will see it when we get there"

"Oh come on guys" Carol said all chipper "Wake up.."

"Ya, ya, this better be worth it," Kurt said.. "I was having a nice dream and you woke me dad.."

"Come on lets go, it will be worth it, but we have to leave like 10 minutes ago.." Burt said as he pushed Finn and Rachel out the door and the others followed. Carol had packed breakfast. They would be having a family breakfast where ever it was they were going.. They took Kurt's car since they were 6 of them.. They drove for about half an hour or so and they were told by Burt to close their eyes minus Carol..With some resistance from Kurt they did close their eyes and Burt arrived to where he was taking them. When they got there Burt and Carol helped them out and ask them to stand still..

"Okay" Burt said "Open your eyes." They all opened their eyes and some of them were a little confused about what they were doing there. They were at a lake, it was beautiful but they didn't get why..

"Ah, Dad" Finn said." You woke us up at 4 am to come to a damn lake. Where the hell are we any way?"

"It's not just any lake" Burt said. He looked at Kurt hoping he remembered this place.. Kurt was leaning against Blaine but when he saw where he was, he walked away and closer to the lake..

"Oh my god.. I never thought I would see this place again… This is not just a lake" Kurt said.. "What time is it dad?"

"You do remember." Burt said "It's 5.45."

"Okay what`s going on here?" Rachel asked..

"Well, as I said, it's not just any lake" Kurt said " Me and my mom and dad used to come here every Saturday after my mom got cancer.. We always used to leave at 5 am. Me and dad used to fish at the lake and mom would watch.. Me and dad came her every Saturday too after mom died.. She loved this place and so do I. It's been a while since I have been here. You will see in about 15 to 20 minutes why we are here.."

"I brought Carol here a couple of times after we started dating, just in the evening. This place is magical in the morning and in the night.. You guys will see it soon too.."

"Come on, let's set up for breakfast" Carol said.. "Your dad brought fishing gear for all of you and he is going to teach you guys to fish if you don't know how.."

"Cool. I always wanted to learn how to fish" Finn said.. Kurt was walking around and looking at the sky.. He remembered his mom telling him to look up to the sky and she would be watching. He missed his mom more at that moment.. Being at the lake brought back good memories.. Blaine noticed that Kurt was looking at the sky a lot, he didn't know why but he figured it had something to do whit his mom. He was helping the others but went to Kurt how was looking distressed. Blaine pulled Kurt to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"What are you thinking about Babe?"

"My mom.. This place is just… You will see it soon.. Come it's about time, let's go sit.." They sat down on the blanket and Kurt snuggled up to Blaine.. Rachel and Finn, Burt and Carol did the same.. "It's about time, keep an eye over the lake." Kurt said as he had seen this many times.. They didn't have to wait very long and everybody`s jaw dropped. They saw the sunrise and the sky was orange and yellow. The sun reflected in the water.. It was a beautiful sight.

"Wow, that's beautiful" Rachel said "That's not something you see every day.. How did you find this place Burt"

"Kurt`s grandfather brought me here to have a talk with me about what my plans were for his mom.. And he showed me this and taught me how to fish.. I didn't even know this place existed.. It's beautiful isn`t it?"

"It sure is" Blaine said. "Thank you for bringing us here. I think I speak for Rachel too when I say that we are happy that you would share this with us.."

"Blaine is right" Rachel said "Thank you"

"You are welcome. I want you guys to bring your kids here once they are in the picture.. It's a family tradition and I would like it to go on.." They all agreed on that. They sat there and enjoyed the view and Kurt and Burt shared a few memories of the place.. " I remember once when Kurt was 7 it was his first time fishing and he got a fish, but Kurt wasn't strong enough so he got pulled into the lake. He was so pissed, he wanted to find the fish and yell at it. He thought the fish that I caught was the one that pulled him in so he yelled at that fish.. His mom and I were laughing so hard and he didn't get why.."

"Oh god, thanks a lot dad.. I was 7 and it was my first time fishing.. What about the time we were swimming in the lake and you thought something bit you on the leg, but it was just a fish passing by.. You screamed like a little girl.."

"Burt you never told me that," Carol said while she was trying not to laugh.

"That's because it's not funny.. Well now when I think back it was a little funny. I remember running around screaming and Kurt`s mom looking at me like I had gone crazy. I didn't go in to the lake for 2 years. I stayed out of the water.."

"That was some really good times dad.. I will never forget that time.."

"I will not either… There aren't many who knows about this place, and its special. The last couple of weeks has been hell for all of us here, and life is too short to have any regrets.. I want you guys to do something for me.. If there is anything that you regret, leave it behind you, because when we go away from here I don't want any of you to have any regrets of what you have done.. Everything you have done you have done for a reason.. If you are going through hell, keep going because you will get through it" Burt looked at Kurt and then to everyone around him.. They were listening and taking in every word Burt said. "People will hate you, rate you, shake you, and break you. But how strong you stand is what makes you.. Don't let anyone tell you that you don't matter, that goes for you Kurt and you Blaine. You two being gay hasn`t been easy. You have had people tell you that you can`t have anything, you won`t be anything and that you don't belong in this world and that you don't matter. Well, you do matter. And don't let anyone tell you otherwise.. It's funny I never got the saying, 'when one door closes, another one opens'.. I didn't get it until I met Carol. When Kurt's mom died I didn't think I would get over it, and it took me sometime to see that Carol and Finn was the other door that opened. I got a son and Kurt got a brother.. But it's true, when one door closes, another will open. I want you guys to tell us all what you are thankful for in your life.. And I will go first.. I am thankful that I found Carol and got Finn as a son and I am thankful for my future baby girls and most of all I am thankful that Kurt is alive and recovering well. Carol what are you thankful for?"

"I am thankful for finding Burt and getting Kurt as a son. I am thankful for all of you guys sitting here and all of you are my family.."

"I am thankful for getting a dad" Finn said "I never got a chance to meet mine so I am thankful for you, dad, and I am thankful for getting the best big brother I could ever ask for.. I am thankful for the way life turned out for me and I am thankful for Rachel being part of my life.."

"I am thankful for my dads, for my family, friends, you guys, Kurt and most of all Finn." Rachel said "I know I have been a bitch the last few years and only think about myself sometimes, but after thinking that I could have lost my best friend.. Ahh, I hate crying.. Life is too short to be complaining about solos and backstabbing friends to get what you want. I don't want to do that anymore.. Yes I still want to be a star and shine but I don't want to lose any of my friends to get there.."

"First of Rachel, you will shine one day, because you are Rachel Berry, and you will get to shine, right next to me, and we will help each other without backstabbing each other…" Kurt went over and hugged Rachel.. "I love you Rachel and you are one of my best friends too, you were and always have been and always will be.. Now what I am thankful for is getting a second chance of life. I will definitely not take life for granted. I am thankful for all my friends and family.. But most of all, I am thankful for Blaine.. I never thought I would meet someone as amazing as Blaine, and yet here he is.." Kurt said as he looked at Blaine who pulled him closer..

"Well I am thankful for this guy in my arms. I am thankful for each one of you; all of you have changed my life in the best way possible. I didn't know what it was like to have a real family, for so many years I thought my family was the perfect family, but slowly I saw that we wasn`t even close to what a family should be like.. I am thankful for the way you guys have welcomed me in to your lives.. But most of all I am thankful for Kurt.. He didn't hear the conversation we had the other day because he fell asleep.." Blaine looked at Kurt and talked straight to him, "You saved me Kurt.. That day you met me I was willing to give up and let my dad get what he wanted, start dating a girl.. But then I met you. If I hadn't met you I would be dating a girl and be miserable right now.. You changed my life and you saved it too.. And for that I will be forever thankful.. I am thankful for all of you.."

"Wow" Burt said "This has been great, hearing all of you say what you are thankful for.. Now how about we go fishing.."

"Let`s go.." Finn said "this has definitely been worth waking up at 4 in the morning for.."

"ya I agree" Kurt said.. "I won`t forget this day. I don't think any of us will". The boys and Burt went fishing and Kurt, Rachel and Carol watched them.. They were there for a while and the boys had a great time with Burt. They sat back down and enjoyed each others company..

They had been there for a long time and it started to get cloudy and it began to rain.. And Kurt and Burt looked up to the sky.. Kurt remembered what his mom had said and he let a tear go.. "I love you too mom and I miss you" Kurt said.. Blaine just pulled Kurt closer because he knew about the rain.

Burt heard what Kurt said.. " That's your mom up there, she is looking down on us right now.. And she is with us.."

"H-how do you know about that?" Kurt asked.

"She told me that when it rains or thunder that would be her telling me that she loved me and that she was with me all the time.."

"She said the same to me."

"We should get going before it starts to rain even more, somehow I believe that it's your mom crying when it rains.. And if I know her right she would be crying and the rain will only get worse.." Burt said as he helped the rest of them pack up.. When they all were in the car the rain got heavier.. "See I told you." Burt said.. Kurt watched rain.. He thought about his mom all the way home.. Blaine just held him and watched the rain too.. He thanked Kurt`s mom over and over again for telling Kurt to fight.. When they got back to the house Finn and Rachel went to Finns room and Kurt and Blaine went to Kurt`s room.. Kurt was crying and Blaine knew why.. It was the first time it had rained since the day Kurt saw his mom.. Blaine just held him, no words where said.. Silence said more than words at that moment.. Kurt fell asleep and Blaine followed a couple of minutes later.. Burt and Carol watched a movie in the living room and they feel asleep too..

Kurt woke up two hours later and went down to take his pills.. He looked in the living room to see his parents still asleep.. He stopped by Finns room and he couldn`t believe his eyes. They were actually doing homework.. He just smiled and went to his room.. Blaine was still asleep and Kurt didn't want to wake him even though it was 2 in the afternoon.. Kurt hadn't done any of his moisturizer treatment so he did that. When he was done he cuddled up next to Blaine who woke up..

"Hi you." Blaine said as he sat up "Did I just have a great dream or did we wake up at 4 and went somewhere amazing?"

"It wasn't a dream.. That did happen.."

"Good.. It was good to go there.. It was fun.. How are you doing?"

"I am fine.. Miss my mom more today after we have been there.. But knowing that she is looking down on us helps.. You know I am not really a religious person. I don't really believe in God. But when I saw my mom and she told me what she did, I don't know. I guess I am starting to believe that there might be a God.."

"I didn't believe in God either, but after you got attacked, I started praying and it worked.. And your mom heard me too. I really wish I could have met your mom.."

"Me too.. And you saved me too by the way.. I didn't get to tell you back there, but you saved me too.."

"I think we both saved each other.. And we are both happier. I love you so so much you know that, right?.."

"I know, and I love you too." Kurt said as he leaned in and kissed Blaine.. That day went fast.. They all had dinner together and watched movie afterwards.. Blaine had forgotten that he had turned his phone off and when he did turn it back on he had 10 messages form Wes, and a few from the twins.. Wes was telling him that he was going to die and blab la bla… Blaine ignored them for that day.. Wes would have to live without his gravel for a while and Blaine was fine with that.. Burt and Carol had been out shopping for Blaine and Kurt`s date the next day.. Blaine was excited about the date that Kurt had no idea about yet.. Blaine and Kurt fell asleep pretty quickly and Blaine was looking forward to the next day.

The next morning Blaine woke up pretty early, by the ring tone of 'Don't cry for me Argentina'. He had gotten Kurt to sing it again so he could get it as his ringtone.. Blaine looked at his phone and saw it was Wes calling.. He took the call and went in to the bathroom. So he didn't disturb Kurt… "Wes to what do I owe the pleasure of you calling me at 7. 30 am in the morning on a Sunday"

"I am dying over here Blaine.. I need my gravel and I know for the fact that the twins have it. I just don't know where.."

"Wes you are not going to die. It's just a gravel.. You can go and buy another one if you miss it that much.." Blaine was trying not to laugh.. He heard David in the back ground asking if he could talk to him.. "Blaine, this is David here, Wes freaked out yesterday. He hyperventilated over that gravel. I kind of thought it was funny to see him freak out over a gravel.. Can you come over today and help us get the gravel away from the twins?"

"I can`t today, got a date with Kurt.. Look I am sure the gravel is fine, and why do you always assume it's the twins who took that gravel.. Everyone hates that gravel.. So it could be any one who took it. Is the house still clean.."

"But it's the twins, it's always the twins.. The house is fine. Wes yelled at us yesterday because Nick spilled some water on the floor.. He is really lonely without his gravel. And he is worried about it.."

"Why does it sound like he is in a relationship with that gravel.. What`s with him and that gravel.."

"It's his second love.. That's what he says any way.. I have no problem with the gravel being gone for a while and I know the others haven`t either .. But now we have to deal with crazy Wes.."

Blaine couldn`t help but smile… That gravel had been tossed at him so many times at Warbler practice and to the rest of the Warblers too.. So no wander the Warblers would be happy.. "Look I am sure the gravel is doing just fine.. And David.. well tell him not to worry his pretty little head about his gravel.. Put Wes back on the phone again…" He could hear Wes tossing around with something.. and then he got to the phone.. "Wes get your act together. It's just a gravel.."

"It's not just a gravel, it's my other half, it`s been my friend long before you came in to the picture, we have had some good times.. I miiisss my friend…"

"Wes, do you know how childish you are acting for a 17 year old?" Blaine said as he laughed..

"I have no idea what you are talking about..So what is this I heard about a date, you were and are on speaker.."

"Well me and Kurt didn't have our date so I am going to have a date night with him here at his house.. He has no idea about it yet, but we are going to start with breakfast in bed, and I have to run if I want to surprise him before he wakes up.."

"Well aren't you a romantic Mr. I don't have a clue on romance…" Go have fun.. And say hi to him from me, and I guess I will go back to trying to find my baby.. Bye Blainey.."

"Wow, your calling you gravel your baby..Hmm.. David have fun with crazy Wes.. Bye." Blaine turned his phone off, he didn't want any more calls from Wes about his damn gravel, and if it was really important they could call the house.. Blaine went back in to the room hoping that Kurt was asleep and he was.. Blaine went down to the kitchen and pulled out ingredients for breakfast.. He made breakfast for everyone and made a tray with breakfast for him and Kurt.. He left a note for Burt and Carol saying that breakfast was served and he said thank you in his note.. He went back up and sat the tray down on the night stand and got into bed again..

"Hi babe, it's time to wake up.."Blaine said as he kissed Kurt on top of his head "Good Morning you"

"Now this is the way I like to wake up.. Not like yesterday… Morning yourself.." Kurt snuggled closer to Blaine and rested his head on Blaine's chest.. Blaine wrapped his arms around him and could really get used to this..

"Did you sleep well?"

"I did actually.. Two nights without any bad dreams.. That's pretty good.. But I am not going to push my luck.. You do remember the dreams in NYC.. I didn't have them for years and then bam there they were again, and all this is still new. How about you, did you sleep well.."

"I slept okay.. Remember, just wake me if you have a bad dream or anything okay?"

"I know, I know, the same goes for you.. Is that breakfast?" Kurt noticed the tray in the night stand.

"Ya, breakfast in bed for my amazing boyfriend.."

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of breakfast in bed, not that I am complaining.."

"First of all you deserve it, second you deserve it and last but not least today is our first date, and it starts with breakfast in bed.."

"W-what? First date how?"

"Well the date starts tonight but I thought breakfast in bed would be a good start.. I talked to your parents and we have the house to ourselves this evening. Finn will be at Rachel`s or at Pucks.. I am going to cook and we are going to have our date that we never got a chance to do.."

"You are amazing. I have no idea what I have done to deserve you.. Did you make breakfast yourself?"

"I could say the same about you.. Yes, I made breakfast for everyone and I left a note for them in the kitchen.. Now are you hungry? because I am.."

"I am.. I will be right back". Kurt went to the bathroom and did his routine really quick and got back to Blaine.. "Wow this looks amazing, you went all out.. Pancakes, eggs, smoothie, even chocolate covered strawberries. This all looks amazing but where did you get the chocolate and the strawberries.. I know we don`t have that"

"Well, your parents went out shopping yesterday and told me to give them my list of what I needed for today, so everything I need is here.."

"This is amazing" Kurt said as he ate his eggs.. "But you and Carol are going to make me fat.. I have already gained weight.. I can`t fit my jeans properly.."

"Kurt, you are not going to get fat.. And for the weight gain. It's not from the food, it's from all the fluid in your body. You will lose it as soon as you get to walk around more.. and you probably just gained 4 pounds or something.. And for the jeans, well I have nothing to say to that.."

"Whatever you say.. So do you want me to dress up for our date tonight?"

"Only if you want to. Good thing we aren't in a public place. Actually a date here is much better than going out, because we can do whatever we want whenever we want to without people giving us weird looks.."

"That's true. Well I am looking forward to whatever you have been planning for us tonight"

"Good, me too.."

"Now that we are talking about dating. David talked to me when we were there. He is dating Mercedes…"

"Hmm. So Wes was right. Wes kind of guessed it because David was always texting and talking to her and he was calling her Cedes.. Are you okay with that, I mean, you know David and his thing with girls."

"I know, but I am okay with it. I don't think David will hurt her. I think he really likes her.. You should have seen the look he had when he was talking about her.. It was the same look I had when I talked about you before we got together.."

"I just hope that you are right.. Because if he goes and breaks her heart, he is going to have to deal with angry me and Wes and last but not least Wes's gravel, once he gets it back.." Blaine couldn't help but smile, the thought of Wes without his gravel was fun. He could see Wes giving all the boys a hard time. "We don't really like to get attached to whoever David is dating because we know he isn't serious.. But we know and like Mercedes a lot and I would hate her to get hurt by David.."

"I would too, and I will be the first one to go all bitchy on David if he hurts her and I will have Rachel and Santana with me with the rest of them.. How is Wes taking it not having his gravel?"

"He is going crazy.. He called me this morning, and he texted me a lot.. I turned off my phone because I know my phone would be buzzing none stop.."

"Hmm. You are evil Anderson, but I like the way you think.."

"But you love evil mee.. He will be fine without his gravel.."

He and Kurt enjoyed a very long breakfast and then popped in a movie… They enjoyed each other's company. Carol and Burt had left right after breakfast and Finn was still asleep and he would leave or be kicked out by Blaine later today..

_**The date is contiouing in the next chapter.. **_  
><strong><em> Be safe.. XOXO<br>_**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hey there, Here is the next one.. Its the date :)  
><strong>_

_**Enjoy:)  
><strong>_

Blaine and Kurt were cuddled up together and was watching a movie.. Finn was still at home, but both Kurt and Blaine were hoping he would leave soon.. Blaine wanted Finn gone by 5 pm and it was 2 pm now so he had still time before Blaine kicked him out.. Finn was still asleep or playing X-box. Blaine had it all planed out.. He just needed to keep Kurt in his room till around 5 pm..It was almost time for Blaine to get ready and get his work on.. He had lots to do.. He was making everything from scratch.. Kurt had just taken his pills so he was slowly dosing away..Blaine just waited till Kurt was asleep and then got out and left a note for Kurt so he wouldn't go downstairs if it was too early..He wrote that Kurt could come down at 5.. Blaine took a quick shower and got dressed.. He just put on jeans and a black shirt.. He let his hair stay curly and made his way downstairs.. He saw a note from Burt and Carol that said.._**"This wasn't on your list, but thought you could use it. There are flowers on the table and candles in the drawer in the hall.. We are guessing you forgot about these little details. Have fun and make extra of whatever you are making for dessert.. Have fun, see you later.. X-Burt and Carol"**_ Blaine had a smile on his face.. Did they think of everything.. Blaine had forgotten to write it on the list and when he thought of it they had already gone shopping.. He cleaned up the dining room table and set the table for two.. He took out his I-pod and put it in the stereo and flipped to his favorite playlist. It was songs that he and Kurt loved, some songs they had song together and songs they had song alone. He made his way to the kitchen and began to make his own pasta, after that was done he moved to dessert.. He hadn't noticed how long it had been until Finn came in the kitchen.. Blaine looked to his watch to see that it was 4 pm..

"Hi Finn, are you by any chance leaving or do I have to kick you out?"

"Relax I am leaving soon. Puck, Sam and Mike will pick me up soon."

"Good.. I thought I might have two kick you out.."

"Very funny.. I know what this means for you and Kurt.." Finn smiled at Blaine who smiled back.. "So the place looks nice, and what are you baking? it smells good"

"Flour less chocolate cake. Don't worry, you can have some when you come home tonight. Burt and Carol asked me to make extra, so I did.."

"Cool.. Wait, did you make the pasta from scratch?"

"Ya.. I learned it from my grandmother.. Most of my cooking I learned from her.."

"Too bad she isn't in your life anymore.. Did you see her latest campaign? She is going a little over board.."

"Oh God. What did she do now? Is it bad?

"You haven't seen the news have you?" Blaine shock his head.. "Well she has an anti gay campaign going.. You don't want to know what she is doing.. Trust me, not now at least.."

"Oh, I guess I will check the news online later.. I hate what she is doing.. I just hope she doesn't get in congress or whatever the hell she is running for.. I remember her saying she would run for president one day, I hope she never does that.."

"Ya.. She is definitely crazy.. I am sure you will find out at some point.. But let's just say when you hear about it you will want to go to the gym.. So not tonight.. She actually said that you supported her and that you would be by her side next time.."

"Well good luck with that.. I am not going to be by her side ever.. She just wants her family to sound perfect and happy.. What the people can`t see won`t hurt them, that is what she used to say and I am sure that's what she is saying to herself.. No more about her tonight.. She makes me depressed.. What do you have later?"

"You don't need her Blaine.. You got us, and you will always have us no matter what happens between you and Kurt.. Got that?"

"Thanks Finn.. That really means a lot.. So what are you and Puck going to do tonight?"

"We are actually going to Dalton.. We called Wes and asked if some of them were up for a night at the gym and he said yes.."

"Cool.. I am guessing boxing? And Puck will watch.. Remember not a word to Wes about the gravel.."

"My mouth is sealed.. What is it with him and his gravel anyway.. I didn't really get why you took it"

"I have no idea what`s with him and his gravel.. Well his gravel means as much to him as his girlfriend if not more, and it's fun to see him all crazy. You will see what I mean soon enough.. If he leaves his gravel he starts to cry.. And now I have it and he is freaking out thinking it's the twins that has it. Because they are the ones that make all the trouble. But this way I know the house will be perfect, because Wes will be scary and the boys will respect him like they do in Warbler practice.

"Wow, okay.. And you are telling me this now, right before we are going boxing with him? If he is mad he will take it out on me and the boys."

"He will live without his gravel. He will be fine, and so will the rest of you.. He thinks the twins took it. Are the twins going with you guys?"

"No.. Only Wes, Nick and Jeff.. David had a date with Mercedes.. I just now found out they were dating.. Is Kurt okay with this? He is like the big brother she never had.. And from what I have heard, David hasn't got the best record with girls.. Is it a good idea?"

"Kurt trusts David.. He had a talk with him the other day and David told Kurt about him and Mercedes and from what Kurt has told me I think they will be fine.. But if David hurts her I am going to kick his butt, right next to Kurt.."

"Hmm, okay.. Well you can count the rest of the Glee club in if that happens.."

"Good, but don't tell anyone just yet, I don't know how many knows.. I mean Mercedes hasn't told Kurt. It was Wes who told him.. Wes knows because he is Wes and he is David`s roommate and his 'other half' as I like to tease him with.. I am not sure if they want it out in the open just yet..Do you know if Rachel knows`?"

"Not sure, but I think she does because those three are tight, and they tell each other everything.. And I think the only reason Mercedes hasn't told Kurt is because of everything he is going through. And I asked Rachel to come over this morning but she said she needed to help Mercedes with something. So I think she knows.. But I will keep it to myself.."

"Good. Now shouldn't the guys be here?" As Blaine said that, the door opened and three boys ran inside knocking a few things over..

"I guess they are here" Finn said and looked at Blaine who was looking a little angry. Finn could see why.. "Watch it guys.." Finn yelled.. "What did you break this time?" And got up to meet them..

"Nothing," Mike said..

"I swear to god if you have broken anything that is important and has a slight chance of ruining tonight.." Blaine walked in to where they were right behind Finn.. " Oh sorry, I guess you were telling the truth Mike.. Sorry"

"No problem.. So what`s going on tonight.." Mike said. This place looks good right about now.. And are you cooking?"

"Yes I am cooking.. I have a date with Kurt tonight. And he is upstairs probably getting ready or a sleep. And not that I am not happy to see you, because I am, but can you all please get out of this house.."

"Ya" Finn said "Just let me grab my bag.." Finn walked to the stairs and turned around "Do you want me to see if Kurt`s sleeping?"

"I guess you can.. But don't wake him if he is.." Finn went up the stairs.

"So, Blaine.." Puck began. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do.." He said with a wink..

"Well" Sam said " He`s kind of doing something you wouldn`t do ever.." Mike and Blaine started to laugh because they knew where this was going "First of all you would never date Kurt, because you aren't gay. Second you couldn't do all this, because you suck at romance, and since I am dating Quinn I know because she told me and third you can`t cook.. You are just like Finn in a kitchen.. So he is already doing things you wouldn't do.."

"I can cook" Puck said out loud " I make great Mac and cheese"

"Ya right" Mike said.. "When your mom is looking and seeing how you are doing.."

"Shut up.." Puck said.. Finn walked down at this moment and saw them laughing…

"What is so funny?" Finn asked as he stood by the door..

"I will tell you in the car" Sam said as he patted Blaine on the back.. "Have fun tonight, but not too much"

"Oh, Kurt was awake and sitting and reading.." Finn said "I didn't go in to his room, just peeked.."

"Okay.. Thanks Finn.. Have fun, all of you, and say hi from me and Kurt too whoever will go with you tonight.."

"We will.." Finn said as he went back to hug Blaine "Have a great night.. You both deserve it.. I will see you later.. And if mom gets home before me make sure there still is some of that cake left for me. She loves chocolate if you haven't noticed and she eats a lot of it right about now.."

"Will do, now get out of here.." Blaine said as he pushed the guys out the door.. He looked at his watch and he had 20 minutes left before Kurt could come down.. He went back in to the kitchen and started melting chocolate. He had strawberries and marshmallows that he dipped in the chocolate and put aside.. He put it in the fridge and got the cake out at the same time.. He made about eight small cakes in muffin forms.. He checked his watch again and there was five minutes left.. He quickly lid the candles around the room.. He lid the candles up the stairs and after they were lid he went to Kurt's room to find Kurt staring out the window.. He noticed that it had started to rain again..Blaine went over and sat down next to Kurt kissing him on the cheek..

"Hi babe.. It's five pm, so you can come down.. What are you thinking about?"

"That it's raining again, and I am looking at that" Kurt pointed at the police car parked out there. "I want that car gone, and I want Karofsky behind bars.." Kurt had tears in his eyes and let out a tear.. Blaine wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly.. "I am sorry"

"What are you sorry about?" Blaine asked as he pulled away.. "You have every right to be mad, pissed and sad.. I want Karofsky behind bars too, and I understand you.. You can talk to me about it okay?"

"I know.. It's just.. I just thought that Karofsky would be in jail by now.. I can`t stop thinking about where he is.. He could be right outside hiding somewhere in the bushes, waiting to make his move again or he can be somewhere else.. I always felt safe here in this house, but somehow it`s not the same.. I don't feel safe in my own house and that's unfair.."

"Kurt, I promise you if he is outside the cops out there will catch him.. And I promise you that he will be caught, and if I have to start my own personal team to find him I will, but I promise he will be caught.. And I promise you that you will feel safe again in this house.." Blaine hated what Karafsky had done to Kurt.. Kurt was the strongest person he knew.. And to see Kurt like this.. He looked so lost and broken.. It killed Blaine to see that..

"You won`t make your own team Blaine, and you will most definitely not go look for Karofsky.. I would rather feel unsafe than have you looking for Karofsky.. But one thing that makes me a hundred percent safe, you want to know what that is?" Kurt had a smile on his face and that lid Blaine`s face up as well..

"What makes you feel safe babe?"

"You.. You make me feel safe.. I feel safe around my family too but with you it's different.. I feel safer somehow like no one could ever hurt me again.."

Blaine pulled him, in for a big hug.. "I will never let any on hurt you ever again.. Not on my watch.. I promise you will feel safe again, same way as you did before all this happened, and I am going to make sure of it." Blaine pulled away and gave Kurt a sweet kiss on the lips.. Kurt pulled away first..

"Thank you Blaine, for everything.. For always being there when I need you, for being by my bed side none stop, for taking leave from school.. Just thank you for everything..I don't know how I can ever repay you.."

"You don't have to thank me babe.. I did all those things because I love you so so much.. And you can repay me by getting well and being happy and let me see you smile everyday even if some days it's hard..Okay?"

"Okay, I can do that.. I love you too Blaine, and I am sorry if I killed the spirit of our date night.."

"You didn't.. And the actual date hasn't started yet.. It starts as soon as you are downstairs.."

"Well then, let`s get down there.. You look really good by the way…"

"Thanks, so do you, but you always look good." Blaine said as he picked Kurt up bridal style..

"Honey, I can walk you know.." Kurt didn't really mind being carried though.

"I know, but I like carrying you." Blaine said as he walked out of Kurt`s room.. He took Kurt in to the kitchen and sat him down on the chair so he could see Blaine cook.. Kurt looked around and loved what Blaine had done to the place.. It was just the candles that did it but still it was different in a good way.. "You sit here while I cook" Blaine said as he kissed Kurt and went to the other side of the table and started chopping garlic, tomatoes, onions and things that needed to be chopped.. he was going to make his famous tomato sauce and his own bolognaise sauce.. Kurt watched him chop and Blaine could feel Kurt stare at him.. They shared a few looks a couple of times..

"Do you need any help..? And what are you making? I can see It's something to do with pasta..Wait did you make your own pasta..?

"Yes I did, we are having pasta with my own Bolognaise sauce.. And no you can't help. You just stay where you are and keep staring at me while I do this.."

"I wasn't staring at you.." Kurt said as he looked away so Blaine couldn't see him blush..

"You so where.. And you looking away because you are blushing just confirms it.." Blaine said with a smile on his face.. "You know you look adorable when you blush, and I love the fact that it's me that make you blush like that". That made Kurt blush even harder. He was pretty sure he was red as a tomato by now.. "Come on Kurt, it soo cute.. Look at me.." Kurt looked at Blaine and Blaine just smiled. " Definitely cute and adorable.." Blaine said as he went back to chopping everything..

"Well I can't help but stare at you.. It fits you standing in the kitchen, with an apron and a knife in your hands.."

"Well thank you.. It suits you too you know.. I always admired you at Dalton when you cooked for us.."

"Thanks.. So can you tell me how our dorm looks, please?"

"Nope, it`s a surprise and I am going to keep it to myself, all I know is that you are going to love it.."

"Hmm okay.. Good thing I trust you so you better be telling the truth.." Kurt paused for a minute, he listened to the song that was playing and it was him singing it.. "Blaine, why do you have 'Define gravity' on your I-pod sung by me, why not the original..?"

"Well that's because I love to hear your voice, and I have the original in there too.. That's not the only song with you.. Rachel sent me all the songs you sung in Glee club and they are all on my I-pod.. The playlist that is playing is my favorite one.. It`s songs that you and I love, that we have sung and then there are the songs you sang alone..I even have a play list called Kurt.. I listen to that when I can't sleep or when I am alone.. I hid it from you but now that we are together I guess it's okay if you know.."

"That's kind of sweet. But I am going to kill Rachel for sending you all of those songs.."

"No you won`t.. I loved when you sang 'I wanna hold your hand.' You were amazing.."

"Thanks.. I sang it when my dad was in a coma and he hadn't woke up.."

"I really wish I knew you back then."

"Me too.. me too." Kurt said and watched Blaine cook.. He had made everything from scratch.. Blaine was done with all the cooking. He plated the pasta on two plates and made his way to the dining table and placed it.. He went back to get the salad and the garlic bread..Kurt sat and watched as Blaine went back and forth with things.. Blaine stopped right in front of Kurt and kissed him on the lips..

"Dinner is served my dear," Blaine said as he took Kurt's hand and sat him down pulling out the chair before sitting himself..

"Wow, Blaine this looks amazing.. Everything does.."

"Good.. I am glad.. a toast" Blaine said as he raised his glass.. "To us and to many more dates ahead.."

"To us.. And to you for being the perfect boy friend.. Cheers.." Kurt took his first bite of the food, and it was like he was in heaven.. "This is the best thing I have ever tasted Blaine"

"Good, I am glad.." They enjoyed each other company and talked about anything.. They had been sitting for a long time and Blaine got up and cleaned up. Kurt wanted to help but was asked to sit back down.. Blaine came out quickly with the dessert..He had given the chocolate cakes 5 minutes in the oven so they would be warm.. There was a scoop of vanillin ice cream on top of it.. Blaine sat down and watched Kurt take his first bite..

"Oh my god.. This is amazing Blaine.. This tastes like heaven.."

"Well you deserve the best. So I have chosen a few movies we could se. I was thinking we could start with 'Sound of music'?"

"That sounds perfect.." Kurt was enjoying his dessert and lighting struck and 10 seconds later came the thunder.. Kurt jumped in his seat and his heart was raising.."

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked as he took Kurt`s hand..

"Ya. I just hate thunder even if my mom told me it's her telling me she loves me.. But it scares me.."

"Well then its good I am here with you.. I will keep you sa…" Another loud sound came and Kurt jumped out of his seat and went under the table.. Blaine could hear what Kurt was saying..

"I am sorry mom. As much as I love you I hate thunder and you know it.." Blaine went under the table too.. He needed to get Kurt out of there because he would only be hurting himself..

"Babe, can you please come out of there.. Please.." Surprisingly Kurt came out and clung on to Blaine like life depended on it.. They sat back down, well, Kurt sat on Blaine, holding him and didn't let go.. Blaine ended up feeding Kurt and it was nice.. The thunder had gone down and about 30 minutes had past.. Kurt went to the bathroom and Blaine cleaned up..Blaine was in the middle of washing the dishes waiting for Kurt to come back.. He was washing a glass and then the power went out and the thunder came back again.. Blaine dropped the glass and it broke.. The kitchen was dark and he turned round, and thank god for all the candles.. He could still see.. He looked for a torch and turned it on.. "Oh shit KURT" Blaine called loudly.. He ran to the bathroom and the door was open.. He found Kurt in the bath top curled up in the corner.. "Kurt babe, come on it is not good you are sitting like that, you could tear a stitch.. And you have only been out of the hospital for a little over a week so you can't sit like that.. " Blaine pulled Kurt up and Kurt was shaking..

"I hate the dark.. I am scared of the dark.." Kurt said half crying as he buried his face in Blaine`s shoulder..

"Shuu. It's okay you are safe.. The power went out, too bad you were in here..Have you always been afraid of the dark babe?"

"Ya, and it has gotten worse after I got attacked.." Kurt didn't let go of Blaine. He carried Kurt down and then Kurt let go of Blaine.. "Wow.. No power might not be that bad after all as long as it's not completely dark.. This is cozy.."

"Ya it is.." Blaine had set up for the movie but the power was out. "So we can't see a movie, what do you want to do then?"

"We can play board games.. We have a lot.." They ended up playing scrabble.. It was fun.. The time passed very fast.. They played for about an hour and after that they snuggled up on the couch... Every time Kurt saw a lightning he buried his head into Blaine`s neck…

"You are really adorable you know that, right.?" Blaine said as he took a marshmallow and gave it too Kurt.. Kurt just nodded. They sat there and fed each other and it was nice..Kurt kept staring at Blaine and at first Blaine found it cute but the stare was different.. "Kurt, why are you staring at me like you want to eat me?"

"You have chocolate on your face.." Kurt said as he leaned in and kissed Blaine where the chocolate was and cleaned for him.. "There now there is no more chocolate on your face.."

"Well thank you.." Blaine kissed Kurt and the kiss quickly got heated.. They both pulled away gasping for air.. "I guess you just paid me back" Blaine said with a grin on his face.. Blaine pulled Kurt closer and he was resting his head on Blaine`s chest..

"This is nice.. This is a great date, even if the power is out.."

"Ya it is.. I think maybe your mom planned this to get us closer.."

"Maybe you are right. But I still hate thunder.." As he said the word, lightning struck again, and Kurt buried his face in Blaine`s chest. Blaine put one hand on his ear so the sound wouldn't be as loud as it was.. They fell asleep in each other's arms and Burt and Carol came home around 10 pm to find them asleep..

"Awww, they look so cute.." Carol said..

"Ya they do. Do you think they had a good time. I mean, the thunder and there is no power and Kurt hates the dark.."

"It looks like they had a good time.." She went over and woke Kurt and Blaine up..

"Hi honey" It was Blaine who was up.. "You guys fell asleep.. Did you have a good time.."

"Ya we did.. It was really nice.. I am actually thankful for the power going out.. Because this is a good date.."

"I am glad.." Carol said…

"Is there dessert left?" Burt asked as he thought Kurt was asleep..

"DAD.. No way are you eating that tonight.."

"Ahhh.. Come on Kurt. It won`t harm me.."

"Tomorrow dad, and don't make me come and fight you.."

"Fine" Burt said.. "You two should get to bed anyway.." Blaine got up and picked Kurt up and took the torch light and went to the stairs..

"Thank you for letting us have the house to ourselves tonight.. Goodnight guys.."

"Good night boys" Burt said

"Good night mom dad, love you…"

"Love you too, kiddo.."

Blaine and Kurt changed and the power was still out..Kurt crawled in to bed and waited for Blaine to join him.. Blaine turned off the torch and quickly got to bed and Kurt immediately held Blaine like his life depended on it.. Blaine held him tightly..

"Tonight was perfect Blaine.. Best date ever.. I like the way it ended up"

"Me too.. I love you Kurt.. Good night"

"Love you too, and thanks for everything.." Kurt said and kissed Blaine`s chest and quickly fell asleep.. Blaine thought it was the best date ever. Kurt had a smile on his face and Blaine loved that smile.. Blaine fell asleep mumbling "Best date ever"…

Later that night Kurt woke up and needed to go to the bathroom, and the power was still out.. He sat there in pure darkness.. He tried to just go back to sleep but it was impossible..

"Blaine?" Kurt shook Blaine a little so that he would wake up.. "Blaine"

"Mhmm.." It took Blaine a little while to figure out that it was Kurt calling, he couldn't see a thing in the dark.. "Kurt are you okay?"

"I am sorry to wake you, but I need to go to the bathroom and the power is still out.."

"Don't be sorry.." Blaine sat up and found the torch and turned it on. And followed Kurt to the bath room .. He made sure Kurt was back in bed before he turned off the torch and got back in bed again.. "You okay" Blaine asked as he pulled Kurt in and held him.

"Ya, thanks.." Kurt closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep when he mumbled "meloveyou"

Blaine just smiled at how adorable his boyfriend sometimes was.. "I love you too…" Blaine said as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep..

**Be safe xoxo **


	25. Chapter 25

Kurt was wide awake around 8 am in the morning. He was watching Blaine sleep.. He looked soo adorable when he slept.. Burt and Carol had left for work earlier and Finn had just been in to see if Kurt was up and said good bye.. Kurt sat there thinking back on the week that had gone.. He had been home a little over a week and he was doing okay.. He could do a few more things himself like go down the stairs.. He could shower without help but didn't mind Blaine's help.. Kurt had caught up on his homework for that week which he was surprised about. He felt Blaine move and he looked at Blaine who still had his eyes closed..Kurt just stared at him and wondered how he had gotten so lucky to find Blaine.. ¨

"Why are you staring at me?" Blaine asked "I can feel your eyes on me…"

"I wasn't staring.. I was admiring my beautiful boyfriend.."

"Mhmm.. What time is it?" Blaine asked as he scooted closer to Kurt and rested his hands on his hips..

"It's 8.30…"

"Mhmm okay.. Morning you"

"Morning to you too.. Thanks for the date last night.."

"I could say the same.." Blaine said as he sat up and took his phone.. "Wanna bet on how many texts there are from Wes?"

"Many.. Can I look with you?"

"Sure babe.. Okay, two from Wes only two? And it's from this morning.. Hmm maybe Wes isn't that crazy after all"

"You can say that again.. 'I can't live without my gravel' really.. What's with him and that gravel?"

"I have no idea babe.. Let me just text him.."

"Okay.. I am going to do my moisturizing. I will see you in a bit.."

_**Morning, Wes. Only two? Really?-B**_

_**Well I was out boxing yesterday, and it was fun.. But I still miss my gravel.. I really would like it right about now.. Got bio class… How was your date?-W**_

_**It was great **__** Have a good time.. Is the Ruby House fine?- B**_

_**Yes I promise.. You can come and check and help me get that gravel out of the twins.. –W**_

_**Wes, have you ever thought about that for once it might not be the twins? It could be Reed?-B**_

_**Do you know something, because I am going crazy over here.. I need my gravel.. And I will do anything to get it back and I mean anything..-W**_

_**No, I don't know anything. I am sure the gravel will be with you soon.. Look for it again.. Now get back to bio..-B**_

_**Ya, ya, ya.. I will see you soon.. I will drop by later this week or something..-W**_

_**Sounds good-B**_

Blaine put his phone away, but not long after it buzzed again.. He took the phone to see it was from Finn..

_**Uh.. I am with Puck and we just saw Jack in the boys locker room.. Did you hear anything from any one? –F**_

Blaine froze as he read the message again..

_**No, how is that even possible? They weren`t suppose to come out until Karofsky was caught..-B**_

_**I don't know.. Are you going to tell Kurt now? Do you need me to come home?-F**_

_**No. You stay at school I will tell him. I will see you later. Whatever, you do stay away from him okay..B**_

_**Ok-F**_

"Blaine, what`s wrong?" Kurt asked as he saw Blaine was a little pale..

"Come sit babe.." Kurt went over and sat next to Blaine.. "Uh.. I just got a text form Finn saying that he saw Jack in the boys locker room. I don't know any more than that.."

"W-what, how is that.. Why is he out, I thought… Ahh, God why, just why?"

"I don't know babe, come here.." Blaine pulled him in a hug.. "Let me just go brush my teeth and we can go down and ask the officer if he knows anything.. Maybe you should call your dad and ask him to come home"

"Okay..I will do that.." Kurt took his phone out and dialed his dads number.. It rang two times before Burt answered..

"Kurt, I was just about to call you.. Officer David is here and he wants to talk to us both.. Can you and Blaine come down here?"

"Ya we can.. I think I know what he wants to talk about.. Finn texted Blaine a little while ago and he said he saw Jack."

"What? Okay just come down here.."

"We will be right down, bye" Kurt went in to the bathroom.. "Dad wants us to come to the garage.. Officer David is there with him…"

"Okay.. Let's go then.." They were still in their Pj but they left anyway. The officer that was outside the house had been notified and offered to drive Kurt and Blaine to the garage.. Blaine was worried and so was Kurt.. They didn't say anything on the way to the garage; they were just holding hands and looking out the window. When they got to the garage they walked in to Burt`s office and saw Officer David talking to Burt.. They saw a guy sitting with his back towards them.. Kurt froze and couldn't move as soon as he saw who it was.. Burt saw them..

"What`s going on?" Blaine asked "Why is Jack here?" Blaine was confused.. Jack was staring at his hands..

"Um I have no idea yet" Burt said "After I talked to Kurt, Jack here came in."

"Okay what the hell is going on here" Blaine asked. His voice was angry and louder than usual... Blaine sat down and pulled Kurt down with him. He could feel that Kurt was tens and shacking.

"Well, first, its only Jack that is out.. Azimo is still not talking and won`t say a word, to be honest.. Jack asked for a lawyer and got one.. He has agreed to cooperate with us.. Jack why don't you say what you wanted to say..?"

"Uhh, okay" Jack took a deep breath and started talking "First of all. Kurt, I am really sorry for everything. I really am.. I don't hate you and I don't hate gays.. I was new at school and Karofsky and Azimo took me under their wings.. I don't know why they did, to be honest.. My mom warned me about them but I didn't listen.. If you think about it, I never actually pushed you in to lockers or call you names. I couldn't do that.. I only through slushies at you, and I am sorry for that.. I hated to see you like that and it only got worse, and when I heard that Karofsky kissed you and threatened to kill you, it got too much for me. I heard about you yelling at Karofsky at the mall and Blaine giving him a black eye. He was soo pissed and he hit us both and told me he was going to get rid of you for good.. I freaked out and Karofsky could see that.. He told me if I told anyone he would come after me too.. And Azimo nodded and was with Karofsky.. I never thought he was going to do it. And when I heard he did and when he called me and told what he did and said he was proud of what he did, I had had it and I was going to drop out of school but Karofsky got to me and Azimo and he asked for our help. I didn't want to but he made me. he threatened me and my mom and after seeing what he had done to you, I believed him.. I told my mom and she told me to tell the police, but I was afraid.. I was thankful when I got arrested at the coffee shop.. I decided that I was going to tell the truth.. And I am willing to cooperate to whatever.. I am willing to do anything to get Karofsky off the streets. I will let the officer explain everything.. But I am really sorry Kurt.. I am sorry for what Karofsky has done to you and to you Blaine and to you Mr. Hummel and your family.. I did pray for you every day Kurt.. And I know that you probably don't believe me, but I am sorry.." Jack had eye contact with Kurt, Blaine and Burt the whole time, and Jack had tears in his eyes at most time..

"I umm.. I don't know what to say" Kurt said.. He was speechless.. He looked at Blaine, who nodded to him as he knew what Kurt was about to say.. "I think I believe you and I accept your apology.."

"Thank you" Jack said "I am sorry to ask but what about you Blaine, Mr. Hummel?" Blaine and Burt exchanged a look..

"We believe you" Burt said "And we accept your apology.." Jack just smiled at them..

"So what`s the plan" Blaine asked, his voice was calmer than earlier..

"Well Jack told us that Karofsky is somewhere in Florida. He doesn`t know where, but it gave us an idea.. It was actually Jacks idea.. He is going to go down there and work with the police there and I am going to go with him. We will use Jack as bait.. Jack told us about what Karofsky is planning, and Jack is going to take contact with him and see if he can get Karofsky to meet with him.. After Karofsky is caught Jack will probably do some jail time for helping Karofsky escape, but this will lower his sentence.. Burt told me that Finn had seen him at school, that's because he emptied his locker.. Azimo doesn't know about this and it's probably a good idea. He won`t cooperate, so he stays in jail.. We leave tomorrow. We just need to get some stuff in order with our boss, and until then, Jack will be at home on house arrest so he can`t go out."

"Okay.." Burt said "So you knew for 3 weeks where Karofsky was?" Burt asked Jack who just looked at his hands..

"Yes" Jack felt sick.. "He has a friend called Adam, who is letting him stay and helping him."

"And what is he planning to do to Kurt", Blaine asked. He didn't want to know the answer but he still asked.. Kurt started to shake again and buried his head into Blaine`s shoulder.. Blaine tightened his grip around Kurt and Burt put a hand on Kurt and Blaine`s shoulders..

"He is planning to send Adam to finish the job for him and then turn himself in.. He thinks that everything will be better once y-you are gone for good.."

"What?" Burt shouted "When was this supposed to happen?"

Blaine stopped breathing, he actually stopped breathing.. He quickly took a breath and held back the tears that was on the verge of spilling..

"When Kurt was better.." Jack said "He had me and Azimo keep an eye on when you went back to school and then he would make his move.. They told the plan, I told the police, but I don't think you need to hear all the details on how he was going to do it."

Blaine didn't need to hear that, he really didn't..Blaine felt sick.. Before Blaine or Burt could say anything Officer David spoke up. "Adam has been arrested for drinking and driving. He didn't need to be arrested, but we had contact with the police in Florida and we told them the plan so Adam got arrested for drinking and driving and they are holding him until we get up there.. Karofsky can't get suspicious of our plan.. But Jack told us that it was only Adam he knew and would let do his work.. So don't worry on any one coming after you.. Jack will be notified from Karofsky if plans change.. And he will let us know. And Jack will have an ankle monitor on at all time so he can't run.."

"A-are you sure t-this will work?" Kurt asked as he lifted his head and tears were spilling down his face.. Blaine was holding back tears and comforting Kurt..

"I am 99 percent sure this plan will work.." Officer David said.. "I am going to make sure it does.. Do you have any questions?"

"No" Burt said. "But I want you to call me every day and update me on what`s going on.. Got that?"

"I will.. Now if it's okay with you we are going.. Jack needs to say goodbye to his mom and spend today with her.." They said their goodbyes and Jack apologized again before leaving.. Blaine didn't let Kurt go. Kurt and Blaine left and got back home.. Blaine didn't let go of Kurt at any time..They didn't say a word. Kurt took his pills because it was time and he got back to bed and buried his face it to Blaine`s chest.. Blaine waited until Kurt was asleep and was sure he wasn't going to wake up for awhile. Then he slipped out of Kurt`s grip and replaced himself with a pillow and went to the bathroom and closed the door.. He slipped in to the shower and let the water run over him. He sat down and pulled his knees to his chest and started crying.. He had all these thoughts in his head that scared him.. He kept thinking that if Jack hadn't told, Kurt would have been at Dalton and he would be killed. He couldn't get the thought out of his head..

Burt had called Finn and Carol as soon as Blaine and Kurt had left. He filled them in on everything and told them what was going on. And even though Burt had told Finn not to leave school he did any way.. He was in Glee club when he got the call.. He filled them in on what was going on and left. Finn drove home fast and ran in to the house, dropped his bag and went up to Kurt`s room.. Kurt was asleep and he could hear the water running in the bathroom.. Finn knocked but there was no answer, so he went in to find Blaine curled up in the shower with his PJs on.. Finn went out and grabbed Blaine some cloth and went back in the bathroom and closed the door. He took a towel and slid in to the shower and turned the water off and put the towel around Blaine.. Blaine looked up at Finn with all red an puffy eyes..

"Come on, let's get you dry and out of those cloth.." Finn said as he pulled Blaine up.. "Are you going to be okay to change yourself?" Blaine just nodded.. "I will wait outside.." Blaine nodded again and Finn left. Finn went and sat down on the bed, careful not to wake Kurt up.. Finn waited for Blaine to come out and he did, 10 minutes later.. "Come on lets go down and get some coffee." Blaine didn't say anything he just looked over at Kurt and Finn understood what he wanted to say.. "He will be fine. He won`t wake up for another hour you can be back by then.." Blaine nodded and before he went to the door he went over to Kurt and kissed his cheek. Then they headed out down stairs and Blaine sat down while Finn came over with coffee for them both.. Blaine and Finn both took a sip of their coffee and Blaine stared at his hands.. "Blaine, are you okay? Talk to me.. You haven't said a word since I found you."

Blaine looked up at Finn.. He had still red eyes and he wasn't done crying. He still had tears in his eyes.. "I-I am oaky.. I- do you know what's going on?"

"Yes, Burt called and told me and mom.. He also told me that Jack told you guys what Karofsky was planning.."

"Ya, well, I asked what Karofsky was planning .. I have no idea why I asked that question. I didn't need to hear the answer. I really didn't.. God why did I ask". Blaine went back to stare at his hands.

"Blaine, Kurt is safe, Jack is helping the police to get Karofsky and the guy Karofsky was going to sent to finish the job is in jail.."

"I know, I just have this images in my head. What if jack didn't agree to cooperate, what if Karofsky wasn't found and Kurt was at Dalton and then he would be dead.. I can't get that out of my head and at the same time I am thinking what if Jack is lying. What if, when he gets to Florida he is going to turn on the cops.. All this thought are in my head, and all I keep thinking is, what if Jack never told that he would cooperate.."

"But he did Blaine. I know it's a scary thought, but he did.. And Jack has a ankle monitor on at least that's what dad said.."

"He can take it off. I don't know if he is that smart but it can be taken off and he can run before the police finds out that he is gone.."

"I think, there will be police with him so he can't.. Stop worrying.. Everything will be fine.. Karofsky will be caught and you and Kurt will get back to normal, it will take its time but you will get there.."

"This is happy, sad, angry tears all in once.. I am happy that jack told and Karofsky will be gone soon.. Sad because what if Jack didn't tell, and to see Kurt like that.. But most of all I am angry, angry that Karofsky did this and that he is proud of it.. I am angry that Kurt has to go through this."

"Everything is going to be okay.. Give it time.. Now how was your date yesterday?" Finn saw Blaine`s face lit up a little bit so he asked the right question.

"It was great.. Best first date ever.. How was boxing?"

"Fun, really fun, it was fun to watch Wes box and complain about his gravel, that was fun.. The boys had a lot of anger to get out.." We hung out at Dalton and played hide and seek in the dark, it was really fun.."

"God, Wes and his gravel.. Hide and seek is fun at Dalton when you have so much room.. So was the house clean?"

"Yes, very clean.. Nick told me that Wes had them clean the entire house, and he would get angry if he saw any of them taking a break.."

"That's how Wes is when he doesn`t have his gravel.." Blaine was smiling, and his tears where gone.. "Thanks Finn, for coming home.. If you hadn't I would still be curled up in the shower.."

"No problem. Burt told me not to go home, but I did anyway.. Do you want to play some x-box or get back with Kurt?"

"We can play for half an hour.." They went to Finns room and they played for awhile. Blaine was beating Finn in the game.. "You can give it up Finn, you can't win against me, never can.."

"This sucks.. Why are you this good? And why do you always win when you play with me? When do you ever have time to play? I am not sure if I want you around anymore.." Finn said in a joking voice.

"You know I told you I would be with Wes or David in the holidays and stuff, well, I played with them a lot, and playing with Wes, well, he always wins and if he doesn't he beats you with his gravel, and we let him win.. But I got quite good just by watching him play and playing myself, I always kick who ever I am playing.."

"You know Kurt doest play this game but still he kicks my butt.. I have no idea how he does it.. I only beat him one time, one freaking time Blaine.. A guy who never plays shouldn't be able to beat me.." Blaine just laughed at the thought of Kurt beating Finn in his game which Finn took very seriously once they were started.. "Now look who is laughing…"

"Well the thought of Kurt beating you is fun.. We all should play later.."

"Oh god, I am going to get beaten by my brother and his boyfriend.. Oh boy.. Maybe you and Kurt should play and then we can see who wins.. You or him.. Kurt can get very competitive when he wants to be…"

"I bet he can.. But I think I will do all the winning.. He can't be better than me.. Can he?" Blaine looked over at Finn who was smiling..

"You have no idea what you are getting yourself into by playing with him.. Just wait and see.."

"Okay, fine.. If Kurt is up for it we will play tonight okay?"

"Fine.. Why do I say yes to this.. I am going to get beaten by two gay guys.. Great just great.."

"Finn, you do know that it's just a game right? It's not a football game that you have to win.."

"Whatever.. One more game?"

"Ahh.. Fine.. But this is the last one, I don't want Kurt waking up to a pillow and not me.. So hurry up and start so I can beat you again.."

"You wish.. I am so going to beat you this time.." Finn said as he started the game.

"You say that every time we play.." They played one last game and of cause Blaine won again.. "See I told you.."

"Go back to Kurt, I need to practice for later.. Get out of my room" Finn said as he smiled at Blaine..

"You are a bad loser.. I will see you later Finn.." Blaine said as he walked out of Finn`s room and in to Kurt`s room.. Kurt was clinging to Blaine`s pillow but he was still asleep.. Blaine took the pillow away and replaced it with himself.. Kurt had a tight grip on Blaine a little too tight for someone who was asleep.. Blaine decided that waking Kurt up would be okay. He had been asleep for 2 hours any way.. "Kurt, babe it's time for you to wake up.." Kurt shifted a couple of times and then opened his eyes..

"W-where am I?" Kurt asked as he looked around.. "Oh thank god.." He breathed out when he found out he was in his own room, safe and sound in Blaine`s arms..

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked a little worried about his boyfriend.. "You were clinging on to me a little too tightly for someone who was asleep, that is why I woke you, sorry.."

"Oh don't be sorry, I am glad you woke me.."Kurt said as he rested his head on Blaine`s chest.. "I am sorry.."

"W-What are you apologizing for?"

"Clinging on to you"

"Don't apologize for that babe. I don't mind, but are you…okay?"

"I had a bad dream, that's all.. I will be fine…"

"What was the dream about?"

"The same as always.. Karofsky.. He attacked me again.. I hope this plan works.."

"Me too.. Are you okay after you heard about….?"

"I will be fine.. I didn't think he would go that far.. I can't believe he thinks that killing me would make everything okay.. I didn't do anything wrong.."

"I think he is mentally ill if he really thinks k-killing you would make his problems go away.. He will be in jail soon and then he will be locked up for a very long time.."

"I hope so.. Are you okay? You didn't say anything on the way home?"

"I –I am okay. I will be great as soon as Karofsky is in jail.. I was just shocked to hear what I heard.. Just the thought of Jack not coming forward and that guy Adam, or what the hell his name, would come after you.. The thought is going around in my mind and I am glad I didn't hear the details.."

"We need to call up for therapy.. I think we really need it.."

"I agree.. Kurt the thought of losing you its unbearable.. And I don't ever want to lose you"

"I am not going anywhere, not if I can help it, I promise.."

"Good. Now I was thinking we could go play some x-box with Finn.. He is home and I was hoping that we both could beat him.. He is practicing right now because I beat him while you were asleep.."

"Hmm, when will he learn? He never can win when he plays with me.. That actually sounds like fun. I say let's go.."

"Okay, let's go then.. Kurt, I need you to know, that I love you so so much. I never thought you could love a person as much as I love you.. Words can't express the way I feel about you.."

"I love you too.. And I always will, no matter what happens in the future, I want you to know that I love you.." They laid there for awhile but instead of getting up they fell asleep.. They were clinging to each other, and didn't want to let go ever.. They slept for about 30 minutes but was woken by Finn.. They played x -box for a long time and Kurt beat Blaine and Finn.. Blaine was speechless that Kurt was that good at the game.. Finn won twice and was happy. Burt and Carol got home and they didn't say much.. Burt had talked to Officer David and he had told Burt the plan Karofsky had. He had told Carol and they didn't know if they should tell the others or not.. They all went to bed and the next day would be a new day and the police would be after Karofsky. They were one step closer to getting Karofsky in jail.. That made Burt and Carol very happy..

**Going to update as soon as i can, collage is taking most of my time at the moment, just got atum break, so time ot write alot:) **

**Be safe Xoxo  
><strong>


	26. Chapter 26

_****_**Hi there, hope you are doing well. I am so sorry for not updating more offen. I am doing my best on writing when i have the chance. Hope you guys are still intressted. Anyways enjoy. **

A couple of days had past and Kurt and Blaine where mostly in their room, doing homework or watching a movie..Blaine got texts from Wes about his gravel and the twins asked him to give Wes his gravel back, because they couldn't stand angry Wes.. Blaine just laughed, but he would go to Dalton soon and hide it and tell Wes to look again..It was afternoon and Finn had just got home from school and went to his room to do home work. Carol was home and started dinner and later came Burt. Finn, Kurt and Blaine was called down for dinner and they were sitting at the dinner table talking about school and work.. Burt was quiet, a little too quiet for some people at the table.. He didn't say much after Monday, where they had a talk with Officer David and Jack.. It was noticeable, and Kurt was getting worried about his dad, so he took it up and asked..

"Dad" Kurt said and Burt looked up from his plate to his son "Are you okay? You haven't said much tonight and not that much the last couple of days either.. Is everything okay?"

"I am fine kiddo, just got a lot on my mind that's all.. It's just work stuff.."

"Do you need more help at the garage?" Finn asked "I can help you out more than I do, in the weekend if you want.."

"I don't need help but you can stay extra anyway. I can take some extra costumers.. Blaine you can come too and see how things work and stuff if you really want to help out in the garage with Kurt when he gets better.."

"I would love to Burt, but what about Kurt? I don't want to leave Kurt alone." Blaine said

"He will come with you, because you two can't be apart for ten minutes" Burt said with a smile on his face "No, he has to come, he can help in the office since he can't really do anything with cars right now.."

"Cool" Finn said "But why does Blaine need to see how things work? Do you want to work with Kurt when he gets better Blaine?"  
>"Yes I do. I told Burt last week that I would love to help out in the garage with Kurt, and I know about cars since my dad and I build one.. It was one of his many attempts to turn me straight.."<p>

"And thank you again Blaine" Burt said.. "It's actually a good thing. I can take extra costumers in the weekends.."

"No problem Burt.. I am happy to help.."

"Oh, this totally slipped my mind honey" Carol said "Dr Jones called and he wants you to come in tomorrow, just for a checkup and he wanted to talk to you about changing some of the medication too and also talk to you about talking to someone about everything that's been going on.. I am going to take you there tomorrow.."

"Okay, that sounds good.. Finn didn't talk to the therapist at school when they were there so maybe he should go too.."

"Don't worry about me, Mrs. Pullsberry got me a therapist and I have my first appointment on Monday."

"Okay, so now it's only me and Blaine I guess.. What time are we going tomorrow? "

"Both of you be ready to leave at nine.." Carol said as she smiled at them..

"Oh I can't do this anymore" Burt said and they all looked at him "I didn't want to tell any of you this.. But I have to ask something.."

"Is everything okay dad, has Officer David contacted you?" Finn asked

"Yes, that's going good. Jack took contact to Karofsky today and told him that he was in Florida, But Karofsky didn`t say where he was.. uh the question is for Blaine since he has been at Dalton for a while.. How easy is it to get in to Dalton?

"It's actually not that easy, and its expensive, but emergency transfers like Kurt get in without hesitation.. The other transfers are harder. They look at your grades from your previous school and how you where at your old school.. And then you can get a scholarship with all the costs paid for.. But its only about 10 of the 100 that apply that gets in so it's pretty hard.. And they do a background check on everyone, they look for records of everything.. Why do you ask..?"

"I –um..Well, Officer David told me what the plan was. I just don't know if I should tell you.."

"Burt" Carol said "I think you should, you just asked if it's hard to get in to Dalton, so they know something is up.."

"Well .. um, that guy Adam. Well, he had applied for a scholarship to Dalton.. And that's how he would get close to Kurt, and do what he was told.." Burt took a deep breath, and looked at Kurt and Blaine, who looked a little pale.. Blaine grabbed Kurt`s hand under the table and held on to it.. "Um but don`t worry, his scholarship has been declined since the police told Dalton what was going on.. But Adam was never going to get in anyway because of his police records. He is a very troublesome boy.. I was just wondering what type of kids there were at Dalton. I know I have met a few and they seem nice. But I can see I have nothing to worry about when they do that much back ground check.."

"Wow, well good thing they do all that background check. I always thought it was a bit out of time but now I am glad they do it.." Blaine said looking like the color returning to his face.. He suddenly felt a little better, because he knew that Adam would have a really hard time getting to Kurt, because when he was outside Dalton, Blaine would be with him and he would never be alone.. "Well Burt, you have met the crazy once, they are nice, but they act crazy.."

"Blaine honey" Kurt said "Can you loosen your grip on my hand, you are kind of cutting off my blood circulation in my hand.."

"Oh god. Sorry Babe…" Blaine said as he kissed Kurt's hand and let go and put his hand on Kurt`s thigh instead..

"Ya about the crazy kids at Dalton" Burt said ".. Finn told me about your little trip to Dalton and finding a surprise.." Burt said with a smile on his face..

"Ya, let's say that I won't ever get that kind of a surprise again.. But in all seriousness, yes where me and Kurt are, the boys are a little crazy, well a lot actually, but when it's down to being serious they are like another person.."

"Ya, I saw that." Burt said "when Kurt was in the hospital and you guys found him, they were like grown men, they didn't act like kids.." They talked for some time and Blaine took the dishes with Finn that night, while Kurt was sitting and looking at them.. Kurt and Blaine went to their room and watched a movie but they quickly fell asleep.. Kurt had set his alarm for 7 am before they watched the movie..

The next morning Kurt`s alarm set off and Blaine fell out of the bed from the sound of the alarm and landed on the hard floor.. "Oww"

"Are you okay Blaine?"

"Ow, that's what I call getting out the wrong side of bed.." Blaine said as he stood up and got in to bed.. "I am fine.." He got back in to bed an snuggled Kurt`s pillow.. Kurt was sitting up looking at his phone.. He looked at Blaine who had fallen asleep again clutching his pillow.. Kurt decided to skip his morning routine and took the pillow and replaced with himself.. "I thought you were getting up" Blaine said as he snuggled closer to Kurt..

"And I thought you were asleep..I am skipping my routine today.."

Blaine opened his eyes to look at Kurt.. "Kurt Hummel skipping his routine.. How come? Just because you are in recovery didn't stop you before.."

"Don't feel like it. Kind of nervous for what the doctor is going to say today.."

"Kurt, don't be, you will be fine." Blaine said as he leaned up and kissed Kurt. Kurt deepened the kiss letting his tongue run over Blaine's lower lip.. Blaine let his own tongue explore Kurt's mouth.. They pulled away to catch their breath but got back to their heated make out session..

Kurt pulled away when he felt something pressing up against his thigh.. "Oh my god, Blaine what the?" Kurt pointed down to Blaine`s pants and Blaine jumped out of bed. "Uh, why did you get out, its fine.." Kurt said trying not to laugh.

"Oh my god.." Blaine stared at his feet.. "I am so sorry Kurt.. Its morning.." He couldn't help but blush.

"It's okay, every guy goes through it. I have even seen Finn uh well that, and I have had those mornings myself so it's not really anything to be embarrassed about.. Now come back here.." Blaine went back to bed and Kurt laid back down and rested his head on Blaine`s chest.. "Blaine, it's okay if it wasn't all morning.." Kurt said half blushing.. Blaine just smiled

"I think it was a bit of both.. But come on who can blame me.. We have a heated make out session in the morning and I have a hot boyfriend.. So I would say it could be both.."

"We should probably get dressed and get ready. I want to get this doctors thing over.."

"Ya.. Don't be scared or nervous okay.. Everything is going to be fine okay.. I promise.."

"I just have a feeling that something bad is going to happen, I can't explain it, it's just a feeling.. I had that feeling on the day I got attacked too. I don't know why."

Blaine got a little scared at what he heard but he convinced himself that everything would be fine.. He had to. He didn't want to have a worried face on in front of Kurt.. He was nervous too, to be honest, he didn't know what the doctor wanted to talk to Kurt about,. Last time he thought Kurt was fine he needed surgery again.. So Blaine was scared too.. "Babe you are going to be fine. Whatever happens we will deal with it..And you will have me right next to you all the way.."

"I am thankful that you are still here.. Most people would have left if they were in your shoes.."

"Well I am not most people, I am guessing you are talking about people who get in to a relationship and if one of them gets really sick or seriously hurt, they leave them because of some lame excuse.." Kurt nodded.. "Well if you truly love someone the way I love you, you won`t leave them no matter how bad the situation is..And how could I leave you now? You are stuck with me whether you like it or not.. Whatever happens Kurt, we will get through it together… Got it" Kurt nodded.. "Good.. I love you, always have and always will." Blaine smiled at himself because he remembered something Finn told him in the hospital.. "Uhh, Babe, when was the first time you saw me?"

"The same time you saw me, you know it was on the plane. I was sitting in your seat looking out the window.."

"Liar.." Blaine said as he had a hard time not laughing at Kurt`s face expression.. "I know for a fact that wasn't the first time you saw me.."

Kurt sat up and faced Blaine and looked shocked "How? Who…. Finn told you? Ahh, you are going to think I am a creep… atthegatebeforeweboardedthep lane." Kurt said mumbling..

Blaine started to laugh.. "Babe I didn't get a word you just said. Can you say it again, and this time look at me while you are saying it and talk slower". Kurt looked at Blaine and started to blush.. Blaine placed a kiss on each of Kurt`s cheeks.. "You are adorable when you blush.. Now talk.."

"I saw you at the gate before we boarded the plane.. I guess I was looking at you because Finn noticed.."

"You saw me at the gate and didn't come talk to me?" Blaine asked with a smirk on his face "Okay, I haven't been all honest either.."Kurt raised his eyebrow and looked at Blaine.. "Well I might have seen you when you cheeked in.. I saw your face and then you turned and bent down to pick up your computer back.. I couldn't help but stare a little.. I kind of hoped I would see you again, and just my luck I got to sit next to you on the plane.."

"Wow, okay that I would never had guessed.. So we both saw each other before we met. Amazing.. So it must have been fate."

"It must have.." Blaine said as he leaned in and kissed his boyfriend.. "If we didn't meet then we would have met at Dalton."

They talked quite awhile and forgot about the time, that was until Carol came to the door and came in after knocking.. "Hi, boys." Her eyes widened "You two aren't even dressed yet? We leave in 30 minutes.."

"Oh shit" Kurt said "Is that the time, but I need to shower.."

"Well if the time is 8.30 there is no time for that babe," Blaine said as he got out of bed.

"Hurry up guys, okay?" Carol said "I will be downstairs.." Carol left and giggled on her way out,

"This is all your fault Blaine Andersen!"

"How is this my fault". Blaine asked looking like he was hurt.  
>"You asked me when I first saw you, and we kept on talking.. And now I don't get to shower and my hair will look awful.. And I didn't find my outfit to wear"<p>

"Kurt, babe, we are going to the doctors not a fashion show.. And your hair looks fine just the way it is.. You like my hair like this even if I think I look like freaking Medusa… I only wear my hair like this outside class… And yes I had a little gel in my hair the day you saw me first time.. I would never fly with my hair like this.." Blaine pointed at his hair.. "Just put something on babe.. Now get dressed, we are in a hurry.."

"First of all you DO NOT look like Medusa.. You look really cute with your hair like that..I can show you a picture of Medusa and you do not look like her.. Get dressed and let's get going to that doctors appointment.." Kurt smiled "Medusa"

"Hey you just said I didn't look like her.. You are evil Hummel. I hate you" Blaine said as he was on his way to the bathroom..

"I was just joking honey.. you think you look like Medusa, and I think you look like Darren Criss, I swear you two have been separated by birth.. You two could be twins.. Ask anyone who has seen AVPM or is a fan of Starkid, they will agree with me, okay maybe not Finn but anyone else, ask a girl or a gay boy who love Darren Criss, trust me they will agree with me..And I love you too.." Kurt said as he went in to his closet.. He saw Blaine stick his tongue out at him and smiled.. He had the most adorable boyfriend ever..Even if he was blind to see who he looked like, no wander all the girls were asking him out and looking at him. Kurt thought to himself as he got dressed..

They quickly went downstairs where Carol was waiting for them by the door. They made their way to the car and Kurt and Blaine were talking about Blaine`s hair.. Carol couldn't help but laugh a little and Kurt noticed..

"You two sound like a couple that has been married for 50 years, you do know that right?" Carol asked as she looked in the mirror to see them.. They just smiled.. "Why are you talking about Blaine`s hair and his looks anyway?"

"Well, Blaine here thinks he looks like Medusa with his hair like that. I think he looks cute and another thing, he doesn't believe me when I say he looks like Darren Criss. They could be twins, right?" Blaine was laughing and Carol was close to joining him..

"Okay Blaine" Carol said "Have you seen Medusa?You do know she is a women right?You do not look like her, and your curls are cute, and Kurt is right, you do look like Darren Criss.. He could be your long lost twin.." Carol said with a smile.. Blaine just laughed..

"See I told you.." Kurt said

"Ya, whatever.. I don't see it though.. I knew Medusa is a woman.." Blaine said as he rolled his eyes..

"You two are adorably cute. I know I have said it a million times before but I can't help it" Carol said with a giggle..

"We know" Kurt said with a smile on his face.. The ride went quick and before they knew it, they were back in the hospital waiting for Dr Jones. They were waiting in the waiting room and not very good memories were from there. Blaine didn't like the waiting room anymore..Not after he had spend hours waiting on news about Kurt. He sat with Kurt and looked at the floor. Carol went over and told the receptionist that they were here. She got back and sat down next to Blaine. They didn't wait long before Dr, Jones came out for them..

"Well hello there" Dr. Jones said as he came up to them.. "Hi, Kurt, Blaine, Mrs. Hummel.. It's good to see you again.. Come on, let's go to my office.." He looked at Blaine who was looking a little pale and he had noticed that he looked at the floor and didn't look up while he was talking.. "Blaine, you okay? You look a little pale.."

Kurt and Carol looked at Blaine and he looked up to the doctor.. "Ya I am fine, just hate this room, that's all.."

"I get why you hate this room.. Come on let's get out of here then.." Dr. Jones said, as he took them to his office..They sat down and dr. Jonas went over to the other side of his desk.. "So, Kurt you look a lot better, and so does your hair.." Everyone laughed.. "How have you been, have they been treating you right..?"

"They are treating me really well. I have been doing better.. The pain is less and I can hold on taking the painkillers for a longer time.. But I think that I put on a lot of weight.." That made Carol and Blaine laugh which caused a slap on the shoulder from Kurt..

"Well I am glad you feel good. I am going to change your medicine and give you lower doses of it. I am going to exam you to see how you are healing,. But why don't we start on the weight and see if you have gained any weight.." Kurt went over to the scale and got on it. He closed his eyes and when he heard the bip he stepped down, "You have gained 3,5 pounds Kurt.. "

"Only 3,5, it feels like 20 pounds.." Kurt said as he sat back down, and Blaine gave him a, I told you so, look, which Kurt ignored..

"Well you have a lot of fluid in your body and that is why it feels like allot of weight.. But you will lose it as soon as you can do more.." The doctor said as he wrote something down. "So I need to exam you to see how you are healing.. Your nurse, Lucy, will be in to get you to your room, it won't take too long. And we will do a scan on you too, to see how you are healing on the inside as well. There are some more things I want to talk to you about but I will do that later. Do you have any questions Kurt?"

"Uh… I do get to go home tonight right?" Kurt asked a little nervous for the answer..

"Yes, you will be going home tonight, it's just a check up to see how you are doing.. Don't worry Kurt.." Kurt smiled at him and Lucy came in after awhile..

"Hi, Kurt" Lucy said.. "You look good.. Follow me and I will show you guys to the room.." They all followed Lucy and went to a room and waited.. Kurt changed in to a gown and sat on the bed and waited for Dr Jones to come and exam Kurt.. They hated the wait. Kurt felt like he was back in the hospital like he was three weeks ago. Blaine and Carol felt uncomfortable just being in the room. The doctor came in after awhile. There was a blood test taken and Dr Jones checked his wounds and stitches..

"Well Kurt, you are healing well.. We just need to see how you are healing inside so Lucy is going to be here in a minute and take you down to get a scan done.."

"Okay" Kurt said "When do you think I can start school again…"

"I would say in 3 weeks time.. We will make an appointment for you in the middle of the week so you can get back to school on a Monday.."

"Do you think he will be up for a camping trip by that time?" Blaine asked as he remembered about the yearly camping trip..

"Why would I be up for a camping trip" Kurt asked..

"Well there is this yearly trip at Dalton by the time we would probably get back to school. We all have our places to go. Nick knows a great place that we drive down to and we sleep in tents and it's really fun…" Blaine said as he saw the look on Kurt`s face and laughed a little..

"As long as he doesn`t do too much", The doc said "Even though he is fine at the time, he still needs to be careful to start with.. But I don't see why he can't go.. I say go for it.. Uh Lucy will be right in" Dr Jones said as he left the room..

"So, we are at the end of September and the camping is in October?" Kurt asked

"Yes, it's a few weeks before Regionals.. We always do it like that.." Blaine said as he looked over at Carol.. "Carol do you think you guys will let Kurt go?"

"Burt will be against it at first, but he will be fine, just don't tell him yet.. As long as Kurt is safe and doesn't over do anything.. I am okay with it. He will be with you and I trust you.."

"Thanks mom.. Uh.. I forgot Wes isn't having any Warbler practice.. You should tell him to start again.."

"Don't worry about that babe, Regionals isn't until November.. We will be fine. We have you, remember.." Blaine said as he winked at Kurt.. "You will probably get a solo and steal the spot light form me…"

"Do you think it will be okay for two guys to sing?" Kurt asked as he was thinking of something..

"Uh Babe, if you haven't noticed we are kind of all boys.. And we did it at sectionals.."

"Yes I did a solo and then we did a group number. I was thinking that maybe you and I could do a duet and then a group number.. I know Wes has said that we can do duets but I don't know if he was joking when he said it.. Do you think it will be okay to do it..?"

"I don't think he was joking, well, maybe a little to get us to sing together..Nick and Jeff did a duet at our Christmas party last year.. So I say we can.. You want to sing with me at regionals?"

"Ya, I would love to sing with you. I have never sung with you, like just the two of us.. And I want that.."

"Okay, well, we will talk more about it when the time comes.. I would love to sing with you too, But only if I get to choose the number.."

"Deal" Kurt said as he got up from bed and sat down on Blaine`s lap next to Carol. Kurt looked to his mom.. "You and Dad are going to be there right?"

"We wouldn't miss it for anything honey.. And we wouldn't miss seeing you two lovebirds do a flirty duet together.."

"Why would we flirt while we sing?" Kurt asked and Blaine laughed..

"Just wait Kurt, you will see what I mean. " Carol said with a giggle "You two are together and Blaine is choosing the song, and he will probably choose a love song. And you two will share looks on stage.. Wait and see. And you two are in love.. I remember Finn and Rachel`s duet last year at reginonals.. Too bad you guys lost though.."

"Ya, I know" Kurt said "But Vocal Adrenaline always win. I hope we don't come up against them this year.. For the Warbler and the New Directions sake.."

Lucy came in and took Kurt down to get a scan done.. She smiled when she walked in the room to see Kurt on Blaine`s lap.. Kurt and Lucy talked on the way down.. Kurt liked Lucy a lot.. She had been really good to him while he was in the hospital.. They got back to the room and Kurt sat back on Blaine`s lap.. Kurt, Blaine and Carol waited for some time before Dr. Jones came back in to the room..

"So Kurt" The doc said.. "You are healing good on the inside too, not as good as I would have liked though but it's still good.. Remember don't do too much okay?" Kurt nodded..

"It probably didn't help that I curled up like a ball a few days ago because the power went.. I am scared of the dark.." Kurt said as he looked down to the floor..

"Don't curl up to a ball, okay, but you will be fine Kurt.." The doctor sad as he wrote something down.. "So, the new painkillers. You have to take two in the morning and two before bed.. If you feel pain during the day and it gets unbearable take two.. But only if you have to.. Try aspirin at first to see if that helps but if it doesn't, take these instead.. Uh.. Have you thought about talking to someone about what has happened, other then Blaine and your family?"

"Yes" Kurt said "I have thought about it and I want and need to talk to someone.. Blaine wants to talk too.. We were thinking that maybe we could talk to someone together.."

"I will set you guys up with a therapist.. I think you two should talk separately at first but after a couple of sessions depending on how many you need you can talk together.. Is that okay? You can always talk about your therapy sessions if you want to share it with each other.."

"It's okay" Blaine said. "That's fine by me" He looked at Kurt to see him nodding..

"Good" Dr. Jones said "I will make an appointment for both of you.."

"Do they get the same therapist" Carol asked ..

"Ya, they do.. It will be easier when they do therapy as a couple.. He or she will know both their back ground and it will be easier. I will try and put them right after each other.. Or do you two want to come in at different times..?

"Together and right after each other if that's possible.." Blaine said..

"Okay, let me make a call and I will get back to you" Dr Jones went out of the room and Kurt, Blaine and Carol was left alone. They waited for awhile before Dr. Jones got back. When he got back he had a smile on his face.. "So I um called your therapist, she is dying to meet you two.. She works here at the hospital and she is here now and she knows you two are here too, so if you want to meet her you can.."

"We would love to meet her" Kurt said and Blaine nodded..

"Good. Because, she is right outside."The doc said with a big smile on his face.. "I will get her.." He went over and opened the door and in came a tall woman with big wavy blond hair.. Kurt could have sworn he had seen her before.. " Blaine, Kurt, Mrs. Hummel this is Amila Peries.. Amila this is Blaine Andersen, Kurt Hummel and Kurt's mom Carol Hummel.."

Amila shook every ones hand.. "It's nice to meet you all.. Especially you two.." Amila said as she was looking at Kurt and Blaine.. "I have to say when I heard your name Blaine, I thought I was hearing things.. It cannot be easy being in your family with your parents and grandmother.. But I swear I heard in an interview by your grandmother that she said you were behind her 100%"

Blaine got angry. He hated that his grandmother was telling everyone that he was with her on her stupid anti gay campaign.. He had heard about it from Finn but hadn't looked more in to it.. "It is definitely hard being an Andersen.. You are known as Vivians grandson.. Let's just say I am not on speaking terms with my family.. And my grandmother is lying.."

"Well that's good because I hate their politics", Amila said.. "So I am sorry to hear about what happened to you Kurt.. You made a name for yourself at this hospital.."

"Thanks.. I am sorry but I have to ask.. Are you by any chance Britney S Peries' mom? You look like her and you have the same last name."

"Yes I am.. So you must be the ex boyfriend and friend that she can't stop talking about.. I should have guessed with the name Hummel and when she came home crying about her friend who might die.." Amila said.. I know what you guys are thinking.. You all know my daughter and well she is special.. She gets it from her dad, not me.. Blaine and Carol chuckled. They knew Britney and she isn't actually smart.. "Anyway it was good to meet you all.. I will see you two on Monday.." Amila said as she shook every ones hand and left..

"So, I have set you up for 11 am and 12 am on Monday.." Dr Jones said "You can decide who will go in first on Monday.." And tomorrow morning start on your new pills okay? And If you have any questions call me, okay?.."

"Will do.. Thanks doc.. " Kurt said as he shook his hand. They all shook his hand and left.. When they got home it was late. The doctor's appointment had taken almost all day.. They didn't do a lot that day. Kurt and Blaine watched a movie and did some homework.. Blaine had gotten a text form Nick saying to give Wes his gravel back because Wes was now evil..Blaine just laughed.. He was thinking he would drop by tomorrow and hide the gravel somehow... Blaine and Kurt fell asleep on the couch while watching a movie with Carol, Burt, Finn and Rachel.. Burt put a blanket over them and let them sleep there. They looked too cute to wake them.

**I will update as soon as i can. Promise,be safe. **

**Xoxo**


End file.
